La Part de l'Ombre - Discorde - Livre I
by PrincessMaiden-WhiteDragon
Summary: Rebecca Hopkins est une jeune étudiante bien entourée, mais qui voit sa vie basculer quand l'un de ses professeurs accidenté se fait relayer par un beau et ténébreux remplaçant... Rebecca, fille sérieuse plus ou moins toujours sûre d'elle, se voit à son tour chavirer aux grés des humeurs de cet homme mystérieux qui fait soudain irruption dans sa vie...
1. Démarrer en trombe

1.

La fin mars à Portland est plutôt chaude, bien qu'on soit en début de printemps en plein Oregon, « L'état du castor », état connu comme étant apparemment tout aussi détrempé que son homologue quadrupède. Les températures sont agréables, une vingtaine de degrés Celsius, un beau soleil bien haut dans le ciel, un ciel bleu azur, avec quelques nuages qui voilent à peine le beau temps digne d'un début d'été et une bise légère venant caresser mon visage... avant que...

\- Becca !

Un visage se penche sur moi, m'offrant le plus merveilleux et redoutable des _jumpscares_. J'étais allongée sur l'herbe du campus de l'Université de Portland, et voilà que, comme une folle, une grande japonaise à la chevelure teintée en blond peroxydé fait irruption dans mon champ de vision et me crie dessus. Sa douce voix agitée par la peur me caresse tout autant les tympans que la douce bise le faisait avec mon visage.

 _Ah, Mai Kujaku, si tu n'existait pas, il faudrait bien t'inventer..._ Elle continue à s'affoler au-dessus de moi, son visage agité par des spasmes indiquant la peur, l'incompréhension et la folie folle furieuse.

\- Rebecca Hopkins ! Je te prie de te lever ! C'est très très très important ! m'empresse Mai.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Mai ? dis-je inquiète, en lui lançant un regard penaud.

Je me redresse et me relève, frottant mes jambes et mon fessier où des brindilles d'herbe et des feuilles se sont collées. Je la regarde s'agiter en tous sens, bouger ses bras et parler avec une vitesse incroyable. _Dieu. Il faudrait songer à te calmer, Mai la locomotive._ Elle est vraiment inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état.

\- M. Daitokuji, le professeur d'économie et de gestion... Il... Il.. Il ne pourra pas assurer ses cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! On va se retrouver deux mois sans aucun cours ! se lamente Mai avec une voix suraigüe.

\- Ah ? Mais non, Mai, je ne pense pas qu'il restera absent jusqu'à ce moment. Il va finir par revenir, ou bien...

 _Ou bien ils vont lui trouver un remplaçant..._ Ma conscience en est presque heureuse : ce professeur est très gentil, très serviable, et il explique bien ses cours, mais il est un peu soporifique, si bien que le jus d'orange est le meilleur remède pour ne pas tomber dans un profond sommeil lors de ses cours magistraux. En tous cas, je sens que Mai ne s'en remettra pas, s'il ne revient pas, ou si le doyen de l'Université décide de le remplacer au pied levé. Personnellement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre,et Mai non plus ne le devrait pas : nous sommes toutes deux de très bonnes élèves, de surcroît voisines de chambres dans la petite résidence où nous vivons, et enfin, ce n'est pas ce petit détail à propos de l'absence d'un professeur qui va gâcher notre diplôme et nous empêcher de vivre notre avenir comme nous l'entendons. Cependant, il est vrai que cette absence n'est pas des plus bienvenues, nous aurions pu nous en passer, mais il faudra faire avec. _Carpe Diem._

Toujours en plein délire sur l'absence de Daitokuji, elle me tend son Iphone avec pour preuve de ce qu'elle avance une belle photographie du panneau des absences, à côté du bureau du directeur de la promotion dont nous faisons partie. Elle ne cesse de se plaindre d'un tas de choses. Mais même en pleine plainte Mai Kujaku reste absolument parfaite : sa peau légèrement colorée par un soleil d'Oregon naturel s'accorde à la perfection avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui ondulent sur ses épaules, sans compter sur son regard qui, loin de ne lancer que des éclairs furibonds, sont d'un bleu éclatant, avec de légers reflets violets, dessinés en légère amande, sûrement un héritage de sa double nationalité nippo-américaine. _Mai, qu'est-ce que je voudrais te ressembler._ Mai Kujaku. C'est une fille forte, avec un caractère bien trempé, et à en juger par son ton de plus en plus furieux, elle ne va pas tarder à en éprouver le directeur de notre promotion. Si je devais donner un bon conseil à ce cher directeur, c'est de préparer un bon grand verre d'eau fraîche et du paracétamol, en prévision de la tempête Mai qui s'annonce plus mauvaise que jamais. Cependant, j'espère qu'elle n'ira pas faire une scène là-bas...

\- Pourquoi avoir un des plus grands spécialistes en économie et en gestion de fonds quand il est fada de scooter et se casse la jambe ? Ils devraient enquêter bien mieux sur les éléments qu'ils embauchent, ça oui ! Quel sera le prochain professeur, hum ? Un autre accroc aux sensations fortes, qui pilote, pourquoi pas, des avions de chasse ? s'emporte Mai, les pupilles rétrécies au maximum.

Cette fille est totalement dingue, ce n'est pas croyable, mais qu'est-ce que je l'adore ! Et ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ma meilleure amie ! Cependant, j'espère qu'elle va vite décolérer, ou sinon, dans notre petite colocation, je sens que ça va vite tourner vinaigre.

\- Allez, Mai, viens ! C'est plus la peine de râler ! Et si je t'offrais un petit latté avant d'aller travailler à la librairie ? je lance à Mai dans le plus grand espoir de la voir changer enfin d'expression après son hystérie.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle avec une moue renfrognée, c'est sûr que pour elle, dans sa tête, elle a peut-être perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

 _Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour lui ressembler juste un tout petit peu._ J'admire cette fille, vraiment.

Et, pendant le chemin nous séparant du café à l'entrée du campus, Mai et moi bavardons. C'est agréable, c'est une belle journée, bien que teintée de mauvaises surprises, mais rien ne pourrait gâcher ce pur moment de détente après une longue journée de cours au sein de l'Université de Portland.

Une fois au café nommé _Donnie's_ , Mai a cessé de tempêter et est plutôt calme. Nous nous asseyons à une table tout en échangeant sur la dernière conférence à laquelle Mai a assisté, portant sur l'importance de l'impact du fictionnel sur la réalité. Elle me raconte une anecdote amusante sur le fait que certains livres avaient eu un pouvoir sur leurs lecteurs, et que ce n'était pas si mal si on mettait ce qu'il fallait en _merchandising_ derrière, elle dit tout cela dans un grand assentiment, la mine crispée d'une grimace entre l'hypocrisie affichée, singeant ceux qu'elle dénonce. Ce qu'elle peut être ironique quand on touche à sa passion dévorante des livres, ce qui en un sens est aussi mon cas : j'adore les livres, et j'aimerais bien devenir auteure, un jour...

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Becca, comment on peut être aussi amoral et hypocrite ?!

\- Tu peux te retourner la question Mai, en ce qui concerne l'amour ! Tu sais, je pense que le _merch'_ marche comme l'amour, c'est de l'attirance, un jeu de séduction, et connaître l'autre... je plaisante en la regardant avec un air sournois et taquin.

\- Becca ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! dit-elle dans une moue exagérée.

Mai est plutôt du genre tombeuse, elle sort avec un tas de garçons qu'elle lâche plutôt vite, tout le contraire de moi, je ne sors avec personne même si j'ai conscience que certains garçons tournent autour de moi. Elle est toujours à la pointe de la mode, Mai Kujaku, alors que moi... Je me regarde dans un des miroirs du fond de la salle où nous nous trouvons, et je fais le récapitulatif de mon portrait : une fille très pâle, des tâches de rousseurs légères constellant ses joues et son nez, des lunettes en demi-lunes, trop grandes pour elle, encadrant des yeux verts un peu grands pour son visage, et le tout sous une épaisse masse de cheveux blonds cendrés. Cette fille que je fixe dans le miroir porte un sweat trop large, qui a pour vocation de cacher ses formes, d'un jean bleu retroussé et d'une paire de chaussures de course légères.

Ce portrait est loin de ce à quoi peut ressembler Mai, ou même toute autre fille de ma promotion qui se respecte. Je suis juste une fille simple, dont la plus grande sophistication est peut-être de se mettre un peu de noir sous les yeux tous les matins.

Soudain, Mai m'extirpe de ma « rêverie », elle regarde sa montre et en tapote le cadran, en reprenant soudainement le même air furibond que tout à l'heure. _Merde. Le boulot. C'est l'heure d'y aller !_ Ma conscience secoue la tête de droite à gauche tout en claquant du pied par terre. _Rebecca Hopkins. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi distraite..._ J'attrape ma veste en jean posée sur le dossier de mon siège, mon sac posé juste à côté et les clés de ma Ford.

Je fais un petit signe à Mai en guise d'au revoir et je saute hors de chez _Donnie's_ en route vers le parking du campus, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, afin d'y trouver ma Ford... Elle est cabossée, et le pare-choc en vrac.

Sérieux, c'était pas du tout le moment ! Ma conscience me siffle que j'aurais dû cesser de me garer sur le parking favori de ces abrutis de footballeurs, quitte à faire quelques minutes de plus tous les matins à pieds pour aller à l'Université, et me garer sur le parking un peu plus en contrebas, près du café, où Donatello, le gérant de l'établissement aurait pu veiller sur ma Ford. Je ne cesse, durant quelques de mes précieuses secondes, de me maudire. Ma conscience s'agite, je la vois me lancer un sourire narquois, l'air de dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! », c'est bon, pas le moment.

 _Idiote._ Je tapote affectueusement le toit de ma Ford, une larme à l'oeil. Ma vieille Ford, ùa plus précieuse amie. Je vais devoir l'amener au garage, encaisser les dépenses... Et dire que je travaille à la librairie pour payer mes études... Bon, avec ce qu'il m'est arrivé, plus besoin de tergiverser. Et Mai qui il y a une heure encore se pensait la plus malheureuse du monde, avec l'absence de Daitokuji. Heureusement qu'elle ne me voit pas là, seule sur le parking, avec la moitié d'une carcasse de voiture à trimballer.

Je démarre ma Ford avec difficulté. Après avoir perdu encore une vingtaine de minutes à panser de gros ruban adhésif à déménagement mon pare-choc, me voilà face au caprice habituel de ma Ford : le démarrage avec accroc. C'est avec prudence que je commence à descendre l'allée du parking, en voyant au passage les abrutis de footballeurs prendre le sens inverse de ma marche. _Si je n'étais pas pressée, je le jure, je vous donnerai une bonne morale !_ Après une trentaine de minutes à me défaire des bouchons habituels, je me retrouve au parking derrière la librairie où je travaille : le parking paraît mal famé pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas bien, avec ses hautes grilles un peu rouillées et la grande porte grillagée qui se scelle d'un cadenas, et qui ne laisse que la place aux petites voitures pour passer. Une fois garée, je passe la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Une cloche sonne, témoin de mon arrivée.

\- Ah ! Becca ! Tu es enfin arrivée ! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ou... dit l'air inquiet, le propriétaire de la librairie.

\- Ne vous en faites pas M. Wilson, juste des problèmes avec ma Ford... Rien de grave je vous assure !

M. Wilson est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une calvitie apparente, les traits plutôt durs, si bien que la plupart des gens le pensent assez mauvais. Il est strict, c'est bien vrai, mais quand on le connaît depuis plusieurs années, il est difficile de ne pas remarquer que derrière la carapace de fer se cache un homme plein de bonté. Ses traits, d'habitude durs et froids, se tordent sous l'effet de l'inquiétude qu'il ne peut masquer. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un patron plus soucieux de la santé de ses employés que du rendement qu'ils peuvent lui donner.

Après une brève période d'inquiétude marquée, M. Wilson reprend contenance, il gonfle son torse en essayant de rentrer le ventre légèrement bedonnant qu'il a accumulé durant des années et des années.

\- Allez, ma petite Rebecca, au travail ! Les livres ne vont pas se ranger d'eux-mêmes ! Hop hop hop ! il cligne de l'oeil avec un air faussement embêté.

 _Ah ! M. Wilson !_ Je retrouve vite ma place parmi les étagères et commence à ranger une pile de livres disposée sur un chariot à petites roues. Après avoir mis en place dans les rayons les derniers livres arrivés, je commence à faire l'inventaire des prochains livres qui vont faire leur entrée dans la petite librairie de M. Wilson. Je me retrouve à voguer entre l'arrière-boutique et l'ordinateur qui sert à faire l'inventaire et faire les commandes.

Nous sommes très peu d'employés chez M. Wilson : il y a moi, une autre étudiante arrivée bien avant moi, qui s'occupe de tenir la caisse et de faire les têtes de gondole et un jeune homme qui s'occupe du site internet de la boutique, il a été embauché il y a peu de temps, et je le connais mal, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il ne travaille que deux jours à la librairie, qu'il arrive bien avant moi et qu'il reste bien plus tard que moi, tout en restant à l'étage de la boutique, dans le grenier aménagé en bureau, qu'il partage avec le patron.

J'ai beaucoup appris avec mon emploi à la librairie, même si j'avais déjà des réflexes, surtout en terme de conseils pour la clientèle. J'ai eu beaucoup l'habitude de donner maints conseils, aux rares amis que j'ai, en recherche de livres susceptibles d'être à leur goût. La librairie m'a appris aussi les normes à adopter en matière de vie en société, ce avec quoi j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter, un rare désagrément de ma personnalité plutôt solitaire : le pire étant les ragots que me racontait l'autre étudiante à propos du fils du propriétaire, qu'il voit rarement, « on ne sait pourquoi » avait souligné mon homologue caissière.

Je finis assez tard aujourd'hui, pour rattraper mon retard à cause de ma Ford en miettes. Il est 21 heures quand je finis d'entrer la dernière commande pour la semaine prochaine. Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire de travail, M. Wilson me ramène une tasse de chocolat chaud. C'est assez rare pour le souligner, et je me demande pourquoi...

\- Depuis que tu es arrivée, Rebecca, il n'a pas cesser de pleuvoir, et avant que tu partes... il désigne de la tête ma petite veste en jean posée sur un siège.

\- Quoi ?! Depuis que je suis arrivée ?! Il.. ?! Je pense à Mai qui a dû repartir à pieds parce que je lui ai proposé de l'emmener ce matin à l'Université, une voiture pour deux, pour une fois. Dire qu'elle m'avait dit oui car le temps était beau... _Idiote, idiote, idiote de moi-même !_

M. Wilson me regarde en haussant légèrement les sourcils, il a l'air de s'interroger sur le fait de mes pensées. Je me dépêche de boire le chocolat chaud qu'il me tend. Le liquide me brûle la langue et la gorge, mais c'est si bon, en regardant le temps gris du dehors, de me délecter de ce liquide chaud qui coule et me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Reprise de forces physiques et mentales faites, je me prépare à y aller. J'attrape ma veste, et adresse un signe de tête à mon homologue caissière et à M. Wilson. Je me hâte de retrouver ma voiture, de démarrer non sans difficultés, et de prendre la route pour la périphérie de Portland pour retrouver dans ma résidence ma colocataire qui doit avoir repris contenance pour sacrément tempêter.

Ma Ford pousse un drôle de cri quand je m'engage sur la plus grande avenue de Portland. Il va me falloir être prudente. Et avec le retard accumulé, je pense que je vais avoir le droit à Mai-la-tempête toute la soirée. _J'espère qu'elle va bien, j'espère qu'elle a pu partir rejoindre les transports en commun avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber._ Je me répète cette phrase inlassablement tandis que la pluie s'écrase sur mon pare-brise.


	2. Pour un peu de sur-place

2.

J'arrive dans le parking de ma petite résidence vers 23 heures, le trajet a été très long, j'ai dû faire bien attention avec ma Ford. Ses cahots étaient horribles, ses cris étouffés m'arrachaient de ma concentration sur la route, et plusieurs fois j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un accident. Heureusement, la circulation était fluide, et le peu de voitures qui étaient sur la route roulaient paisiblement. Des gens peu pressés, sans doute.

Je m'engage vers une place libre, qui se trouve en-dessous de la colocation que je partage avec Mai. C'est avec un léger pincement au cœur, qu'en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, je constate que la lumière est éteinte. Je descends de ma voiture, en claque la portière et ferme à clés la porte de la vielle boîte rouge brique qui me sert de voiture. _Quand Grand-Père va savoir ce qu'il est advenu de sa voiture... Il va me passer un savon..._

Je jette un regard aux alentours : entre toutes les voitures qui peuplent le parking, la mienne fait tâche depuis son accident. Les autres étudiants de la résidence ont de belles voitures quasiment neuves, des modèles du dernier cri, alors que j'ai toujours aimé la Ford de Grand-Père. Après, il faut dire qu'ici les étudiants ont plutôt de bonnes situations, et j'ai eu de la chance de trouver une place dans cette résidence où ma voiture, sur sa sacre sainte place de parking n'a jamais eu d'accident, au contraire du parking de l'Université où ces abrutis de footballeurs aiment rouler comme des malades.

Je contourne les haies bien taillées sur le bord du trottoir de la résidence. J'entre mon digicode en passant le badge magnétique d'accès à la résidence. La concierge est dans l'entrée, en train de se préparer à sortir son chien pour une dernière balade avant d'aller au lit. Elle me salue brièvement, je caresse la tête de son Golden et me précipite vers les escaliers. J'habite au premier étage, juste au-dessus du logement de fonction de la concierge. Je fouille dans mon sac à dos afin de trouver mon trousseau de clés. Enfin, quand je les ai entre les doigts, je tend la clé vers le trou de la serrure quand...

\- Becca ! Te voilà enfin ! Si tu savais, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Tu n'as pas idée ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Mai est furieuse, mais c'est plus son inquiétude qui se fait ressentir. Elle me fait des remontrances comme une grande sœur.

En même temps, il est vrai qu'elle est plus âgée que moi : après un cursus d'études accompli, elle a décidé, lors de mon entrée en première année, de compléter « son arc de compétences afin d'être parée à toutes les éventualités », m'avait-elle dit durant notre première conversation.

Mai me tire par le bras afin de me faire entrer dans le couloir de notre colocation. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas passé du tout la soirée dans le salon que nous avons en commun avec la kitchenette. Elle a dû, comme je le pensais, rester dans sa chambre à dormir après toutes les péripéties de la journée, et la pluie battante qu'il y a eu après notre _break_ chez _Donnie's_.

C'est sûrement en entendant le bruit caractéristique de ma vielle Ford qu'elle a dû se réveiller, et débouler à la porte d'entrée comme une furie. Ses cheveux en bataille témoignent de la pluie qu'elle a dû se recevoir en sortant du café, et du repos qu'elle a dû prendre. Heureusement qu'on est vendredi, sinon, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu se lever le matin, pour aller en cours, trop soucieuse de ses cernes et de ses cheveux pas soignés. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire de tout cela, des apparences, c'est à peine si le matin je regarde vraiment ce que je vais porter. Je suis plus préoccupée par le fait des études, et de mon travail chez M. Wilson, en même temps, il n'y a que Grand-Père qui m'ait élevé comme sa propre fille, et je ne peux pas compter sur lui _ad vita eternam_.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de rassurer Mai : c'est vrai, j'aurais pu la prévenir en lui adressant un message texte, ou en l'appelant sur son téléphone portable, mais tête en l'air que je suis... Enfin, m'extirper de sa tornade de questions m'est difficile mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à la faire capituler et à la calmer.

\- Tu répondras à mes questions demain, tu m'as promis ?! Au fait, tu as mangé, tu n'as pas faim ? Il reste des macaronis au fromage dans le frigo, me dit Mai, en s'avançant, dans une dernière tentative, vers le frigo.

\- Non, Mai, merci, c'est vraiment gentil, mais non, je n'ai pas faim. Les derniers événements de la journée - non, non, pas l'absence du professeur - m'ont littéralement épuisée.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre. La porte peinte en couleur coquille d'œuf arbore un écriteau en fer forgé avec mon nom délicatement écrit dessus. _Rebecca. Rebecca Hopkins. Ah, quelle journée vous avez eu ma chère._ Ma conscience secoue vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche. Demain je vais devoir téléphoner à Grand-Père afin de lui dire que sa Ford est bonne pour aller au garage tout le week-end et que je vais sûrement devoir contracter un petit emprunt pour la faire réparer. En attendant, je vais devoir compter sur Mai pour m'amener avec elle, le matin, pour aller à l'Université. Le soir, je vais devoir compter sur mes propres moyens pour retourner à la résidence. Je vous en prie, que ma voiture ne reste pas trop longtemps au garage...

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et je pense à la semaine chargée qui s'annonce. J'espère qu'elle va se passer sans accrocs. Dans trois semaines, c'est mon vingtième anniversaire, et je souhaiterais que les semaines qui vont précéder le seul jour de l'année où je fais un tantinet attention à moi ne se passent pas d'une façon catastrophique. Je fixe le plafond, ma lampe de chevet éclairant de façon tamisée la pièce que je considère comme mon monde. Le plafond s'efface peu à peu, je regarde le réveil-matin sur ma table de chevet... Minuit... Les chiffres et les aiguilles s'effacent aussi peu à peu, alors que je plonge dans le sommeil...

Je me réveille de mauvaise humeur, en plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai l'estomac tiraillé par la faim. Je n'ai pas mangé, c'est vrai. Trois heures dix du matin. C'est ce que m'indiquent les aiguilles sur le cadran. Je me lève, en piteux état. Par la fenêtre, j'entrevois ma Ford, le pare-choc collé par du ruban adhésif, et le capot gondolé. _Merde, j'espérais que ce soit un cauchemar._ Je me fais à l'idée, tout doucement, que d'ici quelques jours, je ne verrais plus ma Ford de ma fenêtre. Après cette pensée fugace, je me dirige vers la cuisine. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible, en marchant sur le parquet du séjour. Je ne dois pas réveiller Mai.

J'ouvre la porte du frigo, et j'attrape un pot de crème goût vanille, et une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche. Je m'installe dans le canapé et allume la télévision, en mettant la chaîne des informations en continu. Je n'ai plus sommeil. Pas pour le moment, en tous cas.

Je regarde distraitement les informations défiler. Les cours de la Bourse, les résultats des derniers matches de base-ball, une publicité, de temps à autre... Quand le programme boucle pour la première fois depuis que j'ai allumé la télévision, le présentateur bronzé et coiffé à la mode surfer californien annonce d'un sourire aux dents blanches immaculées l'arrivée d'un géant de la télésurveillance japonaise aux États-Unis, pour le rachat d'une entreprise en faillite. Le P-DG de l'entreprise est un grand gestionnaire et possède son entreprise de l'héritage de son père, disparu depuis maintenant quelques années. J'avais vaguement entendu parler de cette entreprise, et de ces hommes, de ce père et ce fils, durant mon cours d'économie et gestion. Le professeur, étant lui-même d'origine japonaise, connaissait bien cette entreprise, et en vantait les mérites. L'entreprise n'était pas axée que sur la télésurveillance, mais développait en annexe un tas de produits voués au divertissement. Cette entreprise cherchait sa conversion depuis des années, et avec l'acquisition de l'entreprise américaine sur le point de se produire, voilà là le chemin d'entrée tout tracé vers le divertissement, pour cette entreprise. _C'est sûr, on va voir ça en cours, c'est le plus gros rachat du siècle, que ce soit M. Daitokuji ou non, on va voir obligatoirement ce cas d'école._

Après avoir savouré mon pot de crème à la vanille devant les informations, je zappe vers une chaîne musicale qui diffuse aussi en non-stop les tendances du moment. _Call Out by My Name_ du groupe The Weekend passe au moment où la chaîne s'affiche à l'écran. C'est bête que Mai n'ait pas un sommeil plus profond : j'aime bien cette chanson, et après mes dernières aventures, j'aurais bien aimé décompresser en l'écoutant à fond et en dansant au milieu du salon. Mais je dois me faire à l'évidence, il n'est que quatre heures moins le quart du matin, et Mai n'est pas aussi matinale que moi... J'ouvre la bouteille d'eau et commence à boire. Réveillée pour de bon, je profite de ce temps en plus pour réviser et mettre certains de mes cours au clair, ce que je fais d'habitude après être rentrée du travail. Je monopolise la petite table devant le canapé et commence à recopier soigneusement les derniers cours traitant du marché des livres et de l'importance du _merch'_ dans le monde de l'édition.

Il est huit heures quand Mai se lève et fait irruption dans le séjour, la mine encore endormie, elle se frotte les yeux et baille la main devant la bouche toutes les deux secondes. Elle ne me remarque pas tout de suite, la tête encore dans les étoiles. Elle se sert un jus d'orange, et prend une pâtisserie dans le placard. Le temps de cette pause déjeuner, elle me remarque enfin.

\- Oh ! Tu es déjà levée ? Et tu travailles déjà tes cours ? Mai est étonnée. Tellement qu'elle semble étouffer un toussotement.

\- Oui, je suis levée depuis trois heures ce matin, environ, j'ai un peu mal dormi. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû manger hier soir avant d'aller au lit... C'est ce qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil.

Mai me regarde, inquiète, elle a déjà meilleure mine, ce qui, selon elle, n'est pas mon cas. Elle me conseille de laisser les cours de côté et d'aller au lit. Mais le soleil a déjà pointé le bout de ses rayons, et je ne suis pas prête de réussir à me rendormir. Sous la pression de Mai, je décide de faire ce qu'elle me dit, mais je pense plutôt prendre discrètement de quoi écrire et réfléchir au prochain dossier que l'on doit rendre dans le cours de communication visuelle, dans cinq semaines. Me voilà dans ma chambre, en tailleur sur mon lit, un cahier calé entre mes jambes croisées, un stylo à plume entre les dents, et à réfléchir au sujet demandé en cours.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas travailler, mais ça, Mai n'arrive pas à le comprendre : ses parents ont un très bon niveau de vie, et donnent à leur fille de quoi bien vivre, elle me dit qu'elle ne les voit jamais, qu'ils sont toujours en voyage, mais ça a l'air de l'arranger, au moins, elle n'a pas de compte à rendre, ils n'ont pas été, selon elle des parents géniaux. Je sais que durant les dernières vacances d'été, elle a passé du temps avec eux, apparemment, aux vues des preuves qu'elle a pu faire ces dernières années, les parents de Mai ont eu plus d'intérêt pour elle. Elle ne m'en parle pas beaucoup, mais il semblerait que ses parents lui aient fait des excuses, et qu'elle les ait enfin accepté. Alors que je songe à l'histoire de Mai, je l'entends arriver vers ma chambre, le parquet craquant à l'approche de la porte de mon monde. _Merde. Elle a dû me griller. Je ronfle ou quoi, pour qu'elle sache que je ne dormais pas vraiment ?_ Je balance sous le lit mes affaires, et je me faufile vite sous la couverture, tout en essayant de cacher mes fournitures en farfouille sous le lit avec mon dessus de lit. Elle entre sans frapper.

\- Becca, je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi pressante. Tu dors si tu veux... Je ne suis ni ta sœur, ni ta mère pour te forcer comme ça... elle esquisse un sourire. Tu veux venir voir un _feel-good movie_ avec moi ?

 _Mai Kujaku. Il n'y a que toi pour m'empêcher de travailler à ce point._ Encore en pyjama, depuis mon réveil nocturne, je me dirige vers le canapé où Mai m'attend déjà, la télécommande du lecteur de DVD à la main, une pile de boîtes posée à côté d'elle, à même le sol. Elle me tend une couverture-plaid et un chocolat chaud. La réponse à tout, selon Mai. Je prends place à ses côtés, de couvrant du plaid moelleux et doux à souhait qu'elle a sorti du placard de l'entrée, et la tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

C'est un samedi matin qui commence relativement bien : le premier film est plaisant, bien qu'un OVNI du genre, c'est _Little Miss Sunshine_. La pression de la veille redescend à chaque minute du film, et nous décidons, pour rester de bonne humeur, de consacrer notre samedi au visionnage de _feel-good movies_. Notre journée est ponctuée d'agréables fous rires, de chocolats chauds et de pâtisseries en tous genres. Vraiment, un samedi comme j'aime.

Le dernier film que nous visionnons est _Yes Man_ , un film à mi-chemin entre la comédie romantique et le _feel-good_. C'est l'histoire d'un pauvre type paumé qui décide un jour de dire oui à tout, sans quelques revers de médaille... Pourtant, la fin est à pleurer - de rire mais aussi de joie - et n'est pas sans me rappeler que moi aussi je suis célibataire car « trop difficile, trop exigeante » selon Mai, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'abandonner à n'importe quel garçon !

La vérité aussi, c'est que des garçons, apparemment, beaucoup me tournent autour, sans que je n'en remarque rien, et si je ne les remarque pas, c'est qu'ils ne m'intéressent tout simplement pas – même si certains sont à griller à des kilomètres à la ronde.

La séance de _feel-good movie_ s'achève ainsi vers 23 heures, et je suis littéralement fatiguée, je plie sous le poids de la contrariété accumulée hier et aujourd'hui.

Après un bref signe de tête vers Mai, lui indiquant que je vais me coucher, je fais un crochet par la salle de bains pour une douche rapide.

Au sortir de la douche, je me sèche et me rhabille tout en regardant distraitement le miroir en face de moi. Au bout d'un moment, je remarque le reflet que me renvoie la surface polie.

 _Rebecca Hopkins, vous avez l'air misérable avec vos cernes, et votre peau toute blanche, malgré le soleil de ces derniers jours..._ Ma conscience me raille, l'air hautain. Je me sens d'un coup un peu perdue et sur les nerfs - la fatigue, sûrement - autant me coucher vite, et faire un bon doigt d'honneur à ma foutue conscience.

C'est dimanche matin. On frappe doucement à la porte de ma chambre, mais dans mon crâne, ça résonne comme des coups de fusil - foutu manque de sommeil. Je regarde d'un œil mi-clos le cadran de mon réveil-matin... Il est plus de dix heures... Et dire que je me plains de mon manque de sommeil, mais le voilà largement rattrapé.

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et je me retourne dans mon lit, mais le bruit recommence. _Merde, Mai, si tu veux me réveiller vraiment, frappe pour de bon !_ Je porte les index à mes oreilles, en rentrant les lobes, pour atténuer le bruit. Je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne veux pas faire face à Mai aujourd'hui, car je sais qu'elle va vouloir qu'on fasse une promenade, ou quelque chose comme ça, alors que je dois travailler... Mais Mai, promis, dans la journée, je te verrai, une fois que mon travail sera bien avancé.

Le bruit cesse au bout de cinq minutes, ouf ! Je me retourne une dernière fois, cette fois-ci en direction de la porte de ma chambre, et m'étire de tout mon long dans le lit en fer forgé qui est le mien, mon ancien lit de midinette que je me trimbale encore une fois adulte. Je me redresse, sors les affaires jetées hier en-dessous de mon lit, et je commence à travailler, en tailleur. C'est agréable, après avoir relâché la pression, de se mettre sereinement au travail.

Le travail me prend une bonne partie de la journée, et c'est vers 16 heures que je commence à ressentir la faim, et l'envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Je décide alors que je mérite une bonne pause : la moitié de mon dossier est déjà planifié, et j'ai déjà rédigé la problématique... « Comment la communication prend place au cœur d'événements qui ont leur importance pour le public-cible ? »...

Après avoir rangé mes affaires dans ma petite table de chevet, je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Aucun bruit ne provient du salon... Mai travaille peut-être, les écouteurs de son Ipod sur les oreilles... J'enfile des habits de _running,_ et les chaussures qui vont avec, et qui se trouvent dans mon placard. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sportive, mais il peut m'arriver spontanément de vouloir me vider l'esprit en courant.

Je passe par le salon. Mai n'y est pas. Elle doit avoir trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, peut-être avait-elle peur d'être distraite par la tentation de la pile des _feel-good movies_ encore posée à terre ?

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, j'enfile aussi des écouteurs, et je commence à mettre la _playlist_ sur mon vieux lecteur MP3. En route pour deux bonnes heures.

Le temps du jogging est vite passé, à 18h30 je me retrouve au pied de mon immeuble de résidence. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre étant celle du salon de ma colocation, il n'y a pas de lumière. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de Mai, et là non plus, pas de lumière... Elle dormirait déjà, ou est-elle sortie ? Un dimanche, ça me semble suspect, à moins de se promener avec moi, ou bien d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un, mais elle ne m'a pas parlé de nouveau garçon dans son collimateur...

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure de la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvre. Aucun bruit. J'entre dans le couloir, me déchausse, et enfile mes pantoufles.

Après quelques pas dans le couloir, j'entends quelques reniflements, qui très vite s'accompagnent d'éternuements. Il fait sombre, et je tâtonne à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

\- Non ! S'écrie Mai, d'une voix enrouée. Non, Becca, s'il te plaît, pas la lumière.

Il ne fait pas tout à fait noir dans le salon, la télévision fonctionne, sa luminosité baissée au maximum, et le son tellement bas que j'entends à peine les chuchotements provenant du programme télé. Mai est échevelée, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, le teint un peu cireux. Elle se mouche sans cesse, et toussote. Sa voix est semblable aux râles qu'émettait ma voiture quand je revenait du centre-ville de Portland. C'est la première fois, en quatre ans, et que je connais Mai que je la vois dans cet état. Pire encore, c'est la première fois, en quatre ans, que je semble plus soignée, plus sûre de moi, qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment.

Elle tourne une moue triste vers moi, et là, je comprends : Mai-la-tempête est malade - elle a dû faire un beau doublé protestations-à-s'en-casser-la-voix et pluie - et je vais devoir assurer durant les cours pour deux. Chouette. Une bonne semaine en perspective.


	3. Un ancien ami

3.

 _Mai est malade, oh, chic._ C'est avec cette pensée que je me lève, le lundi matin. Je sors de mon sommeil de cette façon peu agréable. Je passe par la salle de bains, où j'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux en bataille - c'est malin, j'ai oublié de m'attacher les cheveux hier soir, pour dormir. Je rince mon visage plusieurs fois avec une eau très fraîche, je pince mes joues pour me donner des couleurs et j'applique un léger trait de crayon noir sous chaque œil. Parfait.

Le salon semble bien vide, sans Mai, qui dort encore. J'allume la télévision, en mettant la chaîne des informations. Le son est très bas, et je ne me risque pas à l'augmenter, de peur de gêner Mai.

C'est en regardant distraitement les informations défiler à l'écran que je prépare mon petit déjeuner : quelque chose de rapide, un fruit, une tasse de chocolat - j'en suis une inconditionnelle – et un pot de crème saveur vanille. _Le petit-déjeuner, le moment le plus important de la journée._ Le vieux slogan d'une publicité de mon enfance me revient en tête, me mettant un sourire sur le visage. Mais pas le temps pour l'humeur légère, je dois trouver un garage pour ma Ford, et me préparer à aller à l'Université avec les transports en commun.

Je m'installe donc avec mon vieil ordinateur portable sur les genoux tout en mangeant. Entre deux recherches sur le garage le moins cher, et qui pourrait venir enlever ma voiture à la résidence, je jette des coups d'oeil furtifs au journal télévisé.

Une fois le meilleur garage trouvé, j'entends que le sujet du cours d'économie et gestion d'aujourd'hui est en train de passer : le fameux rachat de la société de divertissement va être conclu aujourd'hui. Quelque soit le professeur qui présentera le cours, il va forcément en parler.

Le trajet à pieds vers le premier arrêt de bus menant vers le centre-ville de Portland est assez long, j'en profite pour téléphoner au garage qui s'occupera de ma très chère Ford. J'apprends donc avec beaucoup de désarroi que le garage a beaucoup de travail et que, par conséquent, ma voiture devra rester là-bas, inutilisable, pendant au moins deux semaines, si ce n'est plus - l'ancienneté de ma voiture a fait « pâlir » le garagiste qui m'écoutait, apparemment, ma Ford est une vraie relique.

L'appel au garagiste est terminé, lorsque j'attends sous le porche d'une suite de logements proches, le bus qui me mènera vers un autre véhicule, qui lui-même me mènera au plus proche de l'Université, à environ dix minutes à pieds. Que de trajets ! Je gratifie le ciel d'avoir mis, pour le soir, un bus qui me ramènera directement près des lotissements où se trouve ma résidence.

Le bus arrive, et me tire brutalement de mes pensées à propos des trajets futurs. Je me laisse bercer par le véhicule, moyennement fréquenté de bon matin, avec de la musique passant sur mon vieux lecteur MP3. Les chansons s'enchaînent. Tout comme les gens, je pense tout bas, en voyant un couple, l'homme avec son bras posé sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui est à sa droite, côté fenêtre.

Je songe aux railleries de Mai devant les _feel-good movies_ , et plus en particulier à la réflexion faite dans _Yes Man_. Devrais-je, comme Jim Carrey, dans le film, commencer à dire « oui » à certaines choses ? Devenir une _Yes Woman_? Non, vraiment, non... Je ne me vois pas bras-dessus bras-dessous avec un garçon, en tous cas, pas avant les dix prochaines années. De toute façon, l'amour, pour ce que j'en connais, ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour moi.

Voilà, enfin arrivée, ou presque ! Je me hâte en direction du campus, mes chaussures de running, bien pratiques aujourd'hui, me portent aussi vite qu'elles le peuvent. _Mon dieu, heureusement, j'ai pu courir hier, je ne vais pas avoir l'air d'une godiche en sueur au premier cours !_ Ma conscience me regarde, triomphante, en mangeant un paquet de chips à la crevette. Je la hais. J'entrevois, à mon arrivée, des élèves devant le panneau d'affichage : que peut-il bien se passer aujourd'hui ?

Avant de me rendre en cours, j'imite mes camarades et me presse au panneau d'affichage, avec beaucoup de peine : comme je suis plutôt timide et discrète, j'ai du mal à me frayer un chemin.

 _Absence de M. Daitokuji_

 _TOUS GRADES CONFONDUS_

 _De fin Mars à fin Avril 2018_

 _Remplacement à partir du Mercredi 28 Mars 2018_

 _Prière de venir aux heures de cours indiquées sur l'emploi du temps distribué en Septembre. Merci._

Ah. Mai va être ravie, il y a réellement quelqu'un qui va venir nous faire cours à la place de Daitokuji. J'imagine que ce sera un parfait clone de notre professeur, qui, même si je l'aime bien, n'est pas le plus passionnant du monde. Pf. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas remplacé et nous donne les cours par vidéoconférence, de toute évidence, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Les heures de cours passent vite, et, en raison de l'absence de notre professeur d'économie et gestion, la promotion dont je fais partie a l'après-midi entière devant elle. J'ai donc du temps pour moi, sans ma furie d'amie, et je peux aller me promener en ville avant d'aller au travail, ce qui est, ma foi, fort plaisant.

Après quelques errances dans les magasins du centre-ville, dont un tas d'autres boutiques de livres, je décide de me rendre en avance chez M. Wilson, pour travailler plus tôt, et tenter de m'arranger avec lui pour partir, au long des deux semaines sans ma voiture, à l'avance. Je sais que M. Wilson est arrangeant.

C'est avec une heure et demie d'avance que j'arrive dans la boutique de M. Wilson. Je m'entretiens avec lui, loin des oreilles trop attentives - à mon goût – de ma collègue caissière. M. Wilson veut bien faire exception pour moi, car c'est ma dernière année de travail avec lui, et que durant les dernières années, je n'ai jamais manqué à la tâche, ni bronché quand il fallait faire des rallonges pour les périodes de fêtes.

Je suis bien contente de recevoir de M. Wilson de si gentils compliments. Je m'affaire pour aller en arrière-boutique quand soudain :

\- Rebecca ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu, non ? Tu vas pouvoir enfin rencontrer... ton collègue !

 _Mon collègue ? Ce collègue ? Celui que je ne vois jamais, et qui reste retranché dans le grenier ?_ Je suis curieuse, et quand je me retourne...

C'est un jeune homme, de mon âge environ, qui me fait face. Il a un visage angélique, mais son expression est assez indéfinissable, voire dure. Il a les cheveux gris avant l'heure - peut-être à cause d'un trauma?- et est habillé de façon détendue, ce qui contraste avec sa droiture et son visage assez fermé. Ses yeux bleus, pourtant, semblaient trahir un sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire, c'était assez étrange.

Oui, étrange était le mot. En une fraction de seconde, je me revois, toute petite, chez Grand-Père, à jouer dans le jardin avec un garçon qui a les mêmes yeux, et dont les racines grisonnent. Et si c'était lui ?

\- Rebecca, je te présente Edo. Edo, voici Rebecca. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vus, ici, Edo, car...

-C'est juste, M. Wilson. Je n'ai jamais vu Rebecca ici, mais avant oui. Dans... le jardin de Grand-Père, répond Edo d'une voix posée.

J'affiche un sourire béat. Edo ! Mon ami d'enfance Edo. L'un de ceux que je n'ai jamais oublié malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé.

\- Alors, Reb, pas si contente de me revoir ? il a son sourire d'enfant sur le visage à présent.

\- Edo ? Edo Phoenix ? Le petit oiseau tombé du nid ? je le taquine.

Il arbore une fausse moue de remontrance, tout en me prenant dans ses bras. C'est... spécial. Jamais aucun de mes amis ne m'a fait ça avant. Jamais de contact. Que des ententes cordiales, ou des _high five_ , pas de câlin.

Le contact n'est pas pas si désagréable, Edo est amical au possible, et le sweat blanc qu'il porte est si doux. _Hum, je devrais lui demander où il l'a trouvé._ Il me relâche après de longues secondes dans ses bras. Puis, il fait deux pas en arrière pour mieux me voir, de haut en bas. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air fameuse avec mon sweat noir trop grand, mon jean bleu clair et mes chaussures de sport un peu usées. Pourtant, Edo semble ravi, mais ce ravissement me semble étrange, je ne sais pourquoi d'ailleurs... Je devrais être heureuse de voir que j'ai un ami de plus, à Portland !

\- Ce n'est pas que je veux vous déranger... M. Wilson toussote. Mais Edo, Rebecca doit travailler - un petit arrangement entre elle et moi, pour qu'elle parte plus tôt – et toi aussi tu dois faire, de ce que tu m'as dit, quelques retouches sur le site et sur la boutique ?

Edo bredouille quelque chose, c'est totalement incompréhensible, il est en train de perdre contenance devant le strict de M. Wilson, ou bien est-il juste en plein excès de timidité, suite à ma rencontre ? En tous cas, il me fait un bref clin d'oeil et emprunte la direction des escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouve son bureau et celui de M. Wilson.

Le temps passe vite au travail, et M. Wilson me regarde avec un œil plus amusé qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est sûrement mes retrouvailles avec Edo qui lui font cet effet, il doit trouver ça amusant, la coïncidence de deux amis d'enfance se retrouvant sur leur lieu de travail.

Quand je finis de ranger le dernier livre en rayon, avant d'aller chercher mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi, Edo émerge d'entre deux étagères, un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Il doit être environ 19h50, ce n'est pas la fin de son service...

\- Reb... Euh... Je sais... J'ai su, par ... il marque une pause. Que... tu n'avais plus de voiture, pour quelques temps, et je souhaitais te proposer... de te raccompagner.

Edo ferme instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'il prononce le dernier mot. Il est si nerveux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Peut-être me voit-il en fille forte, qui lui dirait d'aller se faire voir ? Ah. Je vois que selon lui, je suis plus Samus que Peach.

Je lui lance un léger sourire, timide moi aussi. Il est très gentil, comme le gamin que j'ai connu il y a de ça longtemps, sauf que le gamin timide en question me dépasse largement d'une dizaine de centimètres, et se met à bredouiller un charabia incompréhensible.

\- Mais, Edo, tu n'as pas fini, et M. Wilson... je m'inquiète, M. Wilson est strict, et...

\- Becca, c'est tout arrangé ! M. Wilson fait aussi son apparition, à croire qu'il nous espionnait... Hum. Edo... Il s'inquiète pour toi, et moi de même, et je pensais que s'il te raccompagnait ce soir, ce serait garantir la sécurité de ma petite Becca, et puis, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu vous laisser faire vos retrouvailles en bonnes et dues formes, donc, question de me faire pardonner...

M. Wilson me sourit, l'air gêné, je me tourne alors vers Edo et accepte sa proposition. M. Wilson et lui semblent tout à fait rassurés que je ne décline pas la petite invitation, cependant, je sais que ce sera une exception – M. Wilson ne laissera pas ça se reproduire, et que je dois en profiter pour parler avec Edo, et rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.

Edo prend mon sac à dos, qui se trouve sous le bureau où j'étais en poste, avant de remettre les livres. Il me fait signe de le suivre et passe la porte de l'arrière-boutique qui déboule sur le parking.

C'est à mon grand étonnement que je vois Edo poursuivre son chemin et passer la porte grillagée, et se diriger vers un autre parking, payant, celui-ci.

Nous arrivons dans la strate où sa voiture est garée. Nous parcourons une dizaine de places avant de rejoindre son véhicule : c'est une belle Chrysler de couleur blanche, dont je n'arrive pas à discerner le modèle (les néons n'offrent pas une superbe lumière).

Edo ouvre la porte du côté conducteur, monte, puis démarre la voiture. Le moteur vrombit subitement. Puis, il avance, tout doucement, se dégageant de la place où il était garé. Descendant du côté conducteur, Edo se dirige vers la portière côté passager, et m'ouvre, en parfait gentleman.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie.

Il s'incline poliment, en m'adressant un sourire radieux. _Ce qu'il peut faire, ce garçon, pour donner le sourire !_ Je répond à son sourire, timidement. Puis, je prends place dans la Chrysler. Le siège est plus que confortable, et il y a de l'espace, plus que dans ma Ford en tous cas, et je comprends alors pourquoi Edo ne garde pas son véhicule sur le parking de la boutique : la Chrysler est tout simplement trop large pour passer le mince portail.

Edo remonte vite dans la voiture, et démarre aussitôt. C'est agréable de se faire conduire, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ma conduite si distraite, ni à m'inquiéter de la conduite d'Edo : il est juste parfaitement à l'aise - plus que dans la conversation que j'essaye de lancer péniblement - et nous fait vite sortir du centre-ville de Portland.

\- Edo ?

\- Oui, Reb ?

Edo regarde droit devant lui. La route défile, et les bandes au sol sont comme avalées par la Chrysler. Je marque une longue pause. Je suis gênée.

\- Je suis contente de te retrouver. Tu sais. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici, à part Mai, peut-être.

Nouvelle pause, il faut dire que c'est difficile de se confier, alors que j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie d'étudiante avec des livres, des êtres inertes, qui ne me jugent pas.

\- Et je trouve ça vraiment chouette de voir que mon cercle d'amis s'étend, à une personne de plus au moins, enfin... j'espère...

Edo ne me répond pas, il reste concentré sur la route. Sa bouche se tord, dans l'attente de former une réponse, ou par gêne ? Il détourne son regard de l'asphalte un instant et jette un coup d'oeil furtif vers moi. Il est nerveux. _Mon dieu, comment le garçon si enjoué, et timide de tout à l'heure peut s'être raidit ?_

\- Je suis très heureux de te retrouver aussi Reb, mais, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, c'est difficile. Je sais que mon comportement peut paraître déplacé, et aussi très imprévisible. J'ai ressentie la « gêne » que tu avais éprouvé tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai jugé bon de te prendre dans mes bras.

Ah. Je vois que comme moi, au moins, il est heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui lui paraisse amical, mais également, je suis soulagée de constater qu'il a su ressentir ma gêne lors de nos retrouvailles.

La musique de l'autoradio emplit le vide que notre conversation laisse. Je n'ose pas reprendre, de peur qu'il se trompe sur mes intentions, en pensant que ma gêne est plus une agression qu'un manque d'aisance sociale. Edo semble dans le même « monde » que moi, et le garçon jovial s'est renfermé.

 _Merde, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer la conversation comme ça, c'est d'une vraie gêne. Idiote._

Et puis soudain, j'entends un léger raclement de gorge, et une inspiration profonde.

\- Et comment Rebecca Hopkins s'est-elle retrouvée à travailler pour M. Wilson, de surcroît, à Portland ?

Il esquisse un léger sourire, toujours en scrutant la route. Il semble vouloir repartir sur quelque chose de plus léger. Edo soit loué.

\- Portland. Pourquoi Portland ? Je souris, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça... L'Université me plaisait bien, et comme j'avais l'habitude de vivre avec Grand-Père dans un climat tempéré. Enfin. Voilà pour Portland. Et en ce qui concerne M. Wilson, c'est pour les études, mais tu vois sûrement ce que je veux dire...

Edo se tourne une fois de plus vers moi, il sourit, amusé, et il se met même à rire doucement. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Puis il ferme les yeux un instant avant de les reposer sur la route, puis sur moi, une fraction de seconde.

\- Non, Reb, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est fini pour moi, depuis un petit bout de temps !

Son expression amusée trahit quelque chose de plus profond, mais je ne relève pas. Mais c'est assez perturbant pour être remarqué. Et je n'ai pas envie de casser le semblant de bonne ambiance qu'Edo a voulu instaurer.

Je poursuis sur un autre sujet, sur le fait de son travail auprès de M. Wilson, en le taquinant, en lui disant qu'il était un « gros planqué » et qu'il allait vite prendre la poussière s'il ne descendait pas plus souvent me voir, à l'avenir, aux pauses.

\- Je viendrai, promis, je viendrai. Et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, avec une tasse de chocolat, c'est ça ? Tss, tu n'as pas changé d'un iota.

La conversation s'achève ainsi quand nous entrons dans le parking de ma résidence, où Edo se gare, pour passer encore quelques minutes avec moi.

Je scrute l'entrée de la résidence et la fenêtre de ma colocation. Ouf, Mai est en haut, rideaux fermés. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me voit être raccompagnée par Edo : elle va encore se faire un tas de scénarios, et je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ses questions indiscrètes. Je lui parlerai de moi-même d'Edo. Un jour, je vais fatalement devoir se faire présenter mes deux et seuls amis.

\- Bon, nous y voilà... Edo est mal à l'aise de nouveau, mais il sourit. Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi quelque part ? Comme ta colocataire semble occupée et qu'elle ne semble pas t'attendre avant un bon moment...

\- Merci Edo, mais je dois décliner cette fois. Comme Mai est malade, je dois m'occuper d'elle et lui donner les cours à rattraper, sans compter que ma semaine s'annonce chargée. Merci, mais je suis désolée.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Ne t'en fais pas !

Edo me lance un clin d'oeil amical. C'est dur de devoir lui dire au revoir, surtout que je ne le reverrais pas avant deux jours au moins. Soudain, j'ai une idée. Mai est malade, je mange seule le midi, et si...

\- Edo, tiens, mon numéro de téléphone portable.

Je lui donne un petit morceau de papier où je griffonne très vite les chiffres composant mon numéro. Il a l'air surpris.

\- Je suis seule le midi, pour manger, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se voir, non ?

Edo reste muet, mais il arbore un large sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Ah. C'est vraiment, vraiment bien mieux que de le voir timide et renfrogné, comme il l'était tout à l'heure. Mais après tout, ce ne serait pas Edo, dans le cas contraire. Le gentil Edo.

Je lui adresse également un sourire, et je me penche vers lui, lui faisant la bise pour lui souhaiter la bonne soirée, et lui dire au revoir.

En gagnant la porte de la résidence, je me retourne, et j'adresse un dernier signe à Edo. Il me fait un appel de phares, et un geste timide de la main, tout en entamant une marche arrière.

C'est tellement bon de retrouver un ami. Mon ami d'enfance. Mon Edo.


	4. Le nouveau professeur

4.

La soirée durant laquelle Edo m'avait raccompagnée n'avait pas été de tout repos : Mai pestait au téléphone contre le médecin, désolé, qui ne pouvait la recevoir, et la voix de Mai s'était d'autant plus cassée.

La journée qui suivait avait été aussi épuisante , les cours se succédaient sous une pluie battante, et cela ne me donnait pas envie d'aller chez M. Wilson, pour le travail, d'autant plus qu'Edo n'était pas à la boutique.

En parlant d'Edo, il ne m'avait pas appelé, ni fixé de déjeuner. Il devait sûrement être fort occupé, et il me fallait être patiente. Même s'il ne m'appelait pas, je savais que j'allais le croiser de nouveau sur mon lieu de travail, dans quelques jours.

Le mercredi, cependant, semblait s'annoncer de manière plus satisfaisante. Bien heureusement !

Mon réveil sonnait paisiblement. Mercredi matin. Arrivée d'un nouvel enseignant à l'Université de Portland, un nouveau professeur dans la vie d'une petite centaine d'étudiants, et un nouveau professeur que Mai va encore éprouver.

Je me prépare rapidement, car le mercredi est le jour où le premier bus est le plus plein, j'en ai déjà fait les frais un jour où ma voiture n'avait pas démarré.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, tentant encore une fois de maîtriser mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, je me dirige vers la kitchenette pour avaler en vitesse un rapide petit-déjeuner.

Je laisse également un petit mot à Mai, qui dort encore, et qui est encore plus malade et plus épuisée après son appel au médecin, la veille.

Dans le couloir, avant de chausser mes boots, je me jette un dernier coup d'oeil d'inspection au grand miroir de l'entrée. Je lisse mon chemisier blanc tout en tournant sur moi-même pour vérifier que mon jean est bien ajusté, aussi je prends ma veste de tailleur restée pendue à un crochet près de la porte. Je suis fin prête à partir vers l'arrêt de bus.

Le second bus m'amène tout doucement vers l'Université. Je suis bercée par les légers trous dans la route qui font tanguer le bus, et j'écoute ma _playlist_.

Il ne reste que deux arrêts avant d'arriver au point le plus proche de l'Université, et avant mes dix minutes intensives de marche, je décide d'envoyer un message texte à Mai, question de savoir si elle est enfin réveillée - aussi je pourrais lui communiquer des informations sur le nouveau professeur, que nous devons avoir toute l'après-midi.

Alors que je tape sur les touches de mon clavier les premières lettres du message destiné à Mai, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je n'attendais rien, ce matin.

 **De :** Inconnu

 **À** : Rebecca Hopkins

Salut Reb !

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis que nous nous sommes quittés.

Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite ce midi, où tu veux, et quand tu veux, et si tu le veux, bien sûr. :)

Edo.

* * *

Un message texte de Edo Phoenix, intéressant. Cependant, je ne dois pas oublier que je m'apprêtais à écrire à Mai... Mais elle peut attendre aussi, elle, elle est malade, et ce n'est pas elle qui est missionnée d'être la petite rapporteuse.

Je réponds très vite à Edo, en quelques lignes, c'est bref et concis, mais je sais que je vais arriver à bon port dans quelques minutes à peine.

* * *

 **De :** Rebbeca Hopkins

 **À :** Edo Phoenix

Salut Ed !

D'accord, à 13 heures devant le café _Donnie's_.

Je suis heureuse de te lire, merci d'être là pour moi. :)

Je souris. Je crois que je peux compter sur Edo, j'en suis même certaine : il n'a pas changé d'un iota, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais quitté ce garçon timide.

Une fois en marche en direction de l'Université, je me décide enfin à envoyer un message texte à Mai, en lui disant de ne pas trop attendre de mes nouvelles durant le midi - prétextant un rendez-vous rapide avec M. Wilson - mais que je donnerais un retour sur le cours de cet après-midi assez régulièrement.

Je suis presque à la porte de notre pôle d'enseignement quand je reçois le _ting_ caractéristique de mon téléphone, m'indiquant que j'ai un message. Je vérifie vite, c'est Mai qui m'envoie un _high-five_ entre deux astérisques. C'est court de sa part, mais j'imagine qu'elle est en train de souffler dans ses petits mouchoirs comme dans une trompette un jour de fanfare.

Le cours de communication, le matin, passe à une vitesse plus que dilatée. Nous voici depuis près de quatre heures sur les écrans des ordinateurs de l'Université, dans une salle informatique où plusieurs dizaines de machines s'alignent.

J'ai assez suffoqué dans la chaleur étouffante émanant des ordinateurs, c'était un véritable Enfer avec cette folle tiédeur de mars, et je suis bien contente de constater que l'heure du déjeuner approche.

 _Ding dong ding_ , la sonnerie se met à retentir dans l'établissement, et tous les élèves sont invités à prendre congé pour aller déjeuner.

Je sors en trombe de la salle, manquant au passage de tomber à plat ventre. Je suis très pressée, trop pressée, de voir mon ami.

Je dévale la pente douce qui mène au parking des footballeurs, ainsi qu'au café de _Donnie's_ , je cours en boots, un effort incroyable pour une fille, et je me demande combien ont tenté l'expérience.

J'arrive devant le café, Edo est déjà là, son sac en bandoulière à une épaule, il regarde sa montre. _Hé, Coco ! Je ne suis pas en retard !_ Il porte le même sweat que la fois dernière, au travail, celui qui est tout doux et tout blanc. Ses chaussures sont assorties, et seul son jean de couleur bleu semble jurer avec cet homme de presque de blanc vêtu, comme un ange tombé du ciel, mon ami est un vrai ange-gardien.

Il se retourne et me voit. Un sourire passe sur son visage, avant de reprendre un air tout à fait sérieux. Il me tend le bras. Je l'attrape, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, comme quand nous étions enfants, et qu'on jouait aux grands.

Nous entrons chez _Donnie's_ qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Il faut dire aussi que je suis une habituée.

Edo s'installe en face de moi, près d'une baie vitrée qui laisse voir le campus. En gentleman, Edo me demande ce que je veux, avant de jeter lui-même un œil à la carte afin de choisir son repas.

\- Pendant que je vais annoncer la commande au bar, tu peux jeter un œil à ça !

Il jette sur la table un journal plié en deux d'une façon impeccable, et qui donne en gros titre un sujet qui m'est familier.

\- Quand je suis passé devant le kiosque, j'ai pensé à tes études, et je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Tandis qu'Edo s'éloigne, j'ouvre le journal à la page 12, page à laquelle on parle du rachat de la société de divertissements américaine par l'entreprise nippone.

La double page est un dossier complet rappelant les dates-clés des deux entreprises respectives, ainsi que les photographies des dirigeants : l'américain arbore un sourire qu'aujourd'hui il ne doit plus avoir, et l'autre par contre...

Son image est fugitive,et l'homme ne semble pas accepter la prise de clichés, il obstrue l'objectif de sa main. Malgré cela, on peut apercevoir des mèches brunes et un visage fin, très fin, tordu par une grimace, sûrement de dégoût, mais, derrière cette grimace, on ne peut que constater la jeunesse du P-DG de l'entreprise nippone. Et je me demande bien pourquoi il est aussi discret concernant ses apparitions dans les médias.

Je lis les dossiers concernant les entreprises, tentant de retenir les dates, les chiffres. Aussi, j'espère qu'à l'avenir, on en saura plus sur le mystérieux P-DG.

Edo arrive, aidé d'une serveuse, ils portent tous deux des plateaux avec des assiettes chargées en frites, et entourant deux gros burgers, un végétarien, pour moi, et l'autre au bœuf, pour Edo. Ce garçon, bien trop gentil, et bien trop aimable, s'est embêté à aider la serveuse, qui semble cependant reconnaissante. On nous apporte par la suite nos boissons, un jus d'orange et un soda.

\- Alors, tu as appris des choses intéressantes, pour ton cours ? Me demande Edo, en piquant quelques frites dans son assiette.

\- Rien de ce que je ne savais déjà, sauf peut-être le petit « portrait » de ce cher monsieur, qui a été diffusé. Il est jeune, je sais, mais si aigri déjà...

Je pointe la photographie du doigt, en regardant Edo, en faisant une drôle de moue, à la fois gênée mais intriguée. Il regarde le portrait, en plissant ses yeux.

Après avoir examiné durant une bonne poignée de secondes le papier, il me lance un regard tout à fait bienveillant et un sourire radieux.

Et là, je me demande bien ce qui, durant la vie du garçon du cliché, a pu le rendre aussi aigri.

L'heure du repas se termine bien trop tôt à mon goût, juste une petite heure à rester chez _Donnie's_. Quand je déjeune avec Mai, le temps ne passe pas aussi vite, mais je pense que c'est l'habitude qui donne cette impression. _Ce n'est pas gentil pour Mai, ça._ Ma petite conscience se réveille. Ah, ça, quand quelque chose ne va pas, elle est toujours là pour pester - un peu comme Mai, en fait.

Edo me raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de mon bâtiment. Je l'invite à attendre avec moi, dans les couloirs, mais il est gêné, et doit retourner à son autre travail. Tiens, il en a deux ?

Le fait que j'insiste attire l'attention d'un groupe de filles de ma classe qui se déplace toujours en meute. Ce genre de fille qui est plutôt du genre à colporter des ragots, et autant dire que je n'aime pas ça.

Edo me fait la bise rapidement, en me voyant irritée par la présence du groupe de filles derrière nous. Il me fait un signe de la main en repartant sur le chemin en pente douce menant au café.

Je me retrouve seule à attendre dans la salle où le cours de M. Daitokuji se déroule habituellement, en regrettant que Mai ne soit pas là.

Le groupe de filles de tout à l'heure se trouve juste derrière moi, et elles parlent dans un flot continu. J'aimerais bien qu'elles se taisent, ou que notre nouveau professeur, le tant attendu, arrive enfin. Déjà cinq minutes de retard, cinq de trop. Au moins, même si Daitokuji est du genre soporifique, il est ponctuel.

 _Pense aux conversations que tu as pu avoir ce midi avec Edo, pense aux blagues que pourrait faire Mai en cette situation..._ Les filles ne cessent de parler. Elles ne savent pas ce que c'est, le calme ?

J'envoie un rapide message texte à Mai, en lui racontant ce qui se passe, en lui disant que je suis près d'un craquage à cause des bécasses derrière moi.

Je reçois vite sa réponse, me disant de changer de place, et d'aller le plus loin possible de la nuisance sonore qu'est cette volée de filles.

J'amorce un départ, en remballant mes affaires, quand un grand homme aux cheveux gris, arborant une épaisse moustache, et portant de grosses lunettes, fait son apparition. Ah.

Ce serait lui, notre nouveau professeur ? Pas loin de ce que j'imaginais, en fait.

Il observe un instant l'assistance, tourne sa tête à droite et à gauche, puis il s'abaisse, et regarde sous nos bureau d'un coup d'oeil d'ensemble.

Ce type est vraiment étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un tel spectacle, dans une salle de classe. Et trop intriguée, je reste à ma place, à observer notre vieux bonhomme qui scrute toujours nos pieds.

Sans dire un mot, il se dirige ensuite vers le bureau, et commence à l'inspecter. Il se met à regarder en dessous, en rampant, et à observer chaque recoin. Puis il inspecte la chaise, et le tas de papiers vierges sur le bureau, et enfin, il allume l'ordinateur pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'homme aux cheveux gris se racle la gorge, dans un grand bruit, et pas du tout naturel, en fait. Il se tourne vers la porte.

Il fait un signe de la main, en restant impassible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est ce type ?

Tandis que je suis intriguée par le bonhomme, un mouvement près de la porte encore ouverte me fait décrocher mon attention du vieil homme.

Quelqu'un va entrer, quelqu'un entre, en fait.

C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, et je peux aisément lui donner moins de trente ans. Il est très grand, fort bien taillé, et très élégant. Il est bien habillé, sans pour autant se targuer d'une costard-cravate. Une veste épaisse blanche, un t-shirt noir, un jean noir et des chaussures assorties. Il me fait penser à Edo, mais en plus sombre, cependant.

Il se déplace sans jeter un œil vers nous. Son visage est fermé, mais dans ses yeux bleus fins brillent une vivacité et d'une férocité hors-norme.

Il rejoint vite l'homme grisonnant, et lui parle à voix basse. L'homme lui répond un « oui » bref de la tête, avant de se précipiter vers la porte encore ouverte.

Le jeune homme est assis à moitié sur le bureau, la tête penchée, dans une décontraction la plus totale. Il tient pourtant en respect la classe. _Hum, pas mal du tout celui-là. Très bien même._ J'essaye de faire taire ma conscience en me concentrant sur le statut de ce nouvel arrivant. Qui est-il ?

Soudain, le jeune homme, relève la tête. Je peux apercevoir un visage fin, très fin. Des cheveux bruns. Et un rictus, un genre de sourire qui passe plus pour une grimace de douleur qu'autre chose.

Et là, je comprends. Nous sommes face, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, à quelqu'un de très important, celui dont les médias ne cessent de parler.

C'est lui, le mystérieux P-DG.


	5. Une première rencontre téléphonée

5.

Il nous regarde à présent, toujours assis à moitié sur le bureau de M. Daitokuji. Il ne dit toujours pas un mot, et il fixe l'assemblée devant lui.

Je suis en train de me maudire, je me suis mise au premier rang, en plein milieu de la rangée, encore, et tout ça à cause de ma vue. Il est vraiment très, très, très impressionnant, intimidant même.

Il commence à se mouvoir avec grâce jusqu'à la table la plus à droite du premier rang. Puis, il se met à longer la rangée de tables et de chaises.

Quand il passe devant moi, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Je me sens dans tous mes états, une sorte d'évanouissement et une force incroyable me tiraillent. Je remarque que j'ai chaud . _Il a une aura telle, c'est extraordinaire._

Il passe vite le long du premier rang, et il va reprendre sa place au bureau. Le microphone est déjà allumé, mais il semble ne pas en avoir besoin. Il l'éteint.

\- Bonjour à toutes, et à tous.

Sa voix profonde, un peu froide, m'électrise, et je sursaute. Je sursaute ? C'est incroyable. Il n'y a que quand j'ai peur que je me surprends à sursauter. Je l'écoute attentivement.

Il inspire profondément, arborant de nouveau un rictus, puis il continue, tout aussi paisiblement.

\- Je me dois de me présenter, je pense, c'est nécessaire. Et vu ce que la presse dit de moi...

 _Elle ne dit rien de toi, la presse._ Ma conscience, charmée encore quelques minutes auparavant, siffle. Elle se sent en danger ? Je me sentirais en danger ? Tss. Mon corps est dans un grand n'importe quoi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Certainement l'attente, et le fait de découvrir le mystérieux P-DG.

\- Je suis Seto Kaiba, vous avez sûrement déjà vu mon nom dans la presse, ce matin tout particulièrement. Aussi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que... Je serai votre nouveau professeur.

Ah ? Ce n'était donc pas une simple intervention pour une conférence. Monsieur-le-multimilliardaire va nous enseigner ce qui a fait sa force. _Soit._

Il continue de se présenter, après avoir marqué une longue pause, tout en savourant l'étonnement de l'assistance. Je ne sais comment, mais cela ne m'étonne guère plus que ça, au final.

\- Je suis le P-DG de la KaibaCorp, comme vous vous en doutez, la plus grande entreprise de télésurveillance au Japon, et ici même, aux USA.

 _Tss, ça, on le sait tous déjà, tu m'étonnes que l'autre vieux a dû tout vérifier pour toi. Trouillard._ Ma conscience est pleine de véhémence, elle crache son venin. La même sensation que tout à l'heure me tiraille.

Il faut vite que je me détourne de tout ça, et la seule solution, c'est de parler à Mai. Au moins, ça m'occupera l'esprit, et il n'y a pas grand chose de plus que je puisse apprendre, Seto Kaiba a l'air de réciter ce qui a été dit dans tous les journaux.

J'attrape avec beaucoup de mal mon téléphone portable, resté dans mon sac à dos, et tandis que Seto Kaiba continue son petit monologue, je compose très vite un « Re. » bref, ponctué d'un point, à l'adresse de Mai. Elle me répond aussitôt en me demandant en quel honneur j'utilise une ponctuation si rigide. Je me hâte d'écrire.

* * *

De : Rebecca Hopkins

à : Mai Kujaku

Pas de ta faute, Mai. Excuse-moi.

C'est juste.. le nouveau prof.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'énerve déjà.

Pas de la même façon que Daitokuji.

Autrement.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Toutefois Mai a l'air plus en forme qu'hier et que ce matin, et je reçois un tas de questions de sa part : sa vivacité a repris le dessus, décidément. Elle m'envoie un tas de question, que je m'empresse de lire, et je prie pour ne pas être grillée, dès le premier cours avec Seto Kaiba, par ce dernier, cet être jeune et si aigri.

* * *

De : Mai Kujaku

à : Rebecca Hopkins

Oh ? Le nouveau prof, le fameux !

Il ressemble à quoi ?

C'est un vieux ? Un jeune ?

Ou entre deux âges, peut-être comme Daitokuji ?

Il est beau au moins ? LOL !

Que ce soit un beau vieux ou un beau jeune, on prend tout, pas vrai, ma Cocotte ?

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'énerve ?

Tu peux me dire ?

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Si tu écris, c'est que tu as le temps, ou je me trompe ?

Allez ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir !

Ou tu es au premier rang ?

* * *

 _Mai Kujaku, au final, personne ne devrait en inventer, une comme toi._ Ma conscience est déchaînée.

Je viens de finir de répondre, quand soudain...

Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus un seul bruit. Seto Kaiba n'est plus au bureau, il se tient droit devant moi, posant sur moi un regard hautain.

Les filles derrière moi se mettent à glousser, et dans un très grand bruit. _Mais la ferme!_

Je lève les yeux vers Seto Kaiba, mes yeux verts se plantent dans ses yeux bleus. Je peux le voir encore mieux, de très près, et soudain, je regrette de tenir mon téléphone entre mes mains. Il le réclame. _Merde._

\- Donnez-moi ça, dit-il d'une voix froide et calme.

\- Je vous assure, je... Je vais le ranger, d'accord ?

\- Non. Donnez-moi ce téléphone... Mademoiselle.. ?

\- Hopkins. Rebbeca Hopkins, je réponds en baissant la tête, et en tendant mon téléphone.

Tandis qu'il retourne au bureau, je vois qu'il jette un œil à mes messages. _Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_ Son rictus réapparaît sur son visage, je le sens, je sais.

Ses épaules sont secouées par... un rire ? Non !

Il se tourne vers l'assemblée que nous formons, nous tous, les élèves. En bon maître d'école, il nous regarde. Il a un grand sourire sur le visage, pas un rictus, mais bel et bien un sourire. Je le sens mal.

Il arrive vers moi d'une démarche de prédateur, c'est effrayant, beau mais effrayant. Captivant même.

\- Mademoiselle Hopkins. C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, vous le savez ?

 _Merde, merde, merde._ Il ne va pas... Non ! J'ai une terrible envie de crier, et de l'agripper de toutes mes forces, pour récupérer mon téléphone, mais trop tard...

\- Voyons vos qualités de rédaction, ma petite Rebecca... « Mai. Oui, c'est LE fameux ! Tu veux tout savoir ? Ok. Il est jeune, « dans la force de l'âge » serait le meilleur qualificatif à son sujet. Grand , bien taillé, brun, et aux yeux bleus, un vrai dieu, si tu veux mon avis. Mais je n'en voudrais même pas en tant qu'ami à mon humble avis. Il est prétentieux, maniaque à la limite de la paranoïa. Lorsqu'il parle, il est froid, très froid, c'en est déconcertant. Il ne sourit pas, et il semble prendre tout le monde de haut. Il impose le respect, mais au prix d'une approche effrayante, terrifiante. Il est aussi beau que, j'imagine, fatal. Tu fais bien d'être malade. Tu sais, je t'envie. »

Quand il a fini de lire, j'envie encore plus Mai, mais aussi je lui en veut de m'avoir pressé de lui donner une réponse. _Mai, merci, mille mercis._

Seto Kaiba repose mon téléphone portable sur ma table vide d'affaires de cours. Le téléphone est situé en plein milieu de la table, et plus en arrière, de mon regard baissé, je peux voir les deux grandes mains de Seto Kaiba, appuyées sur la table.

Il est au-dessus de voir, je sens son écrasante présence, comme une épée de Damoclès, il est prêt à s'abattre sur moi. C'est effrayant et excitant. Mon adrénaline est en pleine ascension. C'est étrange.

\- La prochaine fois, vous veillerez bien à vos affaires, Mademoiselle Hopkins, d'accord ? Me dit-il d'une voix très basse, et triomphant.

Les filles derrière moi semblent aux anges, elles gloussent de plus en plus fort, tout en se retenant le mieux possible, afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention de Seto Kaiba. _Ouais, je souhaite que ça vous arrive à vous aussi._ Je suis très en colère, et très triste, mais je ne le montre pas.

Je sors toutes les affaires de mon sac, et j'essaye de suivre le cours, mais ni le sujet, ni le professeur me donnent envie de regarder le tableau interactif.

Ma tête tourne très fort, et je me surprends à ne plus du tout écouter, les yeux rivés sur les lignes de mon cahier, les mains sur les genoux. Je sens que des chaudes larmes coulent sur mes joues, et je baisse encore plus la tête. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on puisse me voir. Que l'on puisse voir ma douleur.

Je prie le ciel pour que les trois heures passent vite, mais le temps a décidé de s'écouler plus lentement encore qu'à son habitude. Je regrette l'absence de notre M. Daitokuji, celle de Mai, celle d'Edo.

Je suis là, seule, au milieu du premier rang.

 _Ding dong ding_. Fin des cours, fin de ce cours. Je remballe vite mes affaires dans mon sac, et je fourre tout en désordre, sauf mon téléphone, j'en ai besoin.

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque Seto Kaiba, des notes encore entre ses mains, me regarder partir. Je n'ai pas envie de voir son visage. Il a raison, de le cacher, même. C'est un vrai monstre, au sang froid, glacé.

Je sors vite du pôle d'enseignement, il y a une pluie battante dehors, un orage se prépare. Et pas qu'un seul orage en réalité.

Mon chagrin explose de plus belle, je me sens vidée, et blessée. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, dans ces cours infernaux. J'ai envie d'être malade, malade, oui ! Parfaitement.

Une idée me vient en tête. Et si je marchais jusqu'à la boutique sous cette pluie qui me frappe comme mille fouets ? C'est une bonne idée, je n'aurais pas à revoir les têtes des bécasses, et encore moins celle de Seto Kaiba...

Je marche depuis une petit vingtaine de minutes, me dirigeant vers l'avenue où M. Wilson a son magasin. Je tremble, j'ai froid. La chaleur de ce matin annonçait un orage, et le poids accumulé sur mes épaules depuis tout à l'heure était le résultat de l'attente des éclairs, ainsi que le poids accablant que m'avait mis en une fois le professeur sur le dos. Je le hais. Au moins, je serai malade durant une bonne semaine, et il aura le temps de m'oublier, j'espère.

Une voiture s'arrête près de moi, une Chrysler. La vitre côté passager s'abaisse. Un visage apparaît.

\- Reb ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie ?! Monte !

Je fais « non » de la tête. Gentil Edo. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là, toi ? C'est la route de la librairie, mais ce n'est pas ton jour de travail...

Des larmes roulent de nouveau quand je vois Edo, inquiet, qui sort de la voiture rapidement. Il se précipite vers moi, en enlevant son sweat blanc. Il est en t-shirt sous la pluie, se débattant à grand peine, pour enlever ma veste de tailleur, et m'enfiler son sweat.

Il me fait vite monter, et je remarque qu'il a l'air fort contrarié. Ah. Il a dû ressentir mon mauvais karma.

\- Bon sang ! Reb ! Tu foutais quoi dehors, sous cette averse ?! Tu n'as pas de bus, ou même juste un parapluie ?!

Bien sûr que j'ai un bus, j'ai même un parapluie de secours replié au fond de mon sac. Mais je reste en silence à regarder les manches du sweat blanc.

En donnant des coups d'oeil discrets à Edo, je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils à en faire peur. Il est trop attentionné envers moi. S'arrêter en pleine rue, à l'heure de pointe, me donner son sweat, et se retrouver trempé par ma faute...

Il tourne un bouton sur le tableau de bord, et un vent chaud souffle dans l'habitacle de la voiture, tandis que nous avançons lentement sur la grande route. Puis, il presse un autre bouton, sur le côté du volant, et une musique monte des enceintes aux quatre portières.

La musique est assez basse pour discuter, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, mais malgré cela, je ne peux inquiéter davantage Edo.

\- Tu faisais quoi, dehors ? Reb ? il tente de parler dans le plus grand calme, mais quelque chose dans sa voix ne fait que le trahir.

\- Je... voulais marcher... c'est tout...

\- Je ne te crois pas, Reb. Je ne te vois pas te dire que, juste marcher sous la pluie, à en avoir une pneumonie, c'est « cool », loin de là... Quelque chose te tracasse ? il s'est radouci d'un coup.

Je me tords les mains. Je ne me vois pas dire à Edo qu'un professeur, qui d'autant plus est LE gars dont tous les journaux parlent, m'a rabaissée, humiliée, et ça devant toute la classe. Il me faut une excuse, et vite.

\- C'est les filles... Tu sais, celles qui étaient derrière nous ? Les bécasses...

Edo s'est détendu d'un coup, la réponse donnée semble l'apaiser. Il agit en grand frère en m'adressant un sourire de réconfort. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que ces filles toutes ensembles ne valent pas mieux que moi seule, et que si j'ai un problème bien trop important un jour, il sera là pour me venir en aide.

\- Voilà, on y est. Vas-y, je te rejoins à l'intérieur, ok ?

Il s'arrête devant chez M. Wilson. Je me penche pour prendre mon sac, mais il arrête mon geste, d'un air de dire « ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper ».

Je le regarde éloigner la Chrysler, tandis que je rentre dans la librairie, la clochette à l'entrée m'invitant dans un tintement joyeux.

M. Wilson me voit arriver, trempée. Il s'affole, il m'a déjà vue en bien mauvaise posture en ces derniers jours. Il se hâte de m'apporter une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux. Durant ce temps, la cloche tinte une autre fois, c'est Edo qui arrive, trempé lui aussi, ce qui inquiète notre patron.

\- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi ruisselants tous les deux ? Je sais qu'il pleut beaucoup dehors, mais être mouillé à ce point...

Il apporte une seconde serviette à Edo, et nous prépare du chocolat chaud dans la salle de pause. Edo me prend dans ses bras, je grelotte encore.

Après m'être séchée, je vais prendre mon poste au niveau des étagères qui doivent être de nouveau fournies en livres, et où un chariot rempli d'ouvrages est en train de m'attendre.

Ranger les bouquins dans les étagères, faire les comptes de ce qui est en réserve ou non, et entendre la discussion en fond sonore, entre Edo et M. Wilson... Tout ça me vide l'esprit un moment, et je suis dans un autre espace-temps où la douleur, la honte et la gêne n'existent pas.

J'ai hâte de finir cette journée, rentrer chez moi, me détendre devant un jeu, ou une série, n'importe... et oublier cette journée désastreuse avant d'aller au lit, et d'aller me coucher. Je prie en silence pour une future nuit sans rêves.


	6. Un bonheur insoutenable

6.

Edo attend la fin de mon service en se baladant dans les rayons et consultant les livres. Il s'arrête assez souvent, prenant un livre, le remettant, pour au final le reprendre. Ça se voit qu'il s'ennuie, et qu'il patiente de la meilleure manière qui soit. Je suis même étonnée de le voir acheter trois livres, dont je n'arrive pas à voir le titre. Je me demande de quoi Edo est friand.

Une fois le dernier livre rangé et les comptes faits dans la réserve, je rejoins Edo à la porte d'entrée de la boutique. Ma veste est sèche, et il a cessé de pleuvoir à grosses gouttes dehors.

J'enfile mon haut de tailleur, je prends mon sac sur mon dos, et je suis Edo qui me tient la porte. J'adresse à travers la grande vitre de devant un signe à M. Wilson, puis je me tourne en direction d'Edo.

Nous marchons côte-à-côte dans la rue, quand soudain, je décide de le surprendre avec un genre de réminiscence de notre enfance commune.

Je cours, je pars comme une flèche, en criant « tu ne m'auras pas, tu ne peux pas m'attraper ! », et je le vois arborer un sourire de gamin en fonçant droit vers moi.

Nous courons sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres lorsqu'il m'attrape et m'entoure de ses bras. Je souris.

\- Oh que si, je t'ai eu, Reb. Tu croyais quoi ?

Il me sourit, et je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule après m'être dégagée de ses bras. Il est rapide, et maintenant, je le sais.

Nous sommes devant ma résidence, il est près de 20 heures, on a un peu traîné sur le chemin menant au parking privé où Edo gare sa Chrysler.

Je sors, mon sac sur le dos. Je contourne la voiture, et je vois la vitre côté conducteur s'abaisser.

\- J'imagine que tu vas encore décliner si je t'invite au restaurant, ou même au cinéma ?

\- Oui, Edo, je suis obligée de rentrer, j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire en plus de m'occuper de Mai, dont ce dossier en communication... Et dire que je devais demander des références à Daitokuji... je soupire, mon gentil et soporifique professeur a été remplacé par un beau diable.

Déçu une fois de plus, il baisse la tête d'un air de dire « ouais, tu as gagné » et il part, s'engageant vers le portail de la résidence.

Sacré Edo, il ne renonce jamais. Je suis contente qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, et qu'il soit aussi insistant pour qu'on se fasse une sortie, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Une fois les escaliers montés, j'arrive devant la porte de ma colocation, un rayon de lumière passe sous l'interstice, signe que Mai est debout.

J'ouvre la porte, et d'un coup, Mai apparaît, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés sont ébouriffés.

\- Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu aux messages que je t'ai envoyé !?

Mon téléphone portable était resté en mode silence après ma mésaventure, et Mai me rappelle ma sale rencontre du début d'après-midi.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour protester, et je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers le salon, j'ai envie de passer du bon temps, devant une série à la télévision.

Une fois au salon, je découvre sur la table de la kitchenette une boîte haute comme un grille-pain, avec du ruban adhésif marron autour.

\- C'est à toi, ça ? Je désigne le colis sur la table d'un signe de tête à Mai.

\- Non, à toi, apparemment... Le colis a été livré à ton nom, mais j'ai dû signer à ta place, et me faire passer pour toi... Mai fait une moue d'excuse.

\- Livré ? Ce n'est donc pas venu avec le courrier de ce matin ?

\- Non, le livreur est passé il y a une heure à peine, en fait. L'expéditeur a dit au coursier, selon ce dernier... Attends, j'essaye de me souvenir... Ah, oui... « Selon mes estimation, elle sera rentrée chez elle ». Le livreur a fait juste son travail en venant à l'heure indiquée. Pas de bol, tu n'étais pas encore là.

Je regarde le colis, intriguée. C'est sûrement Edo qui a fait livrer ça pour moi. « Selon mes estimations... »... c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait tant me raccompagner, et c'est pour ça peut-être aussi qu'il m'a vue, dans la rue. Un cadeau de retrouvailles, oui, certainement. Je l'ouvrirai plus tard.

La soirée se déroule plutôt bien. Je regarde une de mes séries préférées _The Big Bang Theory_ , Mai nous a acheté le coffret de DVD la fois dernière, quand nous étions parties faire du shopping dans Portland.

Nous nous amusons bien, mais le temps file trop vite, évidemment, sinon le bon temps ne serait pas si précieux, j'imagine.

J'éteins la télévision et le lecteur de DVD tandis que Mai débarrasse nos assiettes en les mettant dans l'évier en inox, pour faire la vaisselle le lendemain.

Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, elle me tapote du doigt l'épaule, et elle me tend le colis qu'elle avait réceptionné pour moi, plus tôt dans la soirée.

J'accepte le colis, et je vais vers ma chambre.

Je passe la porte de ma chambre, avec son écriteau en fer forgé qui tinte, après que la porte ait claqué doucement derrière moi.

J'enlève mes chaussettes que je pose sur la chaise de mon bureau, et je fonce dans mon lit à pieds nus, le cadeau toujours entre les mains. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que c'est...

\- Mon petit Edo, tu es un cachottier, mais tu caches très mal ton jeu, sache-le !

Je prends un cutter dans la trousse qui se trouve dans le sac, au pied de ma tête de lit. Je sors la lame délicatement, elle émerge, coupante.

J'entaille largement le ruban adhésif, je replie avec soin le cutter, que je replace dans ma trousse, puis j'ouvre les battants de la petite boîte en carton.

Je découvre une autre petite boîte, très fine, et très longue, entourée de kraft marron. Un nœud est noué autour. Quelle délicate attention !

J'enlève précautionneusement le petit ruban qui forme le nœud et déballe soigneusement la longue boîte de son papier kraft.

C'est une belle boîte bleue avec un revêtement tout doux qui sort de l'emballage. Des lettres couleur argent laissent voir une marque étrangère que je ne connais pas...

Ce cadeau ne ressemble pas à Edo, étrange.

Je soulève le couvercle, et je découvre une petite carte, elle est placée de telle façon à ce que la face à laquelle je suis exposée ne laisse voir qu'une blancheur immaculée. En-dessous se trouve un beau stylo en argent, finement gravé, il est magnifique.

Je prends la carte entre mes mains, puis je la retourne, je lis le message au dos.

 _Si vous n'avez pas le courage de me répondre de vive voix, essayez donc par écrit, ça a l'air de plutôt bien vous réussir._

Je me sens pâlir. Soudain, le lit sur lequel je suis assise semble se dérober et s'enfoncer dans les plus profondes entrailles de la Terre. Mon dieu.

J'ai chaud, très chaud. Ma vue se brouille, bien que mes lunettes soient encore sur mon nez.

Je reconnais maintenant cette écriture, et cette façon de « parler ». Seto Kaiba. C'est Seto Kaiba qui m'a envoyé ce... cadeau !

Je suis folle de rage, j'ai envie de jeter la boîte et son contenu à travers ma chambre, mais je dois rendre ce maudit présent. Et si je le casse, je ne me vois pas en payer le dédommagement. Je suis bloquée.

Seto Kaiba vient m'humilier jusque chez moi !

Je pose furieusement la boîte, mise en vrac dans le colis, sur ma table de chevet. Je ne veux pas voir ce bleu. Ce même bleu que _ses_ yeux, ce bleu à _lui_.

Il devrait aller se faire voir. Humiliée par un trouillard qui fait vérifier les endroits dans lesquels il va par un vieux bonhomme. Et puis quoi encore ?

J'essaye de lire, tentant désespérément d'oublier le cadeau qui est sur ma table de chevet, dans le carton de livraison. Ce type ne se prend pas pour de la merde, c'est certain, mais il faut avouer qu'il a bon goût. En plus d'être fatalement beau, il sait comment faire plaisir aux femmes, et sans les compliments, de surcroît !

Ses yeux bleus posés sur moi me hantent, et je repense sans arrêt à la scène de ce début d'après-midi... J'aurais tellement pu éviter tout ça, si je n'étais pas si maladroite, et si gentille, à vouloir absolument répondre à tout ce qu'on me demande. Cependant, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Mai, c'est ma meilleure amie...

Je repose mon livre, je n'arrive pas à rester plus de deux secondes concentrée sur les mots qui forment l'histoire. Maudit Seto Kaiba.

Dormir, oui, dormir est la solution, la meilleure, pour régler ce souci d'attention. J'aurais une attention flottante quand je fermerai les yeux, et je penserai à des choses agréables, oui. Seto Kaiba peut aller se faire voir, il n'ira pas jusque dans mes rêves !

Je ferme les yeux, après avoir fait de même avec ma lampe de chevet. Je remonte ma couverture-plaid au niveau de mon menton, et je m'emmitoufle dedans.

Je sombre vite dans un état de demi-sommeil, mais cet état qui devrait être une phase de pré-repos est plutôt agité...

Je suis dans une salle de classe immense, toute seule, et je termine de copier le cours que j'ai manqué. Mes affaires sont remballées, je suis prête à partir, mais soudain un éclat, au loin, retient mon attention.

Je laisse mon sac à ma place, et je vais vers cet endroit d'où provient l'éclat. Je suis littéralement guidée par la lueur qui scintille au loin.

Une fois sur place, je constate que l'éclat vient d'une petite boîte recouverte d'un velours bleu. Il y a des lettres en argent dont le texte incompréhensible fait écho à une marque de grande valeur.

Je découvre que la lueur provient d'un joli stylo en argent, il est finement gravé, il est très beau... _Hum, j'ai très envie de le porter là, oui, dans la poche de ma poitrine, ça la mettra en valeur, et ça lui donnera envie._

Le stylo scintille de mille éclats, mais il reflète une silhouette qui bouge derrière moi. Un homme, très grand, avec des cheveux bruns, qui s'avance lentement vers moi. C'est effrayant, c'est excitant.

Il m'attrape, il m'enlace, ses mains sur mon ventre. Il me prend... littéralement... par derrière.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiing riiiing..._ Ah ! Ma tête !

J'ai mal. Mon rêve. NON ! Mon cauchemar. J'ai mal et pas que physiquement, c'est mon âme qui est touchée !

Il est venu me souiller jusque dans mes rêves. Ah. Seto Kaiba. Tu me possèdes comme le démon, non, comme le Diable en personne, posséderait une nonne !

Et c'est inadmissible, oui, Monsieur !

Je me lève, en pétard, j'espère que Mai est au lit, sinon je vais m'en prendre à elle, c'est certain. Ah, ça, personne ne souhaiterait se trouver dans mon passage lorsque je suis dans cet état.

Je vais à la salle de bain, me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Je constate que je suis toute rouge. De désir ? Non, de colère ! Je ne peux pas désirer un tel homme, si arrogant, si sûr de lui, trop sûr de lui !

Je me prépare en vitesse, passant sous le jet de la douche, me coiffant et en m'habillant de la façon la plus décontractée que possible. Des habits amples, et qui ne laissent pas voir mes formes, des habits comme je les aime. Un coup de crayon noir sous les yeux, et je suis partie pour la cuisine.

J'avale très vite un pot de crème saveur vanille, une pomme et une banane, pour la forme. Un grand verre d'eau est bienvenu, évidemment.

Après ce repas rapide, je retourne à la salle de bains, me brosser les dents et pour mettre un élastique dans mes cheveux. Parfait.

Je sais que je n'ai pas cours avec Seto Kaiba aujourd'hui, mais je tiens tellement à lui rendre le petit « cadeau » qu'il m'a offert que j'ai pris la boîte dans mon sac. Le tout étant bien remballé, bien scotché de façon à ce que rien ne casse, ou rien ne se perde, pas même la petite carte, avec le « gentil mot » dessus.

Cependant, aucun signe du professeur durant la journée, il n'est nulle part tout simplement, et quand je me rends à l'administration, on m'apprend qu'il n'y a que deux jours où il ne fait pas acte de présence, et que je retombe pile sur un de ces jours.

Je garde la boîte dans mon sac toute la journée, un poids, un véritable fardeau, oui. C'est comme avoir le professeur lui-même dans le sac. Dans ma tête passe en boucle les railleries qu'il a pu me faire, et plus la journée avance plus je l'entends, plus je le ressens, oui, comme dans... mon rêve. NON !

Je suis heureuse de me rendre au travail, à pieds, encore, pour me vider l'esprit, et bien heureusement, il ne pleut pas, aujourd'hui.

Je suis furibonde quand j'entre dans la boutique, par le côté visiteurs, et M. Wilson le remarque de suite, mais à part me réprimander faussement, je ne vois pas ce que mon cher patron pourrait faire, à part peut-être me dire de me réconforter autour d'un chocolat chaud.

Je sais qu'Edo est là aujourd'hui, et qu'il travaille au grenier, déjà plongé sur ses lignes de code.

Le simple fait de savoir qu'il est là, et que M. Wilson est bienveillant avec moi, me met du baume au cœur. Je décolère vite, et je commence mon travail de meilleure humeur.

Je range les livres dans les étages, faisant régulièrement des allers et des retours entre la boutique et la réserve, c'est assez éprouvant, mais mes habits amples m'offrent le bénéfice de me sentir plus à l'aise avec les charges.

\- Rebecca, on te demande ! Devant, et vite ! M. Wilson dépasse d'un rayon en m'adressant un sourire.

Je jette un œil à l'heure, sur une vieille horloge au-dessus de la porte de la réserve. Elle coïncide avec l'heure de la pause d'Edo.

Toute en joie, je me précipite vers l'avant de la boutique, relevant les manches de mon sweat gris. Mais ce n'est pas mon ami qui m'attend, près du rayon...

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hopkins. Rebecca.

Seto Kaiba m'adresse un sourire féroce, en détachant chaque syllabe de mon prénom. J'en ai la chair de poule. _Vite ! Couvre tes bras !_ Ma conscience, en alerte, tire la sonnette d'alarme.

\- Seto Kaiba... Monsieur, je bredouille, dans le malaise le plus complet.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage, découvrant ses dents. Il est impressionnant et impose un respect, alors qu'il est dans une détente absolue. Il est appuyé de manière nonchalante sur un des rayons, baigné dans une lumière artificielle mais vive, qui est bien là le parfait reflet de sa personne.

\- Que... Puis-je... Faire... Pour vous ?

\- Un renseignement, voire deux, c'est tout. C'est pour un livre. C'est tout.

Il rit, passe sa main dans sa nuque, faisant mine de se frotter les cheveux d'un air gêné. _Mouais, Seto Kaiba, l'ai gêné, et quoi d'autre ? Allez ! Arrête ton jeu._ J'interprète ce rire comme un mauvais présage, d'autant plus qu'il passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. _Sinistra, la gauche, sinistra, en latin, un vrai malheur. Mais à quoi jouez-vous, Monsieur ?_

Je suis tout à fait méfiante, ma conscience aussi. Mais soudain, un grain de folie, une Folie même, vient s'emparer de mon esprit quelques instants, me soufflant qu'il ne doit pas être là par hasard et qu'il doit chercher quelque chose, de bon, très bon... ou de mauvais, très mauvais.

\- C'est bête, je suis dans une librairie, je viens pour un livre, évidemment, pas pour du ruban adhésif, ou quelque autre chose...

\- Bien, je vous écoute, dis-je en le jaugeant du regard.

\- Je cherche un bonheur insoutenable.

Pardon ? Pardon, mais... _Il se fout de moi, c'est pas vrai. Quel chien._ Il me veut quoi à la fin ? Encore m'humilier ? Mais oui, bien sûr, viens sur mon terrain, et puis fais comme chez toi !

\- Ha ha ha... Très drôle, mais si vous cherchez du bonheur, ce n'est pas ici que vous en trouverez, encore moins un insoutenable auprès de moi.

\- Je parlais de l'ouvrage d'Ira Levin. « Un bonheur insoutenable ». C'est le titre du livre.

Une fois de plus, je suis morte de honte. Je n'ai pas su me souvenir du titre de ce livre, et pourtant, je l'ai lu, c'est dans la veine d'Orwell, ce que je préfère.

Il me regarde amusé, alors que je suis rouge de honte, et que je me tourne vers le rayon pour cacher mon beau teint cramoisi. Je fais mine de chercher le livre dont il a fait mention, mais...

\- Je ne pense pas que vous trouverez ce que je cherche dans le rayon de la littérature érotique, quoique...

Je sens qu'intérieurement, il explose de rire, et il est parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de connard.

La tête baissée, je me dirige vers le bon rayon, à la lettre « L » comme Levin. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu la maladresse de me diriger vers les « I ». Cela ferait de moi une piètre conseillère, et libraire.

Je sors trois livres de l'étagère, trois éditions qui donnent à voir des couvertures différentes. Ils sont tous au même prix, ou presque. Je prends les ouvrages dans mes bras, mais un des livres manque de tomber.

C'est là qu' _il_ intervient. Seto Kaiba réagit très vite, et il attrape le livre qui glisse d'entre mes bras, tout en me frôlant. Je sens comme une chaleur à son contact, quelque chose de grisant, et d'étourdissant. Sûrement suis-je encore sous le coup de ma honte.. ?

\- Je sais que je vous trouble, mais à ce point...

 _Oui, vas-y Kaiba, tu peux te délecter de ça, si tu veux, de toute façon, tu ne m'impressionnes pas._ Ma conscience se gonfle d'orgueil.

\- Malgré tout cela, je peux voir que vous avez une bonne répartie, et pas que par écrit.

Il doit faire référence à mon intervention de tout à l'heure, concernant sa recherche du bonheur. J'ai été idiote, et je me suis ridiculisée à un point.

Il me tourne brusquement le dos, et s'avance entre les rayons... Mais où compte-t-il aller comme ça ?

Je le suis, c'est mon _job_ , après tout, non ?

Il va vers la réserve, vers mon endroit à moi, un espace qui m'est presque personnel. J'ai toujours les livres entre les bras, et je le suis, comme un toutou... Il me balade, le salaud, et pas dans une direction où j'ai envie d'aller...

Il s'arrête à mon comptoir où l'ordinateur des commandes laisse voir un écran avec un tableur que je dois remplir avant la fin de mon service.

\- Alors c'est ici, que vous travaillez ?

\- Sans blague, je réponds, fatiguée par la prise peu en confort qu'offrent les livres.

Je pose les livres sur mon comptoir, il me fixe, il est très patient, trop patient selon moi. Je les place de façon à ce qu'ils soient côte-à-côte, et qu'il puisse voir les couvertures de chaque édition.

J'imagine qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans l'étroit rayon, et qu'il cherchait un endroit qui servirait sa grâce et son agilité, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui.

\- Bien. Ici, nous avons l'édition la plus récente du livre d'Ira Levin : couverture souple, papier de qualité un peu moins bonne que les deux autres, et l'illustration ne reflète pas, à mon goût, ce qu'est le récit. C'est aussi la moins chère des éditions... Mais je ne pense pas que l'argent est un problème chez vous. Ou bien, je ne sais pas reconnaître Seto Kaiba quand je le vois.

Je lui adresse un sourire pincée, assez amère. Oh si, je sais reconnaître un salaud, quand j'en vois un, et là j'en ai un beau spécimen devant moi.

Il semble déconcerté, interloqué même. Tiens ? Ma dernière réplique était aussi cinglante, je me suis trompée de ton alors, « oups ». Oh. Je me surprends alors à adopter avec moi-même un ton cynique. Wow.

\- Le second ouvrage est somme toute assez semblable à celui que j'ai pu vous montrer précédemment, mais il bénéficie d'un papier de plus haute qualité. Le reste est pratiquement inchangé, à part l'illustration, plus jolie... mais pas tout à fait dans le ton du bouquin. C'est du bon contre-pied ça, ha ha ha.

Je scrute ses réactions, et je remarque qu'il lève un sourcil. Oui, Seto Kaiba, je me ridiculise toute seule, tu vois, pas la peine de m'aider pour ça.

\- Et le troisième ouvrage...

\- C'est celui que je veux.

Son choix était arrêté, et il a décidé de laisser un flot continu de paroles sortir de ma bouche, quel... Je le regarde, il se tient le menton, pensif, un petit brin de je ne sais quoi passe dans ses yeux d'un beau bleu.

\- Il vous fallait autre chose ? Un emballage kraft, non ?

Référence subtile à son « cadeau » qui se trouve dans mon sac à dos, dans la trop grosse boîte en carton. C'est le moment pour lui rendre son colis. Au moins, je ne rêverais plus de ses mains fortes qui se resserrent sur moi, lui qui me prend... _Non, cesse de penser à ça !_

\- Oh, joli écho à ce que je vous ai offert, Mademoiselle Hopkins. Rebecca. Il vous plaît au moins ?

J'ai le regard dans le vague, je l'entends à peine, mais j'arrive, avec beaucoup de mal à m'arracher de mes douces et douloureuses pensées.

\- Il est parfait, mais je ne peux pas accepter une telle... chose... de votre part en tous cas... Je ne sais même pas en quel honneur vous avez fait porter ça chez moi.

Je contourne le comptoir épais et haut, et me retrouve derrière, je m'abaisse - je sens qu'il me regarde - et je sors de mon sac à dos le colis. Je pose le carton sur le comptoir, puis je me relève. Il observe le carton un instant, puis moi, et son regard se pose à nouveau sur la boîte. Il a l'air vaguement déçu.

Il baisse la tête.

\- Je pensais que c'était flagrant, que je vous faisais des excuses tout en vous encourageant à participer durant les cours, Rebecca. Remplir son cahier plus de larmes que d'encre n'est, selon moi, pas très productif.

Oh, ça en serait presque « mignon » s'il n'était pas en train de faire état de rendement en parlant d'une élève, de moi, en plus, à moi.

\- Ce sera tout ? Je lui demande sèchement.

Pour le moment, oui. Merci d'avoir été attentive au mieux à ce que je vous demandais, même si je suis déçu d'apprendre que vous ne vendez pas du bonheur, Beckie.

Je souris, un sourire naturel, loin du cynisme et de l'hypocrisie que je souhaitais lui donner à voir durant la totalité de nos échanges. Il m'a bien eue, sur ce coup, mais il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Il me sourit à son tour, il a l'air sincère. C'est un peu touchant, de voir qu'il semble ressentir autre chose que cette envie irrépressible de rabaisser les gens.

Alors que je le vois passer en caisse, et emporter son achat - plus ou moins sur mon conseil - Edo vient vers moi. Il m'attrape par l'épaule et vient passer son bras autour de mon cou, et m'entraîne vers la devanture de la boutique alors que Seto est en train de partis.

Seto Kaiba a un dernier regard en arrière, il me fixe à travers la vitre de la librairie. Son visage change soudain, il redevient froid et renfermé. Il me lance un dernier sourire, ou plutôt un rictus. _Il me veut quoi, à la fin, celui-là ?_


	7. La carte vers son coeur

7.

Je suis en train de taper les derniers codes des livres mis en rayon, et de faire le compte des ouvrages qui ont été vendus durant la journée. C'est une tâche plutôt longue et fastidieuse, mais au moins, je ne pense pas à Seto Kaiba et au dernier rictus qu'il m'ait lancé.

Je prends mes affaires, je sais que Edo m'attend au niveau de l'entrée, prêt à me raccompagner. Ce n'est pas Seto Kaiba qui ferait ça, malgré la preuve flagrante qu'il puisse faire acte de gentillesse.

\- Rebecca ?

C'est ma collègue caissière qui s'avance, assez incertaine, vers moi. Elle pousse un petit chariot vide.

\- Oui, Jenny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle semble plutôt mal à l'aise, un peu gênée, et je me demande bien pourquoi. D'habitude, on ne parle pas, ou très peu, les commodités, car elle et moi savons pertinemment que nous n'avons aucun point commun.

Elle se tord les mains, ses yeux rivés sur le sol, elle bredouille quelque chose avant de se lancer.

\- Le beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure, celui que tu as conseillé... Monsieur-Bonheur-Insoutenable...

Ah, _lui_. Oui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre encore la mention de sa simple existence, mais je laisse Jenny poursuivre, après tout, je ne sais pas encore la raison de sa venue à elle.

\- Quand il est passé en caisse, il m'a dit de te laisser... ça... C'est sa carte, je crois... Tu connais des hommes qui jouent dans la catégorie des « impressionnants », dis-donc...

Elle me tend la carte, mais j'hésite à lui prendre. Après une courte réflexion, cependant, je lui arrache presque des mains le bout de carton blanc.

Qui sait s'il prend à Jenny de le contacter et de le séduire, de le voir plus de trois fois par semaine, sur mon lieu de travail en plus, en train de roucouler avec Jenny. Mon dieu, tout sauf ça.

Cette pensée insupportable me fait me dire que j'ai fait le bon choix, enfin, je crois, j'en suis presque persuadée même.

\- Oui, merci, Jenny.

Je reste méfiante, car Jenny est du genre à se mêler de tout, et surtout de ce qui ne la concerne pas. C'est presque un don, chez elle. Elle devrait penser à se reconvertir en colporteuse. Je sais que je suis assez acerbe, la concernant, mais disons qu'elle parle un peu trop sur le dos des gens, même sur M. Wilson.

\- J'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, en passant dans les rayons, que Monsieur et toi, vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être de très bons amis. J'étais donc étonnée, quand il m'a dit de te donner sa carte... Tu comprends ?

Ah, nous y voilà, elle m'espionnait, pire qu'un agent du FBI. Agent Starling, préparez-vous ! C'est fou ce que cette nana peut me rendre mal à l'aise en si peu de temps, elle concurrence franchement Seto Kaiba.

\- Donc, au pire, si tu n'étais pas amie avec lui, et qu'il t'importune, je pensais... disons.. prendre ta place ? me lance Jenny. _O Seigneur._

\- Non, merci, Jenny, c'est très gentil de ta part. En fait, Seto et moi - _depuis quand c'est devenu « Seto » ?_ \- nous sommes de bons amis, mais on aime se charrier... Tu comprends ?

Je lui lance le sourire le plus faux que je puisse avoir en réserve, à cette heure-ci. Et c'est sur ce ton un peu condescendant que je quitte Jenny, toujours plantée là, au comptoir. Elle reste sans voix. Ah ah.

 _Oh non, Jenny, tu ne l'auras pas, mon Seto._ Je l'envisage comme _lui_ m'envisage : un jeu, ou une proie peut-être, je n'arrive pas à clairement deviner ses intentions, mais s'il veut jouer...

\- Tu en as mis, du temps ! me lance Edo. Allez, on y va.

Je tripote la carte blanche dans la Chrysler, Edo me conduit chez moi, et depuis que nous avons quitté le centre-ville de Portland, je reste muette.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? me lance-t-il, en jetant un œil vers moi, rapidement.

\- Hum, ça ? je désigne la carte. Rien, rien de très important... Un professeur qui est venu à la librairie tout à l'heure, et j'avais besoin de le contacter... euh... Tu sais, à propos de mon dossier en communication ?

\- Ah, le travail, le travail, le travail. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, ou je me trompe ?

Ma Folie dit « non » de la tête et elle suggère de répondre « Seto Kaiba », mais ma conscience vient la réprimer durement. _Petite dévergondée pervertie._

\- J'imagine, Edo. Mon petit poussin.

Il n'aime pas que je l'embête de la sorte, en lui attribuant des surnoms d'un ridicule sans nom. Ça va, je connais mon Edo sur le bout des doigts, bon point.

 _J'aimerais bien connaître Seto Kaiba sur le bout des doigts, et à d'autres endroits d'ailleurs._ Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, d'un coup ?

Je suis en train de pâlir, et de me ratatiner dans mon siège. Je me fais la plus petite possible. La honte !

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Reb ? Edo s'inquiète, il a dû me voir me tasser au plus profond du siège de sa Chrysler. Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu es blanche d'un coup... C'est terrible.

\- Non, Edo ça va, c'est juste... à cause de mon caprice, hier, marcher sous la pluie, tout ça... Je crois que j'en suis un peu malade... Rien d'inquiétant...

Je mens encore à Edo... C'est mal, très, très mal.

 _Et je connais quelque chose qui fait encore plus mal ..._ Ma conscience semble avoir été bernée par ma Folie. Je dois me reprendre, je ne peux pas me laisser faire de la sorte par des pensées si lubriques.

Je me concentre avec beaucoup de mal sur les bandes blanches de la route. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Ça semble venir du plus profond de moi, quelque part, vers mon bas ventre, et ça monte, ça monte... C'est insupportable, mais si bon !

Edo continue de conduire en me lançant parfois des coups d'oeil, il a l'air sincèrement inquiet, et j'ai envie de le rassurer, et de lui parler de ce que je ressens. Mais comment ? Que va dire ce garçon si calme ? Il est si gentil... Je devrais peut-être en parler à Mai ? Après tout, ce problème est peut-être inhérent aux filles ?

\- Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête ? Ou que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? Non ?

Edo s'arrête au pied de la résidence, j'ai deux pas à faire, avant d'atteindre les marches. Il s'est garé si près du bâtiment que la curiosité des résidents a été fort éveillée. J'espère que Mai ne fait pas partie de ceux-là.

Il sort de la voiture, s'assurant que je tiens bien sur mes jambes. Il vient près de moi, les mains dans les poches de son sweat, toujours en me regardant comme si j'avais été faite de sucre.

\- Je peux te raccompagner là-haut, si tu veux.

J'entends une fenêtre s'ouvrir, plus haut. Encore des curieux. Pas ma veine, ça... Mais Edo est si attentif, c'est touchant. Quand je vois sa silhouette découpée par les lampadaires du parking, qui projettent une lueur d'un blanc éclatant sur ses cheveux gris mi-longs, on dirait un ange tombé du ciel à qui on aurait volé son auréole et ses ailes. Edo est mon ange gardien, pour sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas au dernier étage, ne t'en fais pas... Je crois que je peux y aller seule, et en plus, tu ne pourras pas t'en aller, sans le digicode de la porte et du portail...

\- Qui t'as dit que je souhaitais repartir ? Il me lance sur un air de défi, presque.

\- Edo, je croyais que c'était clair... Je ne peux pas en ce moment sortir, et encore moins recevoir quelqu'un... Mai est malade, et... Elle va dire quoi ?

Mai ne dirait rien, bien sûr, elle serait ravie de même, de me voir en compagnie d'Edo Phoenix, le très gentil Edo Phoenix, très serviable, et tout ça.

Je dois encore mentir à Edo, et de trois. Et en moins de deux jours, même pas. Je vais devoir racheter mes fautes en lui offrant un tas de _latte_ ou en l'invitant au cinéma, c'est même là ma meilleure solution.

\- Bien, bien, bien... Edo sautille sur place. Bien, je crois que ma mission est remplie, tu es chez toi, à l'heure, et tu vas bosser, ouais, travailler.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, Edo. Je t'en prie, ne va pas croire quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Écoute, pour me faire pardonner, ça te dirait d'aller avec moi, au cinéma, disons... Samedi ?

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil, de la même façon que Seto Kaiba, tout à l'heure. _Oh, toi, tu ne viens pas hanter toutes mes pensées alors que j'ai envie de me racheter, beau diable !_

Il sourit soudain, un sourire franc qui donne chaud au cœur, et il me prend dans ses bras. J'ai la tête collée contre son épaule, contre son sweat blanc et tout doux que j'aime tant. Ça fait du bien.

\- Il fallait donc que je sois patient, et attendre que ce soit toi qui m'invite ! Quelle tête de mule ! Ah ah ah !

Edo part, il me fait un dernier appel de phares et s'engage vers le portail, tandis que je compose le code de l'entrée sur un clavier métallique.

Je passe devant la loge de la concierge, sans un bruit, car je pense que le fait qu'Edo se soit garé aussi près de la résidence serait un bon prétexte pour me faire la morale, en fait.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers que je monte à la vitesse de la lumière, tout en priant pour ne pas ouïr la douce voix de la concierge m'appeler, tonitruante.

J'entre dans le couloir de la colocation, quand j'entends un « Hiiii » strident s'élever du salon. La voix est grinçante, mais pleine de... bonne volonté ?

\- Becca ! Ah ! Becca ! Petite cachottière !

Mai arrive comme une furie, elle déboule dans l'entrée en trombe, manquant de renverser le téléphone fixe sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle est folle.

\- Becca ! Alors, le voilà, le fameux expéditeur ! Ce beau garçon, dehors, qui te raccompagnait ! Wow !

Je tente tant bien que mal de me dégager de la petite entrée où nous nous trouvons, et de poser mon sac dans le salon. Mais Mai reste plantée là, à s'agiter.

Je dois ruiner ses espoirs, et vite, très vite.

\- Mai, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Oh, oui, on dit ça, à chaque fois, le « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »... Je connais cette excuse !

Elle cligne de l'oeil, et est agitée. Une frénésie sans nom la possède. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui expliquer pour Edo, elle est si heureuse, mais elle est en train de se tromper sur toute la ligne.

\- C'est Edo, un ami d'enfance, Mai, pas petit ami caché.

Tiens, jette un œil par toi-même... je lui sors mon vieux porte-feuilles, où je suis en photo, petite, avec Arthur, mon grand-père, une dame d'un certain âge, et un garçon aux cheveux grisonnants. Tu vois ? C'est lui.

\- N'empêche, il pourrait être un amour d'enfance, et un petit copain pour toi aujourd'hui, un amour retrouvé !

Quelle grande romantique, celle-là ! Elle est toujours en train d'imaginer des grands scénarios dignes d'Hollywood, en ce qui concerne tout et n'importe quoi.

Elle me pose un tas de questions sur Edo. Je déteste les séries de questions, ça me rappelle ma petite humiliation cuisante durant le cours. À propos de ça, je n'en ai pas touché un mot à Mai. Je devrais peut-être. Je me souviens que le récit de ma journée catastrophique avait été éclipsé par l'arrivée du colis de Seto. Je me demande si finalement c'est une bonne idée d'en parler.

Cependant, j'ai trop de choses sur le cœur, et un poids trop important sur mes épaules. Je sais que je vais devoir aussi épargner Mai de certains détails, comme la carte que notre professeur diaboliquement sexy a donné à Jenny, afin qu'elle puisse me la remettre.

Raconter en omettant des détails me semble un parfait compromis, j'en dirais tout juste assez, mais je ne poserais pas de questions à propos de mon état émotionnel, sauf si Mai m'en donne la bonne occasion.

J'essaye donc de la stopper dans son assaut de questions, en lui lançant un : « tu devineras jamais comment est ma vie, en ce moment ». Manœuvre qui pour but d'éveiller son attention.

Sur le canapé, où nous mangeons, devant la télévision en mode _mute_ , je commence à lui raconter les événements que j'ai subi, en lui demandant pardon de ne pas lui avoir tout raconté, car tout ça, d'un coup, c'était une grosse épreuve pour moi, d'autant plus que Mai avait quitté mon plan d'existence tandis qu'Edo lui y était entré, et que ça faisait pas mal de changements.

À la fin de mon récit, je m'arrête un instant, et je scrute la réaction de Mai. Elle est perplexe, mais sait aussi maintenant pourquoi je ne lui avait pas répondu, l'autre fois. Ça a l'air excusable, apparemment.

\- Ce type est un sale con, Becca. Et son « cadeau » sonne comme une provocation de plus, à mon avis.

\- Je partage ta pensée, Mai. C'est un beau salaud. Je ne sais pas comment le doyen s'est dit que ce serait bien d'avoir comme « professeur » un homme si jeune, et de surcroît si aigri. Après, il n'assure que l' _intérim_ , donc...

Oui, j'espère qu'il ne va assurer que l' _intérim_ , je vais en devenir dingue sinon, il occupe facilement mes pensées, et je peux très bien me l'imaginer. _Mais ça n'a pas l'air si désagréable, non ? Comme dans ton rêve ?_ La ferme, toi ! J'essaye de ramener ma conscience à sa strate de réalité, ce qui est de moins en moins aisé.

\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu en parler d'emblée, avec moi. Il te fallait prendre du recul, surtout que ça a dû te faire des sacrés coups côté psychologie.

Voilà, voilà le moment parfait pour parler de... mes désagréments : tout est mêlé, tout est confus, pour Mai autant que pour moi, avec les événements passés.

J'attaque directement, en lui parlant de certaines de mes pensées que je trouvais déplacées - sans pour autant tout lui dire, j'occulte encore - tout en demandant si c'était quelque chose qui lui était déjà arrivé.

\- C'est tout à fait normal qu'une partie de tes pensées soient néfastes, selon toi. Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'un tas de choses qui sont arrivées, comme Edo, qui, si je vois bien, est proche de toi, sans que tu ne sois consciente de ça, mais ça a l'air de te faire du bien.

Mai a raison, c'est un genre de surcharge des émotions, de ces émotions que je ne contrôle pas, et que de toute façon un humain _lambda_ ne peut contrôler. Ce doit être des pulsions, pas d'un incroyable danger, mais des pulsions quand même, et autant s'en méfier.

Je songe à tout ça, à ma discussion, et à ce qui en est ressorti. Et après un bref passage à la salle de bains, je me dirige vers ma chambre, où je retrouve mon lit, confortable et douillet.

Je m'allonge et plonge vite dans un sommeil fort agité : je sens une tête se poser sur mon épaule, et je vois des mèches brunes. Des mains puissantes, larges, m'entourent et m'attirent. Un souffle chaud dans mon cou me donne des étourdissements. Un grognement bas et rauque m'appelle. Une douleur intense et fulgurante me transperce. Un cri m'échappe.

Je m'éveille, en pleine nuit, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'image fugitive des yeux bleus de Seto Kaiba, me fixant, une dernière fois, avant de quitter le devant de la librairie de M. Wilson.


	8. D'une confiance parallèle

8.

Le réveil nocturne se fait à mi-chemin entre une excitation de tous les diables, et une envie de meurtre. Je me sens encore plus mal qu'à l'accoutumée, et bien plus salie qu'avant. Je pensais être exorcisée, après en avoir parlé, à Mai, _amen, amen._ Mais la confession, et son pieux soulagement ne furent que d'une bien courte durée. C'est bien malheureux, même.

Je regarde le cadran de mon réveil, il est quatre heures du matin, trois heures avant mon réveil habituel. C'est trop tôt pour aller me traîner jusqu'au salon, et de toute façon je n'en ai pas la force.

Je reste allongée sur le dos, à regarder le plafond de ma chambre, totalement emmitouflée dans le plaid énorme qui me sert à la fois de couverture, mais aussi de doudou. Ça me réconforte, après ce rêve. Non. Cet effroyable cauchemar.

J'avais besoin de dormir, mais après une heure à regarder fixement mon plafond, je me décide à me lever à cinq heures du matin. Il fait encore noir.

J'allume la télévision. Elle est déjà en _mute_ , c'est plutôt pratique. Je zappe sur la chaîne musicale. C'est drôle de voir les chanteurs s'agiter, sans aucun son, ils ont l'air tellement stupide. Je regrette beaucoup les clips de Michael Jackson, ils étaient plus esthètes.

Je prépare un petit-déjeuner plus conséquent que d'habitude. Je sais que je vais avoir une bien dure journée devant moi. Oui. Je vais _le_ revoir, et en travaux dirigés en plus, c'est-à-dire en un plus petit effectif. Quelle joie incommensurable. Je pense de nouveau au rictus, et puis à la carte : elle est dans mon sac depuis hier, voilà la raison de mon rêve sans doute.

Je mange en regardant distraitement l'écran de télévision. J'ai des choses à préparer sur mon ordinateur et son âge canonique ne fait que le ralentir. Aussi même si d'habitude il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'Université, je décide qu'il ne fera pas le chemin avec moi : je n'ai plus ma voiture, et je ne veux pas le casser dans le bus, ou le perdre. Pire encore, je ne veux pas que Seto Kaiba se foute délibérément de moi, car il aurait de quoi critiquer ma personne durant des années, avec mon ordinateur qui arbore des blessures de guerre, des stickers _girly_ ou mon superbe fond d'écran reprenant un passage du film _Interstellar_. Ouais, il pourrait dire que le film est plutôt « guimauve », et je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Je suis prête bien avant l'heure de mon départ, j'ai pu, pour une fois, coiffer mes cheveux sans souci, c'est un exploit. Et je me suis habillée de façon à ne pouvoir être critiquée de personne : sweat rouge très grand, piqué dans un rayon homme, jean bleu et petites chaussures de sport en toile. J'ai mon trait de noir sous les yeux, comme d'habitude, mais mes yeux semblent plus profonds, j'ai l'air grandie. Ts. C'est simplement un effet de lumière, une impression.

Une fois dans le train-train quotidien du bus, je mets mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, et je monte le son.

Durant ce temps, je vérifie une dernière fois si j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la journée : cahiers, trousse, cutter, clé USB ( mon ordinateur a bien besoin de repos...) et... un carton blanc. _Seto._ Je lis.

 _J'ai découvert votre univers, par la plus injuste des intrusions, sans doute. J'aurais envie de vous faire découvrir le mien, il regorge de bonnes surprises._

 _Seto._

En-dessous du mot, il y a une suite de chiffres, c'est le numéro d'un téléphone portable. Étrange, sur l'autre face de la carte - une carte de visite - il y a déjà le nom de Seto Kaiba et un numéro de téléphone, puis une adresse mail. Mais la mise en forme sonne comme étant professionnelle, rien du message laissé au dos.

Pourquoi Seto Kaiba voudrait que je découvre son monde. Il est taré. Beau et taré. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui : il a visé en plein dans le mille en disant qu'il avait fait une intrusion injuste dans mon monde, alors pourquoi veut-il que... ? _Pour rendre la pareille, j'imagine ?_ Ma conscience fait son plus grand retour, mais elle est extrêmement sage. Oui. Seto Kaiba s'est trouvé injuste, et il veut rétablir un certain ordre.

Je range la carte dans ma trousse, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Ce type est fou, en bien ou en mal, qui sait ? À moi de le découvrir.

Ma matinée, faite de deux cours magistraux, qui sont plutôt courts, passe assez vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, je dois écrire à toute vitesse ce que les professeurs disent : les notions sont importantes et les enjeux grands, c'est pour le diplôme, et les intervenants semblent vouloir noyer le poisson dans l'eau.

Le midi, ma pause est très courte, une trentaine de minutes, ce qui est plutôt bref, mais c'est comme ça depuis le début de l'année.

Je vais me chercher une salade rapide à manger au _snack_ du campus, c'est un petit rituel que Mai avait initié. Cependant, me voilà maintenant seule pour aller prendre ma commande, ce qui étonne Paul, le chef.

Ma commande dans un sac de papier marron, je cherche un endroit où pouvoir manger tranquillement. De Mai et moi, c'est toujours moi qui me charge d'avoir le petit coin de paradis, où discuter est un vrai bonheur, loin du brouhaha des élèves, loin de l'agitation.

Je reçois un message texte de la part d'Edo, c'est un rapide « Salut », auquel je réponds vite, tout en lui précisant que je n'ai qu'une trentaine de minutes pour la pause du midi et que je dois manger. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, et je reçois une nouvelle réponse, un court message me souhaitant un bon appétit, et un bon début d'après-midi. J'espère qu'il sera bon, cet après-midi, oui.

La pause déjeuner finie, je froisse le sac marron en papier, et je jette le sac de mon repas. Il fait très chaud, et prendre une bonne dose de frais était bon.

La salle dans laquelle les travaux dirigés sont supervisés est très petite, une vingtaine d'élèves à peine peuvent entrer là-dedans. Chaque table bénéficie d'un ordinateur et d'une large place vide, où l'on peut poser ses affaires ou son ordinateur portable personnel.

Tous les élèves sont déjà arrivés, tous assis à un poste, en binôme. Et moi, je suis la dernière à arriver, sans Mai, je ne me trouve pas à ma place, il n'y a qu'elle dans ma promotion qui puisse me comprendre, en fait. Je m'installe à une table au second rang, tout à gauche de la salle, près d'une fenêtre : je ne supporte pas d'être près d'un mur, le fait de regarder par la fenêtre étant une très bonne distraction selon moi, une petite attraction à mon attention flottante, sans doute.

Je sors mes affaires lorsque Seto Kaiba arrive. Affichant un visage fermé, c'est lorsqu'il se tourne vers nous, le comité réduit, qu'il arbore son plus beau rictus, tout en se gardant bien de nous donner la politesse et de nous accorder le bonjour.

Sa présence fait taire tout le monde, c'est un vrai prodige : dire qu'un instant auparavant un chaos sonore retentissait dans la pièce, comme s'il s'agissait d'une foule à un concert d' _Ed Sheeran_.

Lorsque Seto Kaiba estime que le silence, qu'il a lui-même imposé de sa simple existence physique, dans la salle, est convenable à son discours, celui-ci prend un air plus détendu, plus amical. Cependant, il reste assez distant, il est dans son rôle de Maître d'école.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis honoré de voir qu'aucun, ni aucune d'entre vous, n'ait oublié que ces trois heures de travaux dirigés soient toujours assurés, et je suis heureux de constater que personne ne m'ait oublié. Un très grand plaisir.

Il dit tout cela avec ce même rictus qui est, en quelque sorte, sa marque de fabrique. Néanmoins, il appuie bien trop sur les deux dernières phrases à mon goût : il est évident que personne ne peut oublier ni le cours, ni sa présence, même pas moi.

Après une pause et un balayage du regard de la petite assemblée, il prend une très grande inspiration et reprend, toujours en arborant son rictus.

\- Nous allons commencer un autre exercice que celui qui a été proposé par votre enseignant, M. Daitokuji, car malheureusement, en mon statut d'intervenant, je ne peux me permettre de prendre le relais. Après tout, il s'agit aussi de sa notation et du fruit de son travail.

Le fait d'entamer un nouvel exercice ravive les élèves : l'exercice de Daitokuji n'était pas passionnant, et tous sont curieux de voir ce que notre cher nouveau professeur - pardon, _intervenant -_ va nous proposer. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi le voilà parti de son affirmation de « professeur » à « intervenant, étonnant._

Voyant que l'attention est à son point culminant, Seto Kaiba continue sur sa lancée.

Après l'explication du nouvel exercice demandé, tout le monde se met au travail sans sommation. Tout a été expliqué de manière claire, limpide, précise, tout le contraire des consignes données par Daitokuji, et avec lesquelles il se perdait lui-même.

Il faut dire que Seto Kaiba, dans sa qualité de grand P-DG, est très directif et applique une méthode universelle – enfin, de ce que je peux en constater. C'est une méthode qui lui a été certainement appliquée, qui a marché pour lui et qui de toute évidence doit marcher pour tous les autres. C'est plaisant de savoir où l'on va mais être aussi salement dirigé me fait regretter le cours un peu fondé sur le grand n'importe quoi de Daitokuji.

Je me concentre sur le travail demandé, le sujet, même dirigé d'une main de fer, est plutôt plaisant : au lieu des sujets liés à une pure logique mathématique, Seto Kaiba nous propose quelque chose de plus ludique et nous intéresse aux loisirs, loin des courbes des offres, des demandes et des rendements. C'est plutôt étrange de la part d'un type si rigide de s'intéresser de si près à de tels sujets, ça dénote totalement avec son apparence et son statut de P-DG si sûr de lui.

Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas ce même homme qui hier s'était rendu dans la petite librairie où je bosse, pour acheter un simple livre, alors qu'il a la possibilité de se payer tout et n'importe quoi ?

Au lieu d'être distraite par la fenêtre qui laisse voir le ciel bleu, c'est vers Seto que mes pensées vont.

La moitié de la séance est déjà écoulée quand, au détour d'une rêverie, d'une pensée vers Seto, que je constate que ce dernier est en train de passer du temps avec chaque binôme, pour discuter du sujet et donner son appréciation sur le travail accompli.

Il passe d'un groupe à l'autre, environ toutes les dix minutes, et ce encore durant la seconde partie de séance, toujours donnant de sa remarque personnelle.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant la fin, alors qu'il rejoint son bureau, et que les autres rangent leurs affaires petit à petit, que je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas passé me voir. Enfin, voir mon travail.

Je lève la main, pour attirer son attention, mais bientôt, la sonnerie se met à retentir fort, et l'agitation des élèves de mon groupe, ainsi que le bruit, laissent mes appels se noyer parmi un flot de mouvements et de bruits intempestifs. _Merde, vous pourriez pas être plus matures et rangés, à la fin, au lieu de vous péter une bonne barre tranquillement, en voyant que je suis dans les plus grandes difficultés qui soient ?_

Et je reste là, assise, de longues minutes, alors que tous les autres sont partis. La main toujours tendue, et un regard vide tourné vers le bureau où Seto Kaiba se tient toujours, caché derrière l'écran qu'il consulte.

Puis, il éteint le poste où il se trouve, et comme les élèves plus tôt, il range ses affaires, mais dans un calme olympien, sans _jamais_ jeter un regard vers moi.

\- Tiens ? Vous êtes encore là, vous ?

Il vient de se lever, prêt à quitter la salle. Et je l'entends à peine, je suis dans mon monde, un monde où Seto Kaiba me snobe comme un beau salaud.

Il reste derrière son bureau, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, toujours droit comme un « i », et si distant. Il ne ressemble pas au Seto Kaiba que j'ai pu voir hier soir.

\- Rebecca Hopkins ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je me réveille brusquement, tirée de ma bulle, et je relève les yeux pour voir un Seto Kaiba face à moi.

Ah. Entre temps, il s'était avancé vers moi, alors que j'avais un _lag_ digne d'un vieux Windows 96. C'est vraiment une charmante attention, il voit enfin que je suis là, je ne suis donc pas un fantôme comme Bruce Willis dans _Sixième Sens_. C'est rassurant.

\- Huh. Oui. Monsieur, je...

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il me regarde de haut, littéralement, car il est très grand, et je suis ratatinée sur ma chaise, car mon ventre se crispe lorsque mon cerveau se rend compte de la proximité de Seto Kaiba.

J'ai du mal à parler, ma gorge s'est subitement asséchée, et mes paroles restent bloquées. _Merde._

\- J'attends. Et je peux me montrer très impatient.

\- J'ai... Remarqué que... Vous étiez passé voir tous les binômes... Mais... Pas moi... J'ai été oubliée.

J'achève ma phrase avec un picotement dans la poitrine, ça me fait mal de me dire que j'ai été oubliée, car je le suis souvent, et voir que cet homme, qui hier encore, disait s'être introduit dans mon monde, et qu'il m'ait simplement oubliée aujourd'hui...

Et je repense au regard qu'il m'a lancé, alors qu'il était sorti de la librairie, et à son rictus, et là, dans ma poitrine, mon cœur fait un grand bon, et je redoute ce qu'il s'apprête à répondre.

\- Hier, Beckie, vous aviez l'air de me voir sans toutefois me discerner vraiment. Mais, bien sûr, il faut dire aussi que la présence de votre petit ami a dû tout éclipser.

Il dit tout ça d'une façon à glacer le sang, mais pourtant je ne me laisse pas faire, car quelque chose est en train de poindre chez cet homme : une jalousie qui est visible, plus que ça, totalement palpable.

Il me porte un regard intense, il me fixe, et je lui retourne un regard qui, de sa position, pouvait sembler se répandre en excuses silencieuses et entendues.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il se met à regarder les affaires que je n'ai pas rangé. Il remarque dans ma trousse ouverte un petit carton blanc.

\- De surcroît, je vois que ma confiance n'eût même pas éveillé votre curiosité, et que ma petite remarque de tout à l'heure, aussi acerbe fût-elle, ne vous ait pas plus fait réagir que ça...

Sa voix est en train de se ternir, et j'ai l'horrible impression d'être en présence d'une bête féroce, qui me laisse peu de d'espace pour manoeuvrer. Il est évident qu'il est plus que mécontent.

\- Pourtant, je pensais que vous alliez être bien autant expansive que durant notre première rencontre.

 _Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, Seto, cette rencontre, elle est encore toute récente, c'est une vraie plaie ouverte. Et tu as l'air de te faire un bien malin plaisir de me la remémorer dès que tu le peux._ J'essaye de faire taire ma conscience qui a l'air de vouloir se prêter à un combat.

Je sens toujours son regard posé sur moi. Il a arrêté de parler, et de consacrer du temps à mes affaires. Il me laisse enfin faire, enfin il me laisse manoeuvrer.

Mais j'ai une envie irrépressible de fuir, tant qu'il me laisse faire, et je sais que ce temps est limité. Je me hâte de bredouiller quelque chose en détournant mon attention de lui - une invitation à me laisser seule – et j'éteins mon ordinateur après avoir tout enregistré sur ma clé USB, et avoir rangé mes affaires. Je me lève.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur, et... Désolée du dérangement...

Je suis dehors, et je n'ai pas craqué, pourtant j'ai senti qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, il posait sur moi un regard impitoyable et strict, j'en suis sûre, lorsque j'ai pressé le pas vers la sortie.

À cause de tout cela, à cause de cette « crise de jalousie », tout ça juste pour le comportement humain et _amical_ d'Edo, je me suis mise toute seule en retard, et ma seule chance est d'avoir rapidement le bus qui passe au bas du campus, près de chez _Donnie's_.

La marche rapide et salvatrice, instiguée par le comportement ignoble de Seto Kaiba, me permet d'être à l'heure au bus, et plus encore, au travail.

C'est cependant le cœur lourd que je salue mon patron, M. Wilson, ainsi que ma collègue caissière - qui semble bien plus m'estimer désormais - et que je pose mes affaires dans mon espace presque personnel.

J'ai mal, très mal, mais je résiste. Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera, après tout ?


	9. Une première forme d'amour

9.

Mon service à la librairie est fini, voilà, enfin. J'en suis, pour une fois, bien plus qu'heureuse, car, mon patron, M. Wilson, a vu que je n'étais pas dans un état incroyable, et comme il ne me connaît que sous ce jour, il a voulu me questionner. Toujours en me rapportant, à absolument chaque heure, une tasse de chocolat chaud, M. Wilson voulait en savoir plus sur ce que je vivais. Je ressemblais à la nièce préférée du trop gentil oncle bien attentif plutôt qu'à une employée en difficulté dans sa vie personnelle et privée.

Après avoir rassuré une dernière fois M. Wilson, je regarde si toutes mes affaires sont bien dans mon sac - j'ai dû utiliser mon cutter personnel plus tôt. Je range mon cutter dans ma trousse. Et je retombe sur la carte de visite de Seto Kaiba, que j'avais laissée là.

Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je déteste cet homme, qui une fois m'attire, puis me repousse, et qui recommence ce jeu, inlassablement. Plus qu'un simple dégoût, je le hais cordialement.

J'ai dit au revoir à M. Wilson et à ma collègue alors que les larmes s'étaient à peine effacées de mon visage. C'est donc dans un départ précipité que je quitte la librairie, pour rejoindre le bus qui me ramènera chez moi, dans ma petite résidence tranquille. Le bus sera quasiment vide à cette heure, ô joie.

Durant mon trajet, qui est du genre plutôt long, je suis plongée dans une intense réflexion propulsée par ma haine envers Seto Kaiba. Ma conscience est aussi en rage, et ma Folie se sent irrémédiablement poussée par une envie folle illogique. Mais ma conscience et moi lui faisons confiance, et voilà ma Folie qui a le contrôle.

Je plonge ma main dans mon sac pour y prendre ma trousse, et j'en tire le petit carton blanc. _Seto Kaiba, me voilà, enflure. Ah ah ah._

J'enregistre le numéro comme nouveau contact, en le nommant par le nom le plus charmant qu'il soit pour un homme de sa trempe.

* * *

 **De :** Rebecca Hopkins

 **À :** Un Beau Salaud.

Bonsoir Monsieur Kaiba, en espérant que votre soirée soit la plus délectable possible, avant mon arrivée.  
Je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes un beau salaud, un des plus grands jaloux qu'il m'ait été possible de voir, et un petit prétentieux qui compte sur sa prestance pour en impressionner plus d'un. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, pas comme tous les autres qui s'écrasent devant votre Majesté.  
Je ne vois pas comment vous en êtes arrivé là, dans tous les cas. Parce que vous êtes un connard, j'imagine.

J'appuie sur « envoyer », et au moment où mon petit message a fini d'être chargé et que mon téléphone fasse le _cling_ caractéristique du message envoyé, je me rends compte de mon absolue connerie.  
Je peux me faire renvoyer pour ce que j'ai dit à ce « professeur », merde ! Quelle idiote. Je m'en veux, vraiment, mais pas pour lui, enfin, je crois.  
Je me rends compte vite que je n'ai pas signé le message, et que par conséquent, si je compte sur le fait qu'il doit avoir beaucoup d'ennemis, il ne se rendra pas compte que la diatribe vient de cette chère Rebecca.

J'ai les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone, en priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun signal sonore indiquant un petit retour de flammes. _Mais tu serais heureuse, qu'il fasse attention à toi, encore, pas comme aujourd'hui, quand il te snobait._ Tais-toi, toi.  
J'attends cinq minutes, dix, quinze... Rien. Pfiu. Je suis blanche comme tout, quand je regarde le reflet de ma stupide personne, dans la vitre du bus. Et je vois que je suis ratatinée, je me suis effondrée sous cette grande pression qu'était subir le courroux de Seto.

Le bus approche de ma destination. Je suis plus apaisée, néanmoins, je suis fatiguée. Je sais que je vais devoir vite aller au lit, aussi, car demain, je vais au cinéma avec Edo. Une promesse est une promesse, et je dois m'y tenir coûte que coûte.

Dans le hall d'entrée, j'écris un rapide message à Edo, lui indiquant demain le cinéma où nous devrions nous retrouver. Je suis pressée de le voir et de passer du bon temps avec lui, malgré la jalousie que peut ressentir Seto à l'égard d'Edo. Quel gamin !  
Ts. Comment je peux penser à ce connard dans un moment pareil ? Je _dois_ me détendre.  
Je songe au message texte, celui envoyé à Seto, et auquel je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Ça m'énerve. Soit il me snobe encore, ou bien ma prédiction est juste et il a un tel nombre d'adversaire qu'il n'y prête pas attention. Quelle désinvolture de sa part.

Mai m'accueille avec un grand et beau sourire, en se mouchant pourtant toutes les trois secondes. Elle est heureuse, elle va mieux, et elle a pu faire le repas.

\- C'est déjà ça à faire en moins, pour toi. Tu as eu une effroyable semaine. Je te devais bien ça, un début d'un _weekend_ sous le signe de la détente.

Elle sourit de bon cœur. Je me débarrasse de ma veste, de mon sac à dos et de mon téléphone en posant tout ça dans ma chambre. Et quand je reviens, la petite table en face du canapé est pleine de bonnes choses.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas Mai qui a absolument tout cuisiné, elle n'est pas trop familière avec l'espace kitchenette - sauf pour la vaisselle - mais je suis quand même heureuse.

Nous passons une partie de la soirée à manger le petit assortiment de nourritures diverses et variées : des parts de pizza, des chips, de la salade - pour le côté régime alimentaire « sain » - et de _popcorn_.  
La télévision diffuse la première saison d'une série qui commence à dater un peu, _Loïs et Clark : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Superman_. J'aime bien cette série, un peu _kitsch_ sur les bords, mais Dean Cain est parfait dans ce rôle, en gentil hypocrite... et après tout, c'est pour le bien de Loïs.  
Je décide d'aller au lit vers 22h30, demain, je retrouve Edo au _Regal Cinemas Fox Tower 10_ , enfin, s'il m'a répondu. Mai retire le DVD de la série et me donne la boîte, qui rejoint la collection dans ma petite chambre d'étudiante.

Une fois après être passée à la salle de bains et avoir dit bonne nuit à Mai, je me faufile dans mon petit sanctuaire, en passant la porte à l'écriteau en fer forgé.  
Sur mon lit se trouvent mes affaires, posées en bataille, et qui n'attendent que d'être rangées, ce que je m'empresse de faire, question de pouvoir me prélasser.

J'atterris en douceur sur mon lit, et je me mets en tailleur, après avoir hissé mon sac sur le bord du lit, afin d'y prendre mon téléphone portable.  
Mon vieux modèle de téléphone en main, je me mets contre des coussins moelleux, puis j'appuie sur un bouton dévoilant mon écran, laissé en veille plus tôt.

Il y a un message et un appel manqué. C'est bien certainement Edo qui a tenté de me téléphoner. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il a dû tout simplement faire un message texte, question d'être sûr.  
J'ouvre l'interface de messagerie. Mon cœur fait un gigantesque bond dans ma poitrine.

* * *

 **De :** Un Beau Salaud.

 **À :** Rebecca Hopkins

Bonsoir ma petite Beckie.  
Ma soirée a été délectable à partir du moment où j'ai vu un numéro inconnu m'adresser un message.  
Quelle surprise de voir, en l'ouvrant, que ce message était de vous, ce qui a été encore plus bon pour moi.  
Je sais que vous me détestez, mais n'est-ce pas là une première forme d'amour ? Je serai toujours un peu « salaud » avec vous, encore plus lorsque vous me résisterez, car c'est un agréable plaisir pour moi.  
En ce qui concerne la jalousie, je n'en suis pas certain.  
J'aime quand on me résiste, Beckie, c'est tout à votre plus grand honneur, je vous en prie.  
Sur le dernier point, je ne peux que vous rejoindre : j'en suis arrivé là car je suis un « connard ».  
Passez une agréable soirée.  
Seto.

Je manque de reprendre ma respiration, elle est comme coupée, et quand, enfin, j'ai repris contenance, ma respiration est sifflante. J'ai mal, très mal.  
Je relis avec plus d'attention son message, un passage en particulier me fait me poser une myriade de questions... « Vous me détestez, mais n'est-ce pas là une première forme d'amour ? »... Non. Absolument non !  
 _Et si je lui répondais, là, maintenant ? Après tout, son message date d'i peine une heure... ?_ Non, jamais de la vie, je ne lui répondrais pas. Il me provoque encore, il veut me salir, me faire me sentir au plus mauvais point. C'est du Seto Kaiba tout craché !  
Je lis et relis encore... « Ce qui a été encore plus bon pour moi »... J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai chaud. Puis j'ai froid. J'ai la nausée. Et il aime quand on lui résiste... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? Seigneur !  
Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est cette fin de texte, ce « passez une agréable soirée ». Il se fout de ce que j'ai pu lui dire, il aime ça !

Je songe à me calmer, il le faut, et vite... Et si j'écoutais le message vocal que j'ai reçu ? À moins qu'il ne soit lui aussi de Seto Kaiba ?... Je m'en fous !  
 _Bip bip biiip_. Mon téléphone sonne une attente avant de me laisser accéder au message. C'est la voix de Edo me confirmant mon point et mon heure de rendez-vous. Ouf. Pas de Seto Kaiba en vue. Je l'ai trop eu.  
C'est soulagée que je repose mon portable après avoir rapidement écrit à Edo un « message reçu ».

Je dors encore une fois très mal. Je suis pas mal agitée, en fait, durant mon rêve. C'est bon, très bon.  
Je suis dans un grand lit tout blanc, où les tissus sont agréables à toucher, à caresser. Sur le ventre, nue, je laisse les étoffes éveiller mon toucher.  
Puis, je sens une présence, derrière moi, même sur moi, un peu au-dessus. L'ombre que je perçois se glisse auprès de moi, soulevant dans un geste plutôt lent un des draps qui me couvrait le corps. C'est un poids agréable au-dessus de moi, qui se pose lentement.  
Je perçois des mèches de cheveux brunes, et un souffle contre ma nuque, ainsi qu'un sourire que je sens plus que je ne vois. Il me chuchote quelque chose.  
Son souffle chaud cesse un instant, puis une agréable douleur me tord le bas-ventre : il s'enfonce en moi, il est entre mes cuisses et commence à « jouer ».  
Je vis un enfer agréable. Il me pénètre d'une façon lente et douce, mais ses mains tenant mes poings serrés me font mal. Il resserre ses mains à chacun de mes gémissements de plaisir... ou de douleur ?  
Confiant, il accélère un peu le rythme, en faisant des mouvements plus lents encore, et plus douloureux. Oh ! C'est bon ! Encore ! Seto ! Seto ! Seto !  
Ses yeux bleus me fixent, nos têtes tournées l'une vers l'autre, tandis qu'il s'affaisse sur moi après s'être totalement relâché.

Je me réveille dans un sursaut. Je suis en sueur et je tremble de partout. Seto Kaiba me faisait l'amour, j'étais heureuse, consentante et totalement à lui. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne se peut pas !  
Je me frotte les yeux et j'essaye de me retirer de mon esprit ces images et ces sensations. Ses yeux bleus me fixant avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve, et moi lui rendant ce regard bienveillant. Ses mèches de cheveux qui chatouillaient mon oreille et mon cou. Cette agréable chaleur, au bas-ventre.  
Non. Pas de ça avec Seto Kaiba. Ton professeur et du surcroît un salopard de premier ordre ! Tu ne peux pas tout simplement rêver de ça, ce doit être une erreur, une grossière et fatale erreur !

Je regarde le cadran de mon réveil. Il est bientôt neuf heures, je devrais songer à me lever afin d'arriver à l'heure au bus... et au cinéma.  
Je consulte mes messages, il y en a deux de la part d'Edo - pourquoi je ne rêve pas le plus simplement du monde que je promène avec ce gentil garçon, au lieu de faire l'amour avec l'autre connard?

Je me lève, mange un copieux petit-déjeuner et je me prépare en un coup de vent à la salle de bains, en enfilant mon sweat rouge à capuche et un jean. Je jette un œil aux affaires que je dois prendre dans mon sac : téléphone portable, porte-feuille, bloc-notes et stylo.  
Je pars en laissant un mot à Mai, et je rejoins l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de la résidence, me menant dans le quartier où le cinéma se trouve.

Le bus est devenu mon plus grand allié depuis que ma Ford a décidé de prendre des vacances méritées, mais j'espère que je pourrais bientôt bénéficier de ma totale liberté, à nouveau. Le bus est un endroit où on rencontre sans cesse de nouveaux visages, et où l'on reconnaît les habitués, et puis aussi les pensées peuvent divaguer rapidement, trop rapidement même.  
Je pense tout d'abord au film que nous irons voir Edo et moi, je me demande lequel nous allons choisir et je me rends compte que je ne connais pas si bien ses goûts que ça, sauf des trucs de gamins, enfin lorsqu'on était des gamins. Mais ça remonte à loin.  
Puis, je me remémore qu'avec Seto, ça aurait été sûrement plus facile de trouver ce qui convient, vu ce qu'il a pu faire comme choix de livre la fois dernière, et qui se rapproche ce vers quoi je tends naturellement. _Merde, voilà que je pense encore à lui..._ Je pensais bien qu'avec l'empressement de ce matin et l'auto-censure de mon esprit, couplé à la superbe sortie en prévision, je pourrais peut-être oublier mon rêve, et faire sortir cet homme de ma tête, juste le temps d'une sortie.

Je manque mon arrêt de bus, et je vois Edo qui est en train de m'y attendre. Merde. Il serait bien grand temps que ma Ford me revienne, car je commence déjà à avoir des absences, et ça n'est pas bienvenu.  
Je fais un signe bref à Edo, lui disant que je le retrouve un peu plus loin, au prochain arrêt. Il lève un pouce en guise de « j'ai compris ».

Il me rejoint bien assez vite, il a, naturellement,  
une longue foulée et une marche rapide, aussi il court vite, j'ai pu en attester la fois précédente.  
Il me regarde affectueusement descendre du bus en m'adressant un grand sourire. Il se penche en avant, et me salue bien bas. Quelle marque de bienvenue !

\- Si Madame Hopkins le souhaite, son serviteur pourrait la débarrasser de son sac et faire office de porteur pour Madame. Son serviteur sait que Madame a eu une petite semaine bien éprouvante. Tout pour Madame.

\- Arrête ton char, toi, je dis en souriant. Je te paye un petit quelque chose à manger, avant qu'on aille chercher nos billets pour la séance !

Nous nous dirigeons vers le snack du trottoir d'en face. Edo remarque qu'il y a un petit bar, fermé à cette heure, et il propose qu'on aille y boire après notre séance. Je fais la promesse de m'y tenir, comme pour le cinéma, et voilà un Edo heureux et satisfait d'avoir pu m'inviter avec un grand « oui » directement de ma part.  
Edo est un ami fantastique, et attentionné, et qui a toujours le mot pour rire, afin de remonter le moral de ses amis, je ne peux que constater que ça : avec sa présence, j'oublie tous les soucis qui me sont tombés dessus, et ça me fait le plus grand bien.  
Les _snacks_ finis, nous nous rendons au cinéma, moi avec le cœur et l'esprit on ne peut plus léger.  
Edo et moi sommes dans la salle diffusant le film _Ready Player One_. C'est le dernier film estampillé Steven Spielberg, un type du cinéma que j'aime bien... Non, en fait que j'adore... _Indiana Jones_ , _Retour vers le Futur_ , ou encore _Jurassic Park_ mes films favoris qui font de nouveau surface dans la _pop-culture_ et qui remporte un franc succès chez les _geeks_. Il faut dire que je suis un peu - non, beaucoup - de ce genre là, et ce qui n'est pas appréciable selon les dogmes de la société. Et surtout quand on est une fille... Mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup gêner Edo, je pense qu'il me voit comme un bon pote avec qui se marrer un coup !  
La séance est agréable, le film est bon. J'ai pris à l'entrée du cinéma un gros stock de _popcorns_ qu'Edo et moi nous nous partageons. Plusieurs fois, nos mains se rencontrent alors que nous piochons dans le paquet, ça me perturbe un peu, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'être comme ça, là, au cinéma à me goinfrer avec quelqu'un en regardant un film. La plupart des séances cinéma que j'ai pu faire étaient pour l'Université ou pour un loisir personnel, et autant dire que je prenais les séances les plus matinales pour ne pas être dérangée.  
C'est donc étrange et agréable d'être avec Edo, se sentir bien, appréciée, et passer un si bon moment. Je pourrais même m'y habituer !

Il est 18h quand le _popcorn_ et le film finissent. Edo s'étire et passe un bras autour de moi alors que nous écoutons la bande-son du crédit final du film, et que les gens autour de nous se pressent pour gagner les sorties, en se bousculant.  
Edo, son bras toujours passé par-dessus moi, a un sourire de bambin sur les lèvres. Il se tourne vers moi, puis, sans prévenir, me décoiffe d'un geste avec sa main, en la passant vite dans mes cheveux.

-On y va, Reb ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas l'heure d'aller au bar, mais on peut passer vite fait faire un tour en ville, si ça te tente ?

\- Hum, oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu proposes quoi ?

Nous sommes dans une très grand magasin qui vend des tas de livres. J'ai mon sac plein à craquer de bonbons, venant d'un magasin spécialisé où Edo voulait m'emmener. Je suis aux anges.  
Je vais dans les rayons, de long en large, et je regarde absolument tout. J'en ai la tête qui tourne, il y a tellement de livres ! Cependant, je ne m'attarde pas sur la plupart que j'ai déjà pu côtoyer chez M. Wilson.  
J'en prends un, de Ray Bradbury, car j'affectionne beaucoup l'auteur. Le temps de finir mon tour d'inspection, le temps de constater avec un léger pincement au cœur un rayon « jeux » où je ne peux pas aller, car Edo me tire vers les caisses, trop pressé d'aller au bar pour m'offrir un verre.  
Je passe mon article, que je paye en boudant un peu Edo. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
Le bar est chaleureux, il y a de bonnes _vibes_ , et comme il est du genre rétro, c'est tout à fait mon truc : il y a une borne d'arcade, dans un coin, avec un _jukebox_ rouge qui passe de vieux airs.  
Edo et moi sommes à une table, en train de boire et de grignoter des amuses-bouches, don gracieux du gérant du bar, qui a l'air de connaître Edo.  
Je parle avec plus d'animation que d'habitude, à cause du verre de bière que j'ai à la main : je ne suis pas vraiment une fille qui « picole », et pour moi, la bière, c'est une première... C'est à peine, en fait, si j'arrive à supporter un verre de cidre ou cuisiner avec de l'alcool.  
Le bar se remplit peu à peu. Comme Edo et moi sommes arrivés à son ouverture, il n'y avait pas grand monde, et je trouvais l'air plutôt à faire la fête. Mais avec l'arrivée des nouvelles têtes, que je ne connais que trop bien, je commence à me demander si nous ne devrions pas continuer la soirée chez Edo ou dans un autre établissement. En fait, des garçons de ma classe qui, disons le, ne m'apprécient guère depuis que je les ai repoussé, viennent d'entrer et m'ont porté un regard.  
Edo me voit mal à l'aise et me recommande un verre. _Par pitié, je ne supporte pas l'alcool, je suis déjà un peu embrouillée..._ Il essaye de me changer les idées, même s'il doit probablement ignorer ce que j'ai en tête, ou bien se mépriser sur ma soudaine « déprime », en tous cas, il me raconte des blagues et me commande encore et encore des verres.  
Je bois, ça me donne du courage, et j'oublie les trouducs de l'autre côté du bar, qui me jettent un œil, de temps en temps. Comme si le fait que je sortais avec un ami les dérangeait. Les couillons. Ts. Ils percutent aussi vite que l'autre salaud. Pas des lumières, donc.

J'en suis à ma sixième bière quand je jette, d'un œil trouble, un regard à mon portable : il est 22h30, j'ai un tas d'appels manqués et des messages textes de... Seto Kaiba. Il me veut quoi encore, lui ?  
Je ne me sens pas très bien, et je préviens Edo que je vais faire un tour dehors. Il m'accorde un court instant de répit, tout en me disant qu'il me rejoindrait, pour qu'on aille chez lui après. Je ne peux qu'approuver, ma tête tourne trop, et je n'ai pas envie de reprendre le bus dans cet état, car de toute évidence, Edo ne peut pas me reconduire après six « verres ».  
Je quitte ma chaise, en reprenant mon sac sur mon dos, et je sors en passant près des trouducs. Ils tournent leurs têtes vers moi. Je crois apercevoir sur les visages qui me fixent quelque chose de mauvais. Juste une impression, ces cons sont trop occupés à boire pour lever le moindre doigt dans une bataille de pouces.

Je suis au bord du bar. Il fait frais maintenant, et je n'ai pas grand chose sur moi, un simple sweatshort... Je marche un peu le long du trottoir, avec mes idées pas claires du tout. J'ai chaud, je me sens bien et pas en même temps, et puis j'ai une drôle d'impression. Le fait de la présences des connards à l'intérieur m'irrite, en plus de voir que Seto m'ait encore contacté. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, et ça ne doit pas être dans les habitudes de monsieur, qu'on le fasse mariner autant.  
Avec le courage que j'ai, et l'alcool qui coule dans mes veines maintenant, je décide de regarder les messages. Cependant, ma vue trop brouillée me fait lire de travers, et j'ai du mal à assimiler ce qu'il a écrit.  
Au moment où je déchiffre un « passez une bonne soirée », je sens une présence autour de moi. Dieu. C'est quoi, ou qui ? J'entends distinctement au moins quatre personnes autour de moi. _Ils étaient combien déjà, les trouducs, huh ?_ Merde. C'est pile leur nombre, mais c'est peut-être une coïncidence, non ?  
J'entends leurs voix qui me lancent des insultes, ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'arrive pas à fixer leurs visages, ça me tourne trop. Merde.

Ils m'attirent un peu plus loin du bar, à quatre, ils rient, ils sont alcoolisés, au moins autant que moi. La blague n'est pas drôle, je veux retourner au bar, et j'essaye de partir, mais à quatre, ils me retiennent et m'emmènent toujours vers un angle mort de bâtiment.  
Instinctivement, j'appuie sur un bouton me permettant d'appeler le dernier message consulté. Je sais que ça ne m'aidera pas, mais s'ils entendent une sonnerie, ça les fera peut-être flipper.

Je suis entourée d'eux, on ne voit plus le bar, et personne n'a dû me voir. Putain, il va se passer quoi.. ?  
Ils tournent autour de moi, m'insultent toujours, et ils essayent de prendre mon sac et mon portable qui fait toujours un long _bip_ , comme un S.O.S qui se perd dans le lointain.

\- Alors, on fait plus la maline, maintenant, Rebecca ? dit une des voix, enfin, de ce que je peux en percevoir.

\- On va faire quoi, de toi, chérie ? me lance un autre.

\- Moi, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, hein, Rebecca ?

Non, putain, laissez-moi ! Je suis aphone, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et j'essaye de les repousser, mais mes gestes sont plus proches de ceux d'une enfant colérique que d'une adulte sur le point de se faire agresser.  
J'aurais pas dû tant boire, je m'en rends compte dans des éclairs de lucidité. Quelle conne je fais, avec une capacité émotionnelle telle que je sois obligée de me mettre à boire pour me vider la tête.

Alors qu'un des types commence à me tenir pour m'immobiliser, tout en tentant d'arracher mon sac, une lumière blanche, aveuglante, baigne la scène.  
Un gars de plus ? Non. Par pitié. Je me sens mal et j'ai envie de m'enfuir, ou de me gifler, enfin, d'avoir une vraie réaction. Mais je suis sans force, et ma tête me tourne davantage. Ça tourne encore et encore, et je distingue de moins en moins bien la scène.  
La lumière provient des phares d'une grosse voiture noire qui s'est arrêtée juste devant nous, de façon à bloquer les types - et moi-même - dans l'angle mort de l'immeuble.  
Quelqu'un, en sort, et malgré le contre-jour, je remarque qu'il est très grand. Il s'avance, toujours en étant baigné par cette lumière qui m'empêche de mieux le voir. Il s'arrête et fixe mes agresseurs.

\- Non. Vous ne ferez rien à la demoiselle.

La voix calme, posée, mais cassante, m'est assez familière, mais je n'arrive pas à la situer. En tous cas, j'ai l'intime conviction que ce nouvel arrivant ne me veut pas de mal, et que c'est quelqu'un de mon côté. Il ne me fera aucun mal, je pense même qu'il est là parce qu'il veut m'aider.

\- Tu veux quoi, toi, le bouffon ? On s'amuse avec une copine, tu veux pas nous laisser un peu, là, et faire ton héros ailleurs ? crie le gars qui me maintient à quelques centimètres de lui.

L'homme s'approche davantage, ça sent mauvais pour les connards. Il garde les mains dans les poches et je l'entends rire tout bas. Ça me glace le sang, même si les gars avec qui je suis ne m'attirent pas de sympathie.  
Il approche de plus en plus. Et les gars, sans aucune raison, s'en vont, au moment où je m'évanouis.


	10. Fruit défendu

10.

J'ai mal au crâne. Il fait noir. Je ne sais pas où je suis, si je suis dans la réalité ou juste en train de cuver, ou bien, peut-être les deux ? Rien à foutre. J'ai l'air en sécurité, en moyennement bonne santé, c'est déjà ça.  
J'ouvre les yeux, et je découvre un lit couvert d'un large drap blanc. Ma tête repose sur des oreillers moelleux à souhaits. C'est agréable malgré ma gueule de bois effroyable. Je remarque que je suis allongée sur le côté, maintenue en PLS.  
Qui peut bien avoir fait ça ? Edo ? Non. Il n'a pas pu prendre le volant hier, et puis il a dit qu'il irait me rejoindre devant le bar. Et puis cette voix, l'homme, ça m'était familier, mais j'aurais reconnu de suite Edo.

Je me pose des questions sur mon « héros », j'ai les yeux ouverts mais la pièce est plongée dans le noir total. Néanmoins, je peux percevoir quelques éléments autour de moi, dont un bras, passé sous l'oreiller où me tête est posée, et qui laisse une main dépasser.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est mon cerveau qui est encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, ou si c'est juste pour, en un sens, me rassurer, mais j'attrape le pouce de la main passée sous mon oreiller.  
Je somnole encore, mais je me rends compte que mon geste semble intriguer celui - la main est celle d'un homme, j'en suis certaine – qui me maintient en PLS, et je sens sa tête bouger derrière moi, lançant un souffle chaud régulier qui vient caresser ma nuque. Ça devrait m'être désagréable, oui, mais mon corps et mon cerveau réagissent à l'inverse de ma pensée.  
Je me blottis davantage dans le lit, je suis bien, à l'abri, au chaud, tout ça, mais soudain je me ravise : les caresses des tissus me collent à la peau, littéralement.  
Oui. Je ne porte plus que mon sweatshirt, dieu soit loué, assez grand pour couvrir mes fesses et le reste mais je n'ai plus mon jean.

Perturbée, je ne peux plus refermer les yeux de manière innocente. Je dois être chez un malade. Je n'ai plus de jean. Je n'ai plus que ma petite culotte là, juste en-dessous. Et ce malade est en train de dormir, non, me maintenir en PLS à côté de lui.  
La douce chaleur du lit s'évanouit et laisse place à des sueurs froides, et à une agitation cérébrale en total désordre. Je fais quoi, moi ? Je reste là, à faire semblant de cuver encore longtemps, en priant pour que le taré derrière moi daigne se lever, ou bien je l'affronte ?  
Je me remémore les stages d'autodéfense que j'aurais dû prendre au lieu des « cours » de yoga que j'ai suivi, pour palier mon anxiété. Putain, taper sur des trucs aurait eu un meilleur effet, et ça aurait été bénéfique pour moi, en cet instant.

Je tente de me retourner, et de briser l'étreinte, tout en faisant mine d'être toujours dans le sommeil le plus profond. Je lâche le pouce que j'avais agrippé un peu plus tôt avant de me rendre compte de mon absolue connerie, et je grommelle en me retournant enfin.  
J'ai la tête enfouie dans le drap, les yeux fermés, et je me positionne contre le malade qui partage ce lit avec et malgré moi. Je vais devoir réfléchir vite, très très vite pour me sortir de cette délicate situation.

J'hésite encore à ouvrir les yeux durant un court moment, pour voir qui est avec moi. Je redoute qu'il ne se rende compte que je le regarde.  
Mais en tendant bien l'oreille, je suis soulagée d'entendre le bruit étouffé d'une musique à travers, ce que je pense être, un casque audio. La musique est une distraction satisfaisante, pour mon entreprise, c'est ma chance !

J'ouvre un œil rapidement. Trop rapidement, car je n'ai pas le temps de discerner le visage, qui pourtant est à quelques centimètres à peine du mien.  
Du courage. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, et les deux, même, cette fois. Et j'ai l'impression, que je vais de nouveau m'évanouir.

J'entrevois, du creux d'où je suis, des cheveux bruns, un visage fermé, peu avenant, et qui ne m'est que trop familier. Seigneur.  
Je suis dans un grand lit blanc, avec Seto Kaiba, qui ouvre les yeux, et se tourne vers moi.  
J'ai les yeux rivés sur lui, grands ouverts, sans m'en rendre compte. Lui aussi me regarde, et il a l'air amusé. Je m'attends au pire.  
Il retire son casque audio, en faisant un sourire en coin. Il n'arbore ni un rictus, ni un sourire comme la fois dernière à la librairie, mais ce léger geste amical et qui semble sincère, me semble de meilleure augure que ce que j'avais prévu. Ouf.

\- Bonjour, Beckie. Bien dormi ?

Il fait comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel que je passe la nuit chez lui, après avoir pris une bonne cuite.  
Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup, du fait de la décontraction de mon hôte, du fait que j'étais totalement bourrée hier, et que j'ai fini dans ce lit à moitié nue.

\- Euh... Bon... Bonjour... je réponds tout bas, tremblant presque, et pleine de honte.

Il se lève. Dieu soit loué. Il est tout à fait habillé et c'est plutôt rassurant pour moi. _Oui, au moins, il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose que je ne vais regretter ad vita eternam_. Tiens, c'est étrange que ma conscience ne soit pas plus « retournée » que ça.  
Je reste sous le drap, recroquevillée, je couvre ma demie nudité. Je suis toujours choquée, mais je vais mieux. Au moins, je sais avec qui je suis : un beau taré.

Il me regarde, debout, de son côté du lit. Je crois qu'il voit que je suis en état de choc, et ça a l'air de plus l'amuser encore. Quel salaud.  
Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas fait de mal, qu'il a même été un preux chevalier servant hier, mais quand même, me déshabiller de la sorte, et de surcroît dormir juste à côté de moi. En tous cas, je suis toujours abasourdie.  
Il sourit en passant une main, celle dont j'avais attrapé le pouce, dans ses cheveux. Je prends très mal ce comportement, et je reprends contenance d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Je lance ça avec un ton qui exprime une franche colère, ce qui n'amuse plus du tout mon hôte. Il a une expression que je connais, avec un léger rictus au coin de la bouche. _Oui, montre ton vrai visage !_  
Il contourne le lit et vient se poster du côté où je me trouve. Je suis en tailleur, comme une enfant, et je le regarde arriver sans dire un mot.

Il vient s'accroupir près de moi. Je baisse la tête et je regarde mes mains. Il a l'air d'un grand frère ou d'un père prêt à disputer une enfant.  
Il attrape mon menton, lève ma tête et plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Il semble furieux.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Peut-être parce que votre ami était bien trop occupé, hier, pour vous sauver la mise. Vraiment, il a été charmant avec vous. Très.

Je voudrais baisser les yeux, mais les siens sont en train de m'hypnotiser. Et même s'il me dispute, je ne peux que me délecter de ce regard qui se pose de façon intense sur moi.  
Son rictus est de plus en plus marqué, et ça fait un peu peur. Il découvre ses canines, pointues comme celles d'un prédateur. Je crois qu'il m'en veut, et aussi sincèrement à Edo, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir.

\- Combien de verres vous ont été offerts ? Deux ? Dix ? Quel bon plan pour avouer ses sentiments. Il avait un tel manque de confiance en lui ? Il avait un tel manque de courage ? Très certainement. C'est pathétique.

J'ai mal au ventre. Ma gorge me brûle, et j'ai des larmes qui commencent à monter aux yeux. Non. Edo ne ferait jamais ça ! Il voyait juste que j'allais mal et...

\- Edo n'est pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un lâche ! Pas comme vous ! dis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Seto plisse les yeux. Son regard est si mauvais. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, non, du tout. La petite Rebecca doit lui tenir tête, et puis, il n'attend que ça, non, le beau salaud ?  
Il tient toujours mon menton, mais en caresse le bout de son pouce. Il est vraiment pas croyable, et en plus bien trop imprévisible. Il ferme les yeux un court instant avant de fixer de nouveau mon regard fuyant.

\- Je peux vous assurer que ce devait être les intentions de votre ami, Rebecca. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez jeter un œil à vos messages. 

Il cesse de tenir mon menton. Il est sombre, et je comprends ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je redoute aussi.  
Il me tend mon vieux portable, qu'il sort droit de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Il reste un instant la main tendue vers moi, car j'hésite à reprendre mon téléphone.  
Je constate avec horreur un oubli fondamental : j'ai tout simplement manqué de verrouiller d'un code le téléphone, et vu l'air de Seto, il a vu et il sait.

\- Au fait, merci pour le magnifique surnom, c'est gentil de votre part. Et ça me qualifie bien, j'imagine.

Il se relève et amorce un départ sans me jeter un seul regard. Je suis là, tout à fait coi. Le téléphone entre mes mains. Et je le regarde.  
Il avance vers la porte, et avant d'ouvrir, s'arrête. Puis, il lance, toujours dos à moi, tête relevée...

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes ainsi ? Quelle question ! Je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement, vous laisser avec un jean sale et tout à fait déchiré, après votre évanouissement. Vous savez, j'ai des principes, et je m'y tiens avec toute la rigueur possible. Et je crois qu'on ne peut en dire autant de votre ami.

Seto Kaiba a disparu depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes maintenant. Je suis un peu inquiète, et trop torturée pour jeter un œil à mon téléphone. Mais alors que je m'apprête à le poser à côté de moi, sur une table de chevet, je reçois un message. C'est Edo.  
Avant de le lire, je regarde les messages que je voulais consulter hier, quand j'étais dehors, avant de me faire agresser par les garçons de ma classe. Maintenant que j'y pense, je comprends pourquoi ils ont battu en retraite devant Seto...

Tous les messages que j'ai reçu après ma séance de cinéma venaient de Seto « Un beau salaud » Kaiba. D'abord intrigué que je ne lui réponde pas, ensuite très amusé de mon silence, et enfin, après mon appel, fou de rage et me demandant où je me trouvais.  
 _Cinq minutes plus tard, il était là. Face à mes agresseurs. Seul contre quatre. Pas un lâche, donc, comme j'ai pu le prétendre tout à l'heure..._ Mon cœur se pince à ce souvenir. Je vais m'excuser, je crois. Tout ça aurait pu mal finir, si les quatre autres s'étaient... Non. Ils n'auraient pas pu s'attaquer à lui... Quoique... Ils sont assez bêtes pour ça. Mon Dieu. Seto...

Je consulte les messages d'Edo. Il y en a pas loin de vingt depuis 23 heures, hier soir. Seto aurait pu lui répondre au moins ! Edo doit se faire un sang d'encre.  
Les messages sont ponctués de « tu es où ? », au début, pour ensuite donner des « j'aurais dû me douter que j'allais te faire peur », pour enfin être au summum de l'inquiétude et crier textuellement des « JE SUIS VRAIMENT INQUIET ! TU ES OÙ ? BON SANG. JE SUIS UN CON POUR T'AVOIR LAISSÉ PARTIR ! ». Et ce matin encore, à ce moment-même, il s'en veut...  
Je compose rapidement le numéro d'Edo. Je vais lui téléphoner rapidement, ça va le rassurer, du moins, je l'espère. Je m'en veux d'avoir été prise d'un moment de faiblesse. _Mais d'un côté, tu ne serais pas ici, non ?_ Ma conscience reprend ses mauvaises habitudes. Mon ventre se tord. Une sonnerie est en train de retentir.

\- Allô ? Allô ? Reb!? Rebecca ! C'est bien toi ?

Edo est inquiet et il crie presque au téléphone. J'éloigne l'appareil de mon oreille et je décide de mettre le haut-parleur le moins fort possible, pour lui parler.  
Tandis que j'appuie sur les touches afin de faire changer de mode mon téléphone, j'entends quelques pas derrière la porte, et Edo qui crie mon nom.

\- Oui. Edo, c'est bien moi, je dis dans un souffle. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien... J'ai eu quelques soucis hier, mais... un proche m'a aidé. Ne t'en fais pas. Rien de grave.

Edo se tait quelques minutes. Ma voix qui n'était qu'un souffle ne doit pas vraiment le rassurer, et je peux comprendre. Mais vu chez qui je suis, et vu la façon dont il traite mon ami, je n'ai pas intérêt à faire trop de bruit... Surtout que je suspecte mon hôte de se trouver juste derrière la porte.  
Edo émet un charabia incompréhensible, mais après une écoute attentive, je comprends vite qu'il m'a cherchée partout, sans me trouver, et que maintenant encore, il veut savoir où je suis.

\- Edo, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. Je vais demander à être raccompagnée, et je t'expliquerai tout, d'accord ? Je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser, je commence à avoir faim et... Enfin, bref. Je te donne un lieu de rencontre dans une petite heure, ok ?

\- Ok, dit Edo, à peine rassuré.

Je raccroche, et je pose le portable sur la table à côté de moi. Pauvre Edo... Il se sent coupable, et je n'ai même pas réussi à dissiper toute angoisse chez lui.

J'ai la tête dans les mains. Je vais lui dire quoi, moi ? Je suis stupide de croire que j'ai réponse à tout, envers tout le monde.

On frappe doucement à la porte. Je remonte vite le drap sur moi. Il était tombé durant mon appel. Je me redresse, et j'essaye de ne pas paraître trop abattue.  
Seto entre, une pile de vêtements à lui sous le bras, et un plateau dans les mains. Il ne sourit pas, il n'a pour ainsi dire aucune expression. Il avance vers moi.

Une fois à proximité du lit, il a un léger sourire, enfin, peut-être un rictus. Il fait encore noir, et il m'est difficile de discerner les imperceptibles changements de son visage. En tous cas, il a un sourire, bon ou mauvais.

\- Tu peux juste lui dire que tu as perdu ton chemin, hier, en ville, et que tu avais du mal à revenir sur tes pas. Ça fera déjà l'affaire, et ça l'occupera quelques temps.

 _Ah ? Depuis quand tu me tutoies, toi ?_ Je le suis du regard. Il s'affaire dans la pièce en ne me regardant pas, et je constate même qu'il vient de me parler sans pour autant me regarder... Lui qui aime qu'on le regarde droit dans les yeux, quand on lui parle...

Une lumière très basse envahit la pièce avec douceur. Il fait encore sombre, mais désormais il y a assez de lumière pour que je puisse voir distinctement mon interlocuteur.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ça n'en dit ni trop sur ce qu'il s'est passé, ni trop peu. Une bonne esquive. Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est tout naturel.

Reprenant les affaires et le plateau posés sur un genre de bureau, plus loin dans la pièce, Seto se dirige vers moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette situation.  
C'est absurde, et pour continuer en cette voie, le voilà qui se pose près de moi dans le lit, calmement.  
Le plateau est posé à côté de lui, et je découvre avec la plus grande des surprises ce qu'il y a dessus : un petit-déjeuner. Un bol de lait, un jus d'orange et... une pomme... Ok. Ça devient vraiment absurde, bizarre, et même voire grotesque.  
Il dépose les affaires entre nous deux, sans me regarder... Seto Kaiba devient vraiment mystérieux. Et c'est un mystère plutôt incongru qui me fait face.

\- Tu auras besoin de te changer, je suppose. J'ai donc cru bon de te ramener quelque chose de, disons, assez convenable. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien qui ne soit vraiment adapté à toi, ici, et j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Carrément glauque maintenant. Il me donne ses habits, car je n'ai rien à me mettre. D'un côté, c'est vrai, et c'est une charmante attention. S'il n'était pas plus âgé que moi, et surtout, si ce n'était pas mon professeur.

Je suis déroutée, et j'appréhende, mais bon, c'est au moins gentil de sa part, de penser comme ça à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, par contre, et il doit s'en rendre compte, je crois.

\- La porte, là-bas, à gauche, c'est la salle de bains. Tu peux y aller. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut. C'est juste que tu vas devoir fouiller un peu. Si tu veux, j'attends dehors.

J'acquiesce timidement. Il est impeccablement calme, froid, et distant. Mais si attentionné. Déroutant.

Je me retrouve dans une salle de bains très, trop grande. La pièce doit faire au moins la moitié du salon de ma colocation à la résidence. Il y a un tas de miroirs partout sur les murs. Des grandes armoires, avec dedans des serviettes de toutes tailles et des tas de peignoirs. Il y a aussi, sous les vasques, le nécessaire pour la toilette, tout en plusieurs exemplaires, tout en neuf.  
Je prends de quoi me laver, et me sécher. Je passe vite dans une douche italienne au carrelage plutôt sombre, et je me sèche vite. Je m'entoure d'une serviette au niveau du corps, et une au niveau des cheveux, et je m'avance vers le tas de vêtements que Seto m'a donné.  
Voyons voir... Un t-shirt noir, une veste assortie tout douce et moelleuse, un jean gris foncé... et... un... mot... entre deux habits... quoi... ?

 _Et je pense que vous aurez bien besoin de ceci._

 _Je suis désolé d'avance si ça n'est pas de votre goût._

 _Seto._

Un caleçon. Sous le mot. Un putain de caleçon. Je ne peux pas mettre ça ! C'est à lui ! C'est... Je... C'est pour ça qu'il ne me regardait pas ? Il avait honte... ou quoi ? Non, non, non. Il devait être amusé. Il doit bien se marrer intérieurement.

Je regarde le caleçon d'un œil mauvais. Je refuse de porter ça. Il a raison, ce n'est pas du tout à mon goût, et je ne goûte pas non plus à la plaisanterie. _Mais après tout, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il te donne ça, non ?  
_ Je suis rouge de honte quand je sors de la salle de bains, et que j'annonce qu'il peut entrer. Comme je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements de rechange, j'ai dû plier face au caleçon. Argh.  
Seto entre et me propose de prendre, en même temps que lui, le petit-déjeuner. Il a de quoi manger à la main, et le plateau, lui, est toujours en train d'attendre. Mais je n'ai pas faim. J'ai trop honte, et je voudrais me cacher sous terre. Tellement honte que j'ai l'appétit tout bonnement et simplement coupé.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Merci quand même... Et merci... Pour les... vêtements...

Je scrute la moindre réaction chez lui, mais elle ne se fait pas attendre : il a un sourire franc et hoche la tête en mordant à pleines dents dans un croissant.

Soit il est vraiment sincère dans ce geste, ou bien il jubile intérieurement et il joue bien la comédie. En tous cas, la honte me tord toujours le ventre, quand je viens m'asseoir au bord du lit, à l'opposé de Seto.

\- Mais tu devrais manger quand même. Tu sais, boire la veille, sans vraiment manger, ce n'est pas très bon. Mais je crois que tu sais les conséquences à tout ça ?

Il lève un sourcil en me regardant, avec son air sérieux. Oui, je sais ce qui peut m'attendre si je manque un repas après une telle soirée : l'évanouissement.

Il tend d'abord le bol de lait. Putain, c'est _creepy_ , on dirait un grand qui donne son petit-déjeuner à une enfant. Mais je suis redevenue la petite Rebecca timide, et j'accepte le bol, que je bois d'un trait. Ensuite, il me donne le verre de jus d'orange. C'est très frais, plus que le lait. Je bois également d'un coup sec, comme un _shot_ de quelconque alcool.  
Je passe le revers de ma main après avoir bu et rendu le verre à Seto. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac plein, et de toute façon, il est noué. Mais vite, Seto me donne la pomme qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Je fais un « non » de la tête et repousse gentiment le fruit.

\- Tu vas manger cette pomme, Beckie. Tu vas me faire le plus simple plaisir de la manger.

\- Non. Vraiment. Merci, c'est très gentil mais j'ai un peu mal au ventre. Et puis... Je suis gênée...

Je me recroqueville dans un coin du lit, tandis qu'il me fixe intensément. Ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens, il me regarde sans ciller. Je ne cille pas non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de manger, et je n'ai pas peur.

\- Mange. Mange la pomme.

Je n'ai pas envie de manger, vraiment, mais je me ravise en me disant que je n'ai pas non plus envie de le mettre en colère. J'accepte donc, les yeux baissés.

\- Bien. Tu vas ouvrir grand, d'accord ?

Je fais un léger « oui » de la tête. Ça ressemble à un jeu de rôle un peu étrange, mais je suis assez amusée pour me prêter au jeu. De toute façon, la situation est déjà bien embarrassante.

Il se penche un peu plus sur le lit, et m'imite. Il se met en tailleur, juste face à moi. Il a un visage assez neutre, mais dans ses yeux bleus, je peux voir une lueur étrange briller, quelque chose que je ne connais pas.  
Je m'exécute et j'ouvre largement la bouche. La pomme approche de ma bouche, et Seto sourit. Le fruit a une forte odeur sucrée, ça me donne vraiment faim, et je croque à pleines dents.

\- C'est bien. C'est très bien. Bon appétit, Beckie.

Il me laisse prendre la pomme entre les mains. Et c'est juteux à souhait. C'est sucré. C'est bon. Il me regarde en train de manger, mordre, avec appétit. Mon ventre n'est plus en train de se tordre. Je pense juste que je devais assouvir un besoin physiologique primaire.

Un bon et délicieux petit-déjeuner comme je les connais, c'est presque ce que je prends, le matin, il me manque juste le pot de crème, mais c'est compensé par le grand bol de lait.

J'arrache le dernier bout de la chair de la pomme alors que Seto me regarde toujours, très patient. Il tend la main vers moi, réclamant le « cadavre » du fruit.


	11. De l'adversité au retour à la réalité

11.

J'attends dans un grand salon, qui, aux couleurs de la chambre, est en blanc, noir, gris et bleu. J'ai même presque l'impression de faire partie du mobilier, de la façon dont je suis habillée... À moins que ce ne soient ses couleurs fétiches...

Seto doit me rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Il doit me ramener au cinéma où j'ai eu mon rendez-vous avec Edo, et où je dois de nouveau le rencontrer.

Edo a insisté pour me ramener chez moi, ce qu'il se devait faire initialement, mais avec la complication d'hier soir... Enfin, il a insisté tellement, au téléphone, que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire que quelqu'un allait déjà me raccompagner.  
Bien sûr, Seto, qui se tenait derrière moi, faisait « non » de la tête et a levé les yeux au ciel au moment où j'ai dit oui à Edo. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à une fois encore laisser en plan un ami, qui était inquiet pour moi, de surcroît.

Seto apparaît en haut des escaliers. Il revient de son bureau, qui fait face à sa chambre, de ce que j'ai pu voir. En tous cas, il a l'air passablement irrité.

Je le vois descendre l'escalier, le visage fermé, et probablement soucieux. Je me demande à quoi il est en train de penser, même si je pense avoir deviné.

Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire pincé.

\- Tu viens ? Suis-moi bien. On va descendre et prendre la Subaru. Le cinéma où tu dois aller est assez loin d'ici.

Je le suis dans un hall d'entré qui doit faire à peu près la taille du salon et de la kitchenette, chez moi. Ça impressionnerait Mai, mais je ne sais pas si je vais lui raconter cette virée improvisée...

Nous arrivons devant une porte d'ascenseur. Il me prie d'y entrer première, mais il vient vite se joindre à moi dans l'étroit espace.

Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs, et Seto s'en rend très certainement compte. Il m'indique que la descente sera d'assez courte durée, moins de dix minutes, si personne ne monte entre deux. J'acquiesce, pas rassurée du tout. Nous sommes presque arrivés, quand d'un coup, Seto passe la main dans mon dos et frotte une de mes épaules. Je sens une drôle d'énergie se charger autour de nous, soudainement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'une des choses que tu préfères, les ascenseurs, non ?

Seto continue à masser mon épaule, la pressant même légèrement, tandis que je tente de lui répondre, de manière très timide.

\- En effet, pas du tout mon truc, même... mais j'avoue... j'aimerais bien que ça le devienne...

Il esquisse un sourire. Sa main presse davantage mon épaule. Il se décale légèrement vers l'arrière de la cabine, toujours me tenant l'épaule.

Il est juste derrière moi, et s'approche de mon oreille, tout doucement. C'est électrisant.

\- Et tu crois que je peux t'aider à apprécier cet endroit ?

 _Ting !_ Mes pupilles s'ouvrent aussi grand que la porte de l'ascenseur. Je frissonne. Quel effet il peut avoir, celui-là. Mon Dieu.

 _Oh ! J'en serai vraiment ravie... Une prochaine fois peut-être ? J'ai hâte !_ Oh non, rendors-toi, instinct bas et primitif. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Seto passe devant moi, et au passage, je vois bien qu'il a un sourire en coin, charmeur mais vicieux. Nous jouons à un jeu dangereux, je crois, mais ça reste à confirmer, bien sûr.

Il avance d'un pas assuré vers une belle voiture noire comme la nuit la plus profonde. C'est donc avec cette voiture qu'il est venu me chercher hier, la Subaru noire, qui bloquait le passage à mes agresseurs ?

J'entends un genre de _clic_. Seto m'invite à être à ses côtés, à l'avant de la voiture. Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais faire tache, à l'avant, dans cette belle voiture car ça ne colle pas du tout à ce que je laisse voir de moi à vrai dire. Pourtant, encouragée, je prends place.

Nous discutons peu en chemin. Plus le point de rencontre se rapproche, plus Seto semble contrarié. Et aussi, il semble être en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse, et je n'ose pas le déranger. Mais à quoi pense-t-il ?

La musique résonne assez fort dans l'habitacle de la voiture, quelque chose qui pulse, une musique qui vit à cent à l'heure. Ça doit aider à faire réfléchir Seto.

Seto prend les derniers virages de façon assez brusque. Ce n'est pas, je devine, sa conduite habituelle, car il y a quelques minutes encore il était plutôt doux.

Le cinéma est à une cinquantaine de mètres, là, devant nous, et Seto s'arrête et se gare à proximité. Je crois qu'il se fiche du fait du droit de se garer là. Il est très en colère. Enfin, son visage reflète cette impression plutôt désagréable. J'aimais mieux son comportement, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner.

Il scrute le devant du cinéma, et relève soudain la tête quand il voit Edo, les mains dans les poches, lui aussi agacé, et en train de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche afin de guetter mon arrivée.

Seto enlève brusquement les clés du contact, et me fait un signe de tête, m'invitant sans la moindre des politesses, à descendre de la Subaru.

\- Alors alors... Voyons qui est l'incapable qui t'as laissée à la merci des jeunes poivrots d'hier... Voyons comment il va prendre ça... Seto marmonne, furieux.

Edo me voit, sans remarquer Seto. Je pense qu'il ne se doute pas que, c'est lui, le proche, qui s'est senti redevable de m'accompagner.

Edo me fait des grands signes de la main, il est content de me voir, après la belle frayeur d'hier. Mais je remarque du coin de l'œil que la marche de Seto est en train de s'accélérer. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui casse le plus simplement du monde la gueule.

Je décide d'augmenter mon rythme de pas et de tenter d'arriver avant Seto. Je commence à courir, et je me jette sur Edo, dans ses bras, avec un grand et faux sourire, mais ça a l'air de lui convenir. Seto est derrière moi, et j'imagine son visage se décomposer d'un coup.

\- Reb ! Ha ha ha ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu es en bonne forme, on dirait !? Edo me sourit.

\- On ne peut mieux, même ! Je t'ai fait peur pour rien, on dirait bien... Je suis désolée...

\- Oh... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Reb. J'ai été stupide, et je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule dehors... Je ne me doutais pas que l'alcool et toi... Enfin... Au fait, il est où ce proche, qui devait te raccompagner ?

Mon sourire s'efface d'un coup, et je redoute les paroles de Seto, alors que je me libère de l'étreinte tout à fait platonique de mon ami.

 _Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, Edo..._ Aïe.

\- Il est ici-même, le proche. Enchanté. Seto. Vous êtes Edo, je présume ?

Seto est froid. Il tend une main pas très amicale à Edo, qui, par défi, la serre. Je sens que le ton froid de Seto n'aide pas, et que Edo et lui se considèrent comme des menaces mutuelles. Oh. C'est génial.

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, tandis que je suis entre eux deux. La sensation presque palpable de la colère monte dans l'air, et j'ai peur qu'un coup parte.

J'essaye d'occuper Edo, un moment, et détourner son attention de Seto. Ce n'est pas chose facile, car je devrais faire de même avec Seto.

\- Edo. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Seto a vraiment été gentil avec moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Je vais juste dire au revoir à Seto, et on y va, ça te va ?

Edo prête plus attention à moi, et il me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Je peux voir à son expression qu'il a remarqué que j'étais habillée différemment d'hier, et... ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il va se méprendre.

Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu le changement significatif d'expression d'Edo, et mon « proche » semble s'en amuser méchamment.

\- Oui, oui. Ça me va parfaitement, dit Edo, retroussant légèrement un coin de sa bouche. Je t'attends plus loin, à la Plymouth.

J'acquiesce et je me retourne vers Seto pour lui dire au revoir. J'aimerais davantage le remercier, il a été plutôt aimable et brave avec moi. Et la seule chose que je peux faire en remerciement, c'est d'instaurer, à cause d'Edo, une tension palpable.

Alors que je me retourne pour adresser un léger sourire à Seto, je sens qu'il attrape ma main et me tire vers lui, doucement. _Mais... Qu'est-ce-que... ?_

Il m'attire à lui, et l'instant d'après je suis collée à lui, dans ses bras, seulement il me fait ressentir toute sa froideur et sa distance. Mais même sans sa chaleur, sans tout ce sentiment de ce matin, c'est agréable de se retrouver là. Bien que je sache que c'est une simple et pure provocation envers Edo.

Il me serre dans ses bras, puis il plante un baiser sonore sur mon front. J'aurais envie de faire de même, mais la situation ne s'y prête pas. Je le laisse faire, aussi je ne pense pas que mon cerveau et que mon corps, qui réagissent très bien à ça, ne veuillent que cela en soit autrement. Je souris timidement.

\- À plus tard, Beckie. Passe une bonne journée.

Il relâche son étreinte. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'y ait eu là qu'une simple provocation et pas en plus de la sincérité, dans ce geste. En tous cas, Edo en reste coi.

Je me dirige vers Edo lorsque Seto me tourne le dos, et qu'il fasse un signe de la main, bref et concis, et sans dire ne serait-ce un au revoir poli à Edo.

Je ne me dirige pas, avec Edo, directement vers sa Chrysler blanche. Il veut s'excuser, et pour cela, il pense que m'offrir un petit quelque chose à manger me ferait du bien. Bien sûr, je sais que c'est parce qu'il est dans une colère polie et courtoise, et parce qu'il veut en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Nous n'avons pas quitté le périmètre du cinéma, et nous nous retrouvons à la même table qu'hier, avant la séance, à prendre la même commande. Et ce même si je n'ai pas faim, du moins, pas faim de cette nourriture.

Edo ingurgite son repas en un rien de temps, et sans m'adresser le moindre mot. Il décolère avec la plus grande des difficultés. Edo, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre...

Une fois après avoir fini l'intégralité de ce qu'il a commandé, il me regarde et inspire brusquement.

\- Chouette veste. Elle est à toi ? Je n'avais pas vu que tu la portais, hier ? Et elle me paraît un peu trop grande, pour toi, non ?

Il parle comme s'il avait abordé la conversation d'un air détaché, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je sais ce qu'il a derrière la tête, et je sais à quoi il pense.

J'inspire profondément, avant de lui répondre.

\- Seto m'a simplement prêté des affaires. Edo. Hier, je me suis perdue, et en essayant de retrouver le bar, j'ai été très maladroite, et je suis tombée. Un beau résultat.

Edo reste perplexe, mais il croit ma version de l'histoire, quand j'invoque ma maladresse. Il ne me croit pas sur ma perte de sens de l'orientation, mais comme il faisait nuit noire, il semble plus enclin à accepter cette excuse. _Merci, Seto. Tu as eu raison. Il me croit._

J'explique brièvement une histoire montée de toutes pièces, mais Edo est satisfait du résumé que je donne. Mais je dois aussi aborder ma rencontre avec ce « proche », Seto, totalement par hasard.

\- J'avais vraiment du mal à retrouver le chemin vers le bar, et puis, alors que je pensais être sur le bon chemin, j'ai rencontré Seto. J'étais assez brouillée pour ne pas retrouver mon chemin, mais très peu brouillée pour ne pas le reconnaître. Comme je ne me souvenais plus du nom du bar, il a proposé qu'on fasse un tour jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse l'endroit, mais j'étais trop fatiguée. J'ai demandé où il y aurait un endroit pour crécher, et il a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas d'aller chez lui.

\- Ah. Donc avec moi, il y a de la réticence, mais quand c'est, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, un gars qui est à la limite d'être un inconnu, ça va tout de suite ?

Je suis en colère contre Edo. Bien sûr, si je lui racontais la vraie histoire, il s'en voudrait, mais en plus, il penserait que Seto est plus taré qu'il n'en a l'air.

Je préfère rester calme, à sourire timidement, à moitié gênée, et à attendre sa réaction.

\- Après, tu n'étais plus toute fraîche. De ma faute. Je peux comprendre que tu étais crevée et que tu n'avais plus envie de faire un long tour dans la ville pour me trouver. La faute vient de moi. J'aurais pas dû te laisser partir toute seule.

Edo semble avoir dépassé le stade de la colère, il s'en veut de nouveau à présent. Je ne vois pas de la manière avec laquelle le réconforter.

J'avance ma main vers son bras, posé sur le bord de la table, et je presse doucement, en affichant un petit sourire désolé. Il me sourit à son tour.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit, depuis quand tu le connais, ce Seto, ni comment tu l'as connu ? Je te pensais plus du genre solitaire, mais je me trompe ?

Je n'ai pas envie de révéler à Edo que Seto, c'est _le_ Seto Kaiba, le professeur qui m'a donné envie de me choper une pneumonie, l'homme qui me rabaisse et qui dit qu'en le détestant, je l'aime à ma manière.

J'esquive la question en répondant qu'il s'agit d'une histoire assez longue, et compliquée. Je tente de ramener Edo sur un terrain plus neutre. Mais depuis que la conversation s'est tournée, même un bref instant, sur Seto, je ne peux plus m'enlever son image de la tête, et son étreinte, et son « jeu », là sur le lit, avec la pomme.

Mes pensées divaguent, et je rougis. Edo n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Encore heureux.

Nous sommes au pied de la résidence. J'invite Edo à entrer, pour venir boire un petit quelque chose avec Mai et moi, chose qu'il accepte de bon cœur. Il me semble qu'il a totalement oublié Seto. J'aurais envie de pouvoir en dire de même, mais ce ne serait que mentir.

Je compose le code d'entrée de la résidence. Edo me rejoint vite après avoir garé sa voiture sur une place réservée aux externes à la résidence.

Nous montons les escaliers, et je le préviens, par rapport à Mai. Cette fille est une vraie tempête et j'ose espérer qu'elle ne sera pas trop embarrassante. Edo, lui, est confiant. Il connaît ce genre de personnalité, et ça ne l'embête pas du tout, heureusement. _Ce qui ne serait pas du tout le cas de Seto, ça non. Je doute même qu'il n'accepte la simple évidence que je sois la meilleure amie de Mai et que je m'entends à merveille avec elle..._

Je passe la porte d'entrée, et je trouve une Mai au summum de son excitation. Elle m'a vue arriver avec Edo, elle va enfin pouvoir le connaître. Aussi elle est la plus heureuse du monde, selon elle, car après le coup de malchance de son vilain rhume, la voilà avec un mail qui lui demande de se présenter demain pour un emploi à mi-temps, dans une maison d'édition.

Je suis très, très heureuse pour elle, même si, avec toute l'agitation dont elle fait preuve, j'ai envie de tout planter là et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour être au calme. Mais Edo est là, en invité.

Mai fait donc connaissance avec Edo, autour du mythique _latte_ qu'elle sait préparer. Personnellement, je me contente de hocher la tête, de temps en temps, et de participer comme je peux à la conversation.

Toutes mes pensées vont vers Seto, et je ne suis pas vraiment mentalement présente. Je divague même à certains moments, en étant en retard dans les échanges.

\- Eh bien toi, alors, tu as l'air fatiguée, vraiment ! Mai a un sourire complice. Edo, vous n'avez quand même pas un peu abusé sur la fête, hier soir ?

Oh non. Non, non, non. Il ne faut pas lancer Edo sur ce terrain-là. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à le détourner de la soirée d'hier, et de Seto. Mai. Tu as fait la pire des erreurs, pour moi.

Edo me regarde. Il a un sourire gêné, ce qui a pour effet d'intriguer Mai au plus haut point.

\- Je ne sais pas si Reb a plus abusé que moi sur la fête, hier soir. À vrai dire, elle a disparu. Et quand je l'ai revue ce matin, elle était avec ce grand type brun, tu sais, Reb, ce mec, avec ses yeux bleus perçants...

 _Edo. Je vais te trucider. Mai. Je crois que tu vas avoir le droit au même sort aussi. Argh. Seigneur._

Mai me regarde étonnée, et Edo est insistant. Je vais exploser, si je ne me contrôle pas... Je ris, tout en disant « espèce de jaloux » à Edo. Mai est perplexe.

Après cet incident de la part à la fois de Mai et de Edo, j'essaye d'écourter le moment que nous passons à trois, en prétextant devoir avancer sur un dossier.

Mai et Edo s'entendent bien, et je pense qu'elle trouve que c'est l'homme idéal, pour moi, si j'ai bien compris les sous-entendus multiples qu'elle a pu faire à l'égard à la fois d'Edo, mais aussi de moi.

Je raccompagne rapidement Edo au parking de la résidence, pour lui ouvrir le portail avec le code. Il commence déjà à faire sombre. J'ai peine à croire que je suis ici avec Edo et Mai depuis moins de deux heures. Je trouve que le soir est vite tombé, pour le premier jour d'avril. Ah. Le premier jour d'avril.

J'ai une soudaine drôle de sensation au creux du cœur. _On est le premier avril._ Je fais un signe à Edo, qui sort le haut de son corps de sa Plymouth, en faisant également des grands signes pour me dire au revoir.

 _On est le premier avril. Putain. Tout ça, avec Seto, ce serait juste une blague ?_ Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Et tandis que je monte l'escalier, je me sens de plus en plus mal, alors qu'il y a encore une vingtaine de minutes à peine, je pensais à Seto, et j'étais heureuse.

Quand je suis de nouveau dans l'entrée de la colocation, je sens une douce odeur : Mai a préparé un repas rapide. Je n'ai pas le cœur à manger, ni le cœur de lui dire non. Et tandis qu'elle me taquine sur les dires d'Edo, je mange en vitesse mon léger repas.

Je suis dans ma chambre, à mon bureau, éclairée par une modeste lampe stylisée architecte des années 90 et je tente de me concentrer sur les dernier livres que je dois rassembler pour compléter mes recherches et enfin commencer la rédaction de mon dossier.

Mais il est difficile de me concentrer. J'entends la télévision qui, même à volume normal, résonne fort dans ma tête, et Mai qui s'agite pour savoir ce qu'elle va mettre demain pour son entretien. « Ni trop sérieux, ni trop décontracté » m'avait-elle répété mille fois.

Mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine depuis que j'ai en tête la date d'aujourd'hui. Le premier avril. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce jour, jamais.

Je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, et plus j'y pense, plus je me doute que tout n'est qu'une vaste farce – à part peut-être le fait que Seto soit un vrai brave garçon, et qu'il ne pouvait me laisser comme ça. Mais ses réactions, tout ça. Il aime me rabaisser, et le voilà tout gentil, tout aimable avec moi. Et encore plus jaloux et « protecteur » qu'à son habitude.

 _Oui. Il s'est bien foutu de moi._ S'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressé par ma stupide personne, il aurait davantage insisté pour me raccompagner à ma résidence. Il n'aurait pas provoqué bêtement Edo. Il ne se serait jamais montré à lui, sachant qu'il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu'il raconte tout à Mai, dont Seto ne connaît son existence que par texte et par la feuille d'émargement.

Je commence à pleurer. J'ai mal au plus profond de moi. Je suis anéantie. Et puis encore ce « passe une bonne journée ». Il se doutait, le beau salaud, que ça ne serait pas une si bonne journée pour moi.

Je range péniblement les affaires dans mon sac. Je suis prête pour demain. Aussi, comme Mai va mieux et qu'elle revient à l'Université avec moi, ça me met un peu de baume au cœur. J'ai besoin de dormir. Ah. Mai, heureusement que tu es de nouveau là. Je vais à la fois pouvoir rattraper mon retard de sommeil et me sentir de nouveau plus au fait de ce monde.

Je me dirige vers mon lit, d'un pas lourd, dans un pyjama bien trop court pour moi. Je prends le plaid que je préfère et je m'enroule dedans.

Je suis à peine en train de m'endormir, quand, vers 22 heures, j'entends mon portable - resté dans le salon - sonner fort. Et Mai qui vient me l'apporter. Elle semble fâchée, sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche pleine de dentifrice tout mousseux, de l'entendre retentir. Elle me le tend, puis fait demi-tour en fermant ma porte.

Je décroche, sans prendre la peine de regarder le numéro qui m'appelle. Je porte l'appareil à mon oreille.

\- Beckie. Je suis désolé. Je voulais m'assurer que ton ami t'avais bien raccompagné. J'ai tenté de te joindre, mais c'est la douce voix de ton répondeur qui m'invitait à te laisser un message. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Mon cœur fait un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Cette voix, et cette façon de m'appeler par ce surnom. Ce n'était donc pas une simple plaisanterie, comme je pouvais le penser, comme mon cerveau pouvait m'en convaincre. C'est, maintenant, j'en suis sûre et certaine, mon cœur qui avait raison.

Et Seto s'inquiétait pour moi. Et il me parlait, là, à 22 heures, juste avant que je ne plonge dans un bon et doux sommeil, maintenant. Avant que mes rêves ne se remplissent de son doux souvenir de ce matin.


	12. Des liaisons dangereuses

12.

J'ai très bien dormi. C'est même la première nuit où je dors même aussi bien, depuis le début de semaine. C'est aussi un nouveau marathon de sept jours qui est en train de s'annoncer, doucement, mais j'ai le cœur au moins plus léger, aujourd'hui.

J'ai peu discuté avec Seto hier, il s'assurait juste que Edo ne m'avait pas perdue encore une fois – il a peu confiance en mon ami, mais c'est difficile de lui en vouloir, après ma mésaventure. Au final, je suis plutôt contente de lui avoir envoyé des messages, même s'ils n'étaient pas des plus amicaux, car il a maintenant la possibilité de me joindre, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je sors de la salle de bains, habillée du t-shirt et de la veste de Seto. Ce sont des affaires toujours bien trop grandes, mais j'aime ça, et puis... je pense que ça va lui faire plaisir de me voir ainsi vêtue. Il n'y a que le reste des affaires que je ne porte pas - dont le fameux caleçon - qui sont soigneusement emballées dans un sac en papier de grande taille provenant de la librairie où je travaille. Je pense ne rendre que ces affaires, le jean et le caleçon, pour le moment.

Mai me voit arriver dans le salon affublée d'un grand sourire, et des affaires de la veille. Elle est fort étonnée, car elle sait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis censée voir l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde. Seto.

\- On ne dirait pas que tu vas devoir affronter le beau salaud des autres fois, toi. C'est étrange... Ce n'est pas à cause du type dont parlais Edo que tu es comme ça ?

\- C'est exactement ça, je lance avec un grand sourire.

\- Au moins, l'autre con n'aura pas d'effet néfaste sur toi, c'est déjà ça, et entre nous, ça me rassure, me dit Mai.

 _Il a parfois des effets néfastes, mais... il sait la façon avec laquelle contrebalancer ça... et largement !_ Je suis aux anges, et je mange avec appétit ce qui est devant moi, sur la table, pour le petit-déjeuner.

Pour le bon souvenir, j'ai décidé d'imiter le repas d'hier matin : lait, pomme, jus d'orange, où j'ajoute un pot de crème goût vanille, un incontournable.

Mai et moi filons sur la grande route qui relie la périphérie de Portland jusqu'au cœur de la ville. Mai est encore un peu malade, elle éternue seulement encore un peu, mais sa voix a retrouvé son grain habituel.

Sur la route, elle me parle alors que j'écoute la radio distraitement. Elle me dit qu'avec son entretien cet après-midi, elle ne sera pas là pour le cours de Seto Kaiba. Maintenant que le souvenir me revient, Edo n'a jamais dit le prénom de mon bienfaiteur, bien heureux, ou Mai aurait vite fait le rapprochement.

Mai se gare chez _Donnie's_ , un peu tendue.

Sur le chemin séparant le café de l'Université, Mai m'avoue que, malgré son air sûr, elle est totalement angoissée de l'entretien qu'elle doit avoir cet après-midi et elle remercie le ciel de pouvoir en toute impunité se dérober au cours de Seto. _Moi, je ne raterais ce cours pour rien au monde, maintenant que je le connais bien mieux. J'espère même mieux le connaître à l'avenir..._

Je demande à ma conscience de se taire, et de ma Folie de s'arrêter de bondir sur sa chaise. Je ne vais voir Seto que dans quelques heures, un peu de patience tout de même... Même si je voudrais me trouver en face de lui tout de suite...

Devant le bureau de l'administration, il y a un tas d'étudiants qui se bousculent devant le panneau qui indique les changements relatifs à la section. Je suis tout autant intriguée que Mai, qui elle, se jette à travers le flot d'étudiants. Quel courage !

Je n'ose pas trop m'approcher, car dans un coin, je reconnais les quatre enflures de samedi soir, qui me regardent d'un œil encore plus mauvais. Heureusement, ici, je suis sauve, car tout débordement dans le cadre de l'établissement pourrait amener à un renvoi.

Après être allée à la pêche aux informations, Mai revient vers moi, la mine déconfite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle semble dégoûtée au plus haut point.

\- Le cours de ce matin est annulé, et... à la place... on a l'autre con. Je suis désolée, Becca.

Je prends place au premier rang, au grand dam de Mai, qui sachant que je n'appréciais pas cet homme il y a encore trois jours, pensait que nous irions dans le dernier rang. Mais je suis bien là, tout devant, juste en milieu de rangée, et je sors déjà mes affaires.

Mai est venue s'installer à côté de moi, laissant un strapontin de libre entre elle et moi. Elle me regarde et semble chuchoter quelque chose en faisant un signe de la main me disant un « tu es folle ? » au moment où Seto entre dans la salle, droit, froid et distant, comme à son habitude. Mai le fixe.

D'abord sans prêter un traître œil à l'assistance, Seto s'affaire autour du bureau, afin de préparer le petit terrain de jeu qu'est la classe entière. Il met un bout de temps avant de lever les yeux vers les étudiants.

Il a un léger rictus en parcourant des yeux les rangées, et quand il me voit – enfin, tout du moins, j'en ai la vague impression - le rictus laisse place à un léger et imperceptible sourire. Ce qui a pour effet de me faire sourire à mon tour.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Tu le trouves drôle, maintenant ? me chuchote Mai.

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais que me voir vêtue de ses habits a eu au moins un petit effet sur Seto. Mais je peux aller plus loin dans le petit jeu. J'en suis sûre. J'ai envie de jouer avec lui, moi aussi, maintenant.

Alors que le début du cours commence de façon normale, c'est après les remarques des travaux dirigés de la fois dernière, que, par mon plus grand désarroi, mes agresseurs, aussi élèves dans ma classe, décident de manifester de l'intérêt pour moi.

Je ne dois pas réagir à leurs attaques, et faire comme si de rien n'était, avec leurs conversations un peu trop fortes, derrière moi. Il se moquent allègrement de moi, mais aucune réaction de ma part n'est possible, pour ne pas éveiller ni inquiétude ni soupçon de Mai.

Les conversations des quatre connards sont bien assez fortes pour parvenir à mes oreilles, mais pas assez fortes pour parvenir jusqu'à Seto. Je bouillonne. J'ai envie de me retourner et de les gifler. Je suis au bord de l'explosion de rage.

Alors que j'ai les yeux rivés sur mon cahier, à tenter de me concentrer et de recopier ce que dit Seto, j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtent, un peu plus loin derrière moi. Juste au niveau des cons. Et quand je lève les yeux, Seto a disparu, et au moment où je tourne la tête pour voir où il est passé. Je le vois. Là. Près des connards. Il les fusille du regard. Le simple fait de sa présence les fait taire, et je m'attends presque à les voir fuir, à présent.

\- Voilà. J'aime mieux ça. La concentration, et surtout la discipline. Prenez exemple, messieurs, sur vos petits camarades du premier rang, dit Seto en m'adressant un regard poli, mais toujours froid et distant.

Le cours se termine sans plus aucun accroc et Mai est plutôt ravie. D'accord, elle avait en tête aussi le fait que le professeur était un odieux connard, qui, le cours du lundi dernier encore, s'était foutu de moi. Mais là, Mai est impressionnée. Elle n'aime pas non plus les quatre cons, et elle est satisfaite que Seto ait agit, au contraire de Daitokuji qui laissait couler.

Cependant, Mai n'aime pas du tout Seto. Certes, il est « beau comme un dieu », mais « n'empêche que ce salaud est un foutu prétentieux ». Elle vois pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas, avant. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas non plus lui dire que je suis assez « réconciliée » avec lui.

Tandis que nous quittons le cours, Mai et moi - elle me faisant une blague à propos du fait que j'étais un « aimant à beaux bruns » en écho avec ce qu'avait dit Edo la veille – Seto vient nous interrompre dans notre conversation. J'ai envie de lui sourire, mais je ne veux pas me trahir face à Mai.

\- Mademoiselle Hopkins ? Je suis désolé de rompre votre petite conversation, mais, j'ai quelque chose qui vous est destiné... de la part de Daitokuji. Voyons. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous !

Seto achève sa phrase en s'adressant à Mai qui a les yeux rieurs. Elle doit bien rire, intérieurement, et se dire « oh, tu ne l'aimes pas, et voilà qu'il commence à te coller ». Oh, Mai, tu n'as pas idée.

Mai et moi mangeons un petit truc rapidement, chez _Donnie's_ , question d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, au moins. Elle me parle de la société où elle a postulé. Elle a pris les devants, elle voulait trouver un petit travail au cas où, avant la fin de son cursus, dans le domaine où elle souhaitait travailler. Je lui souhaite la bonne chance.

\- Tu as plus besoin de chance que moi, Becca, surtout avec Kaiba cet après-midi. Tu vas te le taper là, en plus de ce matin, avant d'aller à ton travail... Au fait, tu veux que je vienne te rechercher ce soir, ou Edo va venir te raccompagner ?

Seto m'a donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, après la pause du midi. Apparemment, Daitokuji avait une liste de livres de références à me donner. C'est vrai que je lui avait demandé ça. Et comme Seto est plutôt du genre professionnel, je pense que ce rendez-vous ne mènera pas plus loin. Et nous sommes à l'Université, de toutes façons. Quoi de plus normal ?

 _Mai a parlé du fait que tu vas te le taper. C'est vrai. Je devrais me le taper. Et je crois qu'il en a autant envie que moi._ Non. Pas maintenant. Calme. Ok ?

J'essaye de rassembler toute ma concentration et de répondre à Mai dans l'ordre de son propre énoncé. Je ne sais pas si Edo va me raccompagner, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il travaille aujourd'hui. Mai semble satisfaite, et pressée. Elle part comme une fusée.

Je suis devant la bibliothèque, et j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Seto. Je suis assise sur un banc, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Je commence un message texte à l'adresse d'Edo quand j'entends des bruits de pas, un peu plus loin.

C'est Seto. Il arrive, l'air le plus sérieux que je peux connaître de lui. Quand il croise mon regard, il sourit légèrement. _Ah, un bon point._ Et il presse le pas légèrement pour se joindre plus vite à moi.

\- Prête ?

\- À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avec un professeur, Monsieur, je lance timidement.

\- Mais qui a dit que j'étais un professeur. Je suis juste un intervenant en remplacement, non ?

J'entre dans la bibliothèque aux côtés de Seto. Il ne m'a pas tutoyée, et j'ai été la petite étudiante sage et modèle, ce qu'il semble attendre de moi. C'est un drôle de jeu, peut-être dangereux, mais un jeu. Aussi, j'ai pu remarqué qu'il avait été un peu taquin en ne désignant pas ce rendez-vous comme celui d'un professeur et d'une étudiante. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête. C'est intriguant.

Je dépose mon sac dans une petite salle qui est consacrée à l'étude, et où les verres sont teintés. _Hum._

Seto m'amène vers des étagères où je n'avais pas pensé chercher. Il a vraiment une liste de Daitokuji à la main. Il me recommande aussi en grande partie certains livres qui pourraient m'être d'une grande aide. Après tout, il s'y connaît mieux que quiconque.

Il m'entraîne de plus en plus loin, là où l'endroit est peu ou pas du tout fréquenté. Mais il y a là un tas de livres qui vraiment sont des mines d'or pour moi.

\- Par ici, il doit y avoir un des livres indiqué sur la liste. Je vais voir de ce côté. Et une vérification de ce côté là serait aussi la bienvenue.

Seto m'indique l'étagère juste derrière moi. Le second et le troisième étage. Les rayons sont très serrés, et je comprends pourquoi il vaut mieux diviser la tâche de la recherche par deux.

Je pense même que le service informatique qui répertorie tous les livres aurait du mal à trouver mieux que nous, vu le nombre de titres qu'il y a ici.

Alors que je m'attelle à la recherche du livre de la liste, je sens la présence de Seto près de moi. Il a dû vite parcourir les rangées de livres, et il est venu me prêter main forte. Pfiou. Heureusement. Car je vais devoir faire réviser mes lunettes, je n'y vois plus rien.

Il se glisse juste derrière moi, alors que je suis penchée légèrement en avant, en train de parcourir les tranches des livres. Il est très près.

Soudain, je sens qu'il se penche vers moi, un peu, et qu'il passe une main au niveau de mon ventre. Son autre main est appuyée sur le rayon, devant moi.

J'ai le souffle momentanément coupé. Il veut faire quoi, là ? Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que...

\- Enfin. Je peux enfin faire ça, dit-il en me tirant un peu plus vers lui. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, Beckie ?

Je déglutis. Je fais un bref « non » de la tête, et je sens quelque chose se durcir contre mes fesses. Il est excité. Derrière moi, et excité. Bon sang !

Il approche un peu plus sa tête de la mienne. Sa tête reposant maintenant sur mon épaule droite. Lui me tenant toujours au niveau du ventre, alors qu'une drôle de chaleur commence à s'y déployer.

\- J'ai envie de faire ça depuis l'instant même où je t'ai demandé où trouver « Un bonheur insoutenable ». Te voir t'agiter, comme ça, dans les rayons. Te voir aussi maladroite, et timide. Ça me donnait envie. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, et je frissonne. _Il voulait me prendre de la sorte depuis ce moment-là. Je comprends maintenant le pourquoi de tous ces rêves, à présent !_ Je suis sous son emprise, et je ne veux pas en dégager. J'aime sa façon de me tenir, là, dans le rayon.

Il durcit encore plus. Le désir monte en lui, et en moi également, mais j'essaye de le cacher comme je le peux. Je ne veux pas lui dévoiler tout de suite mon jeu. Cependant, mon corps réagit : je rougis et je remonte de façon machinale mes fesses. Ça a l'air de l'exciter bien plus encore.

Sa main passe de mon ventre à mon bas-ventre, qu'il caresse tendrement. Puis il remonte en direction de mes seins, qu'il frôle délicatement. Enfin, il fait glisser sa main vers mes fesses, sur lesquelles il s'attarde.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Et c'est terriblement excitant, en fait. Pour appuyer mon avis, Seto se met à embrasser ma nuque, puis mon cou. Ça me donne envie de gémir, mais j'ai peur d'éveiller l'attention autour de lui et moi. Les membres de la bibliothèque ne sont pas très loin, je m'en doute.

Je suis au bord de l'explosion de désir quand il commence à basculer son bassin d'avant en arrière, me donnant de légers coups, de fugaces impressions, de son intimité sur mes fesses.

Je n'en peux plus, et j'étouffe un gémissement. Je sens Seto sourire, dans mon cou, alors qu'il continue son petit manège. J'ai presque envie qu'il me fasse des choses, là, entre les rayonnages plein de livres et de poussières. J'ai tellement envie de lui.

Il continue à basculer son bassin, avec douceur, et discrètement. Je garde mon sang-froid. Il sourit de plus belle. Puis il me tourne, et m'attire à lui.

Je suis à présent tout contre lui. Il a passé un bras dans mon dos et me colle à présent contre tout son corps. J'ai si chaud. Et ma chaleur devient plus intense quand je perçois très clairement son envie qui pointe à son entrejambe. Seigneur.

Ma respiration est plus forte, plus haletante, et je n'ai qu'un désir : me trouver avec Seto, dans un coin de cette maudite bibliothèque, pour qu'il me fasse le plus sauvagement du monde l'amour.

\- Viens avec moi, et va avant moi, surtout...

Seto me murmure ces ordres d'une voix basse et rauque, c'est même presque un grognement. _Mais que vais-je devenir ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il va me faire ?_ Je suis en train de trépigner d'impatience.

Je me demande comment je dois gérer tout ça, mais ma conscience et ma Folie semblent savoir tout ça sur le bout des doigts. Je me laisse guider.

J'avance sous les ordres de Seto, derrière moi. _On dirait que Monsieur a peur que l'on ne voit à quel point son bonheur est insoutenable_. Ma conscience est en train de railler la situation, et je la comprends. Seto a l'air si susceptible et excité à la fois que j'en ai envie de le taquiner un peu.

Je presse le pas tout en dandinant davantage le précieux atout que sont mes fesses. Il me dit d'arrêter ça ou « ça va mal se finir ». _À vos ordres !_

Il me dirige, avec des instructions brèves, là où j'ai déposé mes affaires. J'ai des livres dans les bras. Lui aussi, mais il les tient plus bas. C'est assez comique de le voir afficher un air neutre au possible alors qu'il est en réalité au garde-à-vous.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de travail aux verres teintés, Seto me demande si je peux fouiller dans sa poche avant-gauche de pantalon, pour prendre la clé de la petite salle.

Je m'exécute vite, avec les livres tous mis sous mon bras gauche, en équilibre. En fouillant, je touche par mégarde... son érection. Il redouble d'intensité.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, et je pose le tas de livres sur les deux tables de travail qui se font face. Seto fait de même, ne prenant même pas la peine de les poser avec le plus grand des soins. Il préfère se hâter d'aller chercher la clé et de verrouiller la serrure, pour ne pas être dérangé.

Il avance vers moi, la bosse de son entrejambe bien plus proéminente qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il a envie, et moi de même.

J'attends qu'il vienne totalement à ma rencontre quand soudain, sans prévenir, Seto s'avance d'une façon brusque vers moi, emprisonnant mon visage de ses deux mains. Wow. J'ai chaud, très chaud.

Il m'embrasse avec vigueur, et je lui rend ses baisers. J'ai faim de lui, à présent, mais lui me dévore.

Les baisers et les caresses, partout, sur nos corps mutuels, opèrent magiquement. Instinctivement, j'ai envie d'écarter les jambes pour lui donner accès à mon intimité. Ce qu'il remarque bien assez vite.

D'un coup, sans comprendre comment, je me trouve sur la table. J'ai les jambes écartées, mais dieu merci je suis encore habillée. Il est entre mes jambes et donne des coups de bassins doux et tendres.

Il commence à enlever la veste, sa veste, que je porte, tandis que je commence à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. L'envie est à son comble. Et dans quelques minutes, je pense que j'aurais perdu toute innocence.

J'ai extrêmement chaud. Heureusement qu'il est en train d'ôter mes habits. Je l'embrasse. Il fait de même peut-être de façon un peu plus brutale. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il descend dans mon cou. Il continue ses baisers. Puis il mord la frontière entre mon cou et ma nuque. _Ouch ! Quel animal !_

J'ai un mouvement de recul assez brutal. Ce que je regrette tout de suite après. Mais je vois, dans un reflet fugitif de la vitre, que les traces sont assez fortes et profondes. Pas assez pour me faire saigner, mais bien assez pour être remarquées.

Seto se recule d'un coup lui aussi. À en juger son expression, il est horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire. Mais vite, je comprends qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui a l'air de le déranger.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas ici. Je ne voulais pas faire ça comme ça, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, Beckie.

Je comprends mieux, à présent. Il n'aurait pas dû me mordre, d'accord, mais nous étions tous deux sous le coup d'une passion soudaine et forte.

Après, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas ici. C'est tout à fait recevable et compréhensible. Je suis son étudiante, et c'est mon professeur, même s'il n'est que là à titre provisoire et exceptionnel, nous ne pouvons pas.

Je le vois fouiller dans ses poches arrières de jean, ainsi que dans sa veste. Il en retire des clés de voiture et des papiers importants à lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça.

Ses yeux semblent animés d'un bref espoir, mais aussitôt, en étalant tout sur la table, je le vois fermer le poing et taper violemment sur le plan de travail.

\- Et merde !

Je vois. Il cherchait encore un moyen de pouvoir assouvir notre envie commune. Il cherchait une capote au fond de ses poches, j'imagine.

J'ai encore et toujours envie de lui, et je suis prête à braver tous les interdits. Bien sûr, ça ne semble pas du goût de Seto. Il a l'air de tenir à moi, totalement, et surtout, il tient à ma plus totale sécurité.


	13. Proposition de rattrapage

13.

Je regarde distraitement par la vitre de la voiture qui se couvre de pluie et de ma buée. Je frotte de temps en temps, d'un bout de manche, le rond brouillé sur les bords, et dont l'opacité faiblit à cause de la chaleur qui emplit l'habitacle de la voiture.

Je jette un œil à Seto, alors que j'efface pour la troisième ou quatrième fois la vitre. Je remarque qu'il semble toujours aussi en colère - contre lui-même? - et voire même frustré sur les bords.

Je n'ai rien dit depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi dans la salle d'études.

Le souvenir fugitif de revoir cette colère et cette culpabilité sur son visage. Le fait qu'il ait frappé fort et à plusieurs reprises la table, puis donné un énorme coup de poing dans un des murs. J'ai cru même qu'il allait se briser les os de la main.

Nous avions, après cet étrange moment, ensuite quitté la salle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, cependant chacun avec une ombre de frustration sur le visage. Un dépôt de réservation plus tard, pour les livres et la salle, nous avions regagné l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mais il pleuvait vraiment fort dehors.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette voiture, alors que je me sens aussi coupable que lui.

Il s'arrête à hauteur de la librairie, se gare et me laisse partir, sans un seul mot. Et sans un seul regard, ce qui est assez troublant, venant de lui, qui, i peine une trentaine de minutes auparavant...

Je chasse de mon esprit ce qu'il s'était produit. Il doit y avoir une erreur, et je suis en pleine confusion. Et l'homme à côté de moi est totalement taré, vu la façon dont il a de se comporter.

Je descends de la Subaru noire qui file vite après son arrêt d'un court moment... Comme ce court moment que j'ai passé, agréable, avant que ça ne devienne un véritable cauchemar.

Je passe ma main sur ma nuque, en descendant jusqu'à mon cou, façon pour moi de suggérer que j'ai un peu accumulé trop de stress. Pendant que je frotte mon cou, une sensation fulgurante de douleur me donne une envie de tressaillir. _Bordel, ça fait mal, j'ai quoi là... ?_

Un souvenir agréable mais dur me revient : c'est là où Seto a mordu. Sur le coup, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la douleur, mais là... Enfin, bref, je fais tout pour cacher la morsure que je devine assez visible.

\- Reb ! Hey ! Ça va ?

Edo se trouve près de mon poste de travail, il y décharge quelques cartons. Ma collègue caissière ne semble pas être présente, et on est le jour des arrivées.

Logique qu'Edo soit là, à aider, mais le pauvre...

\- Salut Edo, dis-je avec un faible sourire. Hm. Tu sais, ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je me contente déjà de ça.

Il me répond également avec un faible sourire qui évoque un genre de compréhension pas totale, mais il est plutôt enclin à me dispenser de son soutien.

Edo lâche le carton qu'il tient dans les bras, afin de me les tendre et de m'étreindre. Ah. Edo. Mon gentil et doux Edo. Un vrai ami, celui-là, malgré ce que Seto peut dire à son sujet.

Ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui ne se met pas dans un état de rage incompréhensible, ou je ne sais quoi, quand une chose ne va pas.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec hier, quelque chose dans ce genre, non ?

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il croit que c'est à cause de lui que je ne vais pas bien, mais s'il continue en cette voie, et qu'il croit que je me reproche quelque chose à propos de notre soirée à deux au bar, je crois que je vais vraiment me reprocher quelque chose en plus.

Il s'écarte un instant et tient mes épaules. Puis il me fait un grand sourire, question de dire « Allez, il ne faut t'en vouloir pour rien au monde, c'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne, juste faute à pas de chance ».

 _Ah, si Seto pouvait être comme ça aussi, mais il n'a rien à voir avec ça_. Oui, Seto semble compliqué.

Le travail est vite passé, Edo était avec moi tout le long du déchargement et du compte des livres. Jenny étant absente, M. Wilson avait demandé à Edo de me prêter main forte, ce qui n'était pas de refus.

Edo et moi avions donc passé une bonne partie du temps à bavarder et à nous taquiner, tout en faisant de temps en temps resurgir des souvenirs d'enfants.

Je me souvenais qu'il venait souvent chez Arthur mon grand-père, car la grand-mère paternelle d'Edo a longtemps été la voisine de mon grand-père... Je crois que maintenant encore ils sont voisins. Cependant, je ne sais plus pourquoi Edo vivait là...

Après le travail, j'attendais que Edo finisse son travail à lui, qui consistait à - de ce que j'ai compris - synchroniser ce que j'avais entré comme données dans les nouvelles arrivées de livres à ce qui se vendait sur le site de la librairie.

Une fois après avoir terminé, nous sommes allés à sa Chrysler, sur le parking privé, à deux pas de notre lieu de travail. La nuit se couchait moins rapidement sur la ville qui, cependant, commençait à faire scintiller de ses lumières, un peu partout.

Tandis qu'Edo me raccompagne chez moi, je me sens plus heureuse et moins stressée qu'auparavant. Je me demande si ce que j'ai pu vivre avec Seto ce jour et hier n'était pas une simple méprise entre nous.

Ma Folie me souffle que non, vu son appel...

Je suis au pied de ma résidence, il fait un peu plus noir à présent, je vois la lumière de mon salon qui illumine la fenêtre.

Je fais un signe de la main à Edo qui me répond par un appel de phare. Pour une fois, il n'est pas entré au cœur même du parking de la résidence, mais il est resté juste devant les grilles. Peut-être est-il satisfait de m'avoir eu comme « rendez-vous » hier ? Seto doit dire des mensonges à son propos : je ne vois pas Edo tenter de me séduire pour de vrai...

Quand je suis devant la porte de ma colocation, j'entends de la musique étouffée par le fait de la porte. Une fois dans le couloir de mon appartement, je suis accueillie par une Mai heureuse comme pas possible et excitée comme jamais, un verre à pied dans sa main.

Elle lève son verre en ma direction et affiche un très grand sourire. Je lève un sourcil en retour, en signe de question à propos de sa si bonne humeur.

\- Becca. Tu ne devineras jamais qui tu as devant toi !

\- Ah ? Donc je me suis trompée d'appartement, et je ne suis donc pas chez Mai Kujaku et sa bien chère coloc' la petite Rebecca Hopkins ?

Mai se met à rire, avant de me targuer d'un « Je crois que notre nouveau professeur a laissé une marque en toi, tu réponds comme lui ! ». Oui... C'est vrai.

Mai est aux anges, elle m'annonce, autour d'un repas commandé chez un traiteur, que, à l'issue, de son entretien, elle avait été embauchée pour commencer un petit travail dans la rédaction.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose... Juste de la relecture et de la mise en page, des choses assez techniques, les petites mains, en fait... Mais je suis bien sûr invitée à participer activement lors des réunions !

Je suis vraiment contente pour elle. Et pour elle, je sais que plus qu'un petit travail alimentaire, c'est tout simplement un rêve qui commence à se réaliser : de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, l'endroit où Mai va travailler se trouve être une petite maison d'édition qui ne demande qu'à croître à l'air des _e-books_.

La soirée se passe dans la joie et l'allégresse, et tout va pour le mieux, même pour moi : j'arrive bien à effacer la frustration cuisante de la fin d'après-midi.

Je voudrais bien demander à Mai des conseils, en ce qui concerne les hommes, en particulier Seto, qui me semble bien difficile à cerner. Cependant, je n'aurais pas la force de faire face à des questions qui sont les réponses à d'autres questions. Je sais que Mai est bien curieuse de nature, surtout à ce sujet.

Le temps file à une vitesse hallucinante, et Mai et moi avons cours plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée demain. Il serait donc grand temps d'aller se coucher.

Nous nous disons un bref « Bonne nuit » de loin et chacune à la porte de nos chambres, après être passés tout à tour dans la salle de bains.

Je suis bien contente que Mai n'ait pas beaucoup prêté attention à moi, en cette soirée : je sais que le fait que je sois fatiguée a diminué mon attention et que ma vigilance à propos de ma morsure a dû en pâtir.

Je suis dans ma chambre, seule, mon sac à dos, récupéré dans le salon, perché sur une épaule. Je le pose contre mon bureau et j'en enlève les affaires pour les remplacer par celles de lendemain.

Au fond du sac, je sens la boîte de plastique gris qui me sert de téléphone. Je n'ai pas regardé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Mai aujourd'hui, et elle devait m'en donner, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs...

J'extrais mon portable de sa veille : il n'y a pas de message, ni de Mai, ni de... _lui._ J'ai le cœur qui se serre à cette pensée. Il ne doit pas juste être en colère contre lui-même - pas comme ce que je pensais donc – et il doit m'en vouloir beaucoup. _Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, il avait l'air d'aimer, non ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne plante ses crocs !_

Je suis en colère contre lui également. Ah, ça lui va bien d'être un connard, puis protecteur, et devenir... un proche, très, très proche... pour redevenir un pur taré aux relents de connard poliment amer.

Je me couche avec cette désagréable pensée.

Je fais une nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars. Et aussi sans yeux bleus qui me fixent, durant mon repos. Au moins, je dors à peu près convenablement, et je ne me retourne pas dans tous les sens, me réveillant avec une chaleur douloureuse au creux du ventre.

En fait, je dors bien mieux depuis que j'ai dormi chez Seto, et depuis que je suis au point - à peu près - avec mes pensées à son propos.

Je ne le hais plus, je ne l'aime pas encore, mais je le respecte pour ce qu'il vaut... Même si pour cela je dois avoir un sacré répondant...

Mai m'accueille avec un grand sourire, au salon, et elle est toujours aussi euphorique que la veille. Je me demande si je ne vais pas commencer à l'envier, d'avoir eu ce tas de soucis et un revers de la médaille qui en vaut vraiment le coup.

Nous mangeons, nous nous préparons, et nous partons vite pour l'Université : la classe débute à sept heures contre les huit heures trente habituelles.

Le matin comme l'après-midi se passent sans accrocs, à part peut-être la volonté de Mai de nous voir aller en rattrapage du cours de travaux dirigés avec mon _cher_ Seto. Elle me demande à venir avec elle, durant ce rattrapage, et je ne peux dire non car je suis en binôme avec elle, et ce serait assez moche de la laisser seule.

J'accepte, mal à l'aise, tout en sachant que ce cours, précisément, est avancé au lendemain.

Au travail, sans Edo pour me tenir compagnie, j'essaye d'oublier que dans quelques heures à peine, je vais devoir me lever et retrouver Seto, qui, depuis hier, ne manifeste aucun intérêt pour moi. À se demander s'il a remarqué que moi aussi j'allais mal, hier...

M. Wilson me donne plus de travail, car je suis seule à être à la librairie : Jenny est absente, malade, et Edo cumule un autre emploi. La surcharge de travail me donne au moins l'occasion de ne plus trop réfléchir à un tas de choses, dans ma tête.

Une demie-heure avant de terminer le service, je demande à Mai par message texte quand elle compte venir me chercher, mais en allumant l'écran, je vois que j'ai déjà deux messages, mais pas de Mai - sinon, il y en aurait plus que deux.

Je n'y prête pas attention et je compose un petit message à l'adresse de mon amie. Elle me répond assez vite : elle est dans les parages, à Portland, elle débutait son travail aujourd'hui. J'avais oublié.

Quand Mai et moi rentrons, nous sommes toutes deux exténuées, et la perspective d'aller en rattrapage le lendemain me donne la migraine. D'autant plus que je vais devoir travailler dans cette immonde salle, avec un homme qui semble se jouer de moi.

Je prépare le repas du soir tandis que Mai se met à préparer tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour le cours du lendemain, en piochant sur ma clé USB.

\- Heureusement qu'il a accepté de nous prendre dans ce cours-ci ! Je n'aurais pas pu demander des précisions vendredi, comme Daitokuji avait prévu une conférence et que le cours a été annulé !

Je me retourne un peu brusquement, à la limite de renverser les ustensiles que j'utilise. J'avais oublié ce détail, le fait qu'il n'ait pu faire classe entière qu'hier. Cela me met de plus mauvaise humeur, vu le tempérament et le comportement de Seto, j'imagine que Monsieur n'aura pas décoléré, qu'il va s'acharner sur le groupe entier, et que Mai va malheureusement pâtir de mon échec avec lui, s'il décide de me prendre pour sa cible. Génial, on ne peut mieux faire !

Mai est enthousiaste en voyant le travail que j'ai dû faire la fois précédente, elle trouve cela bien plus intéressant que ce que nous avons déjà fait avec notre autre professeur, Daitokuji. Je voudrais partager toute cette bonne humeur, mais je suis crispée.

Je mange vite, sans trop parler à Mai, car j'ai peur de dévoiler mes états d'âme, et de me trahir. Je lui laisse donc le soin de s'occuper de la vaisselle et de tout le reste, en disant que je ne me sens pas très bien.

Une fois lavée et en pyjama, je file dans mon univers à moi, ma chambre, où je l'installe sur le lit en compagnie d'un livre.

C'est avec une vieille édition de _1984_ d'Orwell que je m'endors d'une nuit agitée, presque sans repos.

Le lendemain est difficile. J'ai mal dormi. Mes rêves étaient peuplés d'affiches de _Big Brother_ laissant voir le portrait de Seto, avec le slogan qui résonne dans ma tête « Seto te regarde ». Oui, je sais qu'il va y avoir un jeu de regards à soutenir aujourd'hui, probablement.

Mai me voit me lever avec une mauvaise mine, et elle tente de me redonner un peu plus la pêche alors que j'attrape une pomme sur le plan de travail de notre cuisine, avant de regarder le fruit avec dégoût.

Je n'ai pas faim, mais Mai insiste, et je prends un petit-déjeuner rapide, sans fruit. Mais j'emporte la pomme avec moi, au cas où, pour le midi.

Je prie pour que la matinée passe de la façon la plus lente possible, mais rien n'y fait : le poids de revoir Seto après un silence radio d'une journée me pèse.

J'essaye, durant le déjeuner, de ne rien laisser paraître à Mai, mais elle a deviné -peut-être par mes tremblements- que j'avais des sentiments négatifs.

\- Je sais qu'on aurait eu l'après-midi pour se détendre et s'amuser un peu... Je suis désolée de devoir te ramener là-bas. Je sais que tu n'aimes ni la salle ni le professeur.

« La salle, oui, je la déteste. Le professeur, c'est une autre histoire ». J'ai envie de dire ça d'un trait, mais je pense que si je commence en cette voie, je vais me trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le repas fini, nous allons vers mon cauchemar.

\- Merci de nous avoir acceptées dans votre cours, c'est un grand service que vous nous rendez là, Monsieur.

Mai est allée lui parler. Personnellement, je ne m'approche pas à moins de cinq mètres de lui. De toute façon, il est dans son rôle de Maître d'école, distant et froid, mais poli et civilisé.

Je vais m'asseoir tout au fond de la salle, ce que Mai désapprouve, mais elle n'a pas le choix : elle m'a fait venir ici, elle va en subir les conséquences.

Le travail donné aux autres élèves du groupe est différent du notre, Seto nous a donné à faire l'exercice de la fois précédente, enfin c'est sensiblement le même, seules quelques données changent.

Il passe régulièrement voir les autres élèves et ne jette que rarement un œil à Mai et moi, c'est mal parti, au cas où nous aurions besoin de lui pour quelque conseil que ce soit. Mais, merci, on se débrouille.

Je suis à la fois contente et déçue de voir qu'il soit aussi distant avec tous - et surtout toutes - et même d'autant plus avec moi. Mais aussi, je me demande si tout ce qu'il a fait avec moi, ces temps derniers, était un jeu, une coïncidence ou quelque autre chose...

Le cours touche à sa fin sans qu'il n'y ait eu de remarques désagréables. Seto est juste renfermé et distant, et il ne fait payer à aucun son horrible lundi.

Je remballe mes affaires. Mai a déjà pu faire les siennes, et elle est partie parler à Seto du travail que j'ai dû accomplir avec elle.

Elle ne semble plus le considérer comme ce gros connard que j'ai pu lui décrire. Elle se laisse avoir par la politesse et les apparences. Pauvre Mai...

Je range ma dernière affaire dans mon sac, tête baissée quand tout bruit aux alentours cesse. Étrange. Quand je relève la tête, Seto est à quelques pas de moi. Mai n'est plus là, et la porte est seulement entrouverte.

Je reste fixe, à le regarder. Il n'approche pas du tout de moi. Très étrange. Il a juste un rictus au coin des lèvres. Et même comme ça, sévère, il est irrésistible.

\- Mademoiselle Hopkins, je vois qu'on ne me dit plus bonjour, et qu'on m'évite.

Je ne réponds pas et je regarde de nouveau mon sac que je m'empresse de fermer. De toute façon, je sais qu'il ne bougera pas et qu'il va me regarder faire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je ne décide de partir.

Seto s'appuie de façon nonchalante sur un bord de table, toujours en me fixant. Je tente de dissimuler un certain malaise. Je m'en félicite.

\- Bien. Je vois qu'on n'est pas prête de me répondre. Ah. C'est, je dirais, dommage, pour ce que j'ai envie de te dire et de te proposer, Beckie.

Il redevient plus familier, ce qui me fait lever les yeux vers lui, d'un air interrogateur. Seto a l'air de voir cela d'une façon amusante. Il sourit.

Je suis davantage encline à l'écouter, et j'essaye de modifier mon attitude pour lui faire comprendre.

Seto semble comprendre aussitôt : il se dirige vers la porte, qu'il ferme à clés. Puis, il se joint à moi au fond de la salle. Nous sommes seuls, et le bâtiment doit commencer à se faire désert, ce que ma Folie remarque bien vite, malheureusement...

Il approche un peu plus de moi, guettant la plus petite de mes réactions. Je le laisse venir vers moi, en lui laissant voir un faible sourire de ma part.

Quand il se met à être vraiment proche de moi, l'atmosphère entre nous change, et... je sens une drôle de sensation m'envahir, comme dans la salle d'études, à la bibliothèque... Mon ventre se tord et une chaleur est en train de m'envahir.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, Beckie, pour en quelque sorte me racheter, pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois.

J'écoute patiemment. Il a l'air de scruter mes réactions avant de poursuivre. Il me fixe intensément. J'ai envie de dire oui même avant de savoir ce qu'il va me proposer pour se racheter.

\- Je t'invite à sortir avec moi, samedi. Comme tu veux.

J'ai dit oui, directement sans réfléchir. Samedi, il m'invite à sortir avec lui. Sortir avec lui, ou bien juste sortir samedi en sa compagnie ? Tss. _Beckie_. Tu ne vas pas t'emballer, ok, Rebecca ?

Je suis à mon comptoir, au fond de la boutique, à penser à tout ça, en attendant une visite d'Edo. Il ne va pas tarder à descendre, c'est bientôt notre pause. J'ai presque envie de lui demander de venir maintenant, car je voudrais vraiment penser à autre chose...

Le temps passe vraiment lentement, ce soir, et je regrette presque d'être venue : Jenny n'est pas là pour ce qui est de la réception, ce qui rend M. Wilson nerveux, et Edo ne vient toujours pas à l'heure de la pause.

Tout le monde est très occupé, sauf moi, j'ai la désagréable impression, et je ne cesse de penser à Seto. Je me demande en quoi va consister notre rendez-vous de samedi, et je me demande comment dire à Mai que je serai absente... Je ne peux plus prétendre voir Edo, et ce depuis qu'ils ont fait connaissance... Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule, vérité ou pas.

À la fin de mon service, je reçois un message de Mai, m'indiquant qu'elle m'attend devant la librairie. Je m'empresse de prendre mes affaires et de dire au revoir à M. Wilson, avec un signe de la main.

Je lui demande de passer la bonne soirée à Edo de ma part. J'appellerai mon ami une fois rentrée à la résidence, plus posée et tranquille.

Mai est plutôt pressée de rentrer : elle est un peu fatiguée et souhaite se détendre sous une bonne douche. J'ai aussi envie de me reposer, sachant que ce weekend ne va pas être, encore une fois, de tout repos. Et à vrai dire, je me demande si je ne devrais pas vite avancer mon travail, si j'ai rencard, non, rendez-vous, avec Seto.

Après un rapide repas, je passe vite, en coup de vent, me débarbouiller dans la salle de bains. Je laisse assez rapidement la place à Mai, qui recommence à un peu s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Une fois un peu mieux, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, plus tôt qu'habituellement, à mon bureau en train de compiler la liste de livres trouvée... avec Seto.

Mon ventre se tord et j'ai très chaud. Je tente de me ressaisir, mais la douleur est lancinante, et on dirait que mon corps attend que quelque chose vienne calmer cet élancement grandissant.

Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, même après des efforts pour me recentrer sur ma tâche. Je n'aime pas ça, lâcher l'affaire, mais je m'avoue vaincue, pour une fois.

Je monte dans mon lit. Je trouve la veste de Seto accrochée à ma tête de lit. Celle qu'il m'avait donnée...

Je passe la veste sur moi, ça semble me calmer et me réconforter. Je me sens mieux, et je décide de téléphoner à Edo, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ça sonne, mais personne ne décroche. Une fois, deux fois... Rien... Je me couche, un peu troublée.


	14. Jeux et Séductions

14.

Le jeudi, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle d'Edo, et je prie pour en avoir, désormais : le stress de samedi et du rendez-vous avec Seto me prend littéralement toutes mes pensées, c'en est effrayant.

J'essaye de contrôler mes pensées, mais il est là, partout, surtout dans mes rêves, nocturnes ou non. Et il jubile, dans ma tête, à l'idée de m'avoir coincée samedi.

J'ai été conne, en même temps, de lui dire oui ! Et qu'est-ce-que j'aurais envie d'en parler à Edo, et aussi à Mai, mais aucun n'est vraiment disposé à me répondre – Mai n'est pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se trame et souhaite un _shipping_ entre Edo et moi. Et Edo. Mon cher ami Edo qui reste injoignable depuis...

Le temps s'écoule à une vitesse fulgurante, et je me retrouve déjà à vendredi. C'est juste avant la fichue conférence que je reviens vraiment totalement à moi, et ce car Mai me donne des coups de coude.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien , Becca, depuis bien deux jours, je dirais ?

Elle le remarque seulement là, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps, comme elle est _junior_ au sein de l'entreprise. Mais ça me fait plaisir qu'elle remarque quand même...

J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était formée avec un autre stagiaire, un garçon, visiblement plus jeune qu'elle, qui lui tapait fort sur les nerfs même si, au fond, il est gentil.

\- Non, Mai, rien de vraiment grave, juste... Je sais que cette conférence compte pour les examens du diplôme... Et je... Je m'inquiète, c'est tout...

 _Ouf !_ Je m'en sors avec une belle pirouette. Je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter elle aussi, et lui dire que ce stress et mes absences proviennent des examens futurs semble la rassurer.

Elle me sourit alors que nous entrons dans la grande salle où va se dérouler la conférence. Je lui fais aussi un sourire, et je la suis dans la salle. Mais je sens que quelqu'un m'appelle en me tapotant dans le dos, et je me retourne... sur Seto.

\- Mademoiselle Hopkins ? Je peux vous parler ? Ce ne sera pas long, et vous pourrez rejoindre vite votre amie.

Mai m'encourage avec un autre sourire, un peu plus gêné cette fois. Et dire que je cherche de l'aide en la regardant, là, mais elle ne m'aide pas.

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Seto, tu joues avec le feu, là..._ Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être avec lui, juste avant un moment où je dois me concentrer.

\- Aucune objection ? Je vous l'emprunte. Notre chère Rebecca me doit une discussion sur son travail lors du premier exercice.

Il a réussi son coup. Mai n'ose rien dire, et je me vois suivre Seto. Il a déjà envie de jouer, on dirait.

\- Bonjour Beckie. Il semblerait que je te dérange, non ?

Je ne réponds pas. Mon élancement au ventre, au bas-ventre même, est en train de me reprendre.

Nous nous éloignons de la foule qui se presse à la porte de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Je voulais te dire bonjour comme il se doit, et bien sûr surtout...

Il se penche vers moi. Il est très près, aussi près que la fois dernière, lorsque nous étions complices. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son souffle à mon oreille.

Je suis en train de fondre, et j'ai presque envie de l'attraper et l'amener à moi, contre moi. Il réveille ma Folie, et il doit s'en rendre compte.

Il commence à grogner tout bas, puis il reprend ses manières tout à fait parfaites. Cependant, il me parle tout bas, pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Demain. À la bibliothèque. D'accord ? Elle est ouverte le matin. Je compte sur toi pour t'y trouver avant midi.

\- J'y serai. Tu peux me faire confiance pour être là. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve dans _la_ salle ?

Il sourit, mais fait « non » de la tête. Il est si... craquant. Je ne résiste plus. Et ma Folie l'emporte.

Je me penche, et l'embrasse, avant de repartir.

Je suis toute rouge en me rendant compte de ma bêtise, de ce geste. Je l'ai embrassé, à découvert, dans l'Université, et sans regarder si quelqu'un se trouvait autour. Cependant, Seto ne m'a pas stoppée. Il devait avoir pris ses précautions, en m'attirant loin.

Mai me voit venir m'installer dans cet état, et un peu d'inquiétude pointe sur son visage. Ça va, elle n'est pas d'humeur taquine au moins.

\- Becca, pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça ?

Je prends place à côté d'elle sans un mot. Je vois Seto au loin, qui me lance un regard. Et il est plus que satisfait : il a un sourire qui découvre ses canines, et ses yeux semblent brûler d'un désir ardent.

Je détourne mon regard, légèrement intimidée et honteuse de me trouver dans cette situation.

\- Rien, Mai. Juste que les remarques de notre... Hum... Cher professeur... étaient...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car l'un des professeurs de notre cursus introduit le thème de la petite conférence à suivre.

 _Ouf ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu à plus me justifier, ou j'étais dans de beaux draps..._ Je remercie je ne sais qui ou quoi de cette interruption, qui ramène ma meilleure amie à des occupations qui sont plus de son ressort à elle.

Les trois heures de la conférence sont dures à suivre : Seto me regarde sans arrêt, et je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de le scruter, tout en faisant bien mon _job_ , et d'être à la fois attentive aux interventions, mais aussi à Mai, qui, toujours inquiète, jette souvent un œil fébrile dans ma direction.

Seto s'amuse à me voir dans cet état. Mes rêves, avec lui dedans, me reviennent en tête, en même temps que des bribes de souvenirs du lundi. Dans la très petite salle de la bibliothèque. Les images se mêlent, et toutes mes pensées s'entrechoquent. _Seto_. Je sens que je vais rougir, mais je tente avec tant de bien que de mal de me contrôler, tandis qu'il me fixe toujours, parfois, ravivant mon désir pour lui et faisant rosir mes joues... _Ah. Seto._

Quand la fin de la conférence arrive, j'ai envie de sortir au plus vite, avant tous les autres. Exploit que j'arrive à accomplir, en ayant rangé mon sac à la vitesse de la lumière. Je pars de façon précipitée, Mai sur mes talons, et peinant à me suivre. J'ai presque envie de la laisser et de l'abandonner là.

\- Tout ça, ça ne t'a pas emballée, on dirait ! lance Mai.

Je réponds par un faible sourire, tout en gardant un rythme élevé de marche. Je ne veux pas que Seto me rattrape, ou je vais encore faire une belle bourde.

 _Surtout qu'il me... remémore... certains rêves... en sa présence. Avec ce regard. Je sais qu'il me fixe._ Mon regard perdu dans le vague, je secoue la tête, avant de reprendre :

\- Pas emballée du tout, même...

Nous sommes enfin sorties, heureusement, avec mon empressement, ça aurait été étonnant du contraire, même... Mai semble contrite : elle voulait apparemment parler aux divers acteurs principaux de la conférence, mais elle ne voulait pas m'abandonner.

\- Tu peux y retourner, si tu veux ! Je dis ça en souriant. Je peux t'attendre chez _Donnie's_ , tu sais, je suis grande !

Elle rigole à ma plaisanterie, mais elle préfère s'assurer que j'aille bien. C'est aimable à elle, mais plus loin je serais du bâtiment, mieux je... Des pas résonnent dans nos dos. Je prie pour que ce soit l'un des étudiant _lambda_ qui sort paisiblement de la conférence... Mais je pense que je me trompe... Et mes doutes se confirment lorsque j''entends une voix familière s'élever :

\- Mademoiselle Kujaku ? Le directeur du département souhaite vous... Oh. Désolé. Je dérange peut-être... ?

Seto se tient à la porte alors que j'affiche une moue qui veut tout et rien dire, pour lui comme pour mon amie Mai. _À tous les coups, mon Beau Salaud a insisté pour venir chercher Mai, quand le directeur s'est souvenu qu'elle voulait rencontrer messieurs les conférenciers..._ Il sourit, disant qu'elle est attendue, et qu'il peut très bien me faire patienter pendant ce temps.

Je me retrouve donc, quelques vingt minutes plus tard, en centre-ville, accompagnée de Seto. J'ai pu prévenir Mai que j'avais quitté le campus et que j'étais aux alentours, et surveillée par notre professeur. _Si on m'avait dit ça, un jour, qu'à plus de dix-huit ans, j'allais être encore sous l'œil d'un « baby-sitter »._ Mai n'avait pas l'air dérangée de me savoir avec notre professeur, et puis, après tout, selon elle « l'entente cordiale » est de mise, surtout qu'elle sait que lui et moi on a démarré sur un mauvais coup. _Et pourtant, si elle savait ce qui se passe entre Seto et moi..._

Nous flânons dans les rues sans parler. Je suis trop gênée et il semblerait que Seto est encore figé dans l'attitude du professeur. Il a peut-être peur que des étudiants de l'Université, se trouvant fortuitement en ville, viennent à nous remarquer. Je lui lance tantôt des regards, tantôt des sourire, afin de capter son attention, mais il est plus occupé à regarder les vitrines des magasins d'un air absent. _Serait-ce de la timidité ? Chez Seto ? Oh, non, c'est trop mignon !_

\- Oh ! On peut aller là ! S'il te plaît !

Je suis enthousiaste en pointant du doigt l''enseigne où je m'étais rendue, plus tôt, avec Edo. Bien vite, je me rends cependant compte que j'ai eu une attitude de gamine, en réagissant comme ça, à vue. Je m'attendais même à ce que Seto, en bon maître qu'il est, me réprimande en me disant qu'on ne devait jamais montrer du doigt. Je baisse la tête et le silence se fait.

Quand je lève de nouveau les yeux vers Seto, il a un sourire amusé et toute timidité semble s'être évaporée. Il me fait un petit signe de tête, m'invitant à le suivre. Il paraît plus jeune que d'habitude, dans cette attitude, et son côté juvénile me plaît bien.

\- Toujours à traîner dans les livres, Beckie ? Le travail à la librairie ne te donne pas assez pour ton enrichissement personnel ?

Il me taquine, arborant un sourire chaleureux, en me regardant tendrement, alors que nous entrons et passons devant le rayon des livres. Du tac-au-tac, je réagis, et je fais « non » de la tête, lui faisant signe de me suivre, à son tour. Intrigué, il ne bronche pas et vient avec moi.

\- Là, voilà, nous y sommes ! J'affiche un grand sourire. Hé hé, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop « gamin » pour toi...

Le rayon des jeux en tous genres s'offrent à nous. Quelques enfants flânant dans les rayons, appuyant sur des boutons de jouets d'exposition, et lisant le dos de certaines boîtes, parfois. Mon sourire s'est estompé car Seto n'a pas répondu. Son visage est de nouveau fermé, et il se dirige vers un des étalages où des épées-mousses sont rangées. Il regarde les objets avec un tel dédain, ça craint pour moi.

Je détourne le regard vers le rayon faisant face, dans le magasin au rayon des jeux et jouets – en face, c'est de la sophrologie. Je ne veux pas faire face à une critique acerbe de la part de Seto et la stratégie de l'évitement semble être la meilleure option. Alors que mes yeux se perdent dans les rayons de sophrologie, au loin, je sens une drôle de chose glisser sur ma nuque et aller vers mon cou. Que... Quoi.. Qui ?

Je me retourne face à un Seto très sérieux, pointant dans mon cou la lame de l'épée-mousse comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie arme.

\- Face à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, il ne faut pas baisser les armes. C'est la règle numéro un.

Je suis surprise de le voir, là, comme ça, si sérieux, si fermé, tenant pourtant une épée-mousse dans la main. Je lève les mains en signe de rédition. Il sourit, puis, sans quitter mon regard, attrape une épée-mousse dans le rayon juste à côté et me la donne.

\- En garde, Beckie !

Je ressors, presque une heure plus tard, Seto est un peu à la traîne à cause d'un achat de dernière minute. J'ai un sac avec quelques achats dedans, dont deux ou trois jeux de plateaux que j'admire – j'inviterai bien Edo à venir jouer avec Mai et moi, et pourquoi pas Seto... mais ça ferait trop étrange.

Seto et moi, nous nous sommes amusés, là, dans les rayons « pour enfants » : après un court affrontement à l'épée - stoppé par un vigile qui trouvait trop excentriques deux adultes s'amusant de la sorte – nous avons testé des robots à disposition dans le magasin, regardé le rayon des peluches - trop mignon ! - puis nous avons essayé quelques jeux de plateaux et des jeux de cartes. Il est étonnement fort dans la dernière discipline, ayant déjà été classé dans les meilleurs joueurs d'un des jeux.

J'attends sur un banc, pas trop loin du magasin, juste devant, en fait. Seto tarde à sortir du magasin, il doit y avoir foule aux caisses. Ou bien, il n'a juste pas l'habitude de tout ce monde. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de vivre plutôt en marge du monde qui l'entoure.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, les yeux fermés, dans une décontraction totale. Seto est mignon quand il n'essaye pas de m'avoir pour lui, ou de tenter de me ridiculiser pour son bon plaisir coupable. Je scrute toujours la sortie du magasin, mais pas de Seto.

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour aller voir au plus près de la sortie pour apercevoir les caisses, deux grandes mains se posent sur mes yeux.

\- Devine qui c'est.. !

La voix m'est très familière, et pour cause, c'est celle de Monsieur-Silence-Radio. Edo. Je souris, puis j'éclate d'un rire franc, rassurée qu'il ne me boude pas ou qu'il n'ait simplement pas juste disparu. J'enlève les mains qui couvrent mes yeux, en lançant un « Edo ! » où la locution finale s'allonge en un cri un peu plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée. Je fais face à Edo. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Sa proximité me gêne un peu mais je n'ose rien dire. Je suis trop heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mieux encore, de le voir en chair et en os, devant moi.

\- Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, Beckie ! Tu n'as pas cours ? Je peux peut-être t'inviter pour manger, si tu dois attendre ?

\- C'est gentil, Edo, vraiment. Je lui lance un sourire, mais mon regard tend plutôt vers un air désolé. Mais je... je suis accompagnée, et...

\- Accompagnée ? Il me lance un grand sourire. Il a l'air de ne pas me croire.

Tandis qu'Edo, l'air incrédule, me fixe, j'entends derrière moi un raclement de gorge. Quand je me retourne, Seto est là, cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Il a l'air sévère, mais une lueur dans son regard vient trahir une déception mal dissimulée.

\- Ah, accompagnée, je vois...

Edo regarde de haut en bas Seto. Il semble le toiser, et en retour, Seto fait de même. J'ai un pincement au cœur en retrouvant Seto alors qu'Edo a encore prise sur mes épaules, ses deux grandes mains m'agrippant, et serrant un peu son étreinte alors que les regards des deux hommes se croisent, furieux. Seto me lance aussi un regard glacial, il me juge. _Ce n'était pas prévu !_ Ma conscience s'égosille, je voudrais crier, moi aussi, pour rétablir la vérité, et dire que cette proximité entre lui et moi est fortuite. _Crois-moi, Seto, si tu pouvais m'agripper, me tenir, si je pouvais être dans tes bras, j'y sauterais sans hésiter !_

Seto me fixe encore quelques secondes puis souffle. Il cache toujours la chose dans son dos, et j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est quelque chose pour moi. Il porte son regard ensuite sur Edo, mais cette fois, son air déterminé semble s'éclipser. _Que.. ? Seto.. ?_

\- Je ne vais pas plus vous déranger, les amoureux... Il tourne les talons, dissimulant toujours ce qu'il cachait, d'un geste habile. Bien... Beckie...

Il est en train de me dire au revoir. Il est en train de m'échapper. _Non !_ Je me libère de l'emprise d'Edo, étonné que je le repousse de la sorte.

\- Seto, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas... Ce n'est pas ce que tu...

Il se fige un instant, hésitant à se retourner sur moi. J'ai envie de sauter dans ses bras, lui montrer qu'il ne doit pas partir, qu'il ne doit pas me laisser comme ça, qu'avec lui j'ai comme plus de libertés... Cependant, je reste figée, moi aussi, attendant une réaction de sa part. Je suis à égale distance entre Seto et Edo.

Je sens le regard d'Edo dans ma nuque. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi je suis autant attachée à Seto, qui doit, pour lui, incarner le parfait connard – et Seigneur, il n'a pas tort, il peut l'être ! Seto est toujours dos à moi, il ne bouge pas d'un _iota_ non plus.

\- Seto, je...

J'ai envie de prendre mon courage à deux mains et dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, dire que je m'amuse bien avec lui, que même s'il est un peu connard parfois, il comble mes espérances... et ma Folie, me susurrer à l'oreille que je devrais dire que j'ai besoin de lui aussi pour qu'il me comble à un certain endroit. _Idiote !_

Toujours figée, je suis en train de me maudire intérieurement, et je serre les poings. La scène doit être incompréhensible. Je tente de reprendre, mais...

\- Rebecca ! Ohé ! Beckie !

Je me retourne. Oh, non, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Mai. Mai qui arrive en courant comme elle le peut, dans ses bottes à talons aiguilles - combien de fois devrais-je lui dire que ce n'est pas adéquat de courir dans ce genre de chaussures ? - elle agite un bras pour se faire remarquer, même si, de toute évidence, on ne peut pas la louper.

Elle arrive près de nous, essoufflée, nous regardant avec un drôle d'air. L'équidistance entre Seto, Edo et moi doit l'étonner, et comment !

\- Vous jouez à quoi, tous ?..

Edo lui fait un signe de la main, arborant un grand sourire, regardant d'un œil un peu mauvais Seto, toujours dos à nous trois. Mai semble croire qu'il y a eu une dispute ou que son arrivée impromptue est la cause directe à cet étonnant manège.

Un peu moins sûre d'elle, enfin, moins qu'à l'accoutumée, elle se tourne précipitamment vers Seto, qui, lui, ne daigne même pas faire face. _Il serait vexé ?_ Ma conscience semble avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose, plus que de la déception, Seto est vexé, et peut-être même jaloux.

Je suis coincée entre deux feux, la lance d'incendie, si elle le veut bien, serait bien Mai, mais elle est elle-même bien mal à l'aise et s'excuse...

\- Oh, Professeur, je suis désolée de... C'est à cause de moi tout ça, ou... Enfin, d'avoir agi, et parlé comme ça... C'est juste... Que c'est... Hum, étonnant ?

Étonnant, ça, on peut le dire. Alors que je devais simplement patienter en présence d'un professeur – action encouragée par Mai en personne, me voici en plus en compagnie d'Edo, qui, de toute évidence - et comme l'a si bien souligné Seto, me considère comme plus qu'une amie. Cette pensée me met un instant mal à l'aise. Mais j'arrive à vite me rétablir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Edo qui semble s'étouffer. Il me fait des gros yeux, me réprimandant à moitié en silence, une autre moitié de lui, consternée, demandant une réponse. Il a capté que je craquais pour Seto, ou quoi ? Seigneur, Seigneur, Seigneur.

Mai reste à quelques mètres de nous trois, son regard se baladant de Seto à Edo en passant par moi. Elle s'attarde davantage sur ma petite personne d'un regard, avant de s'avancer vers moi et de m'attraper le bras comme si j'étais une petite vieille à qui il fallait faire traverser la rue. Se plaçant devant moi, elle me pose quelques questions, puis s'adresse à Edo par dessus mon épaule.

Pendant ce court moment où Mai me rejoint, je perds Seto du regard, et quand Mai m'offre une meilleure visibilité, je constate qu'il a disparu. Il s'est éclipsé sans un bruit, sans se faire remarquer, lui qu'on ne peut pas manquer d'habitude. À mon acte manqué.

Quelques heures plus tard, retour à la résidence, en compagnie de Mai et Edo. Ils sont enthousiastes et testent les jeux de plateaux que j'ai acheté. _Achat stupide et compulsif ! Tu devrais plutôt économiser pour avoir une nouvelle voiture !_ Ma Ford n'a pas encore rendu l'âme, mais vu le temps que prennent les réparations, j'ai bien peur de devoir lui dire bientôt au revoir. Je soupire très fort, faisant décoller quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombent devant mes yeux.

Je n'ai pas l'air en forme, et Mai le remarque vite, sans pour autant rien dire. Un genre de complicité féminine, un code que nous autres, les filles, on a entre nous, surtout en présence d'un garçon. À voir comment Mai occupe Edo, et vu comment elle rit avec lui, je me demande si, au lieu de le voir comme un _shipping_ potentiel pour moi, elle ne le voit pas comme son futur ex-petit ami.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une nouvelle partie d'un _escape-game_ plateau, je me lève, exténuée, me frottant les yeux frénétiquement en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

\- Je reviens, continuez sans moi ! Je baille à moitié.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi sans toutefois enclencher la serrure. Sortant mon vieux portable à touches de ma poche arrière, je me regarde dans le miroir face à moi.

C'est fou ce que j'ai l'air _vraiment_ fatiguée. Ou bien est-ce l'éclairage de la pièce ? Ce n'était pas comme ça, chez Seto, malgré le fait que je venais de me prendre une belle cuite et que j'en étais à peine remise.

Je repense à cette soirée, à Edo me payant verre sur verre, au bar. Les mecs de l'université aussi, ceux qui peuvent pas m'encadrer. Mon agression. Et le sauvetage par Seto... Je frissonne.

Je jette un œil à mon vieux cellulaire, le sortant d'une période de veille bien trop longue. Pas de message, pas d'appel manqué, rien. Juste l'heure sur le cadran. Nouveau soupir, tête baissée. Ma tête cogne, mes tympans pulsent comme des tambours.

Tête de nouveau relevée, je flippe : j'aperçois dans le reflet du miroir, en plus de mon reflet stupéfait, Edo, derrière moi, refermant la porte silencieusement.

\- Mai a un appel de son patron... Il regarde ses chaussures un instant avant de relever la tête et de croiser mon regard par le biais du reflet dans le miroir. Et je m'inquiétais pour toi... Pardonne l'intrusion.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien, rien du tout ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, et de venir voir...

Je ne suis décidément pas à l'aise. Edo est en train de sourire, un sourire bienveillant, comme à son habitude, mais une légère tension est palpable.

\- J'imagine qu'il s'amuse bien, avec toi, _Beckie_.

\- P... Pardon ?

En l'instant, Edo me glace le sang. Il est toujours là, me fixant avec un grand sourire avenant, mais ses paroles sont glaciales. Je bredouille quelques mots, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il n'y a que des borborygmes infects qui sortent de ma bouche.

Il emploie « Beckie », en insistant bien dessus. Il utilise le surnom que me donne Seto, mais dans sa bouche, ça sonne comme une insulte.

Edo s'adosse contre la porte, bloquant toute éventualité de fuite. J'en ai peur. D'autant plus que son attitude ne correspond pas du tout avec le ton de sa voix, cassante au possible.

\- Ce type est un connard, et tu le sais très bien, hein ? Mais non, tu vas dans les bras d'un gars pareil, il profite bien de toi, et te fait peut-être miroiter des choses...

Moment de silence. Je n'ose pas répondre, de peur d'attiser une quelconque colère chez Edo. Après tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère. Je le vois encore comme le petit garçon d'autrefois. Mais c'est un homme désormais. Un homme avec des désirs et des choix.

Edo enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, dans une attitude à moitié contrainte, à moitié décontractée.

\- Edo... Tu es en train de te faire un film...

Je trouve enfin la force de marmonner une réponse, même si elle est loin d'être satisfaisante... Ce n'est pas avec un tel argument que je vais pouvoir l'arrêter dans ses affabulations... Après lui-même n'a pas de vrais arguments, juste des hypothèses farfelues. Même s'il est vrai que Seto m'attire bien qu'il n'était, au début, du moins, pas du tout mon genre. Enfin, je le pensais. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir profiter de moi – même si la scène dans la bibliothèque me fait tressaillir un brin.

N'empêche, Seto, j'en suis sûre, ne veut pas juste profiter de moi. Il est juste un peu... inadapté... Du fait qu'il semble vivre en marge des autres... Mais Edo n'est décidément pas du même avis que moi.

Il s'avance vers moi. Il n'a pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir. La salle de bains est assez petite et en deux pas, le voilà à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il passe une main au-dessus de mon épaule qu'il vient appuyer sur le mur à côté du miroir. Il est en train de m'encadrer. J'ai peur. _Mais où est le vrai Edo ?_ Son expression reste figée, ce sourire qui me réconforte, d'habitude, devient en quelques instants une menace silencieuse.

\- Tu sais, avec moi dans les parages, il ne va plus pouvoir s'amuser très longtemps, ton professeur.

\- Edo ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu,et il n'y aura sans doute jamais rien !

Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à cette évocation. C'est vrai, il n'y aura peut-être jamais rien : je dois retrouver Seto demain, mais vu comment la journée s'est achevée, je suis prête à m'attendre à un message texte de la part de Seto, annulant tout.

Je serre les poings, une larme roulant sur ma joue, dans un trop plein d'émotions, et je frappe mollement le torse d'Edo - ferme et plutôt musclé malgré le fait qu'il soit un simple informaticien. Ce geste lui décroche le sourire qu'il arbore depuis son entrée dans la salle de bains.

Un instant, il semble choqué. Dans un élan de méchanceté, j'ai envie de lui crier que c'est plutôt à moi d'être choquée, mais je suis trop chamboulée pour faire ça. Il ne manque pas de remarquer ça. Edo se penche vers moi, son air ayant changé du tout au tout, parlant avec une voix calme et douce, comme pour rassurer une enfant.

\- Reb... Non, Reb... Je ne voulais pas... S'il te plaît... Pleure pas... Reb...

Tandis que je continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes, Edo approche sa tête de la mienne, posant son front contre le mien, en chuchotant des paroles douces. Des paroles qui semblent plus en accord avec ce que je connais de lui.

Un instant, je suis rassurée, et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux gris-blancs se mêlent aux miennes. Il est si proche, c'est déroutant, mais rassurant. Un vague souvenir d'enfant me revient en tête, un souvenir où nous étions dans une pose semblable, sauf qu'à ce moment-là...

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, enfants, Edo était juste un petit garçon innocent, pas un homme. Un petit garçon avec des intentions chastes, pas un homme. À ce moment-là, il n'était pas un homme m'embrassant avec passion.

\- Becca ! Edo ! Hé, c'est pas drôle ! Vous êtes où ?!

 _Mai ! Seigneur, merci ! Mai !_ Edo relâche son étreinte, m'écartant de lui doucement. Il me fixe, déterminé. Plus que choquée, me voilà à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Seto avait raison, Edo est dingue de moi. Ses actes, bien que clairs et limpides, ne m'évoquaient pas de l'amour mais plus de l'amitié. Une amitié certes spéciale, mais une relation simple, sans aucun embranchement, sans aucune complication. Mais il semble en avoir décidé autrement.

Tandis que Mai nous appelle et nous cherche un peu partout, Edo, ses mains sur mes épaules, inspire profondément. Il hésite, puis dit tout bas :

\- Reb. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir pour le moment. Peu importe si tu me repousses maintenant, je serai patient. Mais il me fallait te le dire, quelque soit...

La porte s'ouvre grand, la silhouette de Mai se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle a toujours son portable à la main. Nous fixant, Edo et moi, elle paraît un instant confuse. Mais elle reprend vite contenance, comme à son habitude...

\- Ah, vous étiez là, petits cachottiers !

Elle écarquille les yeux en remarquant la pose si peu naturelle - pour une relation amicale - dans laquelle je me trouve avec Edo. Gênée, elle marmonne quelque chose en refermant la porte.

Mai, maintenant hors de notre vue, lance au passage qu'elle s'apprête à préparer à manger, ou plutôt, à commander pour manger.

Edo profite de cette drôle de situation, un peu tragi-comique, pour reprendre de plus belle :

\- … Quelque soit la façon, je devais te le dire. Je pense que maintenant, c'est clair ?

Je fais « oui » de la tête en plantant toujours mon regard dans le sien. Il m'imite à son tour avant de tourner les talons, sans dire un mot de plus.

Edo sort de la salle de bains, refermant la porte sur moi et me laissant seule dans l'étrange atmosphère qu'il a laissé en m'embrassant. Je porte une main à mes lèvres. _S'est-il réellement passé ce qui vient de se passer ?_ J'en suis toute retournée. Je sais, au fond de moi, que je vais être à la base d'un conflit. En parallèle, un conflit interne se joue en moi, mais je n'en ai encore que très peu conscience. Et peut-être est-il passager ? C'est peut-être le résultat d'émotions divagantes ? Je me sens mal et j'ai envie de rendre.

Au loin, j'entends distinctement Edo dire au revoir à Mai. La porte claque. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de moteur de la Chrysler retentit dans le parking, en bas.

Bien trop mal pour aller manger, et bien trop sous le choc, je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers ma chambre, après m'être lavée.

En m'allongeant sur mon lit, je sens une chose s'imprimer contre ma fesse. J'avais oublié avoir glissé mon portable dans l'une des poches à l'arrière de mon pantalon, avant de me laver. J'extirpe la petite boîte de plastique de l'endroit où je l'ai fourrée. Machinalement, et sans grande conviction, je sors le portable de sa veille. Je ne prête pas tout de suite attention à ce qui s'affiche sur le petit écran, quand soudain, je réalise.

Un message de Seto, confirmant toujours notre rendez-vous du lendemain. Il reste vague quant à l'heure. Mais plus que cela, j'observe une légère façon de marquer une distance dans le message texte. Je redoute que, le lendemain, je ne le retrouve froid, comme au début, sarcastique, et horrible. J'en ai mal au ventre. _Aurait-il un sixième sens l'alertant qu'un rival sérieux vient de tenter sa chance ?_


	15. Cours à domicile

15.

Je me réveille, le lendemain, après une courte nuit agitée. Assise dans mon lit, le dos calé contre la tête du meuble, je songe... Je n'ai pas cessé de penser au baiser d'Edo. Ses sentiments sont cohérents, il n'y a aucun doute, et il me fait me poser un tas de questions, surtout sur la relation que j'espère avec Seto Kaiba.

Je me sens encore étourdie, à songer à tout cela, en imbriquant des pièces d'un puzzle sentimental délicat. Certes, je connais Edo depuis l'enfance, et nous avons passé quelques années ensemble, et malgré le temps que nous avons passé séparés l'un de l'autre, nous sommes toujours complices. Ses sentiments sont forts et sincères, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'est mal comporté : à trop se retenir, à cacher son affection, il en a perdu tout contrôle. Mais que dire de Seto alors ? À s'en prendre à moi d'abord d'une façon plutôt méchante et mesquine, pour enfin dévoiler des sentiments, peu à peu, puis une passion... Mais tout cela au bout d'une semaine !?

Seto semble être le reflet maléfique d'Edo, avec, cependant un penchant plus prononcé sur le charnel, tandis qu'Edo est le type purement émotionnel. L'un veut me prendre par les sentiments, et l'autre veut me prendre tout court. C'est effrayant, très. Ou bien, je suis tout simplement en train de me faire des idées, aussi rocambolesques soient-elles...

En tous cas, ce raisonnement et cette question pragmatique, censée aiguiller mes sentiments, m'a tiraillée durant une bonne partie de la nuit, avant que je ne tombe de fatigue. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je n'ai rien ressenti au baiser d'Edo, et que, même si Seto me met dans tous mes états, c'est mon instinct animal qui répond au sien.

Malgré tout – et comme je ne ressens rien pour Edo qui ne soit plus que de l'amitié, je laisse sa chance à Seto. Mon esprit et mon corps - surtout mon corps - émet une réponse à son être. Et même si je le connais depuis peu... Enfin, à part être un peu décalé sur les bords, question vie sociale, comportement – sa morsure me fait encore un peu mal - et tout le bazar, il a tout l'air d'être un gentil garçon quand il ne pense pas à satisfaire ses besoins primaires. Il est même charmant, déroutant et amusant. En fait, c'est en repensant au moment dans le magasin, au rayon jeux et jouets, que je décide qu'il a le droit de faire ses preuves. _Même si, au fond, je pense qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour montrer ce qu'il vaut, approbation de ma part ou non._ Oui, Seto, c'est tout à fait le genre de type qui en impose et qui s'impose.

Décidément, en une semaine, il s'en passe des choses dans ma vie habituellement simple. J'espère ne pas devoir me faire à tout cela, en d'autres termes, ce serait tirer un trait sur tout ce que je connais...

Quand je daigne jeter un œil à mon réveil, je m'aperçois qu'il est à peine sept heures. Merde.

Autant se lever, d'autant plus que, si je reste encore statique, je vais encore repartir dans des raisonnements divers et variés, et farfelus, par rapport aux derniers événements.

Je me lève donc, assez fatiguée, mais bientôt bien mieux réveillée par... une Mai sauvage agitée... Elle va à droite, à gauche, réunissant des affaires dans un petit sac, et marmonnant à propos de « la tenue appropriée ». Je reste un peu coi face à Mai, qui, pareille à une tempête, est en train de tout balayer sur son chemin, éparpillant des affaires un peu partout.

C'est en manquant de me renverser, alors que je traversais d'un pas lourd la pièce en direction de la cuisine, qu'elle finit par me remarquer.

\- Ah ! Salut, Becca ! Bien dormi ?

Mai n'attend même pas ma réponse, ce qui a pour effet de me vexer quelque peu. Elle me passe devant, me coupant la route. Elle s'agite encore plus en me voyant levée. Je peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. _Mai, déjà levée ?..._

Habituellement, Mai est, comme moi, adepte de la grasse matinée. Et la voilà debout avant moi, déjà prête à partir, je ne sais où, à l'aventure.

\- Tu tombes bien ! Je voulais te laisser un mot, mais...

Elle s'arrête un instant, devant moi, me fixant avec de grands yeux, et me considérant enfin comme un être physiquement présent et capable de raisonnement.

Elle me tend deux hauts qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules. Je n'arrive décidément pas à saisir, et je lève un sourcil, toujours en quête de l'esquisse d'une simple réponse.

\- Alors, dis-moi, lequel serait le mieux ?

Enthousiaste mais néanmoins stressée, elle me fixe dans l'attente d'un choix, que je devine crucial, de ma part. Je repousse les mains qu'elle tend devant moi, avec un haut dans chacune d'entre elles.

Un peu stupéfaite de ma réaction – je suis de mauvais poil – elle stoppe définitivement toute tentative d'avoir de moi quelconque conseil.

En la voyant comme ça, très étonnée de ma réaction, et plutôt sceptique quant à ma stabilité qu'elle doit deviner émotionnelle, je me ravise. Prenant une voix calme et posée, je lui demande :

\- Mai... Pourquoi toute cette agitation de bon matin ? Je tente un petit rire, mais il sonne comme nerveux.

\- Je voulais te le dire, hier, mais... Tu t'es couchée tôt, et... En fait, j'ai reçu un appel, avant le repas... On me demande d'assister à un repas-cocktail avec les futurs publiés...

Mai prend un ton d'excuse en me détaillant sa soirée d'hier, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas me déranger, mais qu'apparemment, son plan pour me laisser dans la quiétude totale était tombé à plat. Elle pense m'avoir réveillée – logique - mais je viens rétablir la vérité très rapidement, question qu'elle ne culpabilise pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est hier, Edo... Je bredouille : c'est délicat de parler de ma situation.

\- Ah... Je crois comprendre que vous vous êtes disputés, vu comment il est parti hier... En tous cas, tu as une petite mine... La voix de Mai tremble légèrement.

Je tente de lui expliquer, en bref, la situation. Je fais cependant l'impasse sur la confession un peu brutale et tranchée d'Edo, mais je garde le fait qu'il ait prononcé les mots fatidiques « Je t'aime ».

Mai ne semble pas stupéfaite, mais elle devine à ma tête que tout cela me tracasse. Elle tente en vain de me réconforter, en appuyant sur le fait qu'Edo est un gentil garçon, et que je devrais bien réfléchir, c'est-à-dire dans le bon sens, si je n'avais pas encore pris de décision. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle me force un peu la main, ce qui me gêne quelque peu.

\- Mai, c'est sympa de ta part de vouloir jouer Cupidon, mais... Le souci n'est pas là... Arrêtons de parler de moi, et...

Désespérément, j'essaie de ramener Mai sur elle-même, tentant de revenir à son repas-cocktail avec sa maison d'édition. Néanmoins, elle n'en démord pas, et dans mes expressions hésitantes, elle trouve une faille, enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

Elle me regarde, penchant sa tête sur le côté gauche, me dévisageant presque de bas en haut. Le haut de sa tenue ne semble plus être son centre d'intention. Ma vie sentimentale, jusque là inexistante, l'intéresse bien plus.

\- Tu en aimes un autre, c'est ça ?

Son air sérieux de psychothérapeute me déconcerte un brin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi engagée sur une conversation qui ne tourne pas autour de l'Université ou du travail. C'est un premier problème, embêtant, certes, mais qui peut être résolu, sauf que...

Le second problème, et pas le moindre, c'est qu'elle vise en plein dans le mille. J'aime, enfin je crois, un autre. Un autre un brin taré, un brin maniaque, un brin gamin, un brin changeant quoi. Là où, habituellement, il y aurait eu place à un sourire timide de ma part, c'est un ton quelque peu rude qui vient s'abattre sur une Mai qui n'est en rien la cause de mon irritation...

\- Bon, écoute Mai. Au lieu de te soucier de moi, occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires.

Je suis brève, froide, distante et même tranchante. Et c'est à peine si j'arrive à me reconnaître ! Mai aussi a dû mal à reconnaître la Rebecca qui lui fait face tous les jours, mais qui, ce samedi, semble s'être muée en un démon.

Elle me considère un temps, bouche grande ouverte, bien plus que stupéfaite. Elle a décidément raison, Seto a laissé une marque en moi, et je commence à agir comme le parfait connard dont il semble que je sois tombée amoureuse. _Misère_.

\- Toi... Tu devrais _vraiment_ te reposer aujourd'hui... Mai a recouvert la parole et elle soutient mon regard. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour... Pour discuter avec toi de tes tracas, et du pourquoi du comment de ton irritation, mais...

La voilà repartie, tenues tendues devant elle, à me demander mon avis. Son ton est un peu plus sec, mais c'est normal, vu mon comportement. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'épancher, avec moi, sur ma vie, et qu'elle est aussi vraiment désolée de devoir me laisser comme une âme en peine.

Je lui présente des excuses brèves, mais sincères, en lui précisant au passage que le haut dans sa main droite est parfait, car raccord avec sa couleur d'yeux. Cette dernière remarque, accompagnant des excuses, lui redonne le sourire.

Après avoir aidé Mai dans la préparation de ses affaires, me voilà seule dans l'appartement. Il est près de neuf heures, et je n'ai toujours pas daigné me préparer, même si je sais qu'il me reste moins d'une heure pour être raccord avec le passage du bus.

Seulement, j'ai de moins en moins envie de sortir. Une pluie battante, dehors, me décourage, et la perspective de laisser sa chance à Seto Kaiba devient de plus en plus une vague idée. _Et puis, qui me dit que ce fameux rendez-vous ne serait pas une ruse en rapport avec les cours, ou une nouvelle tentation d'humiliation ?_ Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, cela m'étonnerait guère, d'autant plus que ce cher Seto semblait fort déçu, hier...

Mon humeur changeante a bientôt raison de moi, et me voici dans le canapé, blottie sous une tonne de couvertures, à manger des petits gâteaux.

Des publicités s'enchaînent sur l'écran, et sans tarder le télé-achat reprend de plus belle. Je me moque à moitié des présentateurs au teint orange vantant les mérites de produits amincissants. _Pf, foutaises, si ce truc marchait vraiment, ce ne serait plus en vente depuis des lustres !_

Je ressemble à une patate de canapé, et j'en ai la pleine conscience, mais qu'importe. C'est ma journée. Et puis, de l'aveu de Mai, elle ne sera sûrement pas de retour cette nuit, bien décidée à trouver un petit ami dans la foule de gens présents ce soir.

À onze heures quarante-cinq, tandis que je lorgne un cadran au-dessus d'un des meubles dans la cuisine, j'entends au loin mon portable qui m'appelle. Il est resté dans ma chambre, et le fait de me lever pour aller à la quête du Saint-Graal social me rebute. C'est le pas lourd, et enveloppée dans des couvertures, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un Ewok honteux, que je gagne ma pièce à moi, mon cocon.

J'attrape le téléphone et je décroche, sans considérer l'appel entrant plus que ça. À tous les coups, c'est Mai, ayant oublié quelque chose, qui me supplie de lui sauver la mise...

\- Allô ? C'est pourquoi ? J'ai la voix traînante, en adéquation avec mon état larvaire.

\- Même pas un « bonjour », Beckie ? La voix familière me glace le sang. Je vois qu'en plus, on manque à sa promesse.

J'écarte machinalement la petite boîte grise de mon oreille, comme si ce simple petit geste pouvait repousser physiquement mon interlocuteur. Tout mon flegme s'est évanoui en deux phrases à peine.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je porte de nouveau le combiné au plus près de mon tympan. Seto ne parle plus, il attend – sûrement une réponse de ma part. J'entends qu'il siffle entre ses dents, mécontent.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, mais j'annule tout. Point.

Ma prestance et ma voix, alors bien plus guindées face à Mai, sont en train de s'évanouir, même si je tente de reprendre contenance et de sortir la tête de l'eau. En vain, car le sifflement s'interrompt.

Je redoute une pique sur un ton sarcastique venant de Seto. Ça me ramènerait sur Terre, mais qu'est-ce que ça me ferait mal. J'en ferme les yeux, une douleur se logeant dans ma poitrine, en plein cœur.

\- À la fenêtre, en bas. Regarde bien, Beckie... Il sourit à l'autre bout du fil. Certain, tu ne peux rien manquer.

Rien manquer ? Comment ça _rien manquer_? Il veut dire quoi, là ? Genre, monsieur a une boule de cristal, et il a pu prévoir que j'allais manquer notre petit rendez-vous, c'est ça, un tour de magie ? _Non, je ne crois pas en la magie, ni même en la capacité des autres à pouvoir prévoir les actions d'autrui. Hormis le télé-achat lucide sur la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans._ En tous cas, je boude un instant.

Il ne me fera pas croire ça, non, jamais. Il croit pouvoir lire en moi comme si j'étais un livre, mais ce n'est pas lui, le libraire ! Ah ah !

\- Alors, toujours pas à la fenêtre ? Il sourit de plus belle. Vous êtes une bien mauvaise élève, Beckie... Vous tendez le bâton pour vous faire battre...

Sa voix me fait tressaillir, et encore plus la dernière expression qu'il vient d'employer. J'ai une vision fugitive de Seto Kaiba me faisant des choses... inimaginables, presque illégales... sur un plan intime.

Je secoue la tête. _Non ! Non ! Tout sauf ça !_ Ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible. C'est inenvisageable. Je constate avec effroi que mes désirs veulent emporter un combat sur lequel j'exerce un grand _self-control_. Non, Seto Kaiba ne m'aura pas, je peux résister, je peux...

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis à la fenêtre du salon, et en contrebas, Seto Kaiba est en train d'attendre sur le parking, son téléphone toujours à la main, et lançant un regard dans ma direction.

Il raccroche, fourre son portable dans une de ses poches et me fait un signe de la main. Comme si tout cela était _parfaitement_ normal.

Je referme les rideaux, et je cours vers ma chambre. Je saute dans le lit, et je me planque sous mes couvertures. _Le vil tentateur en personne est ici !_

Je me rassure un instant. Même s'il use de tout son charme, la concierge, méfiante avec les intrus, se fera un plaisir de le faire sortir. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a pu entrer dans le parking sans le code de la résidence... Fait étrange, par-dessus tout...

\- Allez, dégage, salaud... T'as rien à faire ici... Et dire que j'étais prête à te laisser une chance... Stupide moi...

Grand moment de silence. Et grand moment de gêne. Je me cache comme une gamine. Une gamine qui aurait peur du monstre dans le placard. Mais quand ce dernier est un séducteur né, et qu'il est prêt à vous baiser dans les rayons d'une bibliothèque universitaire... Il faut alors sérieusement commencer à se poser des questions, et aussi redouter ce monstre dans le placard.

Je persiste à rester là, cachée, même si, au fond de moi, la petite voix lubrique de ma Folie me dit d'aller ouvrir. _Non, juste, non._ Ma forteresse de solitude me convient, et même si j'ai des pulsions à assouvir, je préfère demeurer en sécurité. Ce type est de toute évidence un prédateur, et même si je trouvais le comportement d'Edo déplacé, il me paraît dès lors bien moins dangereux. Ou bien, j'extrapole.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passent, et je suis toujours dans mon lit, couverte de la tête aux pieds d'un grand plaid rouge. Pas la meilleure cachette, mais je doute bien fort que Seto puisse déjà arriver à l'étage de mon appartement, malgré tous les efforts et les formes qu'il pourrait mettre.

Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment me fait hérisser l'échine. Seto est un beau parleur, et il sait montrer qu'il arrive toujours à ses fins...

 _Ding dong_. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le facteur. Des coups répétés à la porte, trahissant un tantinet d'impatience, résonnent dans l'appartement. Puis, une voix, une voix qui m'appelle. Et mon corps qui répond.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Seto Kaiba est en face de moi, intrigué par mon habitat naturel. Lui qui disait ne plus vouloir entrer dans mon intimité de la sorte, c'est raté, monsieur.

Je suis en train de lui faire face, en pyjama, avec des chaussons en forme de pattes d'ours aux pieds. Je regrette cet achat de l'hiver dernier, quand, dans la boutique, j'avais trouvé ces pantoufles d'un confort extrême en vue de mon célibat. Je regrette tellement...

Après s'être décidément assez intéressé à mon lieu de vie, Seto me zyeute, et finit par me regarder avec insistance. _Il veut quoi, là ?_ Il jette ensuite son dévolu sur la télévision qui passe encore des extraits de télé-achat. Son attention se reporte enfin sur les emballages des petits gâteaux qui ont eu une vie très, très courte, face à moi. _Loués soient ces sacrifices._

J'ai honte d'être en pyjama, face à lui. Lui, qui est toujours aussi impeccable, droit comme un « i ». Dans son grand manteau bleu nuit, sous lequel on peut apercevoir une chemise noire sur-mesure, un pantalon de costume de la même couleur, ajusté à sa taille, bien comme il faut, et sans oublier les chaussures adéquates bien cirées. Il m'énerve, mais en même temps, il me donne envie. _Salaud !_

On ne peut pas en dire autant de moi, un pyjama avec un haut à boutons, le pantalon mi-long assorti, et les pattes d'ours en guise de chaussons. Je vois même que ma tenue l'amuse, et c'est déplaisant.

\- Disons... Original, cet accoutrement... Un sens aigu de l'esthétique inné se cache en toi, Beckie... Il a un rictus, et étouffe un rire.

\- Je suis loin de trouver ça drôle ! Tu ne peux pas, tout simplement, quand quelqu'un ne vient pas ou refuse de te voir, de débarquer comme ça, chez ladite personne !

Je suis en colère, et même si je reste bien fort impressionnée par l'aura que dégage mon « invité » surprise, je ne peux empêcher ma colère de sortir. J'ai envie de vociférer. J'ai déjà eu une intrusion dans mon intimité, hier, en la présence d'Edo, et même si je tolère plus la compagnie de Seto sur un point de vue amoureux – non, charnel, je ne peux pas me laisser faire de la sorte. Oh, ça non !

J'entame une manœuvre d'urgence, visant à détourner son attention, puis de le flanquer à la porte. Mais monsieur en a décidé autrement, et, comme un chat _borderline_ se met à s'intéresser de nouveau à la pièce qui l'entoure. Avant de fixer, pour un long moment, son attention sur moi... Je m'en vais soutenir son regard, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il ne gagnera pas, cette fois.

\- C'est gentil, de rendre visite, comme ça, mais je...

\- Tu peux attraper froid, tu sais ? Ou un pervers pourrait bien s'intéresser à ça, tu as conscience de ça ?...

Il pointe un doigt vers ma poitrine, plus précisément vers un bouton de mon pyjama, au niveau de mes seins, qui s'est détaché sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte... _Quoi ? Pourquoi il regardait là ? Hé, ho ! C'est toi, le pervers !_ Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou lui mettre une claque. En tous cas, il s'amuse _vraiment_ de la situation.

\- Et tu vis seule, ici ? Il détache son attention de moi, parcourant la pièce du regard. Cet espace personnel semble si peu te ressembler, Beckie...

\- Hé ! Bien sûr que ça me ressemble ! De quel droit tu viens te permettre de juger ?!

Seto dépasse les bornes, il en a conscience, et son amusement ne fait que croître. Je proteste tellement que j'ai du mal à attacher mon bouton de pyjama. Je m'énerve sur le petit bout rond en plastique, tête baissée, quand soudain deux grandes mains viennent à ma rescousse.

Habilement, Seto attache le bouton, et là où mes petites mains nerveuses se hâtaient, celles de Seto agissent avec grâce. Une de ses mains frôle ma poitrine encore heureusement couverte par le pyjama. J'en rougis quelque peu. Il le remarque. Bonne joueuse, et « reconnaissante », je réponds finalement à sa question.

\- Non, je vis avec Mai. Aujourd'hui elle est absente...

Il esquisse un sourire assuré, comme si le fait de l'absence de ma colocataire était une nouvelle très satisfaisante. Je m'empresse de répondre à son sourire, de façon involontaire. Il m'énervait, quelques instants plus tôt, mais sa présence en ce moment-même est comme quelque chose de rassurant.

Il m'attire à lui, me blottissant contre son corps que je devine bouillant, sous ses vêtements. Loin des gestes durs que je lui prête volontiers, c'est avec un brin de tendresse qu'il me serre contre lui.

Ça me rend toute chose, et vite, des images fugitives de Seto, déçu hier, m'apparaissent. Je serre les dents, en colère contre Edo, contre Mai, mais surtout contre moi-même...

\- Pardon... Pardon pour hier... Je...

Il m'écarte de lui et presse son index sur ma bouche, stoppant mes flots d'excuses mais pas les flots de larmes qui sont en train de rouler sur mes joues.

Pour toute réponse aux tentatives pitoyables d'excuses que je tente de répandre, Seto glisse sa main vers mon menton. Il relève ma tête tandis qu'il baisse la sienne. Se stoppant brusquement, il plante son regard dans le mien. Il me fixe intensément, et comme s'il avait deviné mon désarroi de la veille, Seto demande tout bas, tout calmement...

\- Puis-je, Mademoiselle Hopkins ?...

Je murmure un « oui », et, l'instant d'après, Seto me fait découvrir la passion dévorante d'un baiser langoureux. Mes lèvres appellent les siennes dans un tourbillon de folie. _Et dire que j'étais déterminée à le mettre à la porte..._

Le baiser passionné se mue peu à peu en un acte plus charnel : avec des caresses divines, je suis transportée dans un monde de sensations inconnues, ses mains glissent sur mon corps alors que sa langue caresse la mienne, faisant écho aux influences qu'il a sur ma chair. C'est divin...

Mon corps se met à basculer, tout d'un coup, et je me trouve sous lui, allongée sur le canapé. Seto enlève son manteau et le jette aux pieds du canapé. Il entreprend encore plus de caresses en passant sa main sous mon chemisier de pyjama. Il grogne tout bas, d'un air satisfait, en frôlant mes seins, puis mon ventre et enfin mon intimité – ce qui me fait sursauter.

Amusé, il continue son petit jeu de séduction, et je peux sentir à son entrejambe qu'il veut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se replace, écartant mes jambes, et effectuant une pression de son anatomie contre mon intimité. Le balancement, constant, imprime en moi un mouvement auquel je m'habituerais volontiers. Je ne peux qu'en rougir. C'est tellement bon déjà...

\- Prête pour sa punition, petite écolière en vadrouille ?

Je sens sa main se glisser vers le bas de son ventre. Il déboutonne son pantalon toujours en titillant mon intimité, ce qui m'arrache des petits gémissements de satisfaction. Seto semble ravi de me voir dans cet état, et, d'autant plus comblé, redouble d'intensité en me donnant des coups de bassin en un rythme plus soutenu.

\- Hum...Prête ?.. Je crois... Oui... Je peine à prononcer quelques mots, tellement mon corps n'est régi que par mes sens et mes instincts primaires.

Ne répondant à mes mots qu'avec d'autres grognements de satisfaction, Seto semble vouloir me faire encore un peu patienter. Par intermittences, je le vois sourire, découvrant des canines dignes d'un prédateur. J'en frémis.

Je suis au bord de l'impatience, quand Seto, à nouveau joueur, m'embrasse un peu partout dans la nuque. _Quand va-t-il enfin... ?_ Il fait s'éterniser la douce torture avec baisers et caresses en tous genres. C'en est presque diabolique. Je suis en train de me perdre, et il me tarde qu'il vienne se perdre en moi.

Mon corps est sur le point de lui appartenir, il le sait, il le sent. Il se décide alors à déboutonner son pantalon, ne manquant pas de passer sa main à un endroit particulier en vue d'y faire quelques caresses. J'écarte alors davantage les jambes. Je suis surexcitée par la situation, tellement, c'est la première fois, c'est...

 _Riiing riiiing riiing..._ Le téléphone fixe se met à sonner à mes oreilles – littéralement, comme il est posé sur une petit table à côté du canapé où je suis allongée...Je lève la tête en direction de la table où le téléphone semble pleurer de désespoir. _C'est peut-être urgent... C'est peut-être grave..._ J'ai la vision de ma colocataire en danger, elle qui est partie pour un rendez-vous d'affaires... Et si comme moi, elle était retombée sur un beau cinglé ?! _Argh !_

Toute envie charnelle est en train de s'évanouir. Ce n'est pas normal que quelqu'un insiste tant au téléphone, surtout sur le fixe !

Je tends le bras en direction du combiné que je peine à attraper. Avec un brin de souplesse, je tente de m'étirer assez, en vain, Seto me tient vigoureusement...

\- Laisse sonner, Beckie... Et surtout, laisse-toi aller...

Seto tente de me faire chavirer alors que je panique un tantinet. Il n'a pas la moindre envie de me laisser décrocher ? Qu'importe, je vais le forcer !

D'un coup puissant de reins – merci à mes activités sportives qui me laissent garder tout le tonus nécessaire!- j'arrive à nous faire basculer. Le téléphone s'est arrêté, mais il reprend de plus belle.

Désormais à genoux sur le canapé, tendant désespérément la main vers le combiné, je sens les mains de Seto s'emparer fermement de mes hanches. Je tourne un instant la tête, il sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de désobéir et d'aller contre _sa punition_ , tu sais ? Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, doucement. Hum... Et puis comme ça, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas si mal...

\- Seto... Ce n'est pas le moment... S'il te plaît... Je dois... répondre...

Je suis en train de me débattre de toutes mes forces. Mes doigts atteignent à peine le combiné du téléphone. Seto, lui, semble s'amuser de cette situation : il imprime toujours des mouvements qui me font rougir et me font pousser des petits cris, entre deux plaintes sonores sur le fait que, de toute ma politesse, je dois prendre l'appel. _Sacré nom de nom..._

\- Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas que l'appel qui sera pris, hé hé hé !

Le beau diable me tente en balançant une petite phrase grivoise et en riant tout bas. _Voilà un chasseur qui sait amadouer sa proie, à croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie !_ Ce qui n'est pas mon cas d'ailleurs...

Encore un dernier petit effort, et j'y suis. Si Seto ne me tenait pas aussi fermement... Il est décidément plus proche encore de passer à l'offensive, et pour de bon, mais ses efforts deviennent vite vains quand j'arrive à faire basculer le téléphone qui se met à sonner encore après une courte pause. Je décroche.


	16. S'envoyer en l'air

16.

\- Allô ? Reb ?... Est-ce que tu m'entends ?... Reb !... On dirait qu'il y a un parasite sur la ligne, ça grésille.. !

La voix d'Edo vient frapper mes tympans. J'ai à peine le temps de me mettre la situation en tête. _Quelle galère. Je ne crois pas si bien dire..._ En tous cas, en entendant la voix de mon « _ami_ », quelque chose me frappe. Je me sens mal, et pas qu'un peu, en repensant à ce qu'il s'est produit hier entre lui et moi. Je panique, même si je sais que Seto n'est, pour le moment, encore au courant de rien. _Est-ce que je devrais le prévenir ?_ Non, pas la peine, impulsif et possessif comme il est, il risque de lui refaire le portrait à coups de crochets du droit, ce que je ne souhaite à personne...

Mon esprit divague, en entendant la voix d'Edo à mes écoutilles, tandis qu'à l'opposé de mon corps, tous mes capteurs sensoriels sont en alerte, mais pour des raisons bien obscures. Des sentiments contraires s'emparent de moi en un rien de temps : d'un côté mon corps veut être satisfait, de l'autre, ma Raison me crie de tout stopper. Mais ce qu'il se produit est un curieux mélange des deux intentions intérieures...

Je me retourne d'un coup dans le canapé, jambes écartées, haletante et en pleine angoisse, face à Seto qui me lance un regard teinté de questionnements et de taquineries. Il ne semble pas tout de suite comprendre, encore trop dans le feu de l'action qu'il menait jusque-là. Je suis très pâle, car dans le combiné du téléphone, Edo crie à pleins poumons le petit surnom – mon prénom tout juste tronqué – qu'il m'a donné il y a de ça une dizaine d'années, quand nous étions enfants. Des images d'un petit Edo souriant, gambadant avec moi dans la grande prairie bordant nos maisons respectives, se mêle à l'image d'un prédateur aux yeux bleus me courant après. Ma tête me tourne, je suis déconfite, et je ne sais plus où diriger mes pensées. Crise d'angoisse.

Seto stoppe tout net en voyant que mon expression corporelle change et que je tente de me recroqueviller. Son air taquin se mue en une moue inquiète. _Cet homme change d'humeur comme de chemise._ Son attitude devient protectrice, même si ce changement contraste avec le fait qu'il soit tout dégingandé. D'instinct, il attrape le combiné du téléphone pour le porter à son oreille. Il n'aurait pas dû. Et j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Mais il est déjà bien trop tard quand je réalise que le mal est fait...

En entendant la voix d'Edo, Seto se crispe d'un coup et ses pupilles s'étrécissent. Il est plus qu'en colère d'entendre celui qu'il doit considérer – à juste titre – comme son plus grand rival. Je sens qu'intérieurement il bouillonne d'une rage folle, tant qu'il en est à deux doigts de broyer par la seule force de sa main droite le téléphone.

\- Reb ! C'est pas drôle ! Hé ! Tu vas répondre, à la fin ?

Edo s'impatiente tandis que Seto attend toujours. Il le laisse parler, hurler même. Je peux entendre tout ce que dit Edo très distinctement tellement sa voix porte fort et loin. J'ai un spasme en voyant Seto toujours raide, le combiné à la main, écoutant attentivement. Je croise les doigts pour qu'Edo ne dérape pas et qu'il ne balance rien de trop évident par rapport à la situation d'hier. Je ne me sens pas prête d'en parler à Seto, pas du tout même, et mon corps me renvoie aussi ce sentiment inconfortable par des tressaillements des jambes.

Je crois entendre Edo commencer à abandonner. Il va peut-être finir par croire que, trop en colère contre lui, je refuse tout bonnement, pour le moment, de lui adresser la parole. En vrai, je commence à redouter sa présence, même s'il est gentil et charmant la plupart du temps, je sais maintenant qu'il est capable d'être tout autant imprévisible que Seto – mais seulement alors repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Ok. Reb... J'ai compris...

Edo se met à souffler très fort au combiné, visiblement agacé, mais c'est là le premier signe d'une bataille en retraite, enfin, du moins, c'était là simplement mon point de vue avant que le bougre ne continue dans sa lancée. Je suis de plus en plus inquiète, surtout en voyant Seto se raidir davantage. Edo ricane alors à l'autre bout du fil. Un rire que je ne connais pas de lui, à la limite entre le dédain total et l'agacement le plus complet. Je reste de marbre un instant, avant de croire que mon corps va sombrer définitivement dans les abîmes...

\- Ok, ok, Reb. Je suis désolé pour hier. Je l'ai dit, d'accord ? D-é-s-o-l-é...

Seto lance un drôle de regard vers moi, dont l'expression m'est inconnue. C'est seulement quand il arque un sourcil en guise de questionnement que je vois enfin où il veut en venir et où il en est intérieurement. _Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête du tout._ Il raccroche au nez d'Edo, laissant la tonalité grésiller, le téléphone reprenant ensuite son chant perpétuel strident, un concert dont j'aurais bien eu envie de me passer.

Se levant et se rhabillant, Seto me regarde toujours, de haut, de très haut même, voire presque inquisiteur, et sans mot dire. Le revoilà dans son rôle de maître d'école au-dessus de tout, dans la quasi omniscience, et je suis la petite fille qu'il vient gronder pour la faute d'un autre. Je me sens blessée, vexée, moi qui pourtant, quelques minutes auparavant, était enfin ravie – après quelques hésitations - de voir débarquer Seto chez moi.

\- Il voulait dire quoi, en disant qu'il était « désolé pour hier » ?

Froid et distant, comme un Seto blessé en son for intérieur, et qui se protège en se fabricant comme une armure hérissée de piques et de sarcasmes, mais aussi d'une bonne dose de méchanceté et de mépris. _Ah. Quelle surprise._ Il me parle en me fixant toujours, j'ai même l'impression que son regard me transperce...

\- En quelles circonstances un « si gentil garçon » pourrait te présenter des excuses, hum ?

Il insiste. Il repose la même question, d'une façon si différente, plus tranchante encore. Je n'ose pas répondre, et en guise de seule réaction, je ramène mes jambes sous moi en me couvrant avec le plaid sur le canapé. À demie nue, comme ça, je n'en mène pas large, surtout que je sens qu'il est sur le point de plier bagages, de rage très certainement. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, après tout, avec les diverses actions d'Edo. _Pourquoi cherche-t-il toujours à le provoquer, en même temps ?_ La réponse est univoque : lui aussi veut de moi, et ce même malgré mon premier refus.

Seto arrête brusquement de me fixer et se tourne pour ne me laisser voir que son dos. _Est-ce qu'il chercherait à cacher ses sentiments ?_ Hum, peut-être. C'est Seto, en même temps, et il est difficile de lui faire dire – ou même sentir – ce qu'il ressent. C'est évident, il cherche à murer ses sentiments comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de palpable et concret, comme un squelette qu'on pourrait cacher dans un placard.

Mon regard se fixe dans sa nuque, espérant voir un nerf trahir une quelconque réaction. Même en colère, il reste impassible, c'est à croire que peu d'émotions peuvent traverser son épaisse carapace d'amertume et de ressentiments. C'est en ne voyant aucune amélioration au niveau de son inexpression que je décide de me reprendre.

 _Hé! Je ne peux pas toujours être trimballée émotionnellement au gré de ses humeurs tout de même!_ Je me galvanise, me préparant à tempêter, gonflant à la fois mes poumons et mon orgueil.

Mes lèvres commencent à former un mot - et pas le plus poli du monde - quand soudain Seto se retourne. Son expression reste figée, toujours aussi impassible, mais son regard livre quelque chose d'inhabituel, une sorte de réflexion intense mais précipitée et sûre. Il me regarde de haut en bas, puis lâche un long soupir.

\- Va t'habiller. Je patiente en bas. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

\- Je...je… D'accord…

Encore un changement d'humeur, et pas moindre, en plus. _Il est en train de batttre en retraite, ou…?_ Je suis très, très intriguée, me demandant ce qu'il prépare, décidément. Je lève un sourcil en guise de question, mais c'est trop tard, Seto est déjà parti, ayant déjà claqué la porte, faisant trembler au passage les murs du couloir. _C'est pas ton intégrité dans la résidence et ton loyer que tu es en train de jouer, en claquant la porte comme ça. Sale con._ Je peste intérieurement, d'autant plus que je sais qu'au contraire d'Edo, Seto ne se cache pas derrière de bons airs, très loin de là, même. Il est habituellement impassible, oui, mais un comportement vient le trahir et davantage encore avec les personnes pour qui il a une attention toute particulière. Je fais partie de cette minorité, pour mon plus grand bonheur - et mon plus grand malheur.

Je passe par ma chambre pour choisir des vêtements qui conviennent mieux à une sortie, après m'être lavée et battue pour dompter mes cheveux en bataille. Abandonnant pyjama et chaussons fantaisie, me voilà en tenue décontractée. Un sweat rouge brique large en guise de haut, passé sur un classique _t-shirt_ blanc, et comme bas un sempiternel _blue jean_ version slim - ô combien contemporain. Pour finir, une bonne paire de bottines à talons larges s'impose, je me dois au moins de rattraper mon cher professeur de quelques centimètres, si je veux éviter d'être toujours rapportée à une enfant à gronder. _À nous deux, Beau Salaud._

J'arrive au bas de la résidence où Seto est en train de m'attendre, à demi assis sur le capot de sa Subaru noire toujours impeccablement lustrée. Il a les bras croisés comme agacé, tête baissée admirant le bitume lisse du parking. En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer derrière moi, Seto relève la tête et son regard intense se pose sur moi. Il ne décroche pas un sourire, ni même un rictus, rien. Il se lève et contourne la voiture, m'ouvrant la portière côté passager, en guise d'invitation à monter, en fait, en agissant comme un véritable _gentleman_. _Étonnant_.

Je décide de répondre à l'invitation en imitant Seto et en contournant à mon tour la voiture pour prendre place dans l'habitacle. L'intérieur sent le neuf, chose que je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, sûrement à cause du trop plein émotionnel durant cette fois-ci. _C'est vrai, c'était après… après...la bibliothèque._ Le souvenir douloureux de ce moment me submerge d'un coup. C'est à croire que chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de… enfin… que nous sommes… On est arrêtés tout net, oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Et si ce n'est pas à cause des tourments de _monsieur_ , c'est alors de la faute d'un élément extérieur, comme Edo, au hasard d'exemple...

Seto monte à mes côtés, l'air toujours très fermé. Aucun mot ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Peut-être est-il en train d'attendre que ce soit moi qui initie la conversation? Mais est-ce que j'en ai envie? D'un côté, oui, car il est bien au moins un mystère que je veux résoudre - si ce n'est les changements d'humeurs intempestives de Seto - ce serait de savoir pourquoi j'ai dû rejoindre mon cher professeur dans sa voiture personnelle. _Sûrement à cause de beaucoup de témérité et d'énormément d'imprudence._ Seto attache sa ceinture de sécurité et me regarde. Ses yeux dévoilent un brin d'agacement avant que sa bouche et ses gestes ne viennent confirmer cela. Il se penche vers moi, passe sa main dans mon dos. Sa tête est à quelques centimètres de la mienne, son regard plongé dans le mien. _Clac._ Ma ceinture de sécurité se déroule devant moi grâce aux gestes de Seto. _Clic._ La voilà bien bouclée, tellement bien que je ne peux plus bouger de mon siège.

\- Que ce soit ton souhait ou non, nous sommes désormais tacitement liés, Beckie.

Sa voix redevient chaleureuse et douce, il me taquine légèrement, même, ou j'en ai du moins l'impression. Il sourit faiblement, même s'il semble lui-même peu convaincu de cette attitude. Il paraît néanmoins avoir pesé et pensé la situation. _Rétablissons le peu de stabilité entre nous, ne gâchons pas notre journée._ Je me prête aux mêmes intentions et je lui lance à mon tour un sourire, net, franc et encourageant. Loin de l'impassibilité qu'il aime dégager, Seto a l'air plus détendu. Il me fixe toujours, mains sur le volant, et je devine qu'il tâte l'arrière due ce dernier pour trouver les clés et démarrer la Subaru.

Le moteur se met à vrombir puissamment d'un coup, puis ronronne doucement. Le son est agréable aux oreilles, au contraire de ma vieille Ford dont la place de parking reste étonnamment vide et où je jette un regard plus que nostalgique. _Ah, ma petite Ford, ô liberté chérie._ Du coin de l'oeil, Seto me zyeute, tout en étant attentif au parcours à suivre pour quitter le parking dans les règles de l'art et du Code de la Route. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur extérieur, la résidence s'éloigne peu à peu, et je ne peux en voir bientôt que la barrière. J'aurais aimé rester à l'appartement, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Edo, mais je sais que Seto saura me changer les idées à sa façon - espérons la plus douce qui soit.

Tandis que la voiture roule en douceur sur l'asphalte, je regarde le paysage changer. Nous nous éloignons de toute évidence de la grande ville, passant par des petites villes et villages, afin de gagner la rase campagne. Quittons-nous la région de Portland pour aller dans une autre grande ville? Aucune chance quand je constate que Seto s'engage sur des routes secondaires, puis sur un chemin de terre qui couvre de poussière la Subaru. Au bout d'un petit temps, un grand hangar et de grosses silhouettes se profilent sur un beau terrain plat et dégagé. _Qu'est-ce que…?_

Je tourne la tête vers Seto, arquant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici? Après avoir roulé près de deux heures? Je constate que je commence à avoir faim, mon estomac se manifestant bruyamment. Seto rit doucement. Je m'irrite.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! On est partis, comme ça, sur un coup de tête! Je boude un peu avant de renchérir. En plus, j'ai même pas mangé correctement, ce matin…

\- Ah ah ah… Tu devrais attendre avant de réclamer un repas! Il retourne un instant les yeux de la route de terre battue pour me regarder. Si tu manges avant, tu ne vas pas te sentir bien, tu sais?

 _Je me sens déjà mal, de toute façon._ Un beau salaud cinglé m'emmène loin de la ville, loin de tout, près d'appareils que je n'arrive pas à identifier, juste à côté d'un grand hangar. Ça ressemble à une sortie avec un maniaque prêt à ficeler sa victime et la découper en morceaux. _Espérons qu'il ne soit pas aussi fou qu'il ne le laisse paraître..._

Nous approchons davantage de l'endroit, Seto sourit maintenant très largement. Le fait que je ne sois pas rassurée doit l'amuser, évidemment. Je scrute les alentours du hangar, et je constate avec un soulagement non-dissimulé qu'il s'agit en fait... d'une réserve d'avions... en tous genres. Je suis émerveillée en voyant les appareils alignés au sol. _Bon, ce n'est pas une sortie comme je l'espérais, j'ai le droit à la visite scolaire de la base aéronautique, mais bon, c'est dékà pas mal!_ Je me tourne vers Seto, enthousiaste.

\- Alors, conquise?

Très sûr de lui, il ne regarde même plus la route, préférant savourer le large éventail de mes expressions faciales. Il doit bien connaître l'endroit pour conduire sans vraiment regarder devant lui. À croire qu'il avait préparé le coup d'avance. Je suis en extase en voyant défiler les différents modèles d'avions au gré des cahots de la route. _Je retiendrai l'endroit pour une prochaine fois, même si je ne pratique pas le plané avec panache!_

Nous nous garons enfin à côté d'un plus petit bâtiment, une petite maison, cachée à la route par le hangar à avions. Des _pick-up_ sont garés de l'autre côté de la modeste mais cossue demeure. Un homme sort de la maisonnette, un mec de la campagne, il doit avoir à peu près 40 ans, si ce n'est bien moins. Il salue Seto de manière plutôt enthousiaste, avec un grand, très grand sourire, malgré le fait que _monsieur_ se soit de nouveau mué en PDG froid, distant et strict. L'homme se tourne ensuite vers moi, toujours un grand sourire accroché à sa forte mâchoire, puis il retourne vers Seto, satisfait.

\- Monsieur Kaiba, quel bonheur de vous voir! Je ne pensais pas avoir votre visite de si tôt! Il se frotte les mains pleines de cambouis avec un vieux bout de chiffon. Oh, oh, et je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul! Je présume que vous êtes Madame K...

\- Non... Juste... Mademoiselle Hopkins... Rebecca...

J'ai coupé le pauvre homme dans sa lancée, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il attire sur lui les foudres de Seto. _Dire qu'il allait m'appeler... Hum..._ Je me sors très rapidement cette idée saugrenue de la tête. _Finalement, je ne sors même pas réellement avec Seto._

Je me tourne vers Seto visiblement amusé par la confusion du pauvre homme : il affiche un rictus, ce qui a l'air d'être mauvais signe pour moi, étant donné ce qui a été évoqué par erreur juste avant. Je repense à Edo en train de dire que Seto me voit comme un moyen de s'amuser un peu. J'ai une boule au ventre – merde - et je décroche de la conversation que Seto mène avec l'autre homme.

\- ... Je prépare l'avion 4228. Le Cessna 206, c'bien ça?

\- Exactement, je pense qu'il sera... parfait.

C'est le ton de Seto, devenu d'un coup taquin, qui me fait revenir sur terre. Je me tourne vers lui. Il est toujours en train d'arborer une sorte de sourire que je n'arrive pas à identifier, et ce, tout en me regardant. On dirait qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Pas rassurée, je décide de le questionner en orientant toutes mes questions sur...

\- Des avions? Sérieusement? J'arque un sourcil, bien haut levé.

\- Oui, des avions. Et pas que cela. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, jeune fille.

\- Ah ah ah, j'ai tellement de mal à y croire! Je vais vers un des appareils, posé à l'extérieur, et je le contourne en le regardant bien. C'est ta passion ou ton passe-temps, les avions?

Seto me regarde, encore plus amusé. Serais-je bête? Évidemment que c'est juste un passe-temps, les avions, pour un type blindé comme lui. Il contourne l'avion auprès duquel je me trouve et vient me rejoindre en passant la main sur l'appareil d'un air affectueux. Il vient se positionner juste devant moi, avant de me plaquer sur le coté de l'engin, ses bras m'entourant et me barrant la route. Je suis gênée d'un coup. _Et si l'autre type revenait et nous voyait comme ça..?_

\- Je suis un passionné, Beckie. Rien n'est un passe-temps pour moi. Tu comprends bien? Rien.

J'ai chaud, d'un coup. À la limite d'haleter. Il sait comment agir, ce Beau Salaud. Il est si fin. Il s'empare de ma bouche soudainement. Ah, il sait manipuler la langue pour atteindre la mienne.

Des bruits de pas distincts se font entendre et se rapprochent, mais Seto ne relâche pas son étreinte et me possède toujours. Je flippe d'être prise sur le fait par le mec des avions, comme une adolescente qui se ferait capter par ses parents. Au dernier moment, alors que les bruits de pas se font encore plus proches, Seto m'écarte de lui. Je dois être toute rouge, vu la tête que tire l'ôte.

\- C'est prêt, Monsieur Kaiba. Si vous et votre amie voulez bien m'suivre !

Je suis en train de suivre Seto et l'homme aux avions. Nos pas soulèvent la poussière tandis que nous contournons une demie douzaine d'appareils au sol et que nous passons devant le grand hangar où une autre demie douzaine d'avions attendent patiemment. Avant toute chose, nous entrons dans la maison pour gagner un bureau où des papiers doivent être signés, assurances et décharges à la charge de Seto. De toute évidence la maison est aussi un lieu d'habitation et ne sert pas juste de cadre chaleureux visant à recevoir les personnes en visite : il y a des jouets pour enfants et des photographies de famille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ces photographies et les jeux de loin, ce qui a pour effet de faire parler l'homme.

\- Ma femme est aussi pilote, elle est en plein vol touristique actuellement, et les enfantrs sont avec elle !

Je suis plus que très étonnée. Cet homme et sa femme sont donc pilotes. Ils ne font pas que gérer et habiter l'endroit? Seto se détourne des papiers qu'il vient de signer d'un trait et me regarde, se délectant au passage de ma stupéfaction. L'homme semble trouver également la situation amusante. Quelques derniers arrangements, dont un paiement, et nous voici de nouveau dehors, marchant dans la poussière.

Je suis en train de suivre de nouveau Seto et l'homme aux avions qui parlent apparemment de détails très techniques. Je suis admirative : Seto parle admirablement bien américain, et se paie même le luxe de connaître le jargon du vol dans ma langue natale. _J'y avais à peine pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais c'est vrai qu'il parle bien._

Nous contournons le hangar une énième fois depuis notre arrivée, et nous arrivons devant un bel avion blanc décoré de lignes rouges et bleues. Alors que je m'approche de l'appareil, Seto me fait signe de rester près de lui. Il sourit et semble impatient. _Pourquoi?_

\- Pas tout de suite, Beckie. Il faut s'équiper avant tout.

 _S'équiper?_ Comment ça, s'équiper? Il attrape ma main et m'entraîne dans le hangar. Il y a des escaliers, et en haut une salle à part. L'autre homme nous suit. _C'est quoi ce plan foireux..?_ Il entre avant nous, et allume la lumière. Des néons grésillent en illuminant la pièce qui n'est autre qu'un vestiaire. L'homme part farfouiller dans le plus grand casier de la pièce, nous demandant nos tailles respectives. _Nos tailles?_ Qu'est-ce... que... Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est pas possible du tout, même. Le voilà qui sort deux combinaisons étranges. Je... Je n'étais pas venue ici pour me déguiser ou faire de la simulation. Tout au plus juste une visite... _Seto... Dans quoi vas-tu m'embarquer...?_

\- Je vous laisse vous changer et me rejoindre au Cessna. À tout de suite, M'sieur-dame! Ah ah ah!

Je regarde Seto, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ici? Qu'allons-nous faire? Pourquoi? Autant de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Seto est calme et commence à effectivement se changer sous mon regard interloqué. Il s'arrête un instant et me passe ma combinaison.

\- Tu devrais mettre ça, c'est très fortement conseillé... Il ajuste les derniers détails de sa combinaison. Ou j'imagine que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ta sécurité, comme tout à l'heure...

\- Euh.. Mais... Euh... C'est pour faire quelle chose, exactement, ce truc? Je suis méfiante, ça ressemble de plus en plus à un mauvais coup.

\- Ce truc, comme tu aimes à le dire, va te donner des sensations... inimaginables. Il sourit en coin.

\- J'avoue qu'être déguisée de la sorte va me faire ressentir... un tas de choses... Je regarde avec appréhension la drôle de tenue.

Me voyant encore plus sur mes gardes, Seto s'avance vers moi d'un pas sûr. Il ouvre à certains endroits la combinaison, m'invitant à la passer.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas dit pour quelles raisons je dois mettre ce truc, Seto...

Il plaque un doigt sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de continuer de parler. Je suis agacée de ne pas avoir pu finir ma phrase. Je déteste qu'on me coupe de la façon. Mais bon, Seto ne coupe pas les gens n'importe comment, il a toujours sa façon à lui de faire. Murmurant un doux « chut », il se penche vers mon oreille en souriant. _Il prépare encore un sale coup, celui-là!_ Un petit rire d'un Seto visiblement amusé sonne à mon tympan gauche tandis qu'il dit d'un ton très doux...

\- Parce que tu vas aimer t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, Beckie.

 _Se... Seto..!_ Mon coeur flanche, je chavire totalement. Il ne plaisante jamais à moitié, celui-là. N'empêche, il a des goûts... très... très spéciaux. Surtout s'il veut qu'on fasse _ça_ dans ces tenues, à bord d'un avion loué pour un jeu de rôle ou une quelconque simulation. En tous cas, il sait me motiver, et voilà que j'enfile à toute vitesse la drôle de tenue.

Toute excitée, je me dirige en direction de l'appareil avec un Seto pleinement satisfait. _Je peux compter sur lui pour me changer les idées de façon extraordinaire_. Je souris, maintenant impatiente de l'aventure qui me tend les bras.

Je suis maintenant à bord du Cessna, toute tremblante, mais pas pour une quelconque excitation. Non, c'est la peur qui me fait trembler. Et pour cause... L'avion se trouve à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du à, en une vingtaine de minutes à peine, je me retrouve à 11 500 pieds environ.

\- JE VEUX REDESCENDRE! AHHHH!

Je suis en train de m'égosiller, alors que personne, à part Seto et l'homme aux avions – qui est en fait notre pilote – ne peut nous entendre. Seto rit franchement, même si je dois lui avoir explosé les tympans après avoir crié de la sorte. Il n'est pas du tout rassurant, vraiment pas. Un beau diable qui veut m'entraîner dans sa chute. Un ange déchu qui va s'écraser au sol en m'emmenant avec lui.

Il me serre davantage dans ses bras alors que mes mains crispées se tordent entre elles. Je suis tout contre lui, totalement attachée à lui, littéralement.

\- On va sauter en tandem, Beckie! Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira très bien! Ah ah ah! Il parle un peu fort dans mon oreille afin que je puisse bien l'entendre.

\- TU ES VRAIMENT SÛR DE CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE? TU SAIS SAUTER EN PARACHUTE, TU ES VRAIMENT SÛR, DIS?

Nouveau rire. Puis Seto secoue la tête de gauche à droite. _Quoi? Il veut dire quoi, là? Non? Non? NON!_

\- Juste lors de simulations, avec des camarades de cours! C'est la première fois que je saute avec une élève! Ah ah ah!

Je sens que je suis en train de pâlir d'un coup, et que tout mon sang est en train d'irriguer mes jambes sur lesquelles je tiens à peine. _Il ne sait faire ce genre de saut que dans la théorie, et pas dans la pratique. Que va-t-on devenir?!_ Mon coeur s'emballe soudainement encore plus, comme s'il tentait de s'échapper, en vain, de ma poitrine. Je vais m'écraser au sol. Avec un type merveilleusement fou et diablement beau, mais je vais quand même faire une chute qui... _Gloups._

\- ARGHHHHH!

D'un coup, plus de sol sous moi. Juste du vide. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, mais voilà que nous avons basculé dans les airs et que nous tournoyons. Seto m'emmène dans une drôle de danse à des centaines et des centaines et des centaines de mètres au-dessus de la Terre. Mon coeur qui tombait lourd dans ma poitrine quelques instants auparavant se met soudainement à flotter. L'adrénaline irrigue mon corps et mes cris de peur deviennent des cris de joie, comme quand on fait le _grand huit_ dans un parc.

Seto m'enlace alors que nous tombons, me faisant tourner la tête en faisant des tonneaux dans les airs. Je me sens libérée d'un poids, d'une certaine pression quotidienne, et je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce sentiment qui n'a jamais fait foule chez moi. _Ou bien était-ce il y a longtemps? Mais quand?_ En une semaine, cet homme fou a su faire basculer mon quotidien comme personne. Même si je crains, parfois, en entendant Edo, qu'il m'entraîne dans une chute. Mais la chute actuelle, je la savoure, elle est jouissive. Ça me rappelle un film un peu _gnan-gnan_ que j'ai vu, plus jeune, _Look Who's Talking_ où John Travolta affirmait que voler dans les airs était mieux que le sexe. _Je demande encore à voir avec Seto, il est décidément plein de surprises et jamais à court d'idées!_

La chute semble interminable, le sol et le monde en-dessous de nous semble encore si lointain, alors qu'il se fait irrémédiablement plus proche de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes. Tsss. Je voudrais ne jamais retrouver ce monde absurde. Je préfère rester avec mon Beau Salaud Cinglé, même si ça ne doit durer qu'un court instant – comme celui-ci. Une larme m'échappe. _Putain de pression quotidienne_. Je crois que le seul plaisir de me laisser tomber de cette façon, ça me réjouit. Je dois au moins être aussi folle que mon professeur, après tout...

Le parachute s'ouvre au-dessus de nous grâce à un petit mécanisme enclenché par Seto. Nous remontons brusquement de quelques mètres. Le paysage aux alentours est magnifique, des champs à perte de vue, et la base aéronautique en-dessous de nos pieds. La perspective atmosphérique cache ce qu'il y a au-delà des champs, laissant voir une brume bleutée à la place. C'est beau, c'est reposant. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi Seto est passionné de ce genre d'activité : un coup d'adrénaline en sautant dans le vide, sans plus rien vouloir savoir, en ne voulant plus entendre que le vent siffler fort au oreilles, et puis le parachute qui s'ouvre, et le repos et l'admiration du paysage – et cette sensation d'être coupé de tout, au moins pour un moment.

Le paysage se fait de plus en plus précis en détails, mais de moins en moins vaste. La base aéronautique se fait plus proche de nous encore. Je sors de ma rêverie, ma bulle crevée par une intervention de Seto...

\- J'espère que la petite promenade était à ton goût...

Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, et le ton de sa voix indique qu'il est heureux, un brin mélancolique, mais qu'il sourit quand même. Je fais un petit oui de la tête, souriant aussi au passage, même si Seto ne le voit pas mais il doit du moins le deviner.

Nous nous posons au sol après plusieurs minutes, dans un vaste champ qui côtoie la petite base aéronautique. Nos pieds touchent le sol, mais mes jambes fléchissent et nous tombons, finalement, et pour de bon, dans l'herbe grasse du pré. Je donnerai tout pour que nous restions ainsi, allongés dans l'herbe, perdus au beau milieu d'un champ en campagne, à contempler ce ciel d'où nous avons chu plus tôt.

L'homme aux avions – dont j'ai appris entre-temps qu'il se nommait Bryan Moore – vient nous saluer une dernière fois au niveau de la Subaru. Il agite une grande paluche à la vitre côté conducteur, m'adressant des signes amicaux et des grands sourires. _Ce type, je l'aime bien, il est sympathique._ Je renvoie ses politesses à ma manière, c'est-à-dire timide et gênée. Seto lui serre une dernière fois la main – ça doit faire la sixième fois depuis tout à l'heure – et démarre la voiture. La Subaru s'anime et fait voler au passage encore de la poussière, s'encrassant pour la dernière fois sur les routes secondaires de la campagne américaine.

Nous roulons de nouveau vers la ville, retraversant les villages et villes nous faisant signe que nous revenons à la civilisation. Il est à présent 16 heures, et mon ventre se remet à protester. J'ai faim, très faim. Et c'est l'heure – ou presque – du goûter.

Seto sourit en coin en entendant le vacarne provenant de mon estomac. Il me jette un regard - très vite, parce que nous sommes en ville et qu'il y a foule.

\- Tu veux aller manger à un endroit en particulier, Beckie?

Je fais une petite grimace. Mon appétit est très largement réveillé, maintenant. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de me rendre compte que Seto n'a pas pu voir ma réponse, trop concentré sur la route et sur la circulation.

\- Non, pas vraiment, et toi..?

\- J'ai... Hum.. .disons... ma petite idée, Beckie...

Je m'attendais encore à une extravagance de la part de Seto. Un restaurant perché en haut de la plus grande tour de Portland, ou un truc de ce genre, avec une certaine folie des grandeurs. Mais non. Rien de tout cela. Un tout autre monde. Celui du quotidien.

Nous voilà dans une de ces stations où il est possible de taquiner les balles de _base-ball_. Seto a commandé un box grillagé, d'où je suis, pour le moment, exclue. Je mange une coupe glacée en sirotant un grand verre d'eau, fraîchement versé d'une carafe.

Tous les tirs de balles, projetées par une drôle de machine, sont renvoyés par Seto. Il n'en rate pas une et frappe énergiquement. De temps à autres, il me zyeute discrètement, sans vouloir trop me déranger. Mais plus il me regarde, plus les balles qu'il frappe sont renvoyées avec force et détermination.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'ai fini de manger et je vais le rejoindre dans son box. J'ai un casque sur la tête qui me donne un drôle d'air. Il sourit.

\- Tu veux essayer? Il me tend la batte, en arrêtant au préalable la machine qui crache les balles à toute allure. Ça pourrait te faire du bien, tu sais?

J'hésite un instant. Je ne suis pas vraiment bonne au _base-ball_ , même si j'y ai joué, petite. Néanmoins, j'ai comme une envie de défi et j'accepte de frapper quelques balles. Ma position n'est pas correcte, et Seto doit me reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que j'arrive à avoir le bon geste. La machine est remise en route, et la première balle qui m'arrive dessus reçoit un gros coup de batte qui la fait valser dans les grillages, plus haut.

Seto semble fier. Il est bon professeur en un tas de domaines. Des études de cas du marché, au parachutisme, en passant par le _base-ball_. Il est sacrément fort, très doué. Pas étonnant qu'il soit déjà PDG à son âge. _En parlant de ses compétences..._ Je me tâte, j'ai un tas de questions à lui poser maintenant que je me ravise et que je vois très bien que je ne le connais pas du tout, et que je ne sais de lui que ce que veulent bien en dire les médias...

\- Dis... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer... Tu es vraiment très fort pour un tas de choses... Tu peux être professeur en université sur un sujet ultra-précis, tu as pour passion le parachute et tu connais le jargon aéronautique en anglais, et tu viens même me corriger en _base-ball_... Comment est-ce...

\- Étudier... C'est gravé en moi, Beckie...

Son sourire s'efface instantanément, et son air fier de lui s'est dissipé tout à coup. Il a la mine sombre, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il grogne un peu, contrarié. Je continue à frapper les balles, mais l'attitude changeante de Seto me fait rater deux belles occasions. Il stoppe la machine après mes échecs successifs. Je fais la grimace.

Reprenant la batte de mes mains, il se hâte de finir le panier de balles en frappant encore plus fort. Il n'était pas déjà d'une très bonne humeur, mais ma question semble l'avoir davantage renfermé sur lui-même. _Au moins, maintenant, je sais le sujet à éviter_... Mais pourquoi avoir dit que c'était « gravé » en lui? Pourquoi avoir fait le choix précis de ces mots? Quelque chose m'inquiète dans son regard. Il frappe encore plus fort les balles, prêtes, on pourrait s'y méprendre, à exploser dans les airs.

Le panier fini, Seto vient s'asseoir à la petite table qui jouxte la cage de grillage. Il se sert un verre d'eau et boit d'un trait. Il n'est nullement atteint par la douleur physique du frappage à répétition – est-il seulement humain? Je viens m'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne me regarde pas, fixant le fond de son verre vide.

Je me tâte à tendre une main vers lui, main qu'il repousse d'un coup. Il ne veut pas être touché, du moins, pas maintenant. Il semble plongé au plus profond de ses souvenirs, un peu perdu. C'est en se rendant compte qu'il n'est plus lui-même - c'est-à-dire plus le Seto sûr de lui – qu'il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Un sourire sombre se dessine sur son visage, teinté d'une légère crainte, semble-t-il.

Je suis abasourdie. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec cette expression, et j'étais loin d'imaginer Seto afficher une telle mine un jour! On dirait que la forteresse s'est muée en un château de cartes prêt à tomber d'un coup de vent. _Seto..._ Je tente une dernière manoeuvre pour tenter de lui redonner ce mordant qui lui va si bien, en lui proposant...

\- Et si on rentrait à la maison..?

Nous voici de nouveau au pied de la résidence. Il est près de 19 heures. Le temps a passé tellement vite aujourd'hui, et je ne voudrais pas que ce jour s'arrête. Seto est sorti de la Subaru, garée à ma place de parking, à demi assis sur le capot. Je suis un peu gênée, d'autant plus que je sais que la concierge nous espionne.

J'ai encore plus l'air d'une adolescente, à regarder partout, pour ne pas être pincée en plein _rendez-vous_. Oui, sauf qu'il s'achève, et que je n'en ai pas envie. Je voudrais faire monter Seto chez moi, on pourrait se détendre un peu, devant un bon film et... _Rebecca, voyons, ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire!_ C'est vrai, il m'offre le ciel, et en retour, j'ai des _pop-corns._

Je regarde mes pieds que je fais jouer au sol. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment l'inviter en bonnes et dues formes. Après un long moment d'hésitation, je lance avec nonchalance :

\- Un dernier petit verre?

Nous voila tous deux dans le salon. Seto m'a suivi gentiment, sans rien tenter. Il est vraiment inhabituel depuis la petite conversation à la station de _base-ball_. Le voici donc à attendre, pendant que je vais accrocher son manteau dans l'entrée, assis sur le canapé dans une attitude toujours aussi fermée.

Je reviens vers lui, après m'être absentée un instant, les bras chargés de boîtes de DVDs en tous genres : films de catégories différentes, séries, documentaires... _Pourquoi des documentaires..?_ Je pose les boîtes en désordre sur la table basse face à Seto. Je commence à trier patiemment les différents types de divertissements, même les documentaires.

J'ai proposé un dernier petit verre, et puis un petit film, pour terminer la soirée. Aucune remarque, positive ou négative, de la part de Seto. Il me regarde me débattre avec la classification d'un des DVDs – _film d'action, film d'animation, ou documentaire?_

\- Celui que tu as en mains, ce sera parfait. Merci.

\- Euh... D'accord...

Je suis dubitative. C'est le film d'animation _Les Indestructibles_ de Brad Bird – ce film que j'hésite toujours à classer, tant il est bourré d'action, d'images de synthèse animées mais aussi marqué d'une profonde vérité sociale sur les inadaptés du monde contemporain.

J'éloigne la boîte du DVD à bout de bras, puis je jette un regard à Seto. Il m'invite, d'un geste, à mettre le DVD dans le lecteur ouvert. J'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension, une dimension bien sombre où Seto n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix? Vraiment? J'arque un sourcil, portant toujours le DVD à bout de bras.

\- Certain, même. Ou bien tu doutes peut-être de moi? Il a un rictus.

Non, je ne doute pas de toi, Seto, juste de ton attitude étrange. Mais cette humeur bien inhabituelle ne dérange pas la séance cinéma improvisée.

On mange des _pop-corns_ , oui, les fameux, on rit et on s'émerveille, on a peur, parfois, pour la famille de Bob – sauf pour Jack-Jack qui est un véritable monstre. Plus le film avance, plus je vais me blottir contre Seto. La séance devient câlin, et une fois l'écran de fin arrivé me voilà... allongée sur lui.

Il a basculé en m'entraînant contre lui. Il m'embrasse en souriant. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, comme revigoré. _Peut-être qu'un homme de son envergure a aussi besoin, de temps à autres, de se plonger dans des activités moins extravagantes, plus naturelles?_

Je l'embrasse à mon tour, passionnée. À partir de maintenant, je vais m'inspirer de lui et faire les choses de façon passionée. C'est décidé!


	17. Le comble des attentes

17.

Une lumière douce vient me réveiller. Un grand soleil illumine ma chambre, projetant des ombres qui vacillent sur les murs. Je suis agréablement blottie dans mes couvertures, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Et sans aucun conteste, je vais très bien. _Quel doux rêve._ Je repense à hier. _Hier.. ?_ Juste des songes, oui. En quoi cela pourrait être la réalité ?

Je ne me vois pas sauter en parachute, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Ah, cerveau, tu peux m'en faire croire, des choses, mais ma raison est toujours plus forte ! Je souris, mélancolique. _Ah. C'était bien tout de même, hier._ Mais ce n'était que les affabulations d'un cerveau fatigué et sous pression, qui s'invente une vie et des activités hors du commun. C'est puissant, les suggestions, en fait...

Je tente de me retourner dans mon lit, mais quelque chose bloque. Encore bloquée, enroulée, entortillée dans une couverture ou un drap, j'imagine. Je force un peu, encore... _Ça y est presque... Ah, c'est b..._ Un grognement s'élève du tas de couvertures et de draps à côté de moi. Je tâte. _Il y a quelqu'un là-dessous._ Quelqu'un dort dans mon lit. Avec moi. _Ahhhhhhhh._ C'est d'autant plus une immense surprise en découvrant que je suis parfaitement nue. Et que le _quelqu'un_ à côté de moi l'est aussi. _Je suis revenue avec un « + 1 »._ Je n'y crois pas, mais alors pas du tout.

En tous cas, mon invité est assez discret et dort paisiblement, hormis ses grognements quand je tente de tirer une de mes nombreuses couvertures vers moi. Je suis gênée d'être nue, et, pudique, je tente de me cacher, mais mon « _+1_ » agrippe bien trop fermement draps et couvertures. _Bien trop fermement_... Non ! Ma bouche forme un « o » parfait, de stupéfaction. _Ah ah ah, idiote, ce n'était pas un rêve._ Ma Conscience tape du pied tandis que ma Folie est réjouie. En plus, on dirait que cet _invité_ est content de sentir ma présence physique auprès de lui, dès le matin. _Ah ah ah ah ah._

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, mais d'un coup, un bras m'enlace, et mon invité me tire à lui. _Nom d'un..._ Je me retourne avec peine pour découvrir Seto. Oui, Seto Kaiba. Allongé près de moi, en toute intimité. _Ahhhhh._ Je suis à la fois aux anges, mais aussi aux Enfers. Vil tentateur. Il me semble devenir rouge d'un coup et aussi d'avoir les joues en feu. _Oh là là là là..._

Il a l'air si gentil et inoffensif, comme ça, là, mais dans la vie quotidienne, c'est un vrai démon. Je préfère ne pas le réveiller et je le laisse m'enlacer. Il m'attire à lui, je suis tout à fait collée à son corps – qui en redemande apparemment encore. _Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait... ?_ Des images fugitives me reviennent tout à coup. Et le scénario de ce tantôt se précise, au final. _Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait... ? Flash-back_ étrangement agréable...

* * *

Je suis avec Seto, dans le canapé, après le film. Dans le noir, la lumière tamisée au maximum. Juste la télévision qui éclaire la pièce, et encore. L'écran de fin défile sous nos yeux. Il m'attire à lui. C'est bon et c'est doux. Des câlins, des baisers, puis des caresses... de plus en plus... indécentes...

Puis, je suis portée dans ma chambre, toujours dans un tourbillon de baisers et de caresses. Je suis totalement accrochée à Seto, jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches. Il n'a pas eu tort, en disant que l'on était maintenant tacitement liés. Et c'est un lien particulier qui vient nous unir. Je ne suis pas tout à fait son élève, ni tout à fait sa « copine ». Je ne sais pas ce que je représente pour lui. Mais je sais que je l'aime - apparemment, après l'avoir pas mal de fois détesté. _Mais n'était-ce pas là une première forme d'amour ?_

Seto me pose dans mon lit, délicatement, après avoir tiré les draps et les couvertures qui étaient un peu en désordre sur le matelas. Il m'embrasse toujours, en me faisant basculer sur le lit, d'abord sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, puis descendant jusqu'à mon bas ventre et...

\- Ah ah ah !... Tout doux, Seto...

Seto, en grand impatient, commençait à défaire mon bas, enlevant mon _blue jean slim_ d'un coup, et laissant apparaître ma...

* * *

 _Ma petite culotte !_ De retour dans le lit, après mon _flashback_ , je cherche à tâtons mes sous-vêtements, mais je tombe la plupart du temps sur le corps de Seto, tout contre le mien. _Ah. Fichue moi._ Et c'est après de nombreuses tentatives que je trouve enfin la chose tant convoitée tombée de mon côté du lit. Je l'enfile, tentant au passage de ne pas réveiller Seto, de peur qu'il ne me saute encore dessus. _Doucement, doucement, il ne faut pas que ça grince..._

\- Debout là-dedans ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

 _Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_ Mai frappe vigoureusement à la porte de ma chambre, et elle parle bien haut et fort,. Je fais une grimace, pas réjouie de ce réveil matinal brutal dans une drôle d'atmosphère. Je me tourne sans gestes trop brusques vers Seto, qui s'est retourné dans son sommeil, apparemment dérangé par le bruit. _Ouf !_

Je réponds comme je peux, de façon audible, que je m'apprête à me lever et à la rejoindre. Reste en suspend la situation de Seto. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle manière je vais régler la situation. Et c'est en m'habillant et en me coiffant au mieux, et promptement, que je tente de trouver une échappatoire – du moins, pour Seto. _C'est que ça ne le ferait pas trop, si Mai... Si elle découvrait ça..._

Je sors de ma chambre, jetant un regard derrière moi. Seto dort toujours, les draps et les couvertures couvrant seulement le bas de son corps. _Seto..._

J'admire et je détaille la scène que je peux voir. Je ne sais pas combien de femmes avant moi ont pu voir un tel spectacle. Un Seto sauvage, dont le haut du corps est baigné par des rayons de lumière, renvoyant une image digne d'un tableau de Maître. _Ahhh..._

J'arrive à peine dans le salon que, stupéfaction, Mai est côté cuisine. Et elle est derrière les fourneaux, sans faire trop d'erreurs. C'est étonnant. Elle qui compte toujours sur moi pour ce genre de choses, d'habitude...

On dirait qu'il n'y ait du changement pas que de mon côté. Ma colocataire semble encore plus « adulte » qu'avant, comme grandie. Elle se tourne vers moi en entendant mes pas hésitants dans le couloir, alors que je me joins prudemment au salon, sans trop faire craquer le parquet. Je me demande bien ce qui est arrivé durant le repas d'hier soir, tiens, le repas...

\- Tu es rentrée tard, hier, non ? Ma voix est hésitante, car j'ai peur d'avoir éveillé les soupçons de Mai. Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, donc...

\- Je suis revenue ce matin, en fait. Vers neuf heures, environ. Elle s'adosse au meuble, et me regarde de haut en bas, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Elle poursuit, après une pause. C'est rare que tu te lèves si tard, Becca ! Tu es malade ?

J'étouffe un rire. _Malade d'amour, oui !_ Je me retiens de tout commentaire, après tout, je ne dois pas me « griller ». Je vais m'asseoir à la table où un chocolat chaut m'attend, encore fumant. Il y a même du gâteau maison sur la table. Mais qu'est devenue la vraie Mai ? Où est-elle passée ?

J'attaque une part de gâteau découpée le plus soigneusement possible. _Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas tout cramé, il faut garder la pièce-maîtresse en un état impeccable !_ J'alterne entre chocolat chaud et gâteau alors que Mai vient s'asseoir en face de moi, son regard fixé sur ma personne dans une attitude déconcertante.

\- Au fait, jolie voiture ! Elle lance ça, avec un rire, alors que j'arque un sourcil en guise de question. La Subaru noire, sur ta place de parking, Becca !

Je suis à deux doigts de me noyer dans la tasse de ma boisson préférée. _La Subaru, c'est vrai !_ Je suis en train de me maudire. Je ne sais pas quoi inventer, je bredouille, mais rien de ce je ne peux dire ressemble à un langage purement humain. En plus, je me suis brûlé la langue...

\- Ah... Tu n'étais pas au courant.. ? Tu n'es pas sortie de toute la journée, hier, alors... Elle fait une petite mine inquiète. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu avec la concierge, ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a cru voir un couple se garer là, sans toutefois savoir qui c'était...

Je suis soulagée, ce qui doit être directement visible sur mes traits. Mai n'est plus inquiète, plutôt en pleine affaire pour débusquer les malotrus qui ont pris ma place de parking chérie. _De toute façon, je n'ai plus de voiture pour le moment, alors, même si c'était des inconnus, qu'importe?_ Je fais un discret sourire à Mai, tentant d'en savoir un peu plus sur les missions que s'octroie la concierge en tant qu'espionne.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, au mieux elle vient te demander si tu autorises la personne à se garer à ta place, au pire elle fait les démarches nécessaires...

Elle souffle sur son chocolat à elle, qui doit être déjà bien plus froid que le mien, même si le but premier du chocolat chaud – et je devrais lui rappeler – c'est qu'il _doit_ être chaud. Mai semble pressée d'en venir à sa soirée à elle, puisque je n'ai rien de vraiment intéressant à lui conter – enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

Mai s'agite un peu, faisant jouer ses ongles sur sa tasse. Ah. Si je ne lui pose pas de questions, elle va finir par la casser. Ma colocataire semble être entre agacement, enthousiasme et une autre émotion intense que je n'arrive pas à identifier sur le coup.

\- Mai... Tu aimes à me demander si ça va, si je ne suis pas malade, mais... Tu n'as pas l'air si... Si... Hum... Bien ?

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça._ Mai commence à tempêter, une fois n'est pas coutume. Et j'ai du mal à suivre ce qu'elle tente de m'expliquer, en furie. J'arrive à comprendre, à la volée, que c'est à cause d'une autre personne en formation, avec elle. Et c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux tirer d'elle. _Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle paraît grandie, elle doit, elle-même stagiaire,gérer une catastrophe ambulante..._

J'hésite à tendre une main vers elle, dans le but de la calmer. Mais Mai est un vrai Diable de Tasmanie, et je ne veux pas me risquer à perdre ma main, ou mon bras entier, dans les furies de ma colocataire.

\- Ah ! Si je suis dans cet état, je ne m'imagine même pas ce que tu devais ressentir avec l'autre salaud ! Tsss. Les relations professionnelles, un vrai piège à cons !

Ses ongles frappent la table. On dirait que des scarabées furieux sont en train d'y courir. _D'accord._ J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de pays en un instant, avec les attitudes de Mai, me faisant découvrir, sans bouger de la résidence, la faune locale, à s'y méprendre, de l'Australie. J'ai un petit rire face à cette Mai que je ne connais pas. C'est drôle de la voir comme ça, enfin, d'un côté, parce que d'un autre...

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire pour supporter l'autre salaud, et faire copain-copine avec lui. À se demander si Jo va égaler ce sombre crétin de Kaiba...

Des applaudissements lents montent depuis le couloir, derrière moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mai regarde au-dessus de mon épaule, bouche bée. _Je suis dans de beaux draps._ Je me retourne et je vois Seto arborant le plus merveilleux et terrible des rictus. Et ce n'est pas du tout rassurant...

Il est adossé contre le mur et nous regarde. Non, en fait, il nous surplombe tellement il est grand. Il se met à soutenir Mai du regard, et ce n'est pas lui qui va ciller, loin de là. _Il va vouloir des excuses..._ Surtout que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Mai de cracher son venin sur les professeurs, bons ou non, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas là son sujet principal de discussion.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être plutôt étonné de voir que quelqu'un – et pas n'importe qui – stoppe Mai dans sa folie furieuse, ou bien voir Seto, comme si de rien n'était, venir interrompre notre discussion, ou bien encore si je devais être étonnée de le voir déjà frais et pimpant, lui qui, dix minutes auparavant, était encore couché dans mon lit. Bref, j'en reste sans voix, Mai aussi, et c'est Seto qui vient briser le silence qui s'installe, de manière insidieuse.

\- Mademoiselle Kujaku, je vois qu'on passe ses nerfs sur le premier absent venu, mais quand on parle du loup, il ne rôde généralement pas très loin...

\- Monsieur... Je... Euh... Oh... _Stupide moi_...

La situation était très étrange, elle l'est encore plus, là, maintenant, d'autant plus que là, Seto s'est installé entre Mai et moi, et que, comme une bonne hôte – et sûrement pour se rattraper – elle lui a versé une tasse de chocolat chaud également. Quelle drôle de scène. _On dirait une mauvaise sitcom._

Le regard de Mai va de Seto à moi, et de moi à Seto. Et je ne peux pas la blâmer, évidemment. En tous cas, elle reste muette et nous regarde comme si nous étions deux animaux d'une bien étrange espèce. Je le concède, c'est ce qu'on doit être, vu de l'extérieur.

Si Mai est dans une attitude d'étonnement _slash_ incompréhension, je reste renfermée sur moi-même, et tête baissée, honteuse, tandis que Seto est en train de consulter tranquillement son _smartphone_ en buvant le chocolat chaud. Un silence lourd donne une atmosphère singulière à la scène, et si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves pour mon intégrité et ma _position sociale_ , j'aurais ri de bon cœur. Mais là...

* * *

Mon _blue jean slim_ étant parti, c'est ma culotte qui suit et qui connaît la même destinée, jetée en l'air, et maintenant quelque part dans la pièce, je ne sais où... Je n'ai plus que mon _sweat_ un peu trop grand pour moi, mon _t-shirt_ et mon... _Clic, clic !_ Les mains de Seto passent dans mon dos sans que j'en ai le temps de me rendre compte. _Oh là là là là..._

Je rougis, tentant au passage de me cacher. C'est que... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, comment _lui_ expliquer _ça_... Il continue son charme et progresse dans ses indécents gestes. J'aime beaucoup tout ça, mais je suis si gênée, si bouleversée...

Il m'embrasse toujours, s'attardant sur mon ventre où il dépose de tendres baisers. _Est-ce vraiment le même homme que j'ai tant détesté ? Est-ce au moins le même homme avec qui j'ai passé la journée ?_ Il est parfois si brutal, comme tout à l'heure, que ce soit pour des moments purement charnels que quand il s'énerve et tape les balles à la batte. Mais là, c'est un tout autre homme qui joue avec deux aspects – si ce n'est plus – de sa personnalité qu'il tente d'enterrer en lui.

Entre jeu sauvage et affligeante délicatesse, je n'arrive plus à le reconnaître. Et en même temps, je suis totalement sous le charme, la tête qui tourne de bonheur, une ivresse sans nom. Je voudrais boire de ce nectar infiniment, même. Je le vois lever les yeux vers moi, et murmurer tout doucement mon prénom...

* * *

\- Rebecca ? Mademoiselle Hopkins ?!

La voix sèche de Seto me ramène au présent. Je ne suis pas avec lui dans mon lit, non, non, je suis dans la cuisine, avec Mai, et lui, debout, en train d'agiter une main devant mon nez. Avec un mouvement gauche, je tourne la tête vers lui, avec des interrogations multiples.

Il me jette un regard glacé que, ô grand jamais, je n'ose pas soutenir plus de quelques secondes. Je me tourne vers le fond de ma tasse, vide, qui semble être décidément un sujet plus intéressant. Il soupire fort, très fort même, et très profondément. _Mais il lui prend quoi, tout à coup ?_ Hier, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il me parlait, et ce n'était pas ce ridicule « Mademoiselle Hopkins » qu'il prononçait.

Mai a sursauté aussi et elle le regarde, et je peux aisément voir qu'elle est de plus en plus interloquée. En fait, c'est que Seto Kaiba faisait tout comme s'il était chez lui, et c'est plutôt gênant. J'hésite encore avant de la regarder une nouvelle fois.

\- Vos questions ne vont pas avoir de réponses comme par magie, vous savez.

Il arbore une mine étrange, il paraît si fermé, et à la fois... Hum... Indescriptible. Je dois mettre un petit temps avant que sa phrase ne vienne titiller les petites connections synaptiques de mon cerveau. _De quelles questions est-il en train de parler ?_ C'est vrai que, là, à ce moment précis, j'ai un tas de choses à lui demander, mais... Mais ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit.

Je penche la tête, et j'arque un sourcil. Il me veut quoi, là, en fait ? Je tente de percer ses pensées, mais sa mine impénétrable ne me laisse que peu de manœuvres possibles et imaginables... Je regarde du coin de l'œil Mai qui se pose tout autant de questions.

\- Ce pourquoi je suis venu... Il s'impatiente et siffle entre ses dents, comme si je l'avais offensé. C'est bien de venir au rattrapage avec Mademoiselle Kujaku, mais encore faut-il comprendre, Mademoiselle Hopkins...

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, là ?_ Oh. Ça y est. Je crois comprendre. C'est que mon cerveau embrumé et _mindfucké_ me hurle des choses horribles et pas pour le moins contradictoires depuis une bonne heure, si ce n'est plus. Je regarde Seto, et mon visage s'illumine. Il a trouvé au moins une solution – et il joue bien la comédie, dans son attitude sévère, tout ça...

Je me lève et j'imite Seto en déposant ma tasse au fond de l'évier, à mon tour. Mai me regarde, hébétée, et j'ai bien peur qu'à force d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte son nez ne se décroche et n'en tombe dedans. Enfin, en même temps, je peux la comprendre. Ça doit faire un choc de voir un de ses professeurs en rentrant chez soi. Et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe quel professeur.

\- Suivez-moi, Monsieur, je vous en prie !

Je me dirige d'un pas léger vers le couloir, en direction de ma chambre, Seto me suivant de près, dans une attitude professorale... _Quel jeu !_

J'ai peut-être l'air trop enthousiaste pour une jeune fille qui vient de se faire gronder. Mais je sais que Seto ne sera pas du genre à me punir d'une façon trop désagréable...

Je suis dans ma chambre, et je referme la porte après avoir laissé Seto y pénétrer. J'ai les joues en feu. Me retournant vers Seto, je vois qu'il affiche toujours le même air. Il est... Insatisfait ? _Que.. ? Quoi.. ?_ Je tente un petit sourire encourageant. Après tout, ce n'est plus si grave, puisqu'il a trouvé une exc...

Seto s'avance d'un coup vers moi et me plaque sur la porte. Un petit bruit sourd retentit mais Mai n'a pas l'air d'y avoir prêté attention. Il me tient les mains au-dessus de la tête, agrippant fermement mes poignets. Sa tête est contre la mienne, et ses yeux dans les miens. _À quoi est-il en train de jouer ?_ Je tente de me débattre sans faire trop de bruit, et de libérer mes mains, mais Seto est bien trop fort...

Il m'embrasse sans me laisser le temps de le réaliser, me coupant presque l'air. Il est furieux, ça se sent dans ses baisers. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de ton ? À cause de Mai ? Elle oubliera vite, et...

\- Petite imprudente... Il parle tout bas, un murmure à peine audible. Un dernier verre, hum ? Un dernier petit, minuscule divertissement, hum ? Son ton est tranchant. Tu sais que je ne veux pas juste prendre du bon temps, quand je te vois ?

C'est un véritable supplice. Il m'embrasse et me gronde, et loin de me rendre coupable, cette situation est en train de m'exciter... Comme...

* * *

Comme je suis imprudente de me laisser avoir et conquérir par un homme aussi entreprenant... Ma Folie me hurle d'y aller franchement, tandis que ma Conscience se donne des claques. _Comment je vais lui expliquer, ça, moi?_ Il en a assez de jouer, et il a bien assez attendu aussi. Les choses s'accélèrent encore...

Il se met à genoux entre mes jambes écartées et sort d'une de ses poches le « Saint-Graal ». _Oh._ J'ai mon cœur qui bat très vite et très fort dans ma poitrine. C'est ridicule, on doit l'entendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une fanfare de tambours battants.

Je suis un peu effrayée maintenant que _je vois_ le Seto sauvage tel qu'il est dans son milieu naturel, en mode chasse. Il se déshabille un peu plus me laissant le voir dans son intimité. Il n'a plus rien en haut et il se met à enlever le bas... _Oh là là là là..._

\- Prête à faire le grand saut ? Seto esquisse un sourire. On ne va pas s'envoyer en l'air de la même façon, mais c'est à tenter...

Dans ses yeux dansent des lueurs divines, un charme absolu. _Combien de fois a-t-il tenté ce genre de petit jeu avec des femmes ? Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines, qui sait ?_ Il peut tout se permettre, oui, en fait, absolument tout...

\- C'est que... Je.. Je n'ai...

Je n'ai pas voulu avoir cette punition, mais c'est agréable. Il m'embrasse peut-être un peu d'une façon peu conventionnelle, surtout étant donné la situation, mais cet homme a un charme fou.

Je suis toujours plaquée contre le porte de ma chambre, repensant par de brefs moments à ma nuit passée. Comment vais-je justifier tout cela ? En même temps, je me demande si Mai se doute de quelque chose. Elle semble bien plus déstabilisée d'avoir été rabrouée par notre cher professeur que par sa simple et étrange présence. _Il sait comment détourner l'attention, que ce soit pour ça ou pour..._

Pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvée là ? J'ai mon professeur entre les jambes, prêt à me montrer, à me faire découvrir, tous les plaisirs de la chair. Le septième ciel m'attend, et ce n'est pas en avion que je vais m'y rendre !

Je vais perdre toute insouciance et l'intégralité de mon innocence ce soir. Ça me fait comme des chatouilles au bas du ventre, mais ça me plonge aussi dans de terribles questionnements. _C'est ma première vraie relation, et j'espère que ce n'est pas que pour du s..._

\- Stop ! Un... Un instant ! Je suis un peu brusque, sur le coup, ce qui a pour effet d'étonner Seto. Je... Désolée, c'est juste que c'est... La première fois, pour moi...

 _Quelle honte._ Admettre qu'à mon âge, mes histoires d'amour restaient platoniques et que la première fois que j'ai goûté – littéralement – au fruit défendu, c'était dans le lit de Seto, quand il me tendait une pomme pour le petit-déjeuner.

Loin d'être comme – ce que j'imagine – tous les mecs, Seto n'est pas le moins du monde dans une sorte de frustration. _Et dire que je l'imaginais s'énerver encore pour rien..._ Il me regarde, me jauge peut-être, puis se penche vers moi. Front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. Il tente de me rassurer, semble-t-il. Et il y arrive à merveille.

\- Je tâcherai de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus agréable pour toi, alors...

Ces mots me font fondre. Ce n'est pas le rustre qu'il laisse voir habituellement. Il est un peu, en fait, comme un animal que l'on a remis à sa liberté et qui a du mal à faire de nouveau confiance aux autres. C'est touchant, d'un côté, mais de l'autre c'est un certain inconvénient, il est difficile de prévoir ses réactions.

J'ai une absolue confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il nous protège, tous les deux. Ses gestes, ses paroles, tout en lui est d'un coup si bienveillant. _Étrange mais si plaisant._ J'ai de plus en plus chaud dans le bas du ventre. Une douleur agréable me tord, comme dans mes rêves, parfois. Je pense qu'en fait je l'attendais, et depuis longtemps.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens Seto bouger pour mieux se placer. _Ça y est._ Il continue de m'embrasser pour me rassurer, souriant par brefs moments contre ma bouche en signe d'encouragements. D'un coup, je le sens arriver en moi, et une drôle de douleur se met à envahir mon bas ventre, une douleur exquise et intense.

Ses mouvements m'arrachent des gémissements et des petits cris qu'il tente de faire taire, emprisonnant ma bouche de la sienne. La chaleur qui monte en moi tente de s'échapper par mes tumultes, mais Seto me contrôle totalement. Je n'ai aucune emprise tandis que lui me possède en intégralité.

Il me domine, dans tous les sens du terme. Il est sur moi et bouge d'abord lentement, imprimant un lent et profond va-et-vient en moi. Il grogne de satisfaction en plaquant une main sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de crier trop fort – et pour ne pas éveiller les multiples suspicions d'un voisinage trop sage. Des coups de reins divins, à en tomber. L'extase pure. Ses mouvements réguliers m'envolent, si haut, si loin...

\- Ah... Tu es à moi... Toute entière... Jeune et innocente petite demoiselle...

Ses mots me font frémir tandis que les assidues impulsions de son corps me font tourner la tête. Clouée sous lui, sans défenses, je m'abandonne. Ma respiration s'accélère, la sienne également, et nous sommes bientôt tous deux haletants. C'est grisant, enivrant...

Les sensations désordonnées et chaotiques en moi deviennent limpides, et tout se concentre sur _cet_ endroit. Là où Seto et moi nous nous lions, pour la première fois. Je continue de gémir tandis qu'il se met à m'embrasser dans le cou, descendant doucement vers mon épaule. Je sens qu'il sourit tout contre ma peau.

\- Maintenant... Je vais te marquer... À jamais... Rien qu'à moi... Beckie...

Marquer, il n'aurait pas pu mieux dire : autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Commençant à suçoter mon cou afin de le chauffer, puis y allant plus fort, plus fort encore, mordillant, mordant presque. Un peu comme la première fois, dans la bibliothèque, mais en plus doux et plus posé. J'ai une marque bien plus visible que la précédente, enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Seto semble bien avoir l'intention de faire « chasse-gardée ».

Tandis qu'il continue son petit jeu, je me laisse bercer totalement par ses mots, ses gestes, sa tendresse. Je suis à lui, oui, mais pour encore combien de temps ? Notre bulle de solitude, ce soir, ne va durer qu'un temps, et bientôt il faudra reprendre ces rôles futiles, ces astuces et ces manèges quotidiens, et porter de nouveau ces masques. Moi en tant qu'élève, et lui en tant que...

* * *

\- Professeur ! Monsieur Kaiba.. ?

Mai est de l'autre côté de la porte, elle frappe, sa voix est hésitante. Je me calme d'un coup. Toute envie en moi est partie d'un coup, maintenant plus apeurée d'être encore prise sur le fait comme une adolescente.

Même déstabilisée, même rabrouée, elle vient quand même de nouveau nous – non, _le_ – solliciter. Elle est tenace, ça oui. J'imagine qu'elle veut simplement s'excuser, quelque chose comme ça. _Ou bien est-elle sortie de son incompréhension pour poser les vraies et bonnes questions ?_ Non, ça m'étonnerait, et puis sa voix n'est pas celle de la Mai sûre qui intervient dans ce style de situation. _Écoutons ce que tu as à dire, me chère et spontanée colocataire..._

\- Mademoiselle Kujaku ?...

Seto détourne la tête pour que sa voix n'ait pas l'air trop proche de la porte. Cela pourrait davantage éveiller des soupçons chez Mai. Il prend un air plutôt désintéressé, comme si on l'avait interrompu dans une explication pas si importante. _Pas si importante.. ?_ Une pointe de jalousie me pique d'un coup. _Oh, non._

Je devine que, de là où elle est, Mai ne peut percevoir que la voix de Seto étouffée par la porte. Elle ne pousse pas l'entrée et laisse entre nous tous se hisser l'accès au secret. _Un secret qu'il faudra tâcher de bien garder..._ Je tremble, trop inquiète d'être prise sur le fait.

Seto, lui, reste imperturbable, comme si quelques secondes auparavant il ne me tenait pas contre la porte, comme un prédateur acculant sa proie. Il est en train d'attendre que Mai poursuive. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment elle va en venir aux faits. Elle n'est pas du genre fille à faire des excuses, mais plutôt à en exiger. _Comme moi, avant..._

\- Je... Merci d'être venu aider Becca... Et donc moi aussi par la même... Elle marque une pause. C'était inattendu et sincèrement... Bien... De votre part... Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner, en plus que...

Mai perd ses mots peu à peu, toujours beaucoup trop confuse et désorientée. Elle peine à trouver sa plus juste intonation, en plus. Seto en est agacé, et ça peut se voir sur ses traits – il n'est pas ici pour ça – et coupe :

\- Rebecca s'est déjà excusée pour vous. En bonnes et dues formes, de surcroît.

Seto se tourne de nouveau vers moi, un léger sourire éclairant son visage, et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard est animé d'une lueur animale, et il y danse comme une insaisissable émotion profonde. Ce regard, c'est le même qu'hier, exactement le même que quand...

* * *

Quand ses mouvements se font plus rapides et plus « déterminés », je sens que nous sommes bientôt au bout. Seulement ni lui ni moi sommes prêts à nous séparer, et il semble que nos cœurs et nos corps en redemandent encore et encore.

Il s'épanche en moi, pour la première fois, avant de se soustraire, de s'effacer un temps. Comblée, je me laisse vaciller de fatigue et de bonheur à ses côtés. Un instant. Un instant je le contemple. À bout de souffle, au comble de l'exaltation, le cœur et la tête vrillés. Il me détaille aussi, et se met à sourie en me voyant ravie.

Seto m'attire contre lui, me prenant par la taille. Je me laisse encore faire, trop éreintée pour opposer la résistance la plus convaincante possible. Et puis, après tout, c'est bon, c'est une bonne fatigue, c'est revigorant. Son souffle chaud tout contre ma nuque m'irradie de sensations autant agréable que notre idylle. Il murmure tout bas, souriant, et m'embrasse.

\- J'espère avoir correctement comblé vos attentes, ma petite demoiselle...

\- Plus que ce que je n'avais jamais espéré, Seto...

Notre petit jeu reprend encore quelques fois, jusque très tôt le matin. Ce sont les premières lueurs du jour qui nous force enfin à nous reposer un peu. Je ne dors cependant pas tout de suite, trop secouée par cette étrange mais néanmoins agréable expérience.

Je préfère regarder le soleil faire poindre des petites tâches de lumière au plafond et sur les murs. Il fera beau, aujourd'hui, encore meilleur, en fait, que les jours précédents, où Seto n'était pas encore avec moi. La fin mars commençait déjà chaudement, mais cette impromptue arrivée de mon professeur dans ma vie me fait dire qu'elle ne sera que davantage effervescente.

À côté de moi petit coup d'œil rapide. Seto dort paisiblement, imperturbable, même avec les danses sauvages des rayons du soleil qui deviennent bien plus fortes. Je savoure cet instant serein, à regarder le beau Seto sauvage près de moi. Moment calme avant, ce que je pense être, le prélude d'une effroyable tempête.


	18. Vil soudoiement

18.

Me voilà seule, face à une Mai... étrangement silencieuse. Seto vient de partir, et je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture. En me tournant, depuis le parking, j'avais même pu apercevoir Mai qui espionnait. _Elle va finir comme la concierge, si elle continue..._ Et une fois revenue en terre sainte de l'appartement, Mai reste, là, plantée devant moi, dans l'entrée.

Je sens que les questions vont bientôt pleuvoir, et c'est ce que je redoute. Je n'ai pas trop envie de faire face à Mai, pour la bonne et simple raison que, pour une fois, je ne suis aux prises avec personne – et qu'elle n'a donc pas à régler mes affaires personnelles, comme elle aime si bien le faire.

\- Mai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? Je m'impatiente. Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est bon, il n'était plus en colère contre...

\- Pourquoi.. ? Comment.. ? Ici.. ?

 _Oh là !_ Elle n'est pas tout à fait en confiance, mais je peux ressentir à son ton que quelque chose la tracasse plus que ça ne la pique. J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'imagine des choses bien plus sordides que ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Bon, l'excuse est déjà toute trouvée, seulement, l'expliquer...

\- Il n'est pas resté longtemps, ne t'en fais pas, ah ah ah !

J'ai un peu de mal à mentir, et c'est que je mens en fait très, très mal, et je m'inquiète que cela puisse transparaître dans ma voix. Je maîtrise au possible mon intonation pour ne pas me trahir. _Bon, un peu de calme, et avec un peu de chance, tu vas pouvoir changer de sujet, non ?_ Ma Conscience rit bien haut et fort, elle se moque de moi, et son air m'indique de façon très claire que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

Je regarde Mai sans ciller, essayant d'appliquer au mieux ce que j'ai pu observer des « méthodes très spéciales Seto » à utiliser en cas d'urgence. Oui, c'est que le regarder beaucoup n'a pas que des avantages sur la beauté du monsieur... _Reste concentrée et ne pense pas à lui, sérieusement... Lycéenne, va !_ Je me ravise, mais aussi, j'ai pris un temps considérable à poursuivre.

\- C'est que, avec les examens qui approchent à grands pas, et le fait que ses exercices soient différents de...

\- Ne me dis pas que... Mai hausse la voix, et monte dans les aigus. Ne me dis pas que... Ne me dis pas que...

Je suis en totale panique. J'agite les mains devant moi, comme des marionnettes. _Par pitié, pas ces mots, pas ce ton, pas cette voix..._ Ma mâchoire se crispe et mes dents grincent. Le couperet va tomber.

\- Tu... Tu as... Soudoyé... Le professeur... Elle a des larmes qui lui montent. _Soudoyer ? Elle entend quoi, par soudoyer ?_ Et dire que tu étais une élève modèle, Becca !...

Elle se fait un tout autre film que celui qui était prévu. Pas grave, au moins, ça me sauve la mise. Cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer mes furieuses agitations de mains. Et puis, je ne suis pas impatiente d'écouter les multiples interprétations de Mai, et je tente par bien des fois de rétablir _ma_ vérité, mais...

\- Je sais que... Oh, Becca... Ma Cocotte... Tu n'avais pas à faire ça... À te compromettre pour moi... Je sais que, entre lui et toi, ce n'est pas non plus l'amour fou, mais...

 _Pas l'amour fou, ah ah ah, Mai, si tu savais..._ J'ai un petit sourire en coin, mi amusée, mi tracassée. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête d'entendre la vérité à propos des relations « houleuses » que j'ai avec Seto. Je reste néanmoins pas moins perplexe face au quiproquo poursuivi par Mai.

Ma colocataire est persuadée que j'ai soudoyé Seto, certes, mais pourquoi dire d'un coup que je me suis compromise ? _Voyons, Beckie, réfléchis un peu, les mots ne sont jamais utilisés au hasard._ Voilà une phrase qu'aurait pu dire Seto, et j'attrape le problème comme je le peux, par ce bon conseil. Et puis, c'est que Mai, il est facile de la comprendre, après toutes ces années...

\- Mai. Il n'y a eu aucun pot-de-vin ou quoi que ce soit pour lui graisser la patte, d'accord ? Juste, on a dit ce qu'on avait à dire, et ça a plus ou moins bien tourné, mais l'important c'est que c'est bon, tout est O.K !

Elle me regarde avec des yeux humides. Je sens de graves problèmes et troubles émotionnels. _Et dire que je pensais être la plus affectée de nous deux..._ Elle ne veut pas en dire plus et essuie une larme au coin de son œil. Je suis mal à l'aise pour elle : je suis en train de lui mentir alors qu'elle a des ennuis. J'ai bien peur qu'un mauvais karma ne s'abatte sur moi, avec tous les petits manèges auxquels je m'adonne...

Mai tourne les talons et va vers la table où une partie du petit-déjeuner est resté. Elle prend de nouveau place sur sa chaise, et je fais de même, m'asseyant face à elle, un peu gênée. Elle semble tiraillée entre moultes émotions, et j'ai la terrible impression d'avoir été bien pareille, des jours auparavant.

Et même si je suis une piètre amie en ce qui concerne le renfort émotionnel, je la sollicite afin qu'elle me raconte ses petits tracas. Elle accepte, je la sens au bout du rouleau. _Mais quoi ou qui peut la mettre dans cet état ? Je lui passerais bien un sacré savon._ Rien de très grave, selon elle, en somme, mais le poids de plusieurs choses pèsent sur ses épaules, et même si Mai est une fille forte, l'arrivée du nouveau stagiaire l'a très fortement chamboulée...

\- Je suis limite _junior_ au travail, et j'ai un tas, non, une montagne de responsabilités, ça ne me fait pas fuir...

Oh ça, non. Fuir ? Les responsabilités, Mai aime les prendre à bras le corps, le contraire serait étonnant. Je suis patiente dans mon écoute, et surtout que la brusquer ne servirait à rien, j'en ai déjà fait un jour les frais. Elle poursuit, les nerfs un peu plus à vif :

\- C'est ce Jo, toujours en train de faire des bourdes, et je dois le rattraper à chaque fois, quitte à être à deux doigts d'avoir des remontrances de la part du _boss_...

Elle continue comme ça pendant au moins une heure, à se plaindre de ce « Jo ». Soit elle a trouvé sa _nemesis_ ou bien son grand amour. Mais je pense plutôt la conforter dans la première option, pour ne pas avoir à me heurter à une Mai en furie.

Au moins, elle ne me pose pas plus de questions sur Seto. À sa dernière remarque sur notre professeur j'ai habilement esquivé, en me souvenant d'une phrase dans un mythique film un peu gnan-gnan...

\- Il avait juste à faire dans les parages... Il est passé, et... Enfin, la suite, tu connais, ah ah ah !

Ou du moins, elle croit la connaître, et ce qui m'arrange, c'est qu'elle accepte pour le moment cette version. Son « Jo » l'occupe trop, et j'espère qu'il va encore l'occuper pas mal de temps, question qu'elle ne s'interroge pas plus que ça sur les relations que je suis en train d'entretenir avec Seto.

La journée passe plutôt vite, et Seto me manque déjà. Mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter trop longtemps de son absence, étant donné qu'il dispense un cours à ma classe, demain, lundi. _Oh, non, il y a cours..._ Et j'ai mon mémoire à avancer, sans parler du travail qui va aussi reprendre. J'ai eu l'impression que ce _weekend_ a duré si longtemps, un véritable rêve... N'empêche, ça va être difficile, maintenant, de faire comme si de rien n'était entre Seto et moi. J'espère qu'il sera juste un peu moins sévère avec moi, et moins mordant – du moins durant les heures de cours...

Ma fin de matinée et mon début d'après-midi se résument à des recherches et du report de notes pour mon mémoire. Je ne me laisse divertir par rien, bien que je regrette de ne pas avoir de petit message de Seto, et que je lorgne mon cellulaire de temps en temps. Mai ne remarque rien de mon attitude si étrange – elle qui a pourtant l'habitude de me voir travailler sans mettre le nez hors de mes bouquins ou de mon écran... Enfin, elle a l'air déjà bien concentrée sur ses choses à faire aussi.

Cette journée s'annonçait sans plus de nuages que ça, une petite routine bien huilée revenait faire son nid progressivement après le départ de Seto.

Mais c'était sans compter sur _la_ tâche de la fin de _weekend_ , l'activité phare du dimanche, l'habituel brin de ménage suivi d'un _feel-good movie_. J'aurais bien dû refuser et rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre après avoir bossé la première partie de la journée au salon, mais...

Me voilà devant _27 Robes_ , choix de Mai assez inhabituel. _Elle veut sûrement exorciser quelque chose._ Enfin, c'est une comédie romantique avec un bon fond musical, avec _Happy Together_ de The Turtles, ou bien encore _Benny and the Jets_ de Sir Elton John. Mais ce n'est pas le _score_ et le choix des musiques _pop_ qui vient titiller Mai. C'est en me regardant, en fait, que son air change de nouveau, tout à coup, abandonnant son bien étrange tempérament las pour me tarabuster.

\- Hé, tu n'es pas un poil étrange depuis ce matin, toi ?

Je me ravise. _Euh, ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai... ?_ Je passe ma main dans ma nuque et dans mon cou, un peu gênée mais affichant un air interrogateur. Elle se réveille seulement, ma chère colocataire ? Ou bien j'anticipe vraiment mal...

En passant ma main dans mon cou, une petite douleur m'a fait grimacer. C'est la _marque visible_ de Seto, qui, j'espère, ne l'est pas trop pour Mai. Mais vu le regard de hibou qu'elle me jette, elle a forcément repéré quelque chose d'anormal.

\- C'est que... Tu te frottes beaucoup la nuque, tout ça...

 _Et voilà, grillée, Beckie !_ J'ai un léger, très léger sourire qui passe sur mon visage et qui se transforme en un genre de « s », comme ces _smileys_ de saisie semi automatique, sur les smartphones... ou bien ça me fait ressembler à Stephen King, je ne sais pas.

En tous cas, je ne dois pas me laisser emporter par un débat intérieur sur mon esthétisme incertain face à Mai-la-tempête qui revient à la charge.

\- Blessée, ou... ?

Dans ma tête, je crie. _Aahhhhhhhhhh._ Arrête de faire ça, cesse d'hésiter sur tes mots. S'il te plaît, un enchaînement plus rapide ne serait pas de refus. _Merde._ De l'extérieur, je dois avoir perdu conscience, semblant être une statue de cire particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Mai me regarde l'air plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Elle me fixe bien, puis hausse les épaules. Elle lance dans un ton presque maternel :

\- Tu fais trop d'ordinateur d'un coup, ça a dû forcer sur tes cervicales. Tu oublies souvent de faire des pauses toutes les heures, toi !

Je n'ai pas trop bien compris la situation, et je pense devenir légèrement, oui, juste légèrement, parano à force. Et j'ai bien peur que cette paranoïa finisse par trahir une quelconque inhabitude chez moi, dans mon comportement aussi bien psychique que physique.

Je préfère rire – peut-être un peu faux – et de me mettre en accord total avec Mai sur le fait que je passe décidément trop de temps d'un coup sur mon écran. J'ai un certain pincement au cœur en me disant que je suis en train de lui mentir, encore et encore, alors qu'avant je déballais absolument tout à ma colocataire pour un oui ou pour un non. _Un jour, elle comprendra._

Minuit et demi. Et j'ai un mal fou à fermer les yeux. Depuis son départ, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Seto, et j'ai maintenant l'impression d'être juste le coup d'un soir et d'avoir été bernée. Je me retourne dans mon lit à plusieurs reprises, faisant grincer les ressorts. J'ai un tas de doutes qui tournent dans ma tête. _Même pas de « Je t'aime », rien._ Soit Seto n'est pas du tout le type d'homme à penser à ça, ou bien pour lui tout était bien naturel et il n'avait rien à dire.

J'attrape mon oreiller et j'enfonce ma tête dedans très fort, quitte à manquer d'air. Je suis en colère, même tellement que j'en pleure de rage. _Ouais, j'ai été bernée._ Comme Seto dit il n'aime pas que « prendre du bon temps », quand il me voit. _Je t'en foutrais, moi, du..._ Mon téléphone portable vibre sur mon bureau en faisant un bruit de marteau-piqueur.

Je me lève pour aller le chercher, et au moment où j'arrive à proximité, il vibre de nouveau. _Hum, deux messages, il y en a forcément un de..._

* * *

 **De :** Edo Phœnix

 **À :** Rebecca Hopkins

Salut Reb,

Bon, j'imagine qu'avec hier, enfin, pas de réponse, rien.

Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses comme il se doit, et te parler de certaines choses.

Pas de bar, pas de cinéma, juste une discussion au travail, ça te va ?

À plus tard.

* * *

La formulation d'Edo est si froide, comparé aux autres messages textes que j'ai eu de lui, avant. Il a l'air de se sentir franchement mal, et mon cœur d'artichaut me dit d'accepter une discussion avec lui, tandis qu'un petit Salaud sur mon épaule me conseille de ne pas y prêter attention. Ma Conscience et ma Folie ont depuis longtemps mis leurs bonnets de nuit et dorment, sans donner plus qu'un ronflement comme avis.

Je me tâte à aller demander conseil auprès de Mai. Elle sait que Edo a plus ou moins ouvertement dit qu'il m'aimait. _Tiens, lui, au moins, il l'a dit, certes de façon un peu brusque mais..._ Mais il n'a pas profité de moi. Il n'a pas couché avec moi. Et j'ai quand même eu un « Je t'aime » de sa part.

Je rédige une réponse en vitesse, acceptant une entrevue au travail. La réserve derrière mon établi fera un bon lieu tranquille où échanger de façon discrète. Edo n'est pas un mauvais garçon, peut-être un poil trop émotif sur les bords. Et puis, à part Mai, c'est mon seul et unique ami sur Portland.

Deuxième message, rapide coup d'œil, juste de la publicité. Je ne devrais pas espérer, ça ne sert à rien. Au mieux, j'aurais une réponse claire et nette demain, que ce soit avec Seto ou bien avec Edo. Un florilège de scénarios me viennent en tête, et ce n'est que vraiment très tard dans la nuit que mes yeux se ferment.

Nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars, juste agitations de toutes parts. Durant quelques heures, du moins. Que quelques heures de « repos » avant...

 _Riiiing rinnng riiiiiiing..._ Fichue sonnerie de réveil. J'ai envie de le jeter à travers la pièce. Le cadran indique six heures, mon calendrier me dit qu'on est le lundi 9 avril. _Le 9 avril.. ?_ Sérieux, ça passe tellement, mais tellement vite. Et pas que pour les examens qui arrivent à grands pas, non, c'est aussi parce que le jour que je déteste le plus dans ma vie arrive sous peu. Mon anniversaire. _Allez, dans environ deux semaines, ce sera ta fête, Beckie._ Ta gueule.

Je me souviens avoir passé un début de nuit très mauvais, avec un tas d'espoirs en tête, mais aussi pas mal de déceptions. Cette année, en plus de mon jour spécial, je vais détester avril pour au moins une bonne centaine d'autres raisons. Chouette.

Mon réveil continue de sonner de manière plus qu'assourdissante. J'entends Mai se plaindre. Oui, mon réveil a été mis vraiment tôt encore une fois, mais ça, c'est parce qu'avant que Mai-la-tempête ne recouvre la santé, je devais aller à l'Université en bus.

Je force le réveil à arrêter son chant strident en appuyant bien fort dessus. Ça le fait taire tout de suite. N'empêche, je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir. Je décide donc d'aller au salon sans trop de bruit, et faire le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, c'est Mai qui s'est chargée de cette tâche hier, et dans une atmosphère particulière de surcroît. _Allez, repose-toi un peu, Cocotte._

En faisant le repas, je regarde les messages sur mon portable. Je suis accueillie par un feed-backtrès enthousiaste de la part d'Edo. Enthousiasme ponctué d'un petit bonhomme souriant. Le petit Salaud sur mon épaule secoue la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de désapprobation. _Si ton homologue était plus délicat, il y aurait eu une chance que je n'accepte pas de te revoir, Edo._ Ma Conscience, maintenant parfaitement éveillée, fait une grimace au petit Salaud. _Toc._

Pendant que je fais chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et le café, je passe par la salle de bains où je me lave très vite avant de m'habiller. Le temps se réchauffant un peu, j'ai opté pour un _t-shirt_ doublé d'une veste rouge brique légère s'accordant à mon _short_ en _blue jean_ court par dessus des collants, sans oublier d'assortir le tout à mes _Converses_ rouge brique elles-aussi. _Prête !_

De retour au salon, je consulte mon ordinateur en ayant d'abord retiré l'eau du feu pour me servir un thé bien chaud. Une alerte mail m'indique qu'une fois encore, nous n'avons pas cours ce matin. J'ai donc un peu de temps pour travailler sur le boulot de l'école et sur moi-même également. Je me prépare mentalement à cette après-midi.

J'enchaîne comme hier le report de notes avec des recherches, bien moins passionnantes et bien plus stressantes que jamais. Je vois l'heure tourner, bien trop lentement. Huit heures, Mai est toujours en train de dormir, c'est rare. Neuf heures...

 _Dring driiing driiing._ On sonne. Je prie pour que le cri strident ne réveille pas Mai, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Elle dort peut-être avec ses écouteurs. Je vais à l'interphone pour découvrir que le visiteur du matin est un coursier. Je presse un bouton à l'interphone pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Signature s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Pressé dans son boulot, le coursier n'a même pas daigné faire les politesses. Tant pis pour lui, il n'aura jamais de pourboire s'il continue comme ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mon problème est sous mon bras et ne pèse pourtant pas lourd.

C'est un carton d'une trentaine de centimètres sur dix, avec un logo qui est apparu assez de fois dans les journaux pour ne pas passer inaperçu, surtout auprès de moi. En effet, un « KC » stylisé, lettres entremêlées se trouve sur le côté de la boîte. _Le messages textes, c'est plus rapide que les colis et autres lettres, Seto._ J'ai du mal à le comprendre. Je décide de laisser le colis dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce soir : j'ai peur de l'ouvrir et d'y découvrir une mauvaise surprise.

Mai se lève aux alentours de dix heures, la tête ailleurs. Elle me dit avoir passé une nuit agitée de rêves où « Jo » avait balancé toutes ses relectures en cours dans une déchiqueteuse pour en faire des confettis. Je la rassure en lui disant que sa pile de relectures est bien restée au salon et que personne n'y a touché, pas même moi, en fait. Soulagée, elle prend son petit-déjeuner, se lave et s'habille comme moi, en vitesse – mais de façon bien plus sophistiquée – et me prie de l'accompagner à sa voiture en hâte. Pour la première fois de toute ma scolarité, je suis en retard, Mai aussi. Et cette idée lui déplaît très fortement.

Elle se gare en bas, près de chez _Donnie's_ où elle s'arrête pour prendre un latté. Elle sait que sa journée sera longue, même si les cours ne commencent que l'après-midi. Mais je pense que faire de nouveau face à Seto ne lui plaît pas non plus des masses. Elle a l'air de se méfier de plus en plus de lui.

Quand nous arrivons toutes deux en classe sans être en retard - heureusement, Mai fixe d'un air mauvais Seto en m'entraînant dans le fond de la pièce. Notre cher professeur nous regarde, amusé, en train de nous disputer devant les autres élèves – enfin, plutôt derrière, vu la disposition géographique de notre situation.

Je soupire en laissant Mai gagner cette bataille. Et puis, bon, si je m'étais installée en premier rang, je n'aurais pas été sûre d'avoir pu suivre correctement le cours, comme mon professeur a été, le temps d'un soir au moins, mon amant.

Le cours se déroule normalement, aucune remarque de Seto à propos de Mai, mais l'inverse n'est pas de même, et j'ai à entendre les complaintes de Mai à propos du professeur et de « Jo ». Je tente tant bien que mal de la conseiller, mais elle n'a pas décoléré depuis hier, sur aucun des deux plans. Je crois que la théâtralité de Seto a eu raison d'elle, avec de surcroît la gêne évidente qu'est son boulet au travail.

Les quatre heures s'achèvent, mais moi aussi je suis achevée. J'ai le poignet en compote à force d'écrire et les oreilles qui sifflent depuis que j'ai essayé de me concentrer à la fois sur le cours et sur les doléances de Mai. Ma tête n'aspire qu'à du repos, mon corps, pareil. Et c'est avec beaucoup de chance que Mai me quitte vite, suite à un appel urgent, encore du travail. Je sens que je vais encore entendre parler de « Jo », ce soir.

Les élèves quittent la salle petit à petit, dans un brouhaha total. Les trois cruches de la fois dernière se sont amassées autour du bureau. Avec un peu d' aubaine je vais pouvoir sortir sans être vue. _Tu es en colère contre lui parce que... ?_ Parce qu'il apparaît et disparaît comme bon lui semble, donc je peux en faire de même.

Je range mes affaires en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction du bureau, mais de tendre quand même l'oreille. Les filles continuent de parler, ça me rassure. Mes gestes sont lents pour éviter d'attirer la moindre attention sur moi. Les bruits se font plus rares et plus lointains. _Il doit être sorti de la classe pour les accompagner, il va jouer son jeu de gentleman jusqu'au bout..._ Je relève la tête très vite pour lorgner la porte qui est désormais fermée. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais tort..._

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Hopkins...

Les yeux levés, je vois Seto fixé sur ma petite, ma minuscule, personne. Quand il prononce mon nom, j'ai l'impression que sa langue me caresse. Je frémis. Il reste bien face à moi, guettant la moindre réaction.

Je jette un sourire un peu gênée, et je fais un léger signe de tête en direction de la porte, signe que je vais bientôt sortir de ce piège qui se referme sur moi. Il semble impatient et ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- On décide de faire sa mauvaise élève, aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas bien, vous savez, ma petite Beckie...

Mon sang se met à bouillir dans mes veines. Ma tête se met à tourner, mais pas de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Je suis encore une fois charmée. _Et dire que je pensais échapper à ça, au moins un peu..._ En effet, je suis peu au clair concernant mes sentiments, disons plutôt troublée, même si hier ma rage montrait bien où mon cœur balançait... Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Edo.

Seto se comporte de nouveau comme un animal chassant une proie particulièrement délicieuse. Il se met à contourner lentement la table où mes affaires étaient encore il y a quelques instants. Il s'approche très près de moi, me faisant buter contre la table où je suis forcée de m'asseoir. Écartant mes jambes pour être encore plus proche de moi, il presse de façon non-involontaire son intimité contre la mienne. _Non, pas ici..._

\- C'est verrouillé... Il sourit contre mon cou en me mordillant un peu. Rien à craindre. De nouveau un sourire, puis légère morsure. Profitons juste un peu de ce laps de temps avant ton travail...

Le vil tentateur a totalement acculé sa proie. Et c'est qu'il va l'appâter avec ses plus belles paroles, et ses gestes les plus voluptueux. Passant une main dans mon dos, il me colle à lui, en finissant par emprisonner ma bouche de la sienne. _Pas ici..._ Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux, ce qui ne fait que le rendre davantage redoutable. _Pas ici..._ Sa main gauche remonte le long de ma jambe vers _l'endroit_ dangereusement. _Pas ici..._

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter, et tu peux me croire sur...

 _Toc toc toc..._ Quelqu'un vient frapper de toute son énergie la porte. Je serais presque là, à la plaindre, cette pauvre porte, si Seto n'était pas de nouveau en train de sauvagement me sauter dessus.

Incommodé, Seto soupire. Clairement, il n'avait pas prévu que cela arrive, mais bon, il fallait bien s'y attendre, on est sur un campus, de surcroît dans une salle de cours qui peut être empruntée par quelqu'un...

Il s'éloigne vite de moi et se met à reprendre son attitude de professeur bienveillant, tout ça en allant déverrouiller la porte. Un autre professeur apparaît dans l'embrasure alors que je suis en train de me remettre de mes émotions en ajustant mes vêtements. L'enseignant jette un regard interrogateur vers moi, puis vers Seto.

\- J'ai, semble t-il, verrouillé la porte sans le vouloir. Veuillez me pardonner, cher collègue.

L'autre professeur est plus âgé, des cheveux gris pas que sur les tempes, et il voit le fait que j'étais là, enfermée avec Seto d'un mauvais œil. Enfin, quiconque de censé le verrait d'un mauvais œil, c'est du bon sens !

Je passe, gênée, à côté de l'enseignant arrivant. Seto me suit de près. Lui et moi passons devant un petit groupe classe dont les étudiantes regardent avec appétit vorace mon professeur. _Dégagez, bon sang !_ Mes yeux lancent des éclairs – injustifiés, de fait – certes. Seto esquisse un sourire satisfait. Il est plus à même que moi de comprendre mes propres sentiments, et c'en est effrayant, si je n'arrive plus à me comprendre seule.

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans la voiture de Seto. Mais au contraire de la dernière fois où nous avons été interrompus, il n'est pas dans une attitude proche du meurtre, il est en fait même plutôt serein. _C'est moi ou il est impossible de prévoir cet homme ?_ Et bien en opposition à lui, c'est moi qui suis frustrée sur un certain point, maintenant. Une musique basse rythme mes pulsions et me fait vibrer. _Many Shades of Black_ , de The Raconteurs. Je n'imaginais pas Seto écouter ça, mais d'un côté, ça colle.

Nous roulons en direction de la boutique de M. Wilson. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Seto m'a promis du bon temps et... _Oh, non, j'ai été bien pervertie._ Je respire un bon coup, me remémorant des cours lointains de yoga – leçons qui se sont avérées trop inefficaces sur moi. Je stresse d'autant plus en me souvenant que je dois voir Edo aujourd'hui, ce qui ne sera certainement pas du goût de Seto...

\- Tu vas finir à quelle heure, aujourd'hui ?

Il demande ça sur un ton détaché, mais derrière cet air se cache autre chose. Je doute qu'il ne demande cela que par simple politesse.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, c'est que... Je... Je dois voir quelqu'un.

Son air décontracté s'évanouit d'un coup. Ses mains se crispent sur le volant. Il doit avoir compris de qui je parlais en disant « quelqu'un ». Seto se renfrogne et me jette un regard plein de contradictions, à la fois noir et inquiet. C'est comme s'il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Edo, dernièrement.

À partir de là, plus rien, pas même une réponse. _Je devrais lui apprendre ce qu'est le feed-back, à un moment, ce serait pratique dans notre schéma de la communication._ La route me menant à mon travail est en train de s'amenuir en même temps que l'espoir de pouvoir continuer un semblant de conversation avec Seto. Communiquer avec lui relève du miracle.

 _Clac._ Le moteur s'arrête brusquement sur le parking, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la boutique. J'amorce un geste pour quitter la voiture sans que Seto ne me retienne. Il fait le choix d'être mutique, mais me suit quand même jusque chez M. Wilson.

Une fois dans la boutique, je me dirige vers mon comptoir, tout au fond, Seto me suivant toujours. _À quoi bon aller après moi si tu restes muet, hum ?_ Agacée, je gagne mon ordinateur déjà allumé et où un tableur est en train de m'attendre.

M. Wilson vient vers mon comptoir pour me saluer, parce que, « étourdie », je n'ai pas pris le temps de le faire en arrivant. Mais en arrivant et en voyant Seto, mine renfrognée, avec moi, M. Wilson se ravise et se met à prétendre qu'il a autre chose à faire.

Je commence mon travail sans prêter attention à Seto. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était en train de se manifester de quelque sorte que ce soit. Mon ordinateur est même plus bavard que lui, m'indiquant, au passage, que sa base VPN a été mise à jour.

\- C'est pas que... Oh... Et puis tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? Agacée, ma voix monte dans les aigus. Et puis tu fais peur à mon patron !

 _Pourquoi faut-il que mes paroles puissent être toujours retournées contre moi._ Ah, oui, le choix des mots. Je devrais m'en souvenir davantage.

Seto contourne le comptoir et s'approche de moi soudainement, me faisant me retrancher vers la réserve. Je bute contre la porte encore fermée. Je suis prise au piège, littéralement. Il rapproche sa tête de la mienne et plante un regard froid dans mes yeux. Il se penche un peu en avant pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Et je ferais peur à quiconque sera trop proche de toi. Quitte à être encore plus détesté. Est-ce clair ?

 _Toc toc._ Quelqu'un frappe sur le comptoir, ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter. Quand je me tourne vers le bruit, j'aperçois Edo, un casque filaire sur les oreilles, les mains dans les poches. Il regarde Seto avec un air de défi. _J'aurais tellement pu éviter ça..._

Seto s'éloigne de moi en jetant un regard de tueur à Edo. Il sait que je dois lui parler, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il va discuter avec lui par le biais de ses poings. Heureusement, Seto quitte l'arrière-boutique, se tournant vers moi avant de disparaître...

\- J'espère que mon cadeau était à ton goût, Beckie.

Edo enlève son casque pour mieux entendre, un air interrogateur passe sur son visage tandis que Seto quitte définitivement le périmètre. Edo hausse un peu les épaules, comme si de rien n'était. Il arrive près de moi, le casque audio autour du cou. La musique va très fort. C'est un « bon vieux rock ». _Johnny B. Goode_ de Chuck Berry. Il me semble que, quand j'étais dans la voiture d'Edo, le même air passait déjà.

\- Toujours aussi sympathique, ton gars, ou c'est parce que je suis là qu'il est comme ça ?

Edo a un sourire faux. Il sait très bien que c'est sa présence qui gêne, et sa question est très fermée. Je soupire. Il fait tout pour énerver Seto. Son expression change quand ma réponse se fait entendre.

\- Très drôle, Edo, franchement spirituel...

Edo attrape mon bras et m'attire à lui. Il se met à m'enlacer, d'un coup, sans rien demander. C'est un vrai malaise pour moi. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait il y a quelques jours. Je le repousse doucement et gentiment.

Interloqué, il me regarde de bas en haut, avant de distinguer la « marque visible de Seto » dans mon cou. Il a l'air d'un coup dégoûté, voire même énervé. _Je suis grande, je fais ce que je veux avec mes relations !_

Cependant, quelque chose me glace le sang, et bien que Chuck continue de chanter d'un air joyeux, je sens que l'atmosphère ici est tendue. Edo a un sourire d'enfant qui fait néanmoins très faux sur lui à ce moment.

\- On peut discuter _vraiment_ en privé, Reb ?

Il m'agrippe le bras, déverrouille la porte de la réserve d'un clic et m'entraîne à l'intérieur en laissant la porte entrebâillée. Il a un air si grave et sérieux.

Ses deux mains sur mes épaules, il me fixe avec attention. On dirait un ambulancier imprudent en train d'examiner un peu grossièrement quelqu'un avec un trauma. À part que je vais très bien, enfin, si Edo n'agissait pas de cette manière inconfortable...

\- Edo. Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme si je...

\- Ce type est... S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop proche de lui, Reb. Edo est très sérieux, même trop, et ses mains se resserrent sur mes épaules. Tu sais ça pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde.

\- C'est marrant ça, il dit exactement la même chose. Vous vous passez le mot, ou bien.. ?

J'ai un timbre amer et Edo commence vraiment à m'agacer. Il me lâche et s'écarte de moi. S'appuyant sur la porte, qu'il ferme désormais par sa présence, il ne cesse de poser les yeux sur moi. Edo porte sa main à son menton et se gratte légèrement. Il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. En même temps, il sait que ces temps-ci, il ne s'attire pas vraiment ma sympathie.

\- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, Reb, parce que... Tout simplement parce que toutes les pièces du puzzle ne sont pas encore imbriquées, tu vois ?

Il paraît vraiment soucieux. Ses yeux dissimulés par quelques mèches blanc-gris, il adopte une posture encore plus grave. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Il joue la comédie, Beckie._ La méta-communication, une foutue bonne mauvaise idée, parce qu'en ce moment même, j'ai bien envie de me faire méchamment _spoiler._

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je soupire très fort. Je ne sais pas si Edo cherche à être réellement prévenant ou s'il veut me ravir attention et cœur, mais je n'aime pas trop ça. Je lui demande de me laisser faire mon travail, qu'avec Seto – que je ne mentionne pas vraiment – j'ai déjà perdu un peu de temps. Mais Edo est tenace et s'accroche au fait de me retenir.

\- Je t'aime, Rebecca, et je ne laisserai jamais ce type te faire du mal. Je sais qu'il dit la même chose, mais...

Il s'arrête brusquement. Il prend son temps et pèse mentalement chaque mot. _Ça me rappelle Seto._ Est-ce que Edo fait aussi son beau parleur, ou est-il si sincère qu'il ne sait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il se trame sur l'envers du décor ?

Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, presque quitte à la trouer. Il paraît en colère. Edo fixe ses chaussures, sa bouche se tord dans tous les sens. Il a du mal à s'exprimer. Quand il relève la tête, sa voix est basse et trop profonde.

\- Tu sais qui il est, au moins, Reb ?

Je fais un léger « oui » de la tête, dans l'espoir de rassurer Edo, mais c'est tout le contraire. Même s'il sourit, ce n'est pas de bon cœur, ou parce qu'il est le moins du monde rassuré. Non, c'est un drôle de sourire qui tord sa bouche. _Flippant._

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une drôle d'énergie nous entoure, et l'atmosphère se charge d'un je-ne-sais quoi qui n'est pas très rassurant.

\- En fait, j'en doute fort. Je sais que la nature de vos relations ne se limitent pas à _ça_ , et que la circonstance de votre rencontre n'est pas fortuite. Edo se met à rire doucement. Ton « proche » n'est plus loin de sa chute, on dirait, Reb.


	19. Dans le vif du sujet

19.

La résidence se profile au loin, ma marche est de nouveau rapide. J'avais perdu tout espoir de rentrer à une heure convenable avec les déviations du bus. En tous cas, je me remercie d'avoir oublié d'appeler Mai pour venir me chercher. Je suis encore trop agitée par la visite d'Edo. Et dire que je pensais que tout allait enfin se régler. _C'est que j'avais bien tort._

Edo m'a fait plus peur que tout ce que j'ai pu voir d'effrayant dans ma vie tout combiné. Il ne plaisante plus du tout, si tant est qu'il ait déjà plaisanté, avec moi à propos de certains sujets.

Il dit qu'il sait des choses sur Seto que je n'aurais même pas imaginé. Et pour couronner le tout, il sait les circonstances de notre rencontre. Cette révélation m'a fait pâlir, mais Edo m'a assuré qu'il n'en parlerait à personne, pas même – et surtout - à Mai.

\- Je te jure, Edo, la prochaine fois que je te recroise... Ah.. Ah... Atchoum !

Le temps est devenu plus froid d'un coup, et en quelques jours changeants, le bon climat printanier est devenu humide et froid. Propice à tomber malade, mais je croise les doigts pour ne pas l'être. _N'empêche, il fait vachement froid. Espérons que ça ne dure pas._

Sur le parking, je vois la place vide de ma Ford. Le garagiste n'a toujours pas appelé, et je m'inquiète de devoir dire purement et simplement adieu à ma voiture. J'ai tellement l'impression de sacrifier toute liberté en ce moment, et c'est assez désagréable. Je regrette pour de bon samedi et le saut en parachute. Ça, c'était la pure liberté, en fait. Je soupire.

Il est huit heures trente quand je pousse la porte de ma colocation. De la musique résonne jusqu'à mes oreilles. Mai semble de bien meilleure humeur. Quand j'arrive au salon, elle est au téléphone, souriante. Pour ma part, je ressemble à un épouvantail, quand je vois mon pitoyable reflet dans le miroir. _Génial, l'humidité me fait frisotter, meh._ Un coup d'œil me suffit à me dégoûter davantage d'avoir perdu ma Ford.

Je passe le salon sans vraiment saluer Mai, elle est bien trop occupée. Je gagne ma chambre bien plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, sans prendre la peine d'éclairer la pièce, en plus. Je veux être dans le noir total. J'ai juste envie de me poser un peu.

Mais pas vraiment le temps de souffler. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer au fond de mon sac. Je n'espère pas grand chose, et je suis quand même déçue.

Trois appels en absence de ma mère. C'est vrai que depuis près de deux semaines, je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Mais que dire ? Ma famille est loin d'être unie, et c'est même tout le contraire. J'ai du mal avec mon père, ma mère c'est encore pire. _Et dire qu'Edo me demandait si je connaissais vraiment Seto. Mais est-ce que Edo me connaît vraiment, lui aussi ?_ Je crois qu'il se ferait davantage de cheveux blancs, s'il savait...

\- Ts. À quoi bon passer un superbe _week-end_ pour avoir un début de semaine aussi pourri.. ?

Je me lève péniblement, je frissonne. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête à cause d'Edo, et à cause des appels manqués aussi. _Immortals_ de Fall Out Boy, bon choix. J'augmente le son d'une petite stéréo dans un coin de ma chambre avant d'aller m'étaler les bras en croix sur le lit. _Pulse et vibre, Beckie._ Je bouge lentement la tête au rythme du son. C'est agréable, et je sens des doses d'endorphine gagner mon cerveau.

Enfin détendue, je ferme les yeux, et je plonge peu à peu dans le sommeil. Malheureusement, mon téléphone se met de nouveau à vibrer, et juste à côté de ma tête. _Pourquoi je l'ai posé là, moi ?_

Agacée, je tente d'abord d'oublier la présence de cet insecte de plastique vibrant. C'est fou mais j'ai une sale impression qu'il vibre plus longtemps par rapport à d'habitude. J'imagine bien qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Je décroche, appuyant violemment sur le clavier.

\- Tu peux pas me foutre la paix juste deux semaines ? Tu sais, j'ai une vie aussi, et, ô surprise, des fois, je suis occupée. Ok ?

J'ai parlé un peu trop fort, et trop sec. Presque crié, en fait. _Merde_. Grand silence. Je crois que je me suis trompée en voulant d'avance prédire qui serait mon correspondant. J'éloigne le téléphone en regardant l'ID appelant. _Merde merde._ Les Fall Out Boy continuent de chanter. On doit entendre que ça au téléphone. _Merde merde merde._ Mon Beau Salaud. Mon interlocuteur, en fait, c'était lui. Oui. C'était. Parce qu'à peine je porte de nouveau mon portable à mon oreille, c'est la tonalité qui me répond. _Vraiment bravo._

Je tente plusieurs fois d'appeler, mais je tombe directement sur le répondeur. Je hasarde un message texte, mais un _feed-back_ m'indique qu'il ne peut être envoyé. C'est très étrange.

Plusieurs essais infructueux m'apprennent à ne pas plus insister. En même temps, avec la façon dont j'ai répondu, ce n'est pas étonnant. _Bon, il n'est pas à l'Université demain, je vais devoir attendre au moins mercredi, enfin si je n'arrive pas à le joindre..._

Je m'allonge pour de bon sur mon lit. Le son de Fall Out Boy s'achève. Je n'ai pas envie de me relever. De là où je suis, je peux entendre Mai marcher dans la colocation. Même si la musique enchaîne sur d'autres titres, elle ne peut couvrir les paroles enthousiastes de mon amie. _Pour une fois on dirait que ça va pour elle._ Bien qu'elle me cassait encore les oreilles aujourd'hui, au moins, j'avais le plaisir de l'entendre. Mais à cause d'Edo – et avec mon coup de gueule injustifié au téléphone alors que Seto m'appelait – je me sens mal et stupide. Me disputer avec un ami d'enfance, et crier au téléphone sans prendre gare à qui cherchait à m'avoir en ligne. _Tu es sérieuse, Beckie ?_

Ça cogite dans ma tête, de plus en plus depuis quelques jours. Et les choses actuelles n'arrangent rien. Je couvre mes yeux avec mes bras dans un air las. Ma tête cogne de plus en plus. Dormir me fera du bien, je pense. Les yeux fermés je plonge.

 _Que... Quoi ?_ Je suis dans une voiture, sur le siège arrière, et le véhicule me paraît bien grand. Il semble que je sois plus petite qu'à l'accoutumée. En tendant mes mains, devant moi, je remarque qu'elles sont toutes petites et aussi boudinées. Je suis une enfant. Une très jeune enfant.

Je pleure, c'est ma seule façon de m'exprimer, même si je dois avoir à peu près quatre ou cinq ans. La voiture roule à toute vitesse, je peux le voir dehors, les cimes des arbres défilent vite. Le ciel est gris, presque noir de nuages, par moments. Et de la pluie vient s'écraser avec force sur les vitres.

Mes pleurs se muent en cris. _Je veux descendre. Au secours !_ Le conducteur ne se retourne pas, bien trop concentré sur la route. Je n'arrive pas à le discerner comme il le faut. Il est trop grand et je ne peux pas voir son visage. _À l'aide !_ Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est au moins un habit immaculé. Il parle tout bas.

\- Réveillée... ? Tu es réveillée ?

Une voix de femme ? _Oh, c'était un cauchemar, rien de grave, alors._ Mai est penchée au-dessus de moi, elle me fixe d'un drôle d'air. Je regarde dehors, il fait déjà jour. Le réveil près de moi indique qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir pour l'Université. J'ai la tête comme un manège. Je peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Je frotte mes tempes en grimaçant. On dirait que Thor a déposé son marteau en plein dans ma face. Je me lève en disant à Mai d'aller au salon, que j'allais la rejoindre sous peu. _Ma tête..._

Un crochet rapide par la salle de bains me fait découvrir mon terrible visage : fatiguée même après avoir dormi, de gros cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle. Je tire la langue, elle est blanche. _Chouette, malade._ Espérons que ce soit juste un petit rhume. Enfin, ça a l'air d'en être un, sinon, je ne serais même pas debout.

Après une courte douche et un médicament, je vais au salon pour me remplir vite fait l'estomac. Mais la simple vue de la nourriture me dégoûte. _Je dois ni avoir l'esprit ni le mood aujourd'hui._ Je passe mon tour et je préfère rejoindre vite Mai à son véhicule.

Avant de partir, je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans ma chambre pour être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié. _Hop !_ Du paracétamol plus tard – au cas où – je referme la porte de ma chambre sur la dernière vue sur le colis.

La journée est comme un tourbillon de bruits et de lumières, le tout ponctué de couleurs criardes. _Je ne vais plus du tout me plaindre de mes journées « à la normale », après ça._ Mon mal de crâne s'est amplifié et à la moitié de la journée de cours, je suis déjà claquée. _Allez, dans deux heures, tu vas pouvoir reprendre un cacheton, alors courage !_ Ce n'est plus du courage à ce rythme, mais de la folie.

J'arrive à tenir bon, du moins je peux faire acte d'une présence physique, mais mon cerveau est ailleurs. Voyant que je ne suis pas apte à suivre correctement les cours, Mai doit les prendre pour deux et elle va devoir très certainement m'expliquer de nouveau les choses qui ont été abordées. _Rebecca, tu es un vrai boulet._

\- À ce stade, c'est à se demander si c'est vraiment du courage ou bien de la pure stupidité...

Mai me dépose juste devant mon travail. Je suis vraiment en piteux état, mais je ne peux pas rater le travail. J'insiste, je peux y aller jusqu'au bout, à seule condition que Mai vienne me rechercher le soir.

Elle fait une petite moue me suppliant de ne pas y aller. _Hier, avec Seto, j'aurais pas dit non._ Mais c'est différent, aujourd'hui. Et puis je préfère passer mon temps dans les rayons et la poussière de la réserve au lieu de cafarder chez moi. Cependant, Mai n'a pas l'air de bien le comprendre.

\- Ça va aller, c'est l'affaire de quelques heures. Et puis, je suis sûre d'aller mieux, demain ! Je lève un pouce et je tente un sourire, mais ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace. Tu devrais y aller, tu vas aussi être en retard à ton travail, et je ne veux pas être un deuxième boulet, tu as déjà ce « Jo »...

Mai me regarde comme si elle était ma mère, tête penchée sur le côté, sourire qui découvre à peine ses dents. Elle a l'air inquiet, très sincèrement. Mais comme j'aime à le dire, je suis bien assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais. _Ah là là, Mai..._

Je sors de la voiture en lui faisant un petit signe mollasson. Elle redémarre la voiture et s'éloigne doucement. On dirait qu'elle s'apprête à tout instant à faire demi-tour dans le cas où je tombe. Je regarde la voiture tourner à l'intersection suivante et j'entre dans la boutique pour quelques heures de « pur bonheur ».

Huit heures. Mai se gare devant la boutique. Elle vient de finir également. Je suis contente de la voir. J'ai mal au crâne de plus belle, et mes bronches ont souffert de la poussière du magasin. Je tousse un peu. Mai s'en inquiète, mais je préfère dire que ça va se calmer, que ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques heures.

Pas de chance, une fois à la maison, ma toux s'aggrave et Mai est de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle ne me quitte pas du regard alors que je bois un thé.

\- Tu couves quelques chose, ma Cocotte. J'en suis plus que certaine. Tu pourrais peut-être te reposer, et me passer le flambeau.. ?

\- Mai, ne va pas dire des bêtises, je vais très... Ah... Ah.. Atchooooum... Très bien !

Je suis en train de faire un grand sourire, mais j'ai des larmes aux yeux et le nez qui coule. Ma mine est affreuse, mais je ne peux pas laisser Mai assumer le poids d'une montagne de responsabilités.

Pouce en l'air, je tâte sur la table pour trouver un paquet de mouchoirs – que Mai fait subtilement glisser vers moi. Je souffle par coups dans le mouchoir que j'ai extirpé de son paquet. _Ah, ça fait du bien !_

\- Je ne peux pas te déléguer le fait de prendre des cours, d'aller au travail, d'assurer le coach de vie pour un idiot, et...

\- Un idiot.. ? Ah ! Jo ?!... Ce... C'est réglé... Avec lui...

Mai se met à rougir un peu, ou j'ai une poussée de fièvre et j'hallucine ? Je porte la main à mon front. Il est brûlant. Mai m'imite et sa bouche se tord dans une grimace quand elle frôle ma tête avec le dos de sa paume. Elle se lève d'un bond et va chercher un linge humide pour le poser sur ma tête. Ça tourne. _Merde_.

Elle m'amène à ma chambre. Je suis brûlante, je suis glacée, enfin mon état passe de l'un à l'autre si vite que je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Je suis de mauvais poil et mon mécontentement s'entend.

\- Ça va aller, Mai. Arrête ton char. Je vais très b...

 _Paf._ Plus rien, tout est sombre d'un coup. Je sens mon corps qui flotte. J'ai plus conscience ici, dans les ténèbres, que dans l'autre monde. Je croise mentalement bras et jambes, bougonne. À mon réveil, je vais avoir le droit à Mai en train de m'engueuler, de me dire que je ne fais pas assez attention à moi... Ou elle pensera que c'est elle qui m'a rendue malade, avec un temps plus ou moins long d'incubation, tout ça.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait de Mai qui est plus une gêne, mais le fait qu'elle va solliciter le médecin pour moi alors que j'en ai pas envie. Mais bon, dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas aller contre ça...

Même ma propre projection mentale fatigue, et même si je lutte pour entendre au loin ce qu'il se passe, j'ai une forte envie de me laisser flotter un temps. Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à une descente en parachute, mais sans l'outil nécessaire à la survie. Je tombe, encore et encore, je tombe... Ma tête cogne, on dirait que mon cerveau essaye de se faire la malle...

\- … Bien, je vais essayer de... Docteur.

J'ouvre un œil pour découvrir deux têtes floues au-dessus de moi. Une tignasse blond peroxydé et un demi œuf grisonnant avec une barbiche. _Quel bad trip._ J'ai un petit rire nerveux. C'est qui, ces gens ? Je me concentre. D'accord, il y a Mai, et l'autre, ça doit être, oui, elle l'a dit le « Docteur ».

Ma vision se précise après quelques minutes à tantôt frotter mes yeux, tantôt regarder mes visiteurs. Le docteur m'ausculte sans que je ne proteste. Il va vite, il est concis. Mai est toujours derrière en regardant de temps en temps par dessus l'épaule du médecin.

Ils discutent en me laissant poireauter sur le lit à demi dans le gaz. J'arrive vaguement à comprendre que j'ai des médicaments à prendre et qu'on me prescrit un long repos. _Déjà, si vous pouviez sortir de ma saleté de chambre, ça m'en ferait, du repos._ Je hasarde ma phrase qui se traduit par des borborygmes. _Waw._ Mai se tourne un instant vers moi, me faisant signe de patienter. Elle quitte la pièce avec le médecin. _Allez, au revoir._ Je finis par me rendormir après avoir fixé d'un œil torve le joli encadrement de ma porte.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une chambre au papier-peint rose et jaune avec des animaux mignons sur une frise. Elle fait le tour de la pièce. De nouveau, il se trouve que je suis une enfant, dans un lit trop grand pour ce que je suis. Je dois avoir dix ans, pas plus. En atteste des posters mais aussi ma condition physique.

Tout est silencieux, en suspension, comme les poussières qui flottent à la lumière du jour. Je regarde par une fenêtre de ma chambre. Ça donne sur le jardin, plus loin de la forêt, ou du moins, un sous-bois. _C'est chez moi._ Mais c'est un rêve. J'hésite à me lever pour me rendre en bas, dans le salon,. Vite quelque chose me fait changer d'avis.

Il y a un grand bruit. Des claquements de portes viennent secouer mes tympans. Puis des engueulades, et enfin un grand cri. Un homme et une femme sont en train de se battre en bas. Une troisième personne tente de les arrêter, essayant de couvrir leurs voix. Rien à y faire, les paroles haussent encore d'un ton.

L'escalier craque. _Une quatrième personne ?_ Je plonge dans mes souvenirs. Nous n'étions que trois à habiter ici. Puis Arthur est venu habiter seul avec moi. Alors qui est cette _quatrième personne_? La porte se met à grincer. C'est celle de ma chambre. Elle s'ouvre très lentement. D'abord, il n'y a qu'un pied qui hésite à entrer, puis toute une silhouette floue. _Ma tête._ Même indécise, cette forme s'approche de moi, et murmure, comme pour me rassurer.

\- Hé... Je... _Beckie._

 _Beckie_? La voix qui caresse mes tympans m'est presque inconnue, comme si elle arrivait de loin, ou comme si j'étais dans une boîte aux bords épais.

Je suis encore étourdie, et je suis, avec toute la moindre attention, la silhouette qui se déplace dans ma chambre. De là où je suis, cette personne a l'air plutôt grande. Et cette voix, c'est celle d'un homme. _Seto ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je dois encore rêver, être passée dans un autre de mes songes. _C'est bien, Seto, là, sinon pourquoi il aurait dit « Beckie » ?_ Je souris faiblement.

\- Tu sais, ça fait trois jours que tu dors, si ce n'est plus.

 _Ah ?_ Je tourne la tête vers ma table de chevet, et en effet, les médicaments que j'ai eu du médecin sont déjà bien entamés. Je me frotte les yeux, il y a au moins cinq boîtes, et chacune d'elles contient un remède assez puissant pour guérir une armée.

L'homme s'approche de moi, doucement, tentant de ne pas me brusquer. Il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit, se poser près de moi. Il attrape ma main. Je suis toujours bouillante, mais lui ne l'est pas. Ça fait un bien fou. Je serre le pouce de la main tendue. C'est étrange. Ce n'est pas la même sensation. Sûrement parce que je suis dans les vapes. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il sourit.

Il reste un peu, tentant de me rassurer. Je vais un peu mieux, et je me relève un peu dans mon lit, le dos contre la tête du plumard. Il en profite pour s'éloigner un instant. Il va vers ma stéréo, touchant aux boutons. Une musique pulse, trouble, et une voix profonde vient envahir la pièce. J'ai du mal à distinguer les paroles. Et cette musique m'est inconnue.

L'homme chante tout bas l'air qui sort des deux baffles. Il s'occupe des affaires qu'il y a un peu partout, laissées dans un chaos. Il attrape une boîte qu'il met à la corbeille. _Elle est pleine, non ? Je ne l'ai jamais..._ Il revient vers moi d'un pas confiant.

\- Chut. Ça va aller. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais, _Beckie._

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. De quel droit il pense pouvoir toucher à mes affaires, celui-là ? Est-ce qu'il me trouve si inutile, en si piteux état ? _Salaud_. Je suis en colère et j'ai envie de lui crier dessus, mais je suis presque aphone.

\- Chut, j'ai dit. Tu écoutes un peu ce qu'on te dit, non ?

Lui aussi se met en colère. Cette façon d'être, d'agir. Ça ne peut être que lui. Pourquoi ils changent si vite, les gens ? Il attrape ma main. Sa poigne est forte et il est très ferme. Je geins en essayant de dégager mon poignet de sa prise.

\- Reste calme, veux-tu ? C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Pour te protéger de lui.

 _Menteur !_ J'ai besoin de personne pour ça ! Je pourrais te foutre un coup dans les couilles si ma tête tournait pas autant. _Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie, là._

 _Pourquoi Mai m'a collé ce mec dans les pattes ?_ Et puis, elle est où, Mai ? Je cherche mon téléphone portable du bout des doigts sur ma table de chevet. Je fais, au passage, tomber des boîtes de médicaments. Mon « infirmier » soupire d'agacement. Il ramasse les petits cartons au sol avant de les reposer délicatement sur la table de chevet. Il vient se poser de nouveau sur mon matelas, à côté de moi.

Il s'approche tout près de ma tête, se penchant un peu sur le lit. Il me scrute. Je suis nerveuse. Je veux qu'il s'écarte de moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et m'attire à lui avant de me faire m'allonger à ses côtés.

\- On te préconise du repos. Laisse-moi te le procurer.

Je suis en train de me débattre, mais son étreinte est plus puissante que ce que je n'espérais. Il m'entoure presque, comme un Constrictor. Je ne peux plus bouger, pourtant je m'agite toujours, surtout mentalement.

Et dire que je ne m'étais pas sentie en sécurité la fois où j'avais pris une énorme cuite. Là, c'est pire, ce n'est plus de l'insécurité. Je cogite un moment avant de plonger de fatigue, encore.

Je suis toujours dans ma chambre. L'autre est là, encore. J'ai l'impression que la réalité et mon rêve ne font qu'un. Ou bien mon inconscient redoute quelqu'un. La dispute est toujours à un volume audible, bien plus qu'avant même. Les cris se font de plus ne plus précis, et je reconnais clairement les voix de mes parents en train de s'insulter et de se déchirer.

L'homme avec moi tente de me calmer en se mettant à mes côtés, en s'allongeant sur mon lit avec moi. Il se serre contre mon corps. _Non !_ J'ai peur autant de la dispute que de lui. _Partez, tous ! Pitié ! À l'aide !_ Je le repousse, mais il s'accroche à moi comme un symbiote. J'ai désormais assez de force pour pouvoir l'écarter d'au moins quelques centimètres. Il met sa tête contre la mienne et je le regarde en face.

Je m'attendais à voir Seto, mais c'est un Edo à l'air démoniaque qui me fait face, un drôle de sourire au travers du visage. Il commence à m'embrasser de force, et je n'arrive pas à lui résister.

Des pas retentissent dans les escaliers. Ce coup-ci, ils ne craquent pas, ils résonnent. Ma porte s'ouvre à la volée, créant comme une bourrasque...

\- Dégage, espèce d'enculé !

J'ouvre les yeux dans le monde réel. Je découvre avec horreur que mon cauchemar et la réalité sont liés. Edo est bel et bien avec moi, dans le lit, en train de me maintenir, m'embrassant. Seto vient d'entrer en trombe dans ma chambre, en criant à l'autre de s'écarter.

Je sens un poids en moins. Je frotte mes yeux embués pour mieux voir. Edo est de trois-quart dos et je peux voir qu'il défie Seto avec un sourire malsain.

Ils se jaugent un instant comme deux animaux. Ça va mal, très mal se finir, cette fois. Edo se relève très lentement, toujours en fixant Seto. La provocation qu'il jette à Seto le rend effrayant.

En un éclair, Seto se jette sur lui. _Bam._ Énorme crochet du droit, la mâchoire de son adversaire fait un drôle de bruit, mais celui-ci reste fort. Edo réplique en lui donnant un coup au ventre. Seto recule en se tenant l'abdomen, mais une lueur dans ses yeux affirme qu'il ne va pas abandonner. Il souffle un coup, reprenant contenance, évitant au passage d'autres attaques d'Edo. Nouvel assaut de Seto. _Crac_. Encore un coup de poing en pleine tête, cette fois, c'est le nez d'Edo qui prend. Et cher, très cher. Les coups pleuvent de plus en plus vite après le brisage de nez. C'est Edo, la victime. Mais c'est aussi lui l'instigateur.

Ma chaise de bureau est renversée, mes affaires rangées basculent dans un chaos, et le sol est peint de rouge foncé. Il y a des éclaboussures au mur aussi. Je suis impuissante face à ça. Je peux juste prier pour que personne ne crève de cette bagarre.

Edo est rapide grâce à sa taille, et ses attaques tentent nettement d'endommager son adversaire vers son abdomen. Il tente aussi des coups à la tête. Un touche sa cible et le nez de Seto craque sous un coup de poing violent. Cependant, Seto ne se laisse pas faire et a clairement l'avantage. Loin des coups bas de son rival, il inflige des dégâts directs qui font mal, très mal.

\- Je te vois encore avec elle, cette fois, c'est l'intégralité de tes os qui seront brisés. Compris ?

Seto plaque contre le mur Edo, son avant-bras se pressant contre la gorge de ce dernier, prêt à lui couper l'air et à l'étrangler. Il respire fort, la bagarre l'a éprouvé quelque peu. Mais il a encore assez de force et d'énergie pour être le plus impressionnant des deux.

Edo est plus petit que Seto, et afin de ne pas perdre conscience, il est sur la pointe des pieds. Il a du mal à respirer, la gueule amochée, il a du sang qui coule le long de sa tête pour abreuver sa bouche. Il répond, les dents serrées, un genre d'affirmation venimeuse.

Seto le lâche, laissant Edo tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se frotte le cou avant de se relever vite et de battre en retraite. On peut l'entendre se cogner dans l'entrée et claquer la porte avec rage.

\- … Bonjour, Mademoiselle...

Un sourire passe sur le visage de Seto quand il se tourne enfin vers moi. En le voyant dans un état bien pire que le mien, je me sens d'un coup plus apte à être un relais pour lui. Il avance vers le lit en se tenant les côtes. Il n'est plus que colère et douleur. Il grimace en venant près de moi. Il a aussi du sang sur le visage, le liquide coule abondamment de son nez. Il s'essuie d'un revers de manche puis me regarde. Il a une énorme trace rouge qui lui barre la face.

Il sourit. C'est comme s'il en avait vu des pires, de bagarres, et ce n'est pas rassurant. Il se frotte les poings et fait craquer ses doigts. Ses phalanges ont pris de sacrés coups également.

\- Ce... Edo. Cette enflure... Il est allé jusqu'où ?... Pas... Pas jusqu'à...

Seto passe une main dans ses cheveux et vient les rabattre en arrière. Du sang colle ses mèches entre elles. Ça lui donne un drôle d'air, en plus, il est en rage. Ça se voit qu'il veut refaire le portrait d'Edo à la façon cubiste, et ce n'est pas rassurant.

Il grimace encore, il a mal, mais il tient le choc, même trop bien, en fait. Ses yeux bleus fixent les miens en cherchant à lire au fond de moi la vérité. Ma tête ne tourne plus, et je peux aisément lui faire comprendre en un regard qu'il est arrivé à temps.

\- Bien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Il ne va pas revenir. Pas de si tôt, en tous cas.

 _Comment ça « pas de si tôt » ?_ Inquiète, je lance un regard interrogateur. Cependant, Seto n'est pas dans le bon état pour expliquer. Il regarde ma table de chevet et la tonne de médicaments qui y traîne. Se tournant de nouveau vers moi, il pose une main sur mon front. Ma fièvre a baissé, et la main esquintée de Seto est presque désormais plus chaude que ma tête.

Sa main tremble, les nerfs encore à vif et de-ça de-là quelques égratignures se font voir. La douleur est palpable, et ça me brise le cœur. Il a voulu me défendre, certes d'une façon animale, mais l'important c'est le fait de son geste. Même s'il ne me dit rien, même si je n'ai eu aucune parole d'amour de sa part, je sais qu'il va se dévouer corps et âme pour moi.

J'attire Seto à moi et je l'entoure de mes bras. Un câlin, un platonique, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Il paraît assez surpris, mais il accepte ce contact. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux en essayant de les dompter. Le sang a déjà coagulé et je ne peux rien faire. La seule chose qui me soit permise, ce sont les caresses.

Apaisé, il se repose sur moi. Je suis bien plus en alerte et attentive au moindre changement de Seto. Il est calme, sa tête sur mon épaule, il respire avec difficulté. Son corps est chaud, pressé contre le mien, et je peux sentir les battements de son cœur.

Cependant, le moment de tranquillité stoppe vite, bien qu'il ait paru durer une éternité pour moi. S'écartant de moi, il regarde le chaos alentour. L'air désolé, il se lève. D'un coup, il remet en place son nez et les affaires tombées au sol. Il doit souffrir comme jamais, néanmoins il s'exécute comme si de rien n'était.

Je reste là à regarder. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réalisé, mais avec le recul... _Depuis combien de temps Edo était-il là ?_ Je frémis d'horreur, consciente du danger d'être exposée à lui, seule. _Comment Seto a-t-il su ?_ La télésurveillance, c'est son domaine, rien n'est de l'improbabilité à ce qu'il ait su. _Mais où était Seto, tout ce temps, pendant que j'étais là, malade, sonnée ?_ Très loin, j'imagine, et il est revenu aussi vite qu'il a pu. _Seto soit loué, il est arrivé à temps._ Je soupire profondément tout à fait soulagée désormais.

Mon sauveur se permet aussi de remettre en place ce qui a été _punché_. C'est très attentionné. En se penchant pour ramasser quelques affaires, je vois son regard se poser sur la corbeille. Le paquet avec écrit dessus « KC » y est toujours.

Il jette un œil vers moi, inquiet. _Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis ça là._ En un instant, il semble se faire l'image d'Edo en train de balancer le colis. Une colère fugace traverse son visage avant qu'il ne vienne de nouveau vers moi, le paquet sous le bras. Il vient se poser à côté de moi, demandant d'un signe de tête assez nonchalant. On ne dirait pas qu'il vient de se battre.

\- Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts, on dirait...

Il me sourit, clairement bousillé, mais heureux de me voir. Du sang s'est remis à couler de son nez, et j'imagine que c'est comme ça depuis qu'il l'a replacé de lui-même. J'ai bien envie de lui proposer un peu de repos ici et une bonne douche, mais il enchaîne :

\- Je vais faire venir un gars ou deux, pour remettre en ordre tout ça... Je suis un pitoyable invité, pas vrai ?

Il me fait mal au cœur, parce que j'ai la terrible impression qu'il ne se considère pas du tout, à l'instant où il dit ça. Il se renfrogne et devient plus sombre. J'ai de nouveau envie de le prendre dans mes bras, toutefois son expression et sa posture traduisent qu'il a besoin de poser des limites, d'avoir son espace.

Seto reporte son attention sur son _smartphone_ qu'il sort de la poche intérieur de sa veste. L'écran est brisé, mais l'appareil est toujours fonctionnel. Il appuie frénétiquement sur les touches, et un _ting_ sonore lui indique une réponse immédiate.

\- Ils vont arriver dans une quinzaine de minutes. Ils se feront discrets. Rien à craindre.

Autre _ting_. Seto regarde de nouveau l'écran tout fendu, tentant de déchiffrer le message envoyé. Il prend un air sérieux en regardant l'heure affichée sur le réveil de ma table de chevet et sur son téléphone. Il n'est pas très tard, à peine dix-huit heures. Mais Mai rentre vers vingt, vingt heures trente au plus tard.

\- Tout sera réglé avant sa venue. Comme si rien n'était arrivé ici. Tu peux continuer à te reposer sans te soucier de rien.

Comment faire pour me soucier littéralement de rien ? Seto a la gueule en sang, sûrement des côtes fêlées, ou même brisées, et il me dit que tout va bien ou presque. Cet homme est fou !

Il se lève et rajuste un peu sa veste, tombée de travers sur ses épaules. Tentant de rabattre ses cheveux en avant, comme à la normale. Il abandonne vite voyant ses essais infructueux. Il soupire avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je fais bien d'être ta compagnie, ma petite Beckie. Disons que ma vie est assez... agitée.

Me scrutant toujours, il voit que je n'ai aucune réaction face à ses paroles. J'aime me rire du danger, et ce n'est pas une bagarre ou deux qui va changer ma vie. Il me considère un instant d'une façon indéchiffrable. À demi entre le défi et l'inquiétude. _Oui ?_

Seto me tourne le dos et approche sa main de la poignée de porte. Il va partir, de nouveau. Seto va, si je ne fais rien, m'échapper une nouvelle fois, et pour combien de temps encore ?

Il tourne la poignée et passe la porte. Il disparaît presque entièrement par l'encadrement avant que je ne me décide à agir. Agir au dernier moment n'est pas ma plus grande spécialité, mais qui ne tente rien...

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi, Seto ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mon ton est très incertain, comme si je cherchais à placer ma voix. Je racle ma gorge un peu douloureuse doucement.

Seto s'immobilise. Je ne vois de lui que son dos. Il est tout courbé de douleur, mais pour moi, il relève la tête et regarde en arrière. Je réalise ce geste en même temps que de me rendre compte que ce sont les seules paroles que j'aie dû prononcer de toute la semaine.


	20. Pressions multiples

20.

Des fois, je me demande si je devrais me taire, parce que mes mots vont plus vite que mes pensées, du moins, la plupart du temps. Ou bien suis-je encore trop secouée par les événements récents ? Qui sait, peut-être un peu des deux, en fait.

Je suis sur le siège passager de la Subaru qui file très vite sur la route périphérique reliant Portland à ma résidence. J'ai un sac plein de médicaments et d'habits sur la banquette arrière. Même tristement abîmé, Seto arrive toujours à conduire, lucide, rapide et prudent. Il a un bleu au coin de la mâchoire qui lui fait tirer de temps en temps une affreuse grimace.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, tourmentée. Il est passablement agacé que je le scrute de cette façon, mais il m'inquiète franchement. Surtout qu'il a décidé quand même de me prendre avec lui, sans dire un mot. Je tente de prendre mon mal en patience, mais le temps se fait long, sans parler.

L'asphalte défile à toute allure sous les roues du véhicule. On dirait presque qu'on flotte au-dessus du sol. Portland, à cette vitesse, est proche. À peine une quinzaine de minutes. C'est dans la ville que le trajet risque d'être plus long et plus délicat. Surtout en fin de semaine, un vendredi, vers 18h30. Les voitures sont en train de se presser aux coins des rues, klaxonnant.

Mais Seto s'en fiche, et se met à parcourir rues et avenues de la ville avec une certaine aisance. Il serait en train de conduire les yeux fermés que ça ne serait en rien étonnant. Il déborde de confiance en lui, c'est sûr.

Nous entrons dans une rue dissimulant l'entrée d'un parking privé. Je reconnais l'endroit. Nous sommes chez Seto, ou tout du moins dans le petit endroit privé au privilège des habitants de l'immeuble.

La voiture s'immobilise au milieu d'une rangée d'emplacements réservés à « M. S. Kaiba ». Chacune des places est occupée par une voiture. Une autre place un peu plus loin est réservée au « Staff » et est vide. Ça doit être pour les deux hommes que Seto a envoyé chez moi, pour nettoyer. J'en ai froid dans le dos en tentant d'imaginer les deux gars en train d'assainir la pièce et frotter le sang, un peu partout, dans la chambre et au salon. _Brrr..._ Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir ce genre de pensées, dans ma vie...

Seto sort de la voiture, toujours droit, toujours fier, même si avec ses blessures il ne devrait pas en mener large. Il fait le tour de la voiture, m'ouvre le côté passager avant et va prendre mon sac sur la banquette arrière. Il me fait passer devant en m'indiquant le plus court chemin vers l'ascenseur. Je m'exécute et je me trouve devant une porte grise impeccable où on peut voir notre reflet. Je regarde Seto, il arbore toujours une mine très fermée, ça couplé à la douleur de ses côtes, je pense, en portant le sac.

À l'intérieur de l'endroit exigu qu'est la cabine de l'ascenseur, Seto s'appuie contre une paroi, exténué. Le sac tombe lourdement sur le sol. J'amorce un geste pour le prendre et assurer la relève, mais Seto me barre mon mouvement, un bras devant moi, comme un garde-corps. _Je suis peut-être malade, mais au moins, je peux mieux tenir debout que toi !_ Il refuse toute aide. C'est que ça promet, et pas qu'un peu.

La cabine de métal file vite et les étages passent à une vitesse folle, mais le temps semble en suspension ici. Comme si tout allait tout de suite plus lentement. Pour cause, même encore un peu dans les vapes, je remarque que Seto s'écroule deux étages avant d'arriver chez lui. Un grand _bang_ indique qu'il s'est cogné fort sur l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. J'aurais dû être prise de peur, de panique, mais je garde mon sang-froid et je sors vite Seto de là. _Bons réflexes, ma grande._

À la porte d'entrée, il fouille avec difficultés une poche intérieure de sa veste. Son _smartphone_ brisé est en train de tinter en écho avec un badge et des clés. Il sort un trousseau et me le donne. _C'est moi, ou il n'est sonné que maintenant ? Ah, Seto._ Il a voulu jouer le fier en conduisant, et en faisant des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. C'est presque de l'inconscience à ce niveau !

Il entre premier, enfin, « entrer » à faute d'un bien meilleur terme, même si basculer en avant est l'image la plus proche. J'arrive à le soutenir jusqu'à un des canapés dans le grand salon.

Le souvenir des fauteuils blancs démarquant sur un carrelage gris très foncé se remet en place en voyant la pièce. Un bar noir dénote sur un mur blanc au fond, tandis qu'un mur bleu où sont accrochés divers tableaux vient remplir un peu l'endroit de vie. Tout est toujours intact, comme si personne ne venait jamais vivre ici.

Seto est posé sur le canapé, coudes sur les genoux, tête penchée en avant, ses deux larges paumes la soutenant. Son souffle n'est presque plus qu'un râle, et ça m'inquiète énormément. À vue d'œil, je dirais que du sang coule de son nez à sa gorge, et que la quantité ingérée le rend malade. Il tousse de temps en temps, mais à chaque fois de plus en plus fort.

Dans le soir qui tombe progressivement, les teintes orangées du soleil viennent souligner l'atrocité de la scène. Je me sens impuissante dans cet immense appartement où je ne connais rien. Je voudrais vraiment venir en aide, mais...

Une lumière s'allume, au fond du couloir, vers l'arrière du bar. Des bruits de pas se font entendre. _Un inconnu ?_ À ma connaissance, Seto vit seul ici, ou il me cachait la présence d'employés, la fois dernière.

Les pas se rapprochent. Il n'y a qu'une personne. Une ombre s'étire sur le sol gris. Une ombre grande, très grande. _Qui.. ?_

\- Surrrrr... Ouargh !

Un jeune homme de mon âge environ se met à se décomposer devant moi. _Il est pas un peu jeune pour faire partie du staff ?_ Meh, sûrement un stagiaire. Enfin, un stagiaire n'irait pas se mettre à courir comme ça auprès de son employeur, à moins qu'il ne tienne vraiment à sa paie, et encore.

Il me jette un regard de travers. _Hé ! J'ai rien fait, moi ! Enfin, pas directement !_ Il me tire par le bras et m'emmène dans le couloir d'où jaillit la lumière. Il a une sacrée poigne et il doit être tout aussi fort que Seto. Espérons qu'il n'aura pas à me sauver une nouvelle fois. Ça ne serait pas du tout bon pour son état.

Le type se met face à moi et m'attrape par les épaules. Il fait presque une tête de plus que moi, mais reste quand même moins grand que Seto. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me tient, car Edo fait pareil. Il fixe ses yeux bleu-gris sur moi, et quand je croise son regard je me sens tout de suite mieux, apaisée, comme si je connaissais ce regard, cette sensation. Je suis _secure_ , là.

Son expression traduit une certaine tension se ressentant dans la pression sur mes épaules. Les traits de son visage ont l'air de dire « c'est toi la responsable de ça ? », chose que je ne peux que comprendre. Parce que, oui, j'en suis en partie responsable. Après un long silence et des regards anxieux, il parle enfin :

\- Pourquoi _Nii-sama_ est comme ça ? Toujours plus anxieux, il grimace, l'expression m'est familière. Tu vas pas me dire que.. ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tapé, d'accord ? Enfin, ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à le mettre dans cet état, tu vois ?

Je suis stressée, tendue, et ma voix s'accorde à cet état d'anxiété avancée. _Et puis, pourquoi il appelle Seto « Nii-sama » ?_ Ce pauvre gars donne de drôles de surnoms, et je devrais lui dire de ne pas faire ça avec son patron, surtout si c'est Seto. _Surtout pas._

Le jeune homme me considère un temps, il voit bien que je ne suis pas non plus dans la meilleure des formes. Son attention se reporte enfin sur mes mains, et là, seulement,, il se rend compte que je n'aurais pas pu mettre Seto dans cet état. _Il est encore plus choqué que moi, ce type, c'est pas croyable._

Il me regarde encore un temps, et je peux moi-même le détailler un peu plus. Plus grand que moi, d'accord, mais d'une constitution malingre quoique bien assez musclé pour avoir cette sorte de poigne. Des cheveux noir de jais tombent un peu devant ses yeux et recouvrent ses oreilles en ondulant légèrement à certains endroits. Il n'a pas l'air si sévère que ça, même s'il est entre une colère furieuse et une inquiétude monstre. Un moment après, il eu l'air interdit.

\- Au fait, tu es qui, toi ?

Quelle gêne. Comment expliquer à un inconnu que j'ai couché avec le mec dans la pièce à côté, qui est à la limite de cracher du sang ? Je ne me vois pas expliquer ça le plus simplement du monde. En même temps, je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier ma relation avec Seto. _Difficile de trouver les mots..._

Trop impatient, le jeune homme enlève ses mains de mes épaules et roule des yeux. C'est un peu, pour lui, un genre de défaite. Décliner mon identité n'est pas sa priorité, mais il met un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte, et ce n'est que parce que Seto tousse, dans la pièce à côté, que le garçon se rend compte de sa bêtise. _Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, on dirait._

Il m'entraîne de nouveau par le bras au niveau du grand salon. De retour, on peut apercevoir le visage de Seto maculé de sang. Il a dû se frotter le visage pour garder conscience, rester éveillé.

\- On devrait appeler un médecin, mieux, une ambulance, non ?

Ma voix tremble un peu et l'autre type secoue la tête de droite à gauche, levant toujours les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'air de le désespérer profondément. _Il devrait se voir un peu aussi !_ Son comportement est loin d'être vraiment amical, même si son visage vient à trahir quelqu'un de plutôt jovial habituellement.

\- Qui que tu sois, tu restes là, pigé ? Il me parle sur un ton plutôt autoritaire. Tu quittes pas _Nii-sama_ d'un œil, ok ?

Je fais « oui » de la tête alors qu'il tourne les talons en direction du couloir où il disparaît. J'espère secrètement que tous le _staff_ ne ressemble pas à ce garçon tout en contradictions. _Quelle plaie._

Je regarde Seto, il est à demi sonné, se passant une main de temps en temps sur le visage, étalant encore un peu plus de sang un peu partout. Même le canapé en cuir blanc a de belles traces en rouge, des empreintes de mains qui se reflètent davantage dans le soleil couchant.

Je me penche un peu en avant, puis je me retrouve accroupie pour mieux voir Seto. Ses paumes cachent son visage et ses grimaces de souffrance. Un moment, il écarte ses doigts et ses yeux croisent les miens. Je pose une main sur son genou en signe de soutien. Il sourit.

\- Oh... Oh... Oh... J'ai jamais vu ça, moi.

L'autre type est revenu avec un gros sac brodé d'un signe de secours. Il reste planté là, à nous regarder de loin, et étonné que Seto puisse apparemment sourire.

Ce sourire amuse le jeune homme, d'un côté, en plus de le surprendre, de l'autre. Il approche avec son sac, en l'ouvrant et en fouillant dedans. Il cherche de quoi soulager la douleur, apparemment, et peut-être aussi de quoi nettoyer les vilaines blessures et le sang.

\- Pourquoi... Est-ce que j'ai le... Plaisir... De te compter parmi nous... Petit frère.. ?

Je tourne brutalement la tête vers l'autre homme, puis je regarde de nouveau Seto, et mon regard se pose enfin sur... le frère de Seto ? _Ah, ah, ah, c'est une mauvaise blague, non ?_ Et dire que j'ai failli dire de façon très _cash_ que je couche avec Seto. Ça ne l'aurait pas fait du tout. J'ai un petit rire nerveux.

Le jeune homme me regarde, un peu interloqué. Ou bien il pense que je me moque de lui, ou il remarque que je suis vraiment nerveuse. Il hausse les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur son grand frère. _J'ai du mal à y croire._

Avant que qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher de Seto, ce dernier lui barre la route d'un bras et attrape le sac de secours d'un coup. Son petit frère lui lance un regard tout à fait interrogateur. Il ne semble pas avoir l'habitude d'une telle réaction de la part de Seto.

\- Laisse-nous. S'il te plaît.

Seto siffle entre ses dents, retenant comme il le peut la douleur – et peut-être aussi la frustration de ce visiteur inopportun. Le garçon le regarde, plus interrogateur que jamais, avec une pointe de suspicion au fond des yeux. Seto lui jette un regard noir.

\- Mon amie s'en occupera. Retourne dans ta chambre.

\- Ton amie ou ton _amie_? Goguenard, il enchaîne avec un ton plus assuré. _Nii-sama_ est un grand cachottier.

Seto n'est pas d'humeur à rire, ni à plaisanter. Il jette un œil à son frère, l'examine brièvement. _Oui, il se moque bien de toi._ Pour finir par lui adresser un regard sévère, l'air de dire « ta gueule ».

Me voilà dans une situation bien délicate et pourtant bien trop réelle. Je voudrais tellement me pincer pour me réveiller à moitié dans les vapes, dans un brouillard total, à méditer sur mes dossiers et mes devoirs à terminer pour la fin du mois. Mais non, à la place, je suis là – et je l'ai un peu cherché, non ?

\- Beckie. On y va.

Je ne cherche même pas à m'opposer à cette décision, vu l'air qu'affiche Seto. Il se lève péniblement, prenant le sac en le jetant sur son épaule, et se dirige vers le couloir éclairé. Je me tourne vers le « petit frère » en haussant les épaules avant de suivre Seto.

Le cadet me regarde partir avec son frère. Du coin de l'œil, je crois percevoir un sourire traduisant une certaine espérance mêlée à de l'admiration. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sur le coup. _Pourquoi il me fait cette tête, lui ?_ Il m'adresse un dernier mot :

\- Enchanté ! Au fait, moi, c'est Mokuba !

Le couloir a débouché sur une très grande salle de bains. Enfin, très grand est un euphémisme car immense correspond mieux à ce que j'ai sous les yeux. _Tout ça pour une personne, ou même deux, au grand maximum ?_ On pourrait ouvrir une piscine privée, ici.

En effet, il y a deux grands lavabos en marbre blanc posés sur deux spacieux meubles où chaque côté est occupé par des armoires en colonne. Il y a un vaste bain au milieu de la pièce, avec quelques petites tables gravitant autour, sans oublier un au deux fauteuils spécifiques à la pièce d'eau. Au fond de la pièce, il y a un énorme panneau de verre finement décoré, et que je devine être une douche italienne. _Dire que je trouvais la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de Seto déjà immense, mais là, c'est gigantesque._

Seto lâche le sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de se lâcher lui-même dans un des fauteuils. Il est exténué et semble trop bien irrité de la présence de Mokuba, son frère, ici-même. D'un certain point de vue, on pourrait même dire qu'il en est nerveux.

Le voir dans cet état me brise le cœur, sachant que j'en suis en partie responsable. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher de nouveau d'Edo, que c'était une très grosse erreur, mais... Mais j'ai tendance à croire que l'être humain n'est pas totalement mauvais et qu'il peut se révéler bon sous un certain jour. Ça ne s'est avéré qu'avec cependant peu de personnes...

Un pincement au cœur, je vais vers un Seto bien mal en point. Il a un peu le regard dans le vague, sonné, mais quand je me trouve proche de lui, il retrouve un peu plus d'esprit. Je l'encourage d'un sourire auquel il ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il a le visage fermé, toujours maculé de rouge un peu partout.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et je trouve vite ce que je cherche. Quelques gants sont sur un étendoir à serviettes. _Parfait_. Je passe le linge sous de l'eau bien chaude, prenant garde d'humidifier de manière uniforme tout le tissu. J'ajoute un peu de savon, comme Seto n'a pas de plaies, apparemment, mais est bien taché de sang.

J'approche finalement de lui, tout doucement. D'un regard complice, il m'autorise à venir m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui.

Désormais à la même hauteur que lui, et bien en face, je frotte délicatement son visage, tentant au mieux de débarbouiller ces peintures de guerre sanguinaires. Il m'attire davantage à lui en faisant basculer mon bassin, une main passée dans mon dos.

Il écarte ma main gantée qui caresse son visage décrassé et presse sa tête contre mes seins. Il lève les yeux vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Beckie.

Est-ce un trop plein de sincérité, ou est-il si sonné, si désorienté, qu'il n'en dit n'importe quoi ? C'est déroutant. Mais il est clair que Seto a besoin d'une certaine présence – dont je suis apparemment capable de faire preuve, et de lui apporter.

Tête de nouveau enfouie dans ma poitrine, il commence à soulever précautionneusement mon _sweat_. Il lève la tête et se met à embrasser mon cou, toujours en tirant mon haut.

Automatiquement, je bascule un peu plus mon bassin vers lui. Je remarque vite son envie pointant de son entrejambe. _Quoi ? Même dans cet état ?_ Il passe de nouveau une main dans mon dos, toujours en tentant d'ôter mes vêtements à sa façon à lui. Je gémis - peut-être en rougissant un peu – l'envie monte en moi. Tellement. Tellement que mon esprit se perd.

Quand je reviens à moi, le gant est à terre, rejoint par mon _sweat_ et mon _t-shirt_. Seto tire un bonnet de mon soutien-gorge avec ses dents, canines bien visibles. Il grogne tout bas comme un animal sauvage.

\- Laisse-moi y goûter.

Il soulève totalement un bonnet, libérant mon sein droit. Il y frotte son nez doucement et lèche le tour avant de s'attarder sur la pointe. Nouveau gémissement de ma part. Et énorme satisfaction du côté de Seto. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est inconscient.. Dans son état !_

\- Seto... Tu ne devrais pas... Je murmure dans un souffle, entre l'extase et l'interdiction. Tu ne peux pas...

\- J'ai juste besoin de toi, Beckie.

Ses paroles s'évanouissent petit à petit, faisant place à un frémissement. Il est tiraillé lui-même entre douleur et envie, voire même plaisir, et il ne peut pas s'arrêter – pas en si bon chemin, du moins.

Il tire sur mon _jean_ pour l'enlever aussi, mais je trouve que ce geste n'est pas très _fair-play_. Seto est toujours habillé, lui, tandis qu'il est en train de m'effeuiller progressivement.

Alors qu'il s'occupe toujours de la pointe de mes seins, je m'attaque à sa veste qu'il n'a toujours pas enlevé. Je la tire délicatement, mais je sens quand même Seto grimacer légèrement. Pour toute réponse, il tire conséquemment sur mon mamelon. Ce geste m'arrache un soupir d'extase. Il sourit.

\- Mademoiselle Hopkins... J'ai tellement envie de vous faire des choses... follement indécentes...

Seto arbore un air mi sérieux, mi amusé. _Ah, mon professeur et ses taquineries grivoises !_ Cependant, je sais qu'il faut prendre avec considération ce qu'il dit, car chez lui tous les mots ont leur importance. _Oh, ça !_

Sa longue veste est aussi tombée par terre, faisant maintenant la bonne compagnie à mes vêtements. Son pull a vite fait de rejoindre le reste, le découvrant peu à peu à mes yeux. C'est ainsi que je peux admirer un Seto magnifiquement taillé sous un _t-shirt_ noir qui lui colle légèrement à la peau.

Il me fait onduler sur lui pour faire davantage monter mon plaisir. C'est que je voudrais bien être sérieuse, mais Seto ne m'aide pas. Mon bon monsieur, touché par la grâce d'Eros, semble oublier toute la douleur. Et c'est que Thanatos lui aussi peut aller bien aisément se faire foutre, on dirait...

Il continue de me faire basculer en agrippant fermement mes hanches. Il me chauffe et s'échauffe. C'est vraiment déloyal. _Ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas bien du tout..._ Je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus languir encore longtemps. Il me faut son contact, sa chaleur.

Je soulève son _t-shirt_ habilement, le découvrant alors tout à fait. Il grimace un peu, ses côtes lui font mal, en atteste une belle ecchymose sur le flanc droit. Je touche la blessure du bout des doigts, inquiète de cette vision. Seto pressent une certaine crainte, et pour tout réconfort, il m'embrasse langoureusement, sa façon à lui de dire « tout va bien », en somme.

Me pressant toujours de son désir entre mes jambes, je m'emporte, déboutonnant son pantalon dans la hâte. Ma réaction semble l'amuser. Il m'écarte un peu et dépose un baiser sur mes seins.

\- Pars devant dans la douche italienne. Je viens vite.

 _Que.. ? Quoi.. ? Sous la... ?_ Il me fait me lever. Je suis à moitié nue devant lui. Il ne reste que mon _jean slim_ pour me couvrir. Seto le tire un peu vers le bas pour pouvoir apercevoir ma petite culotte. Je rougis.

Il mordille et suçote légèrement la partie découverte de mon bas-ventre. Le côté gauche est marqué d'une petite empreinte rosée grivoise. Laissant mon _jean_ un peu baissé, il me fait tourner vers la douche italienne et me met une petite claque sur les fesses, pour que j'avance. _Hé !_

Je tourne la tête vers lui, un regard par-dessus l'épaule, un peu boudeuse, mais Seto sourit de plus belle, l'air tout à fait épanoui. J'ai envie d'imiter son geste, mais je ne sais pas ce que mes fesses vont devoir craindre, si je tentais une telle manœuvre.

Je me déshabille totalement, laissant mes vêtements sur le carrelage noir. J'avance lentement, pieds nus, vers le verre finement décoré. Tout est soudain silence. Seto semble avoir disparu, ou tout du moins quitté la pièce. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Je suis à deux pas de la douche italienne quand je suis soudainement attrapée par la taille. Je tourne un peu la tête, apercevant des mèches brunes se mêler à mes cheveux blond cendré. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule tandis qu'il est nu, tout contre moi.

Il me serre contre lui, pressant son sexe sur mes fesses. Assurément de plus en plus excité, il me fait tourner sur moi-même pour que je me trouve face à lui. Il embrasse mon cou, me rendant tout à fait inoffensive, incapable de résister.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et se met à descendre tout du long, finissant par m'attraper tout à fait au niveau des fesses. Il me soulève, m'invitant à passer mes jambes autour de lui, ce que je fais presque immédiatement.

Seto me fait passer le pas de la douche italienne de cette façon incongrue. Un instant je pense à cette tradition durant le mariage, l'homme qui porte la femme pour passer le premier pas de porte. En ce moment-même, s'il s'agissait de cette antique tradition, ça ferait de nous un curieux et choquant jeune couple.

En passant, Seto actionne un mécanisme. L'eau commence à couler au bout du long couloir carrelé qui forme la douche italienne. Elle doit être bouillante, du moins autant que Seto et moi.

Nous avançons tout le long du couloir avant de nous retrouver sous la cascade artificielle provenant d'un large creux au plafond.

L'eau ruisselle sur nos corps qui s'unissent dans la quiétude complète. Il n'y a que le vague murmure de l'eau qui vient se mêler à nos soupirs de contentement et à nos gestes amoureux.

Comblée, dans tous les sens du terme, je laisse mon instinct guider mes mouvements. Le ressenti insufflé par Seto en devient presque animal. Mon bas-ventre se contracte alors que la bête déchaînée vient assouvir ses pulsions en moi. Il s'enfonce en moi à plusieurs reprises, imprimant un va-et-vient douloureusement délicieux. M'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts, Seto sourit, avant d'unir sa voix à la mienne. Une première fois, je jouis. Et c'est loin d'être la dernière fois, c'est certain.

Les sensations sont désordonnées, chaotiques, et ce ne sont que les coups de bassin bruts et réguliers de Seto qui me font garder une certaine conscience – sans parler des sensations de prise de mon Beau Salaud, qui me font percevoir encore mieux mon corps. C'est tout simplement divin. Je ne suis plus que sensations.

Ma Conscience, poings sur les hanches, me dévisage, un drôle d'air mi-irrité mi-inquisiteur sur son visage astral. _Que suis-je en train de faire ? C'est un grand n'importe quoi, pas comme ça, quand même, pas ici..._ Et puis, il est blessé, et pas qu'un peu... _Mais j'aime ça, et j'en redemande, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement..._ Mais ce n'est pas bien... _Tu cherches les ennuis, vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Beckie ?_ Peut-être. Je suis du genre à aimer l'aventure, je crois.

Appuyée sur le carrelage de la douche, dans un coin, mes fesses frottent le froid des carreaux. Toujours tenue bien fermement, mes jambes entourant la taille de Seto tandis que j'éprouve ses assauts répétés. Il s'épanche en moi. Quelque chose de chaud, une sensation nouvelle, vient emplir mon bas-ventre.

Cette sensation me secoue quelque peu. C'est comme s'il venait d'insuffler en moi son feu perpétuel. Comme si par ce simple geste, j'étais à lui pour toujours, à jamais. Cette idée me donne une heureuse confusion tandis que j'agrippe plus intensément Seto dans ses derniers coups de bassin.

Je jouis à nouveau avec bruit et force - manquant de peu d'attirer l'attention de notre visiteur inopiné sur nous – mais Seto plaque une main sur ma bouche afin d'empêcher mon cri de se répéter en écho dans la pièce.

Exténuée par cette brève mais intensive séance d'amour, je laisse ma tête se reposer sur son épaule, alors qu'il me tient toujours fermement au niveau de la jonction entre mes fesses et mes cuisses.

De l'eau chaude coule dans mon dos, mais des frissons parcourent tout mon être. Seto me fait poser pied délicatement sur le sol carrelé. D'abord les orteils, ensuite la plante complète. C'est un peu froid. J'ai du mal à garder l'équilibre, ayant été largement bousculée par ce sport à demi aquatique improvisé. Mais je souris très largement, à moitié gênée qu'on ait pu probablement nous entendre. _Adolescente, va !_

Ma vue est un peu brouillée. Fatiguée, j'entame quand même ma toilette de façon minutieuse. Que très peu habituée à ce genre de situation, je fais totalement dos à Seto qui, lui, ne semble que trop amusé par mon comportement pudique, à la limite puéril.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, bien trop troublée. _Non, mais, avec tout ça, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une adolescente._ Je peux l'entendre rire tout bas. Il doit secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche, j'en suis sûre _Ah, celui-là..._ Je fais mine de bouder en sortant vite de l'espace qui compose la vaste douche italienne. J'attrape un peignoir gris moyen, accroché à un paterne, un peu plus loin, et je le passe vite. J'en profite également pour enrober mes cheveux d'une longue serviette pour éviter qu'ils gouttent de partout. Ça me fait une bien drôle de tête. _Que mes cheveux soient maudit, à jamais, d'être bien trop longs._ Je vois mon reflet ridicule dans un des miroirs, vite escorté par celui de Seto, vêtu pareil à moi, bien que son peignoir à lui soit totalement blanc.

Je frissonne en le voyant, derrière moi. Même cassé par un combat, revigoré par la seule force d'un acte charnel, il reste néanmoins impressionnant. Il se penche légèrement en avant, vers moi, et me souffle dans l'oreille une phrase qui a elle seule me met dans tous mes états :

\- Prête pour le second _round_ , Beckie ?

Mes jambes sont totalement engourdies d'un bon épuisement. Un étirement dans un long soupir traduisent ma satisfaction. Je repose dans le grand lit, tête posée sur le torse de Seto. Je peux entendre les battements de son cœur, de fur en mesure, devenir plus réguliers, jusqu'à laisser deviner que la torpeur le gagne. Je lève les yeux vers lui, l'air taquin :

\- Épuisé, Monsieur le Professeur ?

Il a les yeux fermés, mais feint d'un grognement ce que je viens de dire. Il tourne la tête en expirant fort, comme s'il était grandement gêné. Mais c'est davantage la fatigue qui est en train de poindre.

\- Hum ? Non. Pas du tout. Des sottises. Encore une correction, peut-être ?

Sa voix se fait de plus en plus endormie. Il mâche la plupart de ses mots. Sans surprise, je vois qu'il commence à piquer du nez de plus en plus, sa tête se tournant vers la mienne et se calant tout contre. _Il est mignon, quand il dort, et qu'il n'essaye pas d'attaquer qui que ce soit, de quelque façon que ce soit._ Il semble si paisible, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que, là-haut, dans son esprit, ça cogite.

Dans le mien aussi d'ailleurs, mes idées font leur bout de chemin. Surtout concernant le fait de l'appel, et de ma réponse... disons... quelque peu coup de poing.

Certes, je n'ai pas été très accueillante quand j'ai répondu, mais était-ce bien là une raison de ne pas pouvoir me laisser l'appeler pour lui présenter mes excuses ? Non. Il doit y avoir une autre raison, et plus valable. Je ne vois pas Seto « plier » face à moi. Ou face à mes mots, d'ailleurs. Cette question trotte de plus en plus dans ma tête, creusant une tranchée à mesure d'avancer, non, de tourner en rond.

Je décide de prendre le risque de réveiller Seto. Pas le choix. J'ai envie de savoir, ou je ne trouverais pas le sommeil de si tôt. Je hasarde à donner un petit coup de tête affectueux à la ligne de sa mâchoire, en évitant bien sûr les gestes trop brusques qui pourraient réveiller sa douleur à ce niveau de son visage.

Il tourne la tête en émettant un très infime et léger grognement. _Parfait. Pas trop brusque, Beckie._ Je souffle quelques mots à son oreille pour le tirer de son endormissement. Irrité, il daigne me regarder, l'œil mi-clos, assez endormi pour paraître anesthésié, mais l'esprit toujours vigoureux pour me répondre :

\- Quoi.. ? Encore.. ? Ah. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Jamais crevés... Aucun rythme régulier... Génération à plaindre... Vraiment...

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tournée vers lui, avant de poser mon regard sur son air taquin, bien que son ton fasse mine de trahir une certaine ironie. _Ah là là là..._

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux, là ? Tu as quoi, cinq ou six ans de plus que moi ?

\- Précisément cinq ans, cinq mois et vingt-neuf jours.

J'hallucine. _Il calcule ça, comme ça, ou bien.. ?_ Bref. Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation, et il s'en doute bien. Il tente de détourner mon attention. _Fourbe._ Je sais faire pareil. Et il devrait savoir qu'il ne doit pas me mettre au défi. Très mauvaise idée.

Enfin. Le fait du calcul, et sa façon naturelle et si nonchalante de le dire, m'a fait rire. Ce type n'est pas croyable, c'est à se demander s'il est humain, des fois. Après une remarque sur le fait que je devrais respecter l'aîné qu'il est, je me tâte à réitérer une tentative pour lui demander ce que signifiait ce silence radio. C'est difficile à aborder, et je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de dire quelque chose de convenable – mais autant dire que convenable, chez moi, est une notion que je vais devoir m'efforcer à étudier encore.

\- J'ai essayé de te téléphoner... Tu sais... Lundi soir... Quand j'ai décroché, j'ai... Ce n'était pas pour toi... Je suis... Désolée...

Seto, contrairement à ce que je prévoyais, ne se met pas à imposer une certaine distance et froideur gênante entre nous. Bien au contraire, il se tourne totalement vers moi, l'articulation de son coude gauche soutenant sa tête, et le reste de son bras passé sous ma petite caboche qui fuse en tous sens. Il a un sourire léger en me fixant dans la demie obscurité. Mais ce garçon est plein de contradictions, et mes prévisions étaient à moitié justes.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais tâche d'écarter les indésirables de ta vie. Compris ?

Sa voix est en train de trahir de l'agacement qu'il tente de dissimuler avec ses expressions faciales et corporelles, mais il est clairement tendu. S'il savait que l'indésirable que je croyais avoir au téléphone est – probablement, mais je pose de grosses guillemets – sa future belle-mère. _Il la trouverait encore plus indésirable, si cela est toutefois possible, même pire encore_. Il ne s'imagine pas ça une seconde. Autre chose. Je pense avoir deviné assez rapidement le problème le plus important à traiter. Le souvenir amer d'il y a quelques heures encore doit le travailler. Et je devine qu'il est en train de réfléchir à un moyen de me mettre en sécurité, et loin d'Edo.

Je fais un petit « oui » de la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de réitérer la mauvaise expérience de ce tantôt. Il est clair que même dans ses plus mauvais jours, Seto ne serait pas plus déséquilibré qu'Edo. Qui aurait pu croire ça, en les voyant, là, côte-à-côte ? On donnerait le bon dieu à Edo, tandis qu'on enverrait Seto au diable – si on ne le taxe pas de l'être directement.

\- Enfin, à propos de ça... Je... Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te joindre, après...

Il se renfrogne davantage, évitant au passage le regard que je pose sur lui. Ce point de la conversation a l'air de bien plus le gêner encore, et de l'éveiller davantage. Là où il avait l'air paisible quelques instants auparavant, le voilà parfaitement revitalisé et quelques peu en colère. _Ouch._

\- Très longue histoire. Bien trop compliquée pour maintenant. Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper.

 _Ah. Une longue histoire ?_ Si je n'avais pas été corrompue par ces films et ces séries à l'eau de rose, je ne serais pas en train de penser à une histoire rocambolesque avec une ex, ou je ne sais quoi. _Enfin, ce ne sont pas - encore - mes affaires._ Et, clairement, je dois me faire des films, vraiment.

Je semble visiblement assez tendue et pas très satisfaite de sa réponse. Seto se met à soupirer, comme si raconter, même que très brièvement, ce qu'il s'est passé était un effort vain, inutile. Il paraît pourtant bien me cerner, sachant que je n'abandonnerais pas de si tôt :

\- Disons que, cette histoire, aussi longue et compliquée soit-elle, m'a amenée à retourner _chez moi_. Et il en résulte mon invité surprise, mon petit frère.

 _Chez lui ?_ Ah. Je vois mieux, maintenant, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le joindre. À moins d'un appel en PCV, et encore, je ne sais même pas si ça se fait encore de nos jours. Je suis un peu plus rassurée par cette rapide réponse un peu tronquée sur les bords. Et puis, grâce à cette « histoire », aussi longue et compliquée soit-elle – et j'en doute, j'ai pu rencontrer le frère de Seto. _Un mal pour un bien, comme on dit._

\- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour – même avec ton invité surprise.

Beaucoup plus détendue, je m'étire de tout mon long dans le grand lit. Je contemple par la même occasion le plafond : les lumières de la ville, en contre-bas, filtrent à travers les vitres, éclairant la pièce de lueurs tantôt rougeâtres, tantôt dorées, ou bien d'un blanc violent. Je reste ainsi, à fixer les lueurs qui scintillent au-dessus de moi, durant quelques minutes. Bien trop peu de temps pour que je puisse trouver le sommeil, contrairement à Seto qui s'est de nouveau endormi – et pour de bon - à côté de moi.

Plus le temps avance, plus il fait froid, du moins, plus mon corps se refroidit, gagné par la torpeur d'une journée trop longue. Pourtant, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je crois que j'ai eu mon compte d'heures, avec mon vilain état, ce tantôt. Je tire néanmoins un peu plus les draps sur moi, n'en déplaise fortement à Seto qui se met encore à grogner avant de se retourner dans son sommeil, bien trop dérangé. _Il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un, ça se voit._ Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, ce qui éveille un peu plus ma curiosité. Un genre de rigueur scientifique me pousse à l'examiner sous tous ses angles, à le connaître par cœur, autant mentalement que physiquement. Et c'est maintenant le moment rêvé !

\- Hum... Voyons voir...

Je me tourne totalement vers lui. Les lueurs ont cessé d'éclairer la pièce pendant un moment. C'est au toucher, en passant mes mains sur son corps, que je commence à le « cartographier ». C'est une drôle de sensation, car, de mémoire, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'ait laissé faire ça, les autres fois, ou du moins, qu'il ne m'a pas laissé assez de temps pour le faire.

Tandis que mes mains parcourent son corps, assimilant et retenant chaque parcelle de lui, je me heurte à quelques irrégularités qui me mettent mal à l'aise, dans son dos, surtout.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mes mains continuent de glisser tout du long, le bout de mes doigts essayant de déchiffrer les choses qui forment comme des marques. _Des marques ?_ Troublée, je m'arrête un instant, concentrée, les yeux ouverts.

Des tâches de lumière vient de nouveau éclairer le plafond. Et c'est dans un mélange de rouge sang et de blanc éclatant que je découvre des entailles, des cicatrices, au bout de mes doigts. L'image me fait mal et trouve une résonance avec des mots, avec une phrase, que sur le coup je ne comprenais pas.

Effrayée par cette découverte, je porte une main à la bouche, tentant d'étouffer un petit cri teinté de stupéfaction et d'horreur. _C'est gravé en moi._


	21. Entropie partagée

21.

Je suis seule, en train d'errer, non, de déambuler avec disgrâce, dans les couloirs de l'appartement. Trop retournée par ce que j'ai vu, parce que j'ai perçu, j'ai cherché à rejoindre la cuisine pour me rafraîchir quelque peu l'esprit. Mais mon sens de l'orientation pitoyable en intérieur me fait défaut. Je me trouve donc seule, dans le noir, cherchant désespérément et cuisine, et interrupteur afin d'y voir bien plus clair. En vain. Je suis une vraie cruche. Exactement, une cruche.

 _Pourquoi tu n'as rien remarqué avant?_ Idiote. Je me sens franchement coupable. Mais est-ce qu'on peut m'en vouloir de rien avoir notifié lorsque nous étions dans « le feu de l'action » ? Et si je n'avais pas été si pudique, si « adolescente », dans la douche. Ts. Idiote.

Ma Conscience se fait un _facepalm_ , je devrais faire de même, mais le geste incite plus à la plaisanterie qu'à un vrai remord. En tous cas, notifier de telles cicatrices me fait me poser un tas de questions, et je me vois mal en parler à Seto au détour du petit-déjeuner.

\- Comment ils disent, en philosophie, déjà ? Ah, oui. Aborder la blessure...

Je suis maintenant plus concentrée sur mes pensées que sur mon orientation dans les pièces. Les idées trottent tellement dans ma tête que je commence à murmurer des choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Cependant, mes tribulations ont un effet, qui, bien heureusement pour moi, sont à mon avantage : une lumière illumine soudainement l'interstice d'un pas de porte, signe que quelqu'un est – tout comme moi – encore debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Je pense un instant aux gars que Seto emploie en tant que _staff_ et je suis peu rassurée de me trouver face à eux. Je ne sais même pas s'ils savent qui je suis. _Ils pourraient me prendre pour une intruse, non ?_ Des pas retentissent, de l'autre côté, étouffés par la porte. Je commence à m'armer de courage : au pire, j'aurais juste à expliquer tout. Absolument tout. _Quelle bonne idée._

La porte s'ouvre doucement, comme si la personne, juste derrière, redoutait quelque chose. Je respire le moins fort possible, restant discrète, pratiquement tapie dans l'ombre. Si l'autre personne est si prudente, si, comme je le pense, elle redoute quelque chose, c'est que cette personne est habituée à...

\- Ah. Ce n'est que toi.

C'est le « petit frère », Mokuba, qui passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il me regarde de haut en bas, un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, je peux entendre des gens qui parlent. _Des gens ?_ Je penche la tête, pour voir, mais un soudain bruit d'explosion me dissuade vite de regarder avec plus d'attention.

\- C'est juste un film, t'en fais pas ! Tu veux entrer, peut-être ?

Il ouvre un peu plus grand la porte, m'invitant à venir voir... un film d'animation ? _C'est quoi ce type ?_ À vue d'oeil, je dirais qu'il a quoi ? Peut-être vingt-et-un an ? Il m'était difficile d'imaginer qu'un grand garçon comme lui, un poil sanguin, regarderait ce genre de cinéma ! Je souris à Monsieur-Invité-Surprise.

Quand j'entre, la lumière est tamisée, mais je peux percevoir une très grande étagère, qui couvre tout un mur latéral, remplie de DVDs, des livres et de jeux. La pièce est parfaitement conçue et invite à la relaxation, avec une large sélection et des choix multiples. C'est juste incroyable. _Dire qu'on peut penser, à première vue, que Seto est quelqu'un d'assez austère._ Que nenni. C'est un vrai paradis, ici.

\- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil.. Euh... ?

\- Rebecca.

Mokuba sourit en répétant mon prénom. Il est si drôle que ça, mon prénom, pour lui ? Ou bien, c'est parce que ma stupéfaction – que je tente de dissimuler – le fait rire ? Peut-être un peu des deux, je présume, pour ce gars juvénile sur les bords.

Il passe devant moi, allant en direction d'un grand, très grand canapé. Bien plus moelleux que celui du grand hall, par ailleurs. Il s'allonge en attrapant un paquet de sucreries posé de façon négligée sur une table basse, pas loin de lui. Je reste stoïque, attendant un signal pour avancer. _Trop polie, va._ Et c'est quand Mokuba me fait signe de venir avec lui, d'un geste de la tête, que je me décide à faire quelques pas.

\- Même pas fatiguée ? Ah. Seto est moins bon que d'habitude, alors.

\- P... Pardon.. ? Je suis interloquée, et je me tourne brusquement vers l'autre. Hé ! Du calme ! Du calme ! Je...

\- C'est pas parce qu'il m'appelle « petit frère » que je suis un gamin, ok ?

Est-ce que le fait d'être impertinent est un trait commun à tous les Kaiba, ou bien j'ai un mauvais sens de la communication ? En tous cas, Mokuba se met à ricaner, manquant de s'étouffer avec son glucose.

Se rétablissant peu à peu, toujours agité d'un petit rire entrecoupé de soubresauts, il me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule, goguenard.

\- Tu aurais... Dû... Voir ta tête...

Bien, il me charrie. Ce gars me charrie. Il a un sens de l'humour bien particulier. Pire que le mien, je présume. On dirait un vrai gamin, dans sa tête et dans ses gestes : redressé dans le canapé, en position « tailleur », mains agrippant ses tibias laissés découverts par un pyjama long bien trop court pour lui. Il me regarde en souriant innocemment, content d'avoir clairement fait une bêtise et provoqué quelque chose en moi. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à rire, pas maintenant.

Remarquant que mon expression faciale ne reflète pas sa plaisanterie, Mokuba penche la tête sur le côté, l'air plus rassurant. Baissant un instant les yeux sur ses chevilles, il marmonne des excuses que j'accepte illico. Ça ne servirait à rien de culpabiliser une telle attitude, car, après tout, il ne me connaît pas.

Une nouvelle détonation me fait tourner le regard vers le grand, non, l'immense écran : si c'est une mauvaise blague, encore, là, je n'accepterais pas ses excuses. Le bougre regarde _Les Indestructibles._ Je soupire. _Un humour bien particulier..._

\- En fait, quelque chose te tracasse, pas vrai ?

Je me retourne sur Mokuba qui se frotte la nuque et le cou, d'une main, en signe de stress et sûrement d'agacement envers lui-même. D'un bref signe de tête, j'indique que sa supposition est exacte. Sa moue se mue en une expression contrariée. _De quoi a-t-il « peur » ?_

\- C'est... C'est à propos de Seto...

À l'évocation du prénom de son grand frère, Mokuba reprend contenance. Son air d'enfant s'évanouit d'un coup, laissant place à une expression traduisant une inquiétude largement marquée. On dirait que je viens de réveiller en lui d'affreux démons. Je suis à peine plus rassurée de lui parler de tout ça.

Le jeune homme change du tout au tout, allant même jusqu'à prendre une position assise plus sérieuse, lui qui, quelques instants auparavant, aimait à me faire des plaisanteries de bien mauvais goût...

\- Je te reconduirai demain, ça te va ? Je suis franchement désolé pour...

\- Ah ! Non, non, non... Il n'y a rien eu entre nous... Je...

Je bredouille un peu, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai peut-être dit une grosse bêtise, des mots qui pourraient se retourner contre moi, parce que je prête trop peu attention aux mots. _Que dirait Seto, déjà ?_ Ah, oui, les mots ont de l'importance. Je vois où il a chopé le truc. Avec son frère et son humour.

Mokuba se détend d'un coup, moins raide. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il change d'humeur comme de chemise, ce pauvre garçon.

\- Rien ? Tu es sûre ? Il se met à rire à nouveau. Enfin, rien de ce que je n'ai pu entendre, ah ah ah.. !

 _Encore très drôle, vraiment._ Beau renvoi à nos petits jeux de jambes en l'air de ce tantôt, à Seto et moi. En tous cas, avec sa rupture de ton aussi brutale qu'inattendue, je suis un peu plus relaxée, enfin, je crois. _Pourquoi voulait-il me reconduire, demain ?_ Bref, passons, ce n'est pas là mon inquiétude principale. Laissons-donc ça en _side_.

Je tente de faire reprendre le peu, très peu, de sérieux qu'il semble rester à Mokuba à cette heure bien tardive de la journée. Je me racle la gorge, pour lui faire comprendre. Il se tait d'un coup. Mon expression ne doit pas inciter davantage à la plaisanterie, et il en a conscience, tout du moins, je l'espère.

\- Ton frère... Seto... Il a des cicatrices... Dans le dos... Et... Et je...

Difficile d'aborder cela, difficile de trouver les bons mots, sans passer pour une personne indiscrète au possible. J'hésite à continuer sur ma lancée, jetant des regards un peu inquiets au « petit frère ». Il semble réfléchir, peser les mots.

Je redoute très, très fort tout ce qu'il va dire, ou bien omettre, et je regrette amèrement d'avoir comme posé une question à ce propos. Concentré, il se gratte le menton – qu'il devrait raser, tiens. On dirait qu'il se repasse un film dans sa tête, avant de composer une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, à mon égard.

Il cesse de porter sa main à son menton pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Une drôle de lueur brille au fond de son regard. C'est teinté d'un tas de ressentis, et de sentiments, parfois contradictoire, semble t-il. Il commence, hésitant quelques instants :

\- Je... Je crois que ça date d'il y a pas mal de temps...

Il marque une légère pause, fronçant les sourcils un peu, puis beaucoup. Il cherche vraiment loin, dans ses souvenirs, dans un passé qu'il a dû porter comme un fardeau. J'ai envie de l'interrompre. Il n'a pas à se souvenir de ça, s'il n'en a pas envie. Et tant pis si je reste dans l'ignorance. Chacun a ses secrets, non ?

Mais Mokuba n'est pas le genre de type à laisser une question sans réponse, en suspension totale. Secret ou pas, il voit que l'idée des cicatrices me met mal à l'aise, et il veut mettre du baume au moins sur ça. Il doit être au moins autant jusqu'au-boutiste que son frère.

\- Seto a... Comment dire ?.. Souvent été mêlé à des histoires de bagarres... Dès l'enfance... Tu vois ?

Je bouge la tête, doucement, de bas en haut, en signe d'approbation. _Difficile de ne pas croire ça, et de ne pas y prêter attention !_ Quand on a vu, et qu'on sait, qu'il a probablement brisé la mâchoire d'Edo... Bref, je ne suis pas plus rassurée que ça par les paroles de Mokuba. Seto est un sanguin. Et il tape fort.

Mokuba se passe une main sur le visage. Il doit très certainement se remémorer des choses qui lui sont indirectement douloureuses. _A-t-il déjà vu son frère se battre avec d'autres ?_ Ça m'inquiète...

\- Je me faisais embêter, à l'orphelinat, et plus tard à l'école. Les « grands » avaient la fâcheuse tendance à me tomber dessus. Et _Nii-sama_ ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Je pense que son goût pour la baston a dû se développer dans des moments comme ça.

Il a un sourire étrange aux coins des lèvres, et j'imagine qu'il tente de chasser un mauvais souvenir. Il a déjà donc dû voir Seto fracasser quelques mâchoires auparavant. Cette idée est effrayante. Seto comme Mokuba ont vite fait face à la violence. Personne de devrait avoir à faire face à la violence. Et je sais de quoi je parle. C'est en parfaite connaissance de cause.

Mokuba, alors jusque là penché sur quelque chose que je ne voyais pas – son passé, peut-être ? - vient à porter de nouveau son regard sur moi. Il a toujours ce drôle de sourire en coin, et se met à parler tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. Sa voix est un peu plus aiguë, et on dirait qu'il réprime un genre de rire. Il poursuit :

\- C'est « marrant », ça, qu'il soit revenu, comme ça, la gueule en sang...

Je m'arrête un instant. J'ai bien peur que Mokuba ait encore des suspicions quant à la personne qui a « agressé » Seto – ou plutôt son agressé. _Pas encore ! Je pensais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair !_

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais je la referme immédiatement, voyant que Mokuba vient à poursuivre son petit monologue.

\- Il doit vraiment beaucoup tenir à toi. Pour se trouver dans cet état. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça pour une autre personne que lui ou que moi. Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer.

Nouveau sourire de Mokuba. Un sourire franc, traduisant un certain bonheur qu'il tente à peine de cacher. Je ne sais pas s'il est difficile à cerner, parfois, ou si j'ai vraiment un manque dans les communications non-verbales. En tous cas, ses mots et son expression viennent à me toucher tout particulièrement.

Mokuba connaît son frère, et il est à même de pouvoir décrypter les émotions de Seto, et s'il dit que... _Ah ah ah, non, il faut éviter de t'emballer comme ça, Beckie._ Je ne suis plus une gamine, c'est vrai, et je dois peser chaque chose qui se présente à moi. Quitte à manquer quelque chose.

\- C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu as dit là, Mokuba. Ah ah ah. Adorable, même... Mais...

 _Mais..._ Oui, car il y avait un « mais ». Une locution que je ne voulais pas poursuivre en voyant de nouveau l'humeur du « petit frère » redevenir légère. Je ne voulais pas casser ce genre de complicité qui semblait s'être instaurée entre Mokuba et moi. Je ne sais pas comment il me considère, mais j'ai l'impression que de me savoir avec Seto le rassure.

Je reste un instant, à le regarder, de nouveau détendu. Passé les doutes et les mauvaises plaisanteries, Mokuba est assez familier et de bonne compagnie. Il a, certes, des points communs avec son frère, mais il reste quand même la face opposée de la pièce.

\- Hé, Rebecca, ça te dit d'enchaîner, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

Je me retourne sur Mokuba qui me fait un signe de tête, indiquant la direction du grand écran et du large mur couvert de DVDs et autres jeux. Je fais un timide « non » de la tête, mais Mokuba insiste. On dirait un grand enfant, qui, non content de s'être trouvé une nouvelle amie, veut partager ses passions avec.

Autant dire que j'ai peu l'habitude des regards avenants. Déjà avec mes camarades à l'Université, sans parler d'avant, quand je vivais encore avec Arthur. Enfin, je tente de refuser poliment, mais « petit frère » est rudement tenace.

\- _Nii-sama_ a besoin de repos, et toi, de détente. Allez !

Il doit être près de cinq heures du matin, et je commence à bailler. Je suis fatiguée, et je viens de finir le troisième film que j'ai enchaîné avec Mokuba. Il dort à côté de moi, bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave séchée au coin des lèvres, et la main dans son paquet de sucreries. _Alors, qui allait s'endormir en premier, le petit frère, hum ?_ Je fais la fille forte, mais je n'en mène pas large – surtout que ce garçon doit juste avoir quelques mois de moins que moi.

Je me lève, la tête qui cogne, le regard vague. On dirait que ça tangue autour de moi. Je laisse l'écran allumé, laissant tourner les crédits du chouette film que je viens de regarder. Je m'appuie sur le mur, en sortant de la pièce, passant à peine l'encadrement de porte. _Bordel, rester avec ce type, c'est pire que de picoler._

Je ferme la porte de la pièce derrière moi, en regardant le couloir. _Je suis venue par où, moi, hier ?_ Je suis perdue. Je me frotte les yeux, couleurs et formes quasi mystiques dansent, virevoltent, devant moi. Quand je rouvre les mirettes, Seto me fait face, bras croisés, un rictus sur les lèvres, me jugeant, apparemment. _Chouette. Pincée._

\- Alors, bien dormi, Beckie ?

J'affiche un grand sourire, essayant au passage de masquer le fait de ma fatigue, à cause de la nuit blanche. Mais l'évidence est là, je suis fatiguée.

Amusé, il passe près de moi, nonchalant, et va en direction de la salle que je viens de quitter. Il ouvre la porte que je viens de fermer soigneusement, sans un bruit. L'endroit est à moitié dans l'obscurité, mais on peut apercevoir clairement Mokuba, éclairé par l'écran gigantesque en état de veille. Seto sourit à la vue de son frère endormi. La scène paraît tout à fait décalée.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir résisté aux bras de Morphée, tu sais ? C'est un vrai démon, quand il veut, et c'est surtout quand les autres dorment.

\- C'est de famille, on dirait ! Ou je me trompe ?

Je le taquine. J'ai beau être presque à ma limite, je n'en perds pas moins ma répartie. Seto apprécie la réponse, en me gratifiant d'une tape sur les fesses. Je sursaute légèrement. _Seto, voyons._

Il entre au bord de la pièce, cherche du regard quelque chose, et trouve enfin. Il plonge la pièce dans le noir total en pressant un interrupteur, près de la porte. Refermant sans faire trop de bruit, il se tourne vers moi, m'incitant ensuite à le suivre.

Je me retrouve dans la cuisine que je cherchais ce tantôt : tard dans la nuit, ou bien très tôt dans la journée, à voir. Je suis assez honteuse en constatant que je n'étais pas si loin de l'endroit. _Merde._ Tant pis.

Seto se dirige vers la table haute, faisant aussi office de bar, et m'invite à venir m'y asseoir. Je réponds par l'affirmative à cette incitation en m'avançant. Le pas un peu lourd, marche muée par la fatigue, je m'installe sur une chaise de bar à l'aspect froid mais confortable.

\- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, petite élève en vadrouille ?

\- Juste... Un peu de repos...

Je soupire un peu fort, me frottant le visage des deux mains, laissant sûrement apparaître une terrible grimace. Un léger rire s'élève de l'autre côté de la cuisine, là où est Seto. Je suis visiblement très drôle. _Mais, qu'importe soit loué, il ne se moque plus de moi comme avant._ Notre relation a bien changé, et vite.

\- Tu auras tout le temps tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, et pour éviter de dérégler ton horloge interne tellement sensible, il faut manger. Chocolat ?

 _Chocolat ?_ Je suis un peu plus réveillée. Ce mot seul peut me faire abattre des montagnes. _Un instant._ Je ne sais pas si c'est son excès de bienveillance qui me fait me stopper, ou le fait que Monsieur le P-DG propose de faire... le petit-déjeuner ? Je reste coi. J'arque un sourcil. Clairement, Seto n'est pas, disons, la première personne qu'on imagine dans cette situation.

\- Tu sais vraiment faire... Ah ah ah... Tu sais vraiment préparer à... ?

Il me regarde, loin d'être amusé. C'est vrai que dire ça en riant, ça doit être un tantinet insultant. Problème de communication, problème de ton, problème de tout, en fait. Je suis très, très mal à l'aise.

Je baisse les yeux, regardant mes pieds, honteuse. Seto siffle entre ses dents, comme agacé. _Bravo, Beckie, bravo._ J'hésite à présenter mes excuses, mais il décide de prendre la parole en premier, coupant ma tentative :

\- J'ai dû m'occuper de Mokuba, donc, oui, je sais faire des choses. C'est basique, certes, mais il ne faut pas croire qu'en ayant la vie de château, tout a été simple.

 _C'est vrai, Mokuba m'en a déjà glissé un mot._ Seto s'est battu pour son frère, physiquement, et j'imagine que même dans la vie de tous les jours, il se battait pour lui, mentalement. Je me demande quelle genre de vie a eu Seto, et pourquoi il devait sans arrêt protéger Mokuba. _Un instant, Beckie, hier, il n'y a pas eu mention d'orphelinat?_ Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ça, sur l'instant, accusant maintenant le coup de la découverte des cicatrices. _L'orphelinat._

Mon sang se glace lorsque je me retourne vers Seto qui m'appelle. _Impossible._ J'ai le souvenir des cicatrices dans son dos. _Les gamins de son orphelinat étaient si.. ?_ Je peux encore mieux comprendre le fait de sa force et de sa détermination. Et le fait qu'il était à deux doigts de briser Edo. _La vie de château._ Tu caches de nombreux secrets et des parts d'ombre, Seto. Tu ne devrais pas toujours tout garder pour toi.

J'ai peu de mal à imaginer un orphelinat sordide où Seto aurait développé un goût certain pour le brisage de mâchoires et de phalanges. Un endroit où la loi du plus fort règne par les poings et par la parole. _C'est là, aussi, qu'il est devenu si aigri, si froid?_ Pauvre enfant.

\- Beckie.. ? Beckie.. ? Au final, tu as peut-être besoin de repos. Plus que je ne le pensais. Non ?

\- Que.. ? Comment.. ? Je secoue la tête. Non, non ! Tout va bien ! J'étais... Juste perdue dans mes pensées...

Seto se penche vers moi, mains posées sur le plan du bar juste devant, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Mais de nous deux, je suis largement la plus inquiète, tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Il me jauge un peu. Il semble vraiment très, trop, inquiet. Je tente de le rassurer en un sourire, mais il n'en reste pas là et continue à me fixer un temps. Il me répond par un autre sourire, très léger, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Je grimace. Je déteste qu'on me décoiffe. Il lance d'un coup, d'un ton léger :

\- Tu devrais te préparer, petite tête.

 _Petite tête ? Hé, mais..!_ Il a une approche assez déconcertante, et j'ai du mal à me figurer, durant un bref instant, que c'est le même homme qui, deux semaines auparavant, me fichait une honte quelque peu monumentale devant tout une promotion d'Université.

Je me lève en le regardant toujours, amorçant un pas vers l'endroit désigné comme la salle de bains d'hier, où, apparemment, des affaires m'attendent déjà. J'ai froid dans le dos en l'observant. Il semble si calme, si tranquille. _Pourtant..._ Il est dos à moi, et je peux aisément me figurer tous les horribles petits dessins que forment les cicatrices juste là. J'ai de la peine pour lui. _Heureusement, sa vie a été bien plus tranquille, après..._

J'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps que prévu pour retrouver mon chemin dans le labyrinthe de portes et de couloirs de l'appartement. J'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés pour trouver l'aller, mais le retour était bien moins pénible. _Sûrement parce que l'odeur de chocolat chaud me guide._ Je suis incorrigible.

J'arrive dans le côté cuisine du grand salon, toute fraîche à présent, réveillée par l'eau froide que j'ai projeté à plusieurs reprises sur mon visage, plus tôt. Je reste néanmoins fatiguée et cernée, maudissant Mokuba de m'avoir fait veiller si tard.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

J'avance, un peu hésitante, voyant Seto assis au bar buvant une grande tasse d'un café bien noir. Son regard va en ma direction, il pose la tasse et me fait un petit non de la tête, tout en m'indiquant un autre récipient similaire au sien, face à lui. Ça doit être mon chocolat. _Gamine, va. Vraiment, du chocolat ?_

Je m'installe face à lui, silencieuse. La tasse est encore en train de fumer doucement, et quand je touche les bords, c'est brûlant. Je décide de souffler dessus doucement, ce qui a pour effet immédiat d'amuser Seto. Il me regarde, un sourire en coin. Ce genre de scène ne doit pas être courant dans sa vie de tous les jours. Et on dirait qu'aujourd'hui est une exception ! Il réprime un rire en me voyant avoir quelques difficultés avec un croissant que je tente de tremper dans le chocolat.

Globalement, je dois ressembler à une enfant, mais ça n'a pas l'air de gêner Seto. Tout au contraire. À la moitié de mon repas, après avoir fait des tas de miettes, je le vois amorcer un geste vers moi, voulant me débarrasser délicatement des petits bouts constellant le tour de ma bouche. _Définitivement, j'ai l'air d'une gamine._ Mais je souris. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on se soit déjà autant occupé de moi – excepté Arthur...

\- Dès que tu auras fini, ça te dit un petit tour ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je prends un peu de temps à répondre. Je repense à mes cauchemars, mais aussi à la présence d'Arthur. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, en adulte, pour m'élever... _Tiens, est-ce que Seto, lui... ?_ Non, définitivement, il ne faut pas penser à ça. Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelle que je ne pourrais être que le coup d'un soir, après tout, comme aime à le souligner Edo. Bien vite, mes mauvaises pensées sont chassées quand je pose à nouveau un regard sur Seto.

Inéluctablement, on peut lire en lui que je ne suis pas que ce que l'idée d'Edo, germée en moi, tend à me faire penser. Je me souviens quand il disait chercher « un bonheur insoutenable ». En définitive, il n'a pas trouvé qu'un bouquin farfelu, il a bien plus désormais.

Il est bientôt dix heures lorsque nous partons. Par précaution, j'ai repris mes affaires, mais une fois dans le grand salon avec mon sac, Seto me fait non de la tête en me demandant de les laisser chez lui. J'arque un sourcil en guise de question, mais, loin de me répondre, il renchérit avec un nouveau signe de tête m'invitant à le suivre. _À ce rythme là, autant parler en langue des signes._ C'est son style à lui, je suppose. Un style certain qui peut laisser coi, mais qui, quand on vient à mieux le connaître a un bien un charme à soi.

Je viens donc à laisser mes affaires là, dans le grand salon, suivant ensuite Seto jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il attend déjà devant, lançant un regard en arrière en m'entendant arriver presque au pas de course. Une fois arrivée, j'appuie sur le bouton commandant l'ouverture des portes, avant de demander le sous-sol, niveau moins un Les battants métalliques s'ouvrent devant nous. Je m'engouffre première dans la petite cabine. Seto se joint très rapidement à moi, en une grande enjambée. Il vient se caler juste à mes côtés, un peu comme hier au soir, mais en moins grave. Il a bien la gueule toujours démontée, avec des traces évidentes de son combat, mais il n'a pas l'air autant abattu et en colère que la veille, tout au contraire. Il sourit.

\- Pourquoi cet air si joyeux, Monsieur ?

Surpris par ma question, il se tourne vers moi, avec une étincelle dans le regard. _De la malice ?_ Il semble ravi de me voir poser cette question. J'ai comme un « mauvais » pressentiment. Il va la jouer à la Kaiba, c'est certain. _C'est peut-être donc plus de l'arrogance qu'il affiche là._ Suspicieuse, je reste sur mes gardes avant de reprendre :

\- Et surtout, pourquoi laisser mes affaires chez toi ?

Il ne dit rien et me regarde avec un air amusé. _Il se joue de moi, là._ S'il n'était pas blessé, je lui donnerais un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais là, je ne m'y risque pas. Je l'imite et le fixe sans poser d'autres questions. Puisqu'il décide d'être un mutique amusé...

L'ascenseur nous amène vite au niveau moins un, en d'autres termes, le parking privé. La rangée de voitures est toujours là, impeccable, avec en plus la voiture du « staff » garée sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Je me demande encore plus qui sont les hommes au service de Seto. _Je n'ai remarqué la présence de personne d'autre excepté Seto, Mokuba et moi, hier._ Donc ces types sont de sacrés professionnels et doivent certainement avoir un genre de dépendance dans l'enceinte même de l'appartement, ou des étages dédiés au maître de maison. _N'empêche, savoir que Seto a une équipe prête à « nettoyer », en cas de dégâts..._

Après tout, ce n'est pas si inhabituel, et j'imagine que pour éviter la presse, son « staff » doit être efficace : pour cause, aucune image de lui n'a été dévoilée depuis qu'il est à la tête de l'entreprise ayant appartenu à feu son père adoptif. _Et d'un côté, avec cette fine équipe._ D'un côté, je me sens rassurée, puisque, ô merci, grâce à eux, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait qu'une quelconque information échappe à qui que ce soit – à vrai dire, j'ai plus peur que Mai arrive à dénicher quelque chose sur ma relation que les médias.

Mon esprit gamberge, et je me dirige presque automatiquement vers la Subaru noire, assez basse, avant que Seto ne me retienne par le bras, me détournant de mon chemin pour aller vers... un genre de tout-terrain ? Monsieur n'a pas peur de salir sa voiture une semaine auparavant et là... Je m'interroge :

\- Pourquoi un tel changement de choix ? Je pensais que l'autre était ta préférée ?

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de se mettre à soupirer à moitié d'exaspération, à moitié d'amusement. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée de sa réaction, mais une petite voix en moi me dit que mon hôte semble, en fait, plus réjoui qu'autre chose de ma présence. Cette impression ne tarde pas à être confirmée par l'intéressé.

\- Mademoiselle Hopkins, en bonne élève qu'elle est, se pose définitivement trop de questions. L'heure est à la détente, et Mademoiselle Hopkins devrait se reposer, au lieu de crapahuter dans les méandres de ses pensées.

 _Ah, le voilà de nouveau en maître d'école._ En même temps, de maître de maison à celui d'école, il n'y a qu'un pas. Cependant, il a tout de même raison, j'ai un besoin flagrant de repos, ce qui est confirmé par le fait qu'à peine je suis montée dans la voiture, côté passager, j'ai l'irrémédiable envie de m'endormir. Mais je tiens.

La voiture démarre et nous roulons quelques instants dans le parking semble t-il souterrain. Des très larges néons halogènes diffusent une lumière blanchâtre dans tout l'endroit, éclairant au passage quelques voitures appartenant aux autres habitants de l'immense immeuble. Nous sortons de l'endroit, quittant la lumière sans vie, pour être baignés d'une douce lueur.

C'est dimanche, et les rues sont moins peuplées qu'à l'accoutumée, bien qu'une certaine agitation règne toujours à Portland. Même si la voiture, différente, est un sacré tout-terrain, elle file à travers les avenues afin de nous mener au plus vite en-dehors des constructions en béton de la ville. En une quarantaine de minutes, nous voilà sur l'extérieur de la ville, sur des routes bordant la nature. Le soleil commence à être haut, et la journée promet d'être bonne, enfin, bien meilleure à ce que je m'attendais la veille.

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Les endroits deviennent de plus en plus boisés. De l'ombre vient voiler de temps en temps le soleil, faisant place d'emblée à une atmosphère plus propice qu repos. Mes yeux restent ouverts avec difficulté, et bientôt mes paupières sont trop lourdes pour que je puisse continuer à suivre le déroulé de l'asphalte.

Je me laisse bercer par le rythme régulier du _SUV_ sur les routes et par la _playlist_ musicale de Seto, qui emplit l'habitacle de basses. Après la tempête d'hier, le calme semble poindre. Enfin. Plus d'Edo pour me troubler, plus de compromis. Juste ces instants. Juste cette bulle de repos. Juste ça.

Le chemin continue pendant des minutes, peut-être des heures, mais qu'importe, je suis bien, et on ne peut pas me retirer ça. C'est au bout d'un long moment que je consens à être extirpée de ma bulle :

\- Marmotte. On y est. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Une grande main caresse mes cheveux et mon visage, la chaleur corporelle sur moi contraste avec la douce brise du dehors. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la portière de mon côté passager est ouverte, et Seto est appuyé de façon nonchalante contre la voiture, le bras gauche passé sur le toit. Il me regarde de toute sa hauteur, bienveillant, comme aux dernières habitudes.

Je souris, reposée, mais toujours fatiguée et dans les vapes. Seto réprime un rire en ajustant un sourire en coin, amusé par mon attitude. Mais en même temps, en même temps. Que de drôles de moments.

J'ai la tête qui brinquebale un peu, et j'ai du mal à me fixer sur l'endroit qui nous entoure. Un pied dehors, je suis éblouie par le soleil maintenant haut dans le ciel. Il doit être près de midi désormais.

Je foule un sol plutôt fin, et mes pas hésitants soulèvent des petits nuages de terre rouge battue. Quand je jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi, j'aperçois d'autres voitures, ça et là, surtout des _breaks_ familiaux, rangés, et en même temps épars.

Les tôles des capots reflètent la lueur du soleil, de temps en temps, car des feuillages épais rythment les apparitions du char solaire. Des embruns que trop bien caractéristiques d'humus frais me fixent sur notre destination. _Impossible._ Définitivement.

Un autre coup d'œil rapide me confirme un vieux souvenir. Je connais cet endroit. J'y suis déjà venue, souvent. C'est un vaste domaine, une grande forêt qui s'étend au-delà d'une petite base de détente, un peu plus haut, sur les chemins de terre. J'y venais souvent, oui, avec Arthur, mais également avec mes parents. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit.

Incrédule, je me tourne vers Seto, un sourcil arqué en guise de question. _Comment peut-il savoir ?_ D'accord, sa société a attrait d'abord à la surveillance, et depuis peu aux loisirs, mais de là à savoir ce genre de chose, c'en est stupéfiant. _Comment, Diable, sait-il ?_ Il sourit. C'est lui, le beau Diable, il en a conscience.

\- On peut lire en toi comme en un livre ouvert, Beckie. Même au bout de si peu de temps.

Fin psychologue, ou terrifiant psychopathe, à moi de choisir. La première estimation est mon choix. _Quel psychopathe irait dans un endroit si bucolique ?_ N'empêche, je me demande par quel tour de magie il a réussi à deviner que cet endroit était, de toute évidence, un lieu auquel j'accrocherais d'emblée.

Je reste perplexe, mais j'accepte néanmoins ce fait étrange. Ce fait mêlant en moi des sentiments divers, parfois contradictoires. Il poursuit :

\- Et l'accès aux dossiers des étudiants est aussi d'une grande aide. J'en consens.

Habituellement, les magiciens ne dévoilent pas leurs tours. Mais pour le coup, je dois faire exception. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus surprenant, de plus fou, même. Il faut croire que monsieur ne fait pas que dans l'improbable et le fantasque. J'en ai eu pour preuve ce petit arrêt incongru au _snack & base-ball_ après le saut en parachute.

En tous cas, Seto est un expert quand il s'agit de rupture de ton, quelle qu'elle soit. Je m'amuse de sa petite remarque sur les dossiers des étudiants. Après tout, s'il y avait accès. N'empêche, il aurait pu totalement se tromper sur ses estimations. Que de chance pour lui que je sois si « prévisible ».

\- Même si tu n'es pas bon devin, tu fais un bon investigateur. Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir _profiler_ , ou quelque chose dans ce goût, Seto ?

Il lève les yeux à ce commentaire espiègle tandis que nous commençons à marcher en direction de la base de détente. Attendant un moment d'inattention de ma part, il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Je soupire, tentant de discipliner mes mèches devenues rebelles.

Seto se met à sourire, puis à rire tout bas, visiblement fort amusé par ma façon approximative de me recoiffer. Il m'aide à dompter quelques mèches – même si je le soupçonne de tout empirer.

Le soleil brille haut dans un ciel d'avril plutôt clément, traversant les paquets de feuilles que forment les arbres. La journée ne s'annonce que trop bien. Je ferme les yeux, m'imprégnant des lieux, faisant remonter de bons souvenirs. L'air est frais, bien que le soleil tend à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Je suis tout à fait détendue, profitant de l'instant, car je sais maintenant plus que jamais que dès demain, voire dès ce soir, je n'aurais plus cette bulle, et que ça va énormément me manquer. Je prends mon temps, pas comme d'habitude, tout à fait reposée désormais. _Il a visé juste, le bougre, l'heure est à la détente._ Il a plus que raison, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans cette attitude.

Seto marche à grandes enjambées, heureux, je crois, mais visiblement mal à l'aise ici. Des familles sont là, à déambuler, des couples aussi. Il se renfrogne à chaque pas, même s'il tente toujours un sourire en coin quand je jette un œil vers lui.

Une idée me traverse l'esprit, plutôt une pensée. _S'il n'est pas à l'aise dans ce climat, c'est peut-être parce que.. Oui, ça doit être ça._ Je tente ma chance, et, après avoir accéléré le pas, j'attrape la main de Seto par le bout des doigts. Étrange idée, certes, mais la sensation de ma paume contre la sienne ne semble pas du tout lui déplaire.


	22. Virus Destructeur

22.

Le jour se lève en même temps que les grands volets automatiques de la chambre, je peux le deviner à travers l'opacité de mes paupières fermées. Je tâte le matelas à côté de moi. Personne. Pourtant, je sais que je n'ai pas passé la nuit seule, de surcroît chez moi. Je continue à tâter, plus haut et plus bas, mais rien, pas de présence. J'entrouvre un œil pour apercevoir un cadran noir, rectangulaire et numérique, affichant des chiffres d'un bleu électrique. _Six heures et demie du matin._ Il est encore fort tôt, mais, malheureusement, avec la lumière du jour qui est en train de poindre, j'ai du mal à retrouver ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sommeil.

Je reste dans le grand lit aux draps blancs, bras ramenés en-dessous de ma tête pour me surélever. Malgré le jour, il fait encore sombre, bien qu'assez clair pour que je puisse distinguer quelqu'un se mouvoir, sortant d'une pièce adjacente à la chambre.

\- Seto ?

La silhouette se fige et se tourne vers moi, puis, hésitant un instant, se met à marcher tout doucement, à pas furtifs, en ma direction. Je regarde ce quelqu'un, Seto, se mouvoir pour se placer de son côté du lit, assis, et légèrement penché sur moi. Je distingue des traits durs, quasiment fermés, quand je le vois.

Soit il sait qu'il est en train de faire une énorme bêtise en entretenant une liaison avec son élève provisoire, ou bien Mokuba, qui est toujours là, s'est amusé à faire une blague de très mauvais goût. En tous cas, son expression le rend intimidant, même dans l'espace intime que forme la chambre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ?

Je tente un sourire, question de l'inciter à se confier à moi. Il se renfrogne un peu plus, fronçant davantage les sourcils. Mais je me doute que cette expression n'est pas pour moi. Il y a vraisemblablement quelque chose qui le tracasse au plus haut point.

Semblant vouloir se calmer et me rassurer, il passe son pouce sur ma joue pour me caresser. Son geste assuré est doux, même si je devine qu'à l'intérieur, il doit bouillir. Ses paroles viennent me confirmer mes doutes, d'un coup tranchant :

\- Oui et non. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque sur le système de l'entreprise. Un petit malin tente de subtiliser des informations. Piratage pour le compte de l'espionnage industriel, sans doute.

 _Je vois mieux pourquoi un réveil si matinal._ Il semble que Seto soit nerveux. Subtiliser des données, qu'elles soient personnelles ou destinées au monde de l'entreprise, c'est très, très dangereux.

J'attrape sa main, et je presse doucement ses doigts, tentant ce geste pour le rassurer. Je ne pense pas me débrouiller aussi bien que Seto en codage et dans ce genre de questions, mais j'ai quand même un petit bagage derrière moi, concernant ces questions – et ce, grâce à Arthur.

\- Je dois régler ça avant de partir, entre autres choses.

J'acquiesce timidement, sans trop de force, assez amoindrie par la très longue promenade d'hier et la soirée mouvementée, maintenant devenue une habitude pour Seto – et un peu moins pour moi. _Faut-il dire que cet homme est plein de ressources._

Je m'inquiète néanmoins un peu pour cette satanée faille dans la sécurité. Je n'ai pas envie que ça le mine et que ça le bouffe. Mais, confiant comme il est, a-t-il déjà une petite idée de la façon d'interrompre la venue d'un malveillant. _Dire que j'espérais plus d'un jour de repos, sans tracas, c'est raté._ Il fallait s'y attendre, et j'imagine que dans la vie de tous les jours, Seto doit faire face à des problèmes bien plus énormes.

\- D'autres choses à t'occuper, en plus de cet _Harlock_?

Je me redresse dans le lit, position assise, le regardant. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, geste qu'il semble particulièrement affectionner depuis peu, visant à me décoiffer encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Un sourire franc vient éclairer son visage à ma petite plaisanterie. On dirait presque que Seto me gratifie d'un « bon point ». Il se lève presque d'un bond, me lançant un regard satisfait avant d'aller vers la porte de la chambre. Je pense, un instant, qu'il va me quitter sans un mot, juste avec un sourire, mais il se tourne vers moi, l'air rieur :

\- Au fait, ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir, pour un éventuel retard en cours. Au pire comme au mieux, je te réserve une punition de mon cru.

 _Huit heures._ Il ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai pris le petit-déjeuner sans Seto, mais en compagnie de Mokuba – avec qui je patiente toujours, étonné que je sois encore là. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû regagner ma résidence hier soir, mais. _Mais quoi ?_ C'était juste une envie, chose que je ressentais tellement peu, les temps avant la rencontre avec Seto. Un sourire passe de temps en temps sur mon visage, quand j'évoque des moments avec Seto – surtout notre « rencontre ».

Mokuba souligne certains détails que j'avais remarqué chez Seto, et d'autres plus invisibles. Ça me permet de mieux le connaître sans l'épier tout à fait. Je suis contente que la conversation passe bien entre Mokuba et moi, d'autant plus que, si j'ai bien compris, je n'aurais pas plus l'occasion de le voir plus que ça.

En tous cas, Mokuba est heureux de pouvoir faire la conversation à quelqu'un d'autre que Seto, admettant que son frère répondait le plus clair du temps par des grognements, depuis que le cadet, de son propre aveu, avait gagné l'âge ingrat qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter.

\- Je me demande si, d'un côté, _Nii-sama_ n'est pas venu ici pour me fuir un peu, ah ah ah !

Je souris à cette idée. Un Seto qui se met en route après une odieuse blague de son « petit frère », et cherchant un moyen pour échapper au verbe cinglant de ce grand enfant de Mokuba. Mais je doute fort que ce soit le comportement de ce dernier qui l'ait fait quitter le domicile familial. _Ou bien, comme l'a dit Seto, Mokuba est un vrai démon quand il le veut._ Décidément, c'est, je pense, la perspective de l'achat et de l'implantation du _business_ Kaiba qui a décidé l'aîné. Ça en plus d'un poste d'intervenant à gérer.

\- Je vois qu'en plus d'affectionner le sucre, Mokuba, tu aimes aussi le casser sur mon dos.

Seto est en haut des marches de l'escalier tout proche, celui qui mène à l'étage supérieur où sa chambre et son bureau, ainsi que d'autres pièces, se trouvent. Son humeur est à la plaisanterie, mais Mokuba semble prendre note des dires de son frère.

Si même ses plaisanteries imposent un certain respect à son cadet, elles ne me font pas le moins du monde tressaillir. J'ai maintenant l'expérience moins amère de l'humour particulier de Seto. Et je pense que la réaction de Mokuba est surjouée, lui-même ayant cet héritage de la taquinerie singulière.

Seto arrive vers Mokuba, ce dernier donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son grand frère. Seto ne réplique pas, sûrement habitué par ce genre de geste, cette certaine chamaillerie.

\- On ne va pas tarder à y aller, Rebecca et moi. Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir, les enfants.

\- Quoi ? _Nii-sama..._ Déjà ?

Mokuba a l'air passablement déçu, à la limite triste, de savoir Seto et moi-même sur le départ. De ce que je peux comprendre, à la vue de la situation, le cadet repart aujourd'hui pour le siège de l'entreprise, qui se trouve au Japon. Cependant, il a la ferme intention de rester ici, loin de lui l'idée de quitter les lieux.

\- J'ai encore du travail ici, Mokuba, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être sur deux fronts à la fois. Il fait bien quelqu'un pour... gérer les problèmes... à la maison.

\- Et, bien sûr, c'est au Chef de la Sécurité de s'en charger, j'imagine ?

Seto acquiesce en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère, l'air de lui ordonner, silencieusement, de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Ça doit être en rapport avec l'attaque cybernétique de ce matin, mais je ne peux faire que des hypothèses.

Mokuba reste un instant à regarder ses pieds en bronchant des mots que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il relève ensuite la tête vers moi, esquisse un sourire en me faisant signe de venir. J'approche, et, soudain, le « petit frère » m'enlace par surprise. Une grimace passe sur le visage de Seto, un instant – il n'est pas prêt à me partager, c'est certain. Il s'éloigne vers l'ascenseur en emportant mon sac d'une main.

Mokuba, continuant son étreinte, me murmure tout bas quelques mots. Je perçois dans le ton de sa voix une pointe d'inquiétude, mais aussi un certain respect envers moi. Sa dernière demande, il la souffle, comme ça, d'un seul trait :

\- S'il te plaît. Prends soin de lui.

Au parking, Seto troque une nouvelle fois de voiture, préférant prendre la Subaru, plus efficace en ville, que le _SUV_. Bien que la circulation soit lente, en ce lundi matin, il est peu probable que j'arrive en retard. Surtout accompagnée de la sorte.

La perspective d'avoir un battement de quelques minutes me rappelle un instant à la lucidité. Et mon retard significatif n'est pas que scolaire, quand mes pensées se tournent vers ma résidence, alors que je pose le regard sur mon sac à mes pieds.

\- Et... C'est pas possible... Mai.

Seto tourne brièvement sa tête vers moi. Du coin de l'œil, je peux le voir sourire. Visiblement, ma maladresse et mon étourderie l'amuse toujours autant. Alors qu'il s'engage dans la dernière rue avant l'arrivée à l'Université, je tâte le fond de mon sac afin de trouver mon téléphone, petite cabine téléphonique sans trop de prétention pour ce millénaire.

Je cherche du bout des doigts, mais au fond du grand sac, je ne perçois que... du carton. _Quoi ?_ Du carton, oui, assez solide. Il n'y en a pas qu'un, mais deux. J'écarte des vêtements avant de pouvoir jauger la taille des emballages. _Qu'est-ce que.. ?_ Stupéfaite, je ne sors plus un mot, contemplant les boîtes.

\- Je te conseille de commencer par la plus petite.

\- Ce... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Seto ?

Il me fait un bref « chut », avant de m'inviter à prendre en mains la première petite boîte. J'hésite, avant de tendre la main vers le fond du sac.

Le petit carton est totalement neutre, dénué de tout signe distinctif. Il doit peser dans les sept cent grammes, et ne pas faire plus de vingt centimètres sur une dizaine de largeur. J'ai soudain le premier cadeau de Seto en tête, ce fichu stylo en argent, voulant tenter ma répartie écrite pus qu'orale. J'espère qu'il ne cherche pas à me faire à nouveau une mauvaise blague.

J'ouvre la boîte doucement, la posant sur mes genoux. Je peux ressentir le léger poids de l'objet, à l'intérieur. Telle une poupée russe, le carton contient une autre petite boîte en son sein. _C'est une mauvaise blague ?_ J'aurais pu croire, mais c'est en ouvrant cette seconde boîte que...

\- Tu es _vraiment_ sérieux, là ?

Il sourit en voyant mon expression mitigée. Je dois être torturée entre la colère sincère d'un tel cadeau, la surprise, et le fait d'être positivement touchée par le présent. Et pour cause. Afin de remplacer cette vielle cabine passée de mode, je reçois un _smartphone_ dernier cri – dont la façon de l'utiliser reste pour moi sommaire.

\- Ta carte est déjà dedans, tu ne changes pas de numéro, bien sûr. Et tous tes contacts sont chargés. Cette petite machine est littéralement prête à l'emploi.

\- Je... Merci... Mais ce n'était pas la peine...

Nouveau sourire de sa part, en me disant que, vu ma réaction, le second cadeau aura pour effet de me donner l'envie de lui arracher la tête avec les dents. _Je n'en doute pas, ou à peine._ Ah, Seto.

Avant d'arriver au sacre-saint parking réservé à l'administration et aux professeurs, je m'échine à parcourir, avec un peu de mal, l'intégralité de l'appareil après l'avoir allumé. Il met un peu de temps à répondre, bien que configuré. Il y a, comme promis, tous mes contacts – même Edo.

\- Oui, ils sont tous là. Merci encore, même si...

Le téléphone se met à vibrer, encore, et encore, et encore. Même s'il fait moins un bruit d'insecte que mon précédent appareil, je suis de même surprise. L'écran s'allume, s'éteint, avant de s'allumer à nouveau, puis encore de s'éteindre. J'ai à peine le temps de distinguer la raison de cet affolement. Puis, en me concentrant, entre deux vibration, je vois des lettres s'afficher à coté d'un ID appelant neutre. M.A.I.

En un instant, je me trouve sur la page d'appels, constatant que ma chère colocataire a tenté de me joindre deux jours durant, plus d'une cinquantaine de fois. _Oh là là là..._ D'un geste du pouce, je lance un appel. Ça sonne, la tonalité grésille un peu. Mais Mai ne décroche pas. Tant pis. Je range mon nouveau jouet dernier cri dans mon sac, alors que la voiture s'arrête dans le parking souterrain protégé par des grilles.

\- Il y a une sortie, là-bas, un peu plus loin à gauche.

J'ai à peine le temps de revenir à mes pensées présentes que Seto ouvre déjà la porte de mon côté de la voiture. Je le regarde, l'air interrogateur. _Pourquoi me congédier de cette façon ?_ Il semble nerveux et trépigne d'impatience. D'un coup d'œil, je comprends la raison de son comportement.

Sur un mur en béton, un panneau indique que le parking est sous surveillance vidéo, et que l'intrusion des élèves est durement punie. _Misère._

\- Avec un peu de chance, le gardien n'y prêtera pas attention. Mais sait-on jamais.

Surtout que trouver un professeur en fonction, même remplaçant, en compagnie d'une de ses élèves, est assez compromettant. Et d'un autre côté, si j'étais descendue avant, et sortie de la voiture un peu plus tôt, il y aurait eu le risque d'être vue par plus de personnes.

Je ne suis pas encore levée du côté passager, étudiant d'un rapide regard les alentours. La sortie indiquée par Seto n'est pas loin, mais me fait faire un sacré détour pour arriver sur le campus sans attirer l'attention des autres étudiants. Je renchéris après Seto :

\- Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Je me décide à sortir de la voiture, gros sac à la main, celui à dos passé nonchalamment par-dessus l'épaule. J'ai l'air très sûre de moi, ce que je ne suis pas, là, à l'intérieur. _Prudence est mère de sûreté_. C'est une phrase que j'ai jadis pu entendre dans un film de ce cher Walt – un direct à la VHS, mais qui, étrangement, a toujours plus ou moins guidé ma ligne de vie.

Comme pour rire au nez de ce proverbe, je me décide à lancer, tout haut, alors que je quitte le parking, une phrase venant de la même lignée de films. Mais une phrase qui est bien le contraire de la précédente.

\- Mais, moi, je me ris du danger. Ah ah ah.

Comme dernière image, alors que j'ouvre grand la petite porte grillagée, je vois Seto qui me sourit. Je lui lance un dernier signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, il m'imite.

Par ce bref échange de gestes et de regards, nous comprenons mutuellement que, vraiment, les choses ont changé. Encore faut-il savoir si cela est en bien ou en mal, si ces concepts existent vraiment, toutefois.

Un grand détour plus tard, je me trouve enfin sur le campus, marchant en direction de mon bâtiment. Le lundi matin, ça grouille de monde, quant au reste de la semaine, ce n'est pas toujours exactement la même rengaine. Plus les jours avancent, plus les soirées entre étudiants se multiplient – surtout que l'année touche à sa fin, et moins les petites têtes blondes se retrouvent sur le banc de leurs classes.

J'avance toujours vers mon bâtiment d'études, maintenant plus proche, je peux voir une masse qui est regroupée devant. _Une nouvelle annonce ?_ Misère. Je tente de regarder au-dessus de l'épaule d'un type un peu plus grand que moi. Des voix s'élèvent de l'endroit où le troupeau d'étudiants essaye de se rendre. Je joue des coudes pour me rapprocher, entendre mieux.

Il y a une voix de femme qui argue les passants et semble les arrêter, d'où un flux si lent et un amas si important de personnes. Je crains le pire. Et j'ai raison de croire que ce que je redoute est en train de se produire, là, juste devant moi – et devant une centaine d'étudiants irrités, pressés d'aller en cours.

\- Quelqu'un aurait vu cette fille, dans les parages ?! Hé ho ! Non. Toi, tu regardes mieux la photo, là, oui. Pas vue ? Tu peux passer. Suivant !

Quelle honte. _Ce n'est plus une honte, là._ Je joue toujours et encore de es petits coudes pour me faire de la place dans la foule, pour atteindre Mai. Pour finir cette cacophonie. Mais je suis vite perdue dans le flot des élèves plus grands que moi.

Une nouvelle voix s'élève de l'autre côté du troupeau. Une voix d'homme reconnaissable entre tous. _Seto._ Combien de fois vais-je être soit humiliée, soit sauvée, par cet homme ? En tous cas, mes histoires incongrues avec lui se multiplient – à surveiller, et à faire en sorte qu'elles ne se propagent pas.

Des élèves s'écartent, et mon champ de vision devient plus clair. Une scène « surréaliste » se produit sous mes yeux. Mai. S'accrochant à Seto. Comme une pleureuse. Demandant s'il n'avait pas vu la « jeune » Rebecca Hopkins. Seto, irrité, tentant de se dégager de Mai. Mai qui resserre sa prise. Et des étudiants hilares.

J'avoue que si je n'avais pas été concernée, j'aurais aussi eu un sourire en voyant une telle scène se faire – et encore. Juste un sourire, pas un rire, puisqu'il faut comprendre, là, la détresse d'une pauvre jeune femme qui n'a pas eu de nouvelles de son amie, et colocataire, durant un _weekend_ entier.

La foule se dissipe davantage, au pire, les plus assidus seront retardés et seront un poil agacé, au mieux, les moins scolaires d'entre tous seront ravis d'avoir une bonne excuse pour arriver plus en retard que prévu. C'est là, quand la masse se fait moins compacte, que je fonce pour me trouver au premier rang de personnes. Là où les impatients se massent encore, pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- M... Mai ?! Euh.. Professeur ?!

Je sais bien jouer le rôle de celle qui ignore tout, et qui arrive toujours au bon – ou mauvais – moment pour intervenir. Au moins, ça permet une légère diversion auprès des étudiants, qui, arrangés par cette intrusion de ma part, en profitent pour pouvoir enfin accéder paisiblement aux locaux.

J'en profite pour tirer Mai par le bras, un peu plus à l'écart de tout le monde. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir face à mon apparition, et semble d'autant plus surprise de me voir l'entraîner loin de la foule. Seto, à mon grand étonnement, se met à notre suite. Le tout doit ressembler à Mulder et Scully, pressés d'interroger je-ne-sais-qui ayant vu un alien.

\- Reb... Becca.. ? C'est bien toi... ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspérée. Je tente de me reprendre, évitant de me laisser aller à des débordements – bien plus proches de mon caractère d'origine. Faire taire ce qu'il y a en moi, c'est comme de stopper Mai-en-furie. C'est difficile, mais faisable, au prix de beaucoup d'efforts. Beaucoup, vraiment.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se calme, me fixant, puis me balayant du regard. Loin de la Rebecca malade qu'elle avait laissé, ma colocataire se trouve face à une jeune femme bien plus dynamique, et plus en maîtrise de soi. Elle a l'air contente de me retrouver, ce qu'elle appuie par une longue accolade gênante.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir... Je... Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand je suis rentrée et... Et pas un mot, rien, pendant deux, trois jours... Et tu reparais, comme ça...

Elle s'arrête brusquement en me regardant sous tous les angles, vérifiant que je n'ai ni un bras en plus, ni une jambe en moins. Mai en pleine investigation, profitant de la cohue et du brouhaha pour mener à bien son enquête personnelle – ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ma chère amie et colocataire qui cherche à savoir, d'un coup d'oeil rapide mais avisé, ce que j'ai bien pu faire durant mon absence.

Mai ne me quitte tellement pas des yeux qu'elle remarque à peine l'état de Seto, toujours amoché, et ce malgré les meilleurs efforts pour paraître présentable. D'un côté, avec sa curiosité mal placée, ça évite au moins à Seto quelques questions indiscrètes.

\- Mai. On en parlera plus tard. C'est une très longue histoire. Et...

Et le son de ma voix, désormais bien trop clair, semble comme résonner en écho. Plus de cohue, plus de masse, plus un bruit, plus de brouhaha. Plus âme qui vive aux alentours. _Mai, bon sang._ Je serre les dents, alors qu'elle me demande des explications. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._ Elle comprend, un peu tard, en notifiant l'absence de nos « camarades » que le temps est à autre chose qu'à la discussion.

\- Quand je te disais qu'on en parlerai plus tard et que ce n'était pas le moment...

Assise au fond de la salle, je regarde face à moi le professeur d'abord – un vieux grincheux fier du seul livre qu'il a écrit, et qui a copieusement insisté sur notre retard, comme quoi nous étions l'exemple même de l'entropie. Mes yeux se fixent aussi sur mes camarades, dont les filles qui se moquent habituellement de moi, ainsi que les garçons qui, l'autre jour, ont décidé de me coincer dans cette ruelle. C'est que du côté des nanas comme celui des mecs, rien n'a changé non plus à mon égard, si ce n'est que les fiers défenseurs de testostérone se méfient plus de moi, enfin, c'est ce qu'il semble.

Définitivement, et c'est en voyant une semaine comme celle-ci se profiler, que je tarde à rester dans mes pensées. S'il n'y avait pas tout ce bazar, et cette vie, ce double-jeu à mener. _Double-jeu._ Autant du point de vue de ma relation qu'au fait que je réalise peu à peu à quel point j'ai pu m'oublier durant un temps. _Quel regret._ Oui, un regret de ne plus être dans le fort de solitude, la haute tour, chez Seto – que de regrets aussi de ne plus être dans cette bulle où le temps s'arrête. _En parlant de s'arrêter._ Un raclement de pieds de chaises indique la césure du cours, sonnant une pause dans cette première partie de journée. Quinze minutes, le temps de courir à la machine à café.

J'amorce un geste pour me lever, avant de sentir qu'on me retient par le bras. Aucune surprise, il s'agit de Mai. Mine un tantinet inquiète, qu'elle a tenté de dissimuler depuis ma fortuite rencontre avec elle, Mai me demande si je peux rester là, avec elle. Loin de l'ambiance « Inquisition » que j'imaginais ce tantôt, c'est plutôt dans une autre atmosphère que se déroule la conversation – mi-publique, mi-privée.

\- Où étais-tu, Becca ?

Je n'ai pas envie de me défiler, mais d'un côté, Mai n'a pas à savoir ce menu détail. _Est-ce que je lui en pose, moi, des questions ?_ Un côté aigri surgit en moi, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Je respire, tentant de me contenir. Je crois juste que j'en ai ras-le-bol de ces semaines en montagnes russes, avec des _weekends_ plaisants, mais des semaines de tortures en tous genres.

\- Mai, j'ai passé au moins une semaine au lit, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. J'allais juste mieux, il fallait que je me change les idées.

 _Me changer les idées._ Après la vraie raison ayant conduit à mon départ, bien sûr que je devais me changer les idées. Mais que devrais-je dire ? La vérité ? Que ce cher Edo est un rapace et pas un moineau ? Que Seto a dû venir lui fracasser la gueule pour qu'il me laisse enfin ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens, pour elle.

\- Un ami est venu, et je suis partie avec lui. Pas de craintes à avoir, tu vois ? Je suis en un seul morceau !

Mai change un peu d'attitude en m'entendant dire que j'étais partie chez un ami. Le seul ami que j'aie en plus d'elle, c'est Edo. Et il est fort à parier qu'elle a dû le contacter en ne me voyant pas revenir. À savoir ce qu'a pu raconter mon cher et tendre ami à mon encontre – et à l'égard de Seto, également.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme pour me scruter au rayons X, Mai hésite avant de parler. Elle semble chercher le meilleur moyen de me dire quelque chose sans me heurter ou me vexer, quelque chose dans ce genre. Ce n'est pas exactement du Mai tout craché.

\- Un ami ? Je croyais qu'Edo était aux urgences, quand je l'ai contacté ?

\- Aux... Aux urgences.. ?

L'hypocrisie m'aurait fait prendre un ton faux, et une inquiétude trop marquée pour être du pur Rebecca. Mais le fait est que, malgré tout, l'information me frappe d'un coup. Edo aux urgences. Je ne souhaiterais pas de mal, même à mon pire ennemi. Et là, il s'agit d'autant plus d'un ami. D'un ancien ami. Dans le sens le plus péjoratif du terme.

\- Une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Il s'est claqué la mâchoire, et sa mandibule est bien amochée...

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour lui, même s'il l'avait un peu cherché en provoquant ouvertement Seto. Mai aussi semble profondément navrée pour « l'ami » Edo, et même bien plus que moi, ce qui suscite chez elle quelques questions. Je suis en un seul morceau, certes, pas Edo – _encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas prêté attention à Seto, qu'aurait-elle dit, sinon ?_ Un peu déstabilisée par cette nouvelle, je tente de reprendre :

\- Et... Edo... Il va mieux.. ?

Mai passe sa main sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, comme si elle souffrait pour Edo, aussi. _Si elle savait._ Le coin droit de sa bouche se crispe un peu, avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi, teinté d'excuses mais aussi d'une touche sévère. Elle me reproche peut-être le fait que je n'étais, apparemment, pas au courant. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois lire dans son expression autant faciale que verbale :

\- Justement, je comptais... Enfin, non, je pensais que tu pourrais avoir de ses nouvelles... Comme tu travailles avec lui actuellement.

\- Je te préviendrais, Mai, ne t'en fais pas. Promis.

Promettre une telle chose n'est pas aisé, mais Mai est en-dehors de toute cette histoire, et je ferais tout pour la tenir écartée, le temps que toute la situation soit clarifiée. Et quiconque se penche sur ce cas délicat dirait que la situation devrait plus qu'être clarifiée.

\- Merci, Becca. Surtout, merci pour lui.

La pause s'achève dans une très, très, très drôle d'atmosphère pour moi. Loin d'une sorte tension tragi-comique, comme on pourrait profondément l'espérer, c'est au retour de mes camarades - plus particulièrement des garçons, que toute vire au tragi-tragique. Enfin, s'il l'on compte cet abus de langage comme étant possible.

Devant, ça _jazze_ , et des éclats de conversations se répercutent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Les voix de la petite troupe des agitateurs frappent mes tympans. Ils parlent de « l'autre con » à la « gueule déchirée », celui qui aurait rendu service à « cette peste ». Il ne m'est pas difficile de lire entre les lignes de ce groupement d'organismes quasi unicellulaire. Je soupire. _Qu'ils chantent, s'ils veulent, ils danseront la gigue plus tard._ L'un d'eux, à l'oreille que je devine fine, m'entend souffler. Il se retourne, et me jette un œil mauvais avant de lancer d'une voix qu'il veut intimidante :

\- Un problème, salope ?

Midi sous un ciel gris, teinté de mon humeur. Je suis chez _Donnie's_ avec Mai, mangeant sans vraiment d'appétit. Elle me parle avec entrain du stagiaire qui est avec elle, du jeune qui, quelques temps auparavant, lui cassait encore les pieds. Elle pense l'amener à notre chez nous pour me le présenter. Connaissant Mai, il s'agirait peut-être là d'une recherche d'approbation.

\- Tu devrais faire venir Edo, aussi, au passage ! Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir qu'on puisse se voir tous...

\- Je suis désolée, Mai, avec Edo, je passe mon tour.

Elle arque un sourcil. Je sais qu'elle lance cette idée d'invitation un peu au hasard, et aussi pour faire en sorte que je ne me retrouve pas à tenir la chandelle. _Oui, Mademoiselle Kujaku, il est facile de voir clair dans votre jeu._ Trop facile, même.

Et c'est vrai que la perspective d'être seule entre les tourtereaux ne me dit rien qui vaille. Au mieux, ce sera ultra-gênant, au pire ce le sera bien tout autant. _Et que dire si j'étais accompagnée d'Edo ?_ Il penserait avoir une chance avec moi, et rebelote les actions inexplicables et inexpliquées.

\- Et l'ami chez qui tu étais, ce _weekend_? Il ne pourrait pas venir, à tout hasard ?

\- Définitivement, non. Surtout pas. Pas du tout, même !

 _Ah, c'était donc un moyen de se renseigner._ Elle est très futée, celle-là, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, Mai, non, pas du tout. _Bien joué, cependant._ Ce n'était donc pas totalement une question en l'air. Elle voulait me tester. Mais bon, si j'amenais Seto – enfin, quand il ne finit pas par s'inviter de lui-même – Mai ne saurait pas où se mettre, et les questions gênantes fuseraient.

\- Pourquoi pas, Becca ? C'est un grand timide ?

 _Ah ah ah..._ Grand, oui. Timide, je ne pense pas. Enfin, pas dans la plupart des occasions. Je tente de tempérer Mai, insistant sur le fait qu'inviter cet « ami » n'est décidément pas une bonne idée. _Loin de là, même._ Elle me taquine, demande son numéro de téléphone, son adresse mail, enfin, bref, tout ce qui pourrait la permettre de le joindre de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le petit jeu de Mai se poursuit, se transformant peu à peu en un jeu de devinettes. Quelques questions à propos de lui, à propos de moi, à propos de notre rencontre. Chaque fois, je dois répondre par des « peut-être » ou par des « tu exagères ». Bien que ce jeu puisse être perçu comme lassant, il égaye quand même un peu ma journée, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde quand nous entrons en classe avec _mon_ cher professeur.

\- Oh, je vois que Mademoiselle Kujaku a su bien se reprendre. Bien. Peut-être pourra t-elle participer ?

Mai stoppe net en entendant la petite phrase de Seto qu'il lance, à mon grand regret, d'un petit air moqueur. Mais pas cet air moqueur mesquin, plutôt un air moqueur bienveillant – si tant est que cela puisse exister, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas chez lui vu sa palette d'émotions sous-jacente. Mon amie se retourne sur lui, une drôle d'expression, trahissant un grand étonnement, passant vite sur le visage. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte qui la fait réagir de cette façon. C'est le fait de voir Seto balafré qui l'immobilise très soudainement, comme pétrifiée.

Je pousse Mai, en direction de nos places habituelles à elle et moi, faisant signe à Seto de ne pas prêter attention. Il comprend d'emblée la cause de cette pétrification de la part de ma colocataire. Lui et moi avons eu le temps, en un _weekend_ , de nous habituer aux blessures qu'il arbore depuis son altercation avec mon cher et tendre ami Edo – qui, apparemment, n'en demande pas son reste.

Mai, interloquée, se tourne vers moi quand nous gagnons nos places. Son sujet de discussion a changé, certes, mais il se répercute en écho avec les autres flots vocaux des autres membres de notre promotion : en effet, devant et derrière nous, toutes les conversations sont tournées vers les traces de lutte palpables sur le visage étrangement calme de notre professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'Edo, qui ait eu des soucis, on dirait...

Mon amie reste perplexe, fixant Seto, comme si elle venait à peine de vraiment le voir – ce qui n'est pas très loin, en fait, de la vérité. Les autres étudiants se font des remarques presque similaires. Les garçons de ce matin continuent à jacqueter à propos des blessures de Seto, tout en l'affublant de nouveaux sobriquets plus délicats les uns que les autres.

Raclement de gorge. _En parlant du loup._ Le silence se fait immédiatement. Le groupe de gars se tait aussi sec que les autres. _Ah, ça sait se la ramener en arrière, mais en vrai, c'est une autre chanson._ Bien que la promotion se soit tue, les regards divulguent un intérêt manifeste. Le silence et le déroulé de la première partie du cours laissent les esprits s'échauffer plus sur « l'aspect » que le contenu. Coup de coude de ma voisine et amie. Un _ting_ sur l'ordinateur où Mai prend ses cours vient clarifier cette brume de cerveaux par un message sur la discussion sur messagerie instantanée du groupe-classe. Je lis par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'elle commente tout bas :

\- J'imagine savoir qui est derrière tout ça... N'empêche, même si le professeur n'a pas toujours le mot facile, ils y vont fort quand même...

\- Sacrée imagination, oui.

L'un des participants à la conversation, sous le pseudonyme de « Joke », racontait une soirée dans un bar à Portland, où il avait vu notre professeur s'adonner à plusieurs activités illicites, ayant mené à une grande bagarre. D'autres témoignages venaient ponctuer la discussion, accablant Seto de tous les maux du monde, comme s'il avait été à l'origine de tous les affres présents dans la boîte de Pandore.

Là se trouvait des explications toutes faites aux blessures du professeur, ainsi qu'à sa façon de se comporter, parfois, avec les élèves. Plus bas, dans le fil de discussion, « Joke » continuait d'insinuer des choses horribles, tout en... me prenant pour preuve.. ? Je lis, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. C'était bien lui qui était à la tête de mon agression, le soir de ma sortie avec Edo, ce soir-même où Seto, présent dans le voisinage, était venu m'aider. Plus les mots passent à mon regard, plus la colère monte en moi, et mes larmes aux yeux :

 _Vous savez, il s'acharne sur une élève, ici. Je tairais le nom, parce que ce n'est pas très poli sans demander la permission, hein ? Il s'acharne sur elle, donc, vous l'avez remarqué. Mais pas que ça._

 _Ouais, c'est clair qu'il y va fort. On l'a déjà vu traîner par le bar, là. Ce type est pas net, c'est sûr._

 _Certain, certain. Il a continué à lui chercher noises bien après les cours. On était là, on a rien pu faire..._

Je n'ai pas le courage de poursuivre le fil de conversation, et je suis bien que plus heureuse que mon ordinateur m'ait lâché il y a peu. Je peux ainsi éviter de suivre les _telenovelas_ mises en place par les étudiants, leurs magouilles, les clans et les insultes sous-jacentes, parfois. J'essuie d'un geste bref les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Mai remarque ça, et je pense qu'il était intentionnel de sa part de me montrer la conversation, dans son intégralité.

\- Ils veulent se donner le bon rôle, ah ah ah.

Je ris jaune, tout bas. Je sais que cette bande n'irait pas jusqu'au bout de leurs dires, et la diffamation ne resterait qu'au stade de la rumeur. J'exècre ce genre de personne et ce genre de comportement. Trop de fois rencontré au cours de ma vie pour me laisser un goût amer dans la bouche, et une furieuse envie de démonter la tronche de ces gars avec mes petits poings.

Mai n'ose plus trop rien dire, percevant dans mes gestes une colère imminente. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait déjà vu comme ça, tremblant de colère, les dents qui grincent, les poings tellement serrés. Je tente de garder mon calme. Plus pour les autres que pour moi.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller, Becca... ? Je pourrais...

\- Je ne vais pas laisser ça... comme ça... Ils verront...

 _Qu'aurait dit Arthur, déjà ?_ Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. _Ma petite Rebecca, on ne doit pas prendre les décisions à la hâte._ Rien de précipité. _Non, jamais._ Mais mon orgueil et mon sens aigu de la justice sont seuls maîtres à bord, et guident mes pensées, et bientôt mes actions. La pause sonne. _Bien_. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. _Vite_.

Je quitte la salle de cours, dans l'empressement, bousculant au passage des élèves, dont le groupe de filles qui commencent à s'attrouper pour aller en direction du bureau de Seto. _Comme ça, il est occupé, lui aussi._ Surtout, il n'aura rien à faire dans cette histoire. Je n'aime pas quand les concernés sont plus spectateurs de leurs propres vies qu'acteurs, mais je ne peux pas lui déléguer ça. Il connaît trop mal les étudiants dont il est question, et son tempérament de feu pourrait le pousser à la faute.

Je longe les couloirs d'un pas rapide, suivie de près par Mai, m'appelant dans les corridors d'un ton mi-autoritaire, mi-suppliant. Une personne en toutes mesures. Je ne m'arrête pas, et préfère poursuivre mon chemin – parfois dans la cohue d'élèves. J'arrive vite au niveau d'une porte, dans un des couloirs aux étages supérieurs. La plaque dorée indique le bureau d'une personne d'importance derrière les murs.

Je reviens en cours en fin de pause, Mai à côté de moi, insistant sur le fait que, décidément, agir sur un coup de tête, ça n'était pas bon. _Mais je pouvais faire quoi, moi ?_ Ne pas tenter de faire taire des imbéciles, et laisser des dires se propager ? D'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que cette bande a tenté ce genre de chose, avec des membres de la promotion ou non.

J'ai un souvenir fort amer, d'eux, en tête. Quand, en début de première année, alors qu'ils étaient déjà présents, ces huit salopards s'étaient alors dévoués dans la tâche de me harceler dans un coin, au niveau d'un petit escalier dérobé où j'allais prendre ma pause-déjeuner. Ils avaient découvert cet endroit secret que je chérissais, et avaient fini par me filer en douce quand je me retirais là-bas, question de savoir où me coincer.

Retranchée, je tentais de répondre, j'avais envie d'écraser mon poing dans leurs sales gueules, mais des mauvaises fréquentations dans le secondaire m'avaient appris qu'une fille ne frappait pas, et qu'elle devait très simplement faire acte de bonne présence.

C'est durant ces secondes interminables qu'une grande blonde peroxydée s'était avancée, se raclant la gorge, avant de me demander si j'étais toujours d'accord pour faire un exposé imaginaire. Mai avait vite compris les choses, et s'était vite intéressée à moi. À l'époque, je voulais être comme elle, il y a peu, c'était encore le cas, mais désormais...

Désormais, elle me suit, le pas rapide – mais pas autant que le mien. Elle trouve que cette décision est une mauvaise idée, que ces rumeurs vont se taire quand Daitokuji reviendra, qu'il ne s'agit pas de grand chose. _Pour elle, peut-être._ Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, en fait, je m'en veux plus qu'à quiconque d'autre. Je cache des secrets, j'alimente une part d'ombre chez moi aussi. Et je crains que fréquenter Seto n'arrange guère toutes ces choses, du moins, du point de vue de mon amie.

\- De temps en temps, il est bon de donner un coup de fouet à ceux... qui méritent amplement ce... privilège.

Mes mots sont durs, mes traits tendus et ma marche traduit ce que mes pensées et ma bouche ne peuvent formuler clairement. Du coin de l'œil, je perçois Mai, affichant un drôle d'air, et réagissant avec prudence quant à mon apostrophe assassine. Elle tente très clairement de me calmer, avant que nous rentrions en classe. Mais si je le pouvais, j'irais foutre une raclée à ces trouducs qui veulent passer pour des héros, retourner la veste du bon côté – quoiqu'ils aient déjà beaucoup calomnié sur nos camarades.

L'entrée de la classe se profile, et un dernier groupe d'élèves s'engouffre pour, de nouveau, retrouver la chaleur étouffante des tempêtes de cerveaux. Dans la foule, je reconnais les têtes de ceux qui prendraient trop de plaisir à être appelés bourreaux.

Dire que, depuis quelques temps, et depuis _ce_ soir-là, je croyais qu'ils seraient d'une importance mineure, misérable, dans mon existence – mais disons qu'ils sont comme un fusil de Tchekov, et qu'il ont une sorte d'importance au dernier acte. Je n'ai pas envie de leur en donner la possibilité.

\- Tu devrais te ménager un peu, Becca. Je pense que tu es sous le coup de stress par rapport à un tas de choses. Les examens qui approchent, le travail et Edo...

Je soupire autant d'un côté parce que je n'ai plus de souffle, mais aussi parce que les réconforts de Mai ne fonctionnent pas. Il est bien vrai que la brochette des salopards ne bougera pas le petit doigt pour tenter quoi que ce soit, mais imaginons que cette rumeur vient emplir les couloirs, et bien vite de même les oreilles du directeur de département, et pire encore, le doyen.

Mieux vaut jouer la prévention que d'attendre tout tranquillement que ça se passe. Mais l'initiative d'écarter Seto de tout ça. _Ah._ Ce n'est pas que pour le décharger d'un poids, mais également éviter d'éveiller certains soupçons sur lui et moi. _Soit._ J'ai parlé du problème en l'abordant par mon prisme, en rapportant les faits de la discussion en ligne – mais aussi des éléments extérieurs, arrivés ou non dans l'enceinte du campus. J'ai été entendue. J'attends la suite.

\- Mai, je sais ce que je fais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Mai soupire très fort. Elle a perdu combat et guerre contre mon idée. Elle jugeait que ce coup de tête n'aurait pas dû arriver en fin d'année et que j'avais à signaler les soucis bien avant. _Certes._ Mais avant, c'était avant. _Et puis._ Et puis, Mai, elle est un peu témoin de tout ça – ce sera bien la seule que je vais mêler implicitement à tout ça, de son accord bien sûr.

Elle s'avance première vers la porte, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Seto, passant le pas et regardant au-dehors. Mai recule d'un pas, Seto nous regarde un sourcil arqué, en guise de question. Il s'écarte de la porte, laisse passer Mai, et m'arrête. Son regard me demande clairement la raison de mon absence en hâte, ce à quoi je réponds, tout haut, sur un ton légèrement agacé :

\- Je crois qu'il faudra en parler plus tard, et plus tard sera le mieux, Seto.


End file.
